Underlost Losttale
by Underfail
Summary: "Heh, kinda young to be down here, munchkin?" "Why are you here! Get Out!" When a young girl finds herself lost in the Underground, she must face countless monsters who wish nothing more then to kill her for her soul to be free, and a vengeful spirit tormenting her dreams.(bonbonandjasper .tumblr. com) for Bonbon, Jasper Daniels Sans, Papyrus ,and Frisk from undertale.pics.
1. Friendly Strangers

In a small house, hidden away deep in the woods, there lived a pair of twins. A girl and a boy whose heart and body were weak and frail. Their bodies was so weak, that they could not even leave their house without bending over in great pain. Though they were trapped to live indoors without ever seeing anything but the inside of their home, they were content. They had a mother, who loved them with all her heart and they had each other. But one day, all of that would change. Their quiet and uneventful days would come undone. For one day, the young girl was all alone in her room, when suddenly she heard a sound. When she looked behind her, there was a mysterious opening. Which behind it, stood two skeletons. One with the air of an artists and the other was dark with error signs covering him. Filled with fear, the young girl's eyes changed. The whites of her eyes started to blacken and her pupils started to glow.

"Uh, hello there" spoked the artistic looking one before the little girl could go and run for help. "No no no, it's ok, were not here to hurt you. We've seen that you've been stuck indoors your whole life."

"We just want to show you something other then what's inside your house" said the darker one of the two. "Don't be afraid, ok".

"Your gonna feel much better where we're going."

"Times different there too, so you don't have to worry about your mother." Curiosity getting the better of her, she grabbed both of their extended hands and went through the mysterious opening. Within hold a world she could not have ever dreamed of before. A world were the air was filled with magic and all sorts of color and stars.

"While your here, your soul will start to fill better."

"Not healed, just ... better."

"But only when your with us, will the time in your world stay still."

"So if you don't want your mother to find out, do not stray far," they warned her. What they said was ture, outside of her own world, she felt better. Better then she ever had, she did not feel tired or weak. Feeling safe once more, her eyes changed back to their original state.

"We were curious about you"

"Seeing how you're from an UNDEVELOPED AU". The child didn't know what they ment by this but she could hardly care. She felt free, strong and filled with joy. They wanted her to show them how to care,to love,to be loved. For they always felt alone, different, for they do not belong to any AU'S. They always felt unsure of things and afraid. Always thinking to themselves 'why us'. The little girl played with them to her heart's content.

"INK! ERROR!" came a booming voice. The girl didn't know who the voice belonged to, but who ever it was, it was enough to scare her two new skeleton friends.

"What have you done!" Before them stood a young monotone female. "I expected something like this from Error. But You...Ink, what made you think this was a good idea? We never visit UNDEVELOPED AU'S, we don't know what might happen!

"We know, but Core, she was miserable. She can't even take two steps out her front door without crashing to the floor in pain!" Explained Ink, but Core knew all too well of the history of the child.

"I know how you feel but, with UNDEVELOPED AU's, we don't know how their world might change. All the other AU'S has a 'concept' a 'plan' of some sort. Something to defined their path, but the world she is in, does not."Core sighed and looked at the confused child. Not having the heart to send her back to her world so soon, she told her to not stray far, "I'm going to 'shadow' your soul", Core grabbed the magic in the air and covered her soul with it, " Don't worry its not going to hurt, think of it as my way of finding you." But both Ink and Error knew what that this was not entirely true. For what Core did to the young child's heart was much more then a simple location spell, but a spell to hide her true soul. If anyone were to see her true soul, they would see its frailty and origin. Appeased by her work, the child was allowed to enjoy her time with her new friends.

Sooner or later, the child's curiosity got the better of her. For deep in this world, lies a dark hidden room. Whispers and water could be heard coming through. She followed, great magic filled the air as the little girl started to walk across the bright blue water. Further in she could see bright stars floating gently above the water. But one star caught her eye that, to her, shine the brightest. As she walked closer, so did the whispers. Not able to stop herself, her tiny hands went forth and touched the star. The star rippled between her small finger, as her eyes were transfixed with the sight before her, she remembered the last words her friends told her. Warning her to not touch anything without telling them first. With their warning in her head, she knew what she did was wrong. For the star shattered and broke into tiny shards. She felt the floor beneath her feet disappear and her body started to slowly fall into darkness. Fear consuming her once more, her eyes changed state, and her mind began to reel. For if she ever went anywhere without her friends, she would not have the power to leave the place. If she tried, she would be trapped in that world, with no way back to her family.

The little girl fell and fell till the world around her started to take shape. Vines started to appear and grabbed her body. They started to pull her down, deeper towards the ground. As she fell, she heard voices, voices that she would not hear for a very long time.

"Uh...where's the kid"

"Isn't she with you"

"That's why I'm asking you!"

"This isn't good!"

"If she's not with us, the that means-"

"We're dead meat"

"No, it means that she's 'lost'"

"Still means that we're dead meat" as the voices fades away, her body fell upon a soft bed of golden flowers. The little girl not knowing of the dangers that awaits her.

EPILOGUE

To be continued


	2. The Ruins

On top of a large mountain, rumored to house monsters with in it, hidden within its trees, a young human climbed with all their might. Determined to find their freedom. Determined to find their purpose, to prove what they could really do. To show themselves that they do have value, that they are not worthless and unwanted. With determinaton in their heart they continued to climb. Minutes turned into hours and soon night started to creep, but even with their weakened body and mind, their soul remained strong and continued forward. Until at last they stood in front a large gap, in which all they could see was darkness. They stared at the hole, for their soul called out to it. Almost as if their own soul was desperate to leap out of their chest and dive right down the large ominous pit. But this whole scenario seemed familiar to them, for any fear of what's to come had vanished from their mind. Knowing some where deep inside their soul, that what was waiting for them was their fate. But then something unexpected stopped them from jumping in, before they saw what it was their whole world turned pitch black.

Deep inside of the mountain, laid a young girl on top of a bed of golden flowers. Hearing the chirping noise of birds, the little girl forced her eyes to open. As her blurry vision adjusted to her new surroundings, she tried to recall of what had had happened. She remembered being in her room with her favorite picture book, when suddenly two skeletons appeared. She could vaguely remember of her encounter with them. The only thing she could recall at the moment was of the bright star that shattered before her.

"Oops, I dont think im supposed to have touched that."Delirious of her endeavor,she called out. Hoping to find anyone who could help her out. Before darkness could edge into her mind, she heard a small voice. She stood and wandered were it came from.

"I can hear you" said the mysterious voice. The curious child followed, "That's right, come a little closer" beckoned the strange childlike voice, "I can help you". As the young girl entered the room, there she notice a small flower. A small yellow flower with a familiar face. In her heart she knew this flower, for at home her mother created a stuffed plushy of a flower, that looked just like the one that stood right before her. Her heart warmed at the thought of seeing this flower.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower" hearing it's name only tempted the little girl even more. She started to walk closer to the the strange flower. "Hmmm, you're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confus-" the flower stopped, as the giggling child started to reach for him. "Wait what are you doing? Getting a little close aren'tcha" as the girl's hand reached ever so closely, "It's not nice to -". Before the flower could finish it's warning, the little girl started petting him. Outraged by her action the flower hissed at her, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled. "You can't go around touching whoever you want!" Ignoring the flower, the little girl started to dig out her new friend. Insulted by her actions, the flower, in a menacing voice, started to threaten her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP TOUCHING MY DIRT! THIS IS MY DIRT! I COULD KILL YOU SO EASILY RIGHT NOW, YOU KNOW!" But he didn't, he couldn't, the girl's action was so confusing and new to him, that he was to stunned to do anything but scream. The little girl cradled him ever so gently as she started to walk back to the room of flowers. There she found a red wagon amongst all the other fallen items. Carefully, she placed the flower inside and continued adding more dirt.

"What is this!? Is this a freaking WAGON!? How Dare YOU!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!?" And with out missing a beat the girl bend down and hugged the shrieking flower.

"Yes! You're my best friend. You keep me safe when I sleep." The flower only looked at the strange girl with a look of disgust and confusion. What did she mean he keeps her safe?, questioned the flower. He knew of the humans that have fallen, and of the most resent one, that both intrigued and scared him. But he did not remember this girl. The girl released him from her hug and started to pull the wagon behind her. Thinking that his situation could not get any worse, he heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming from down the dark corridor.

"Oh my! A terribly young child!" The little girl looked up and saw a towering female goat standing on two legs. With fur as white as milk wearing a purple robe. "How did you get down here!?" But as the female goat continued to look at the young girl she saw her black irises and white pupiles. "My child are you hurt?!" She said with worry filling her voice, "What happened to your eyes!"

Confused by this question, the little girl only smiled innocently at the new stranger. Merely saying that she was not hurt and that there was nothing wrong with her eyes. Shocked by this news, the female goat only apologized to the child, saying who was she to judge a child by the color of their eyes. She gently picked the young child into her arms and proceeded to grab the small wagon.

"Do not worry my child, I will take you somewhere you'll be safe, I will not let you out of my sight", proclaimed the female goat. As the three made their way through out the corridor, Flowey started muttering to itself. Knowing this monster, Toriel Keeper of the Ruins, would keep a watchful eye on the human, he had to find a way to be alone with the child. For when alone, he could try to steal her soul. But so far things weren't going as planned.

To be continued...


	3. A Cozy Home

The motherly goat monster, by the name of Toriel, quietly carried the young child through out the Ruins. While the, not so quiet, flower continue threatening her ears off.

"Dear child, what...who is this flower monster I'm helping you drag along?"

" He's Flowey, Flowey the flower, and he's my best friend," the little girl simply stated.

Hearing Toriel's worry, the corridor became quiet, cold and still. A mysterious chill started to loom all around them as Flowey 's face started to contort into a most sinister of smiles. "Why..." he whispered, "do I scare you. When your not looking, when you turn your back for one moment from the brat, I...will...kill-" But before he could finish his threat, the air in the room shifted. For the air became thick, from fear to one of rage, from a chill to a scorching feeling that filled your lungs. For what the flower saw upon Toriel's face, was pure rage, as if daring him to to finish his sentence. " Hee..heh, kill time? That's what I was trying to say! I'm only going to play safe non dangerous games with the kid, nothing else!" Satisfied with his response Toriel continued their journey through the Ruins. Passing various rooms, puzzles and monsters, Toriel didn't utter a single word. Confused by this, Flowey started to question her actions.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to show her how things work around here, how to take care of herself!? How is she supposed to know how to confront monsters if you don't show her!?"

"Simple, little flower, I will not let her out of my sight."

"WHAT!? You're really just gonna carry her all the way home!"

"But of course I am. She is just a small child. As small as a baby."

"I'm not a baby" spoked softly the small child.

"Of course your not a baby, your a big girl-"

"Please don't patronize her" grumble the frustrated flower. Soon they passed a large bare tree, with the blackest of wood, surrounded with red leaves and in front stood a small house. Flowey started to notice that being alone with the little girl was going to be harder then he thought. Toriel is basically going to keep her tucked away, he thought. "Just admit it, you just want to keep her locked up, dont'cha."

"Of course not!" Toriel was outraged by his assumption, "just...till she's older". They entered her home, passed the foyer, and stopped in front of a door that led to the child's new room. But before Toriel could even show the child her surprise, she found out that she was already asleep. "Oh well" Toriel simply stated, as she gently started to tuck the small child in her new bed. Giving her a small kiss on the forehead, she gently brushed her hair away from her small face and wished he sweet dreams. Guessing that now that she was alone with the small flower, she could question him about a few things. But as soon as he turned around she found out that he too fell asleep. Sighing, she went and retrieved a small pillow for the small flower. Later, she thought, later she'll ask him. As she slowly made her way to the kitchen, she could barely hear the flower's whisper.

"I'm...going...to... ...kill...you...zzzz..."

"That's nice...zzzz...Floweyyyy " mumbled the small child, content on knowing that they were both deeply asleep, she started working on her plan. Toriel grabbed her things and left her small home. Went past her dark tree and went to the small town that was near her home. While she was away, the young girl started to dream. Hazy memories of her time with Core, Error and Ink. Of the different world's they told her about. The new people they have met during their journeys. But soon her dreams began to melt away, her eyes started to flutter. Something sweet and warm filled her noise and from a distance she heard a women humming. Groggy from her short sleep she tiredly grabbed whatever she could and followed the unfamiliar voice. Where was she, she thought, this was not her room and that didn't sound like her mother. Confused and disoriented she made her way to the kitchen.

Toriel was whisking away, hoping that the little girl would enjoy the pie she was preparing for her. It has been so long since she had any visitors. A long time since there was someone to try her cooking. The last time she had anyone to entertain, was the last human who had fallen down to the underground, but that was a very long time ago. She could still remember the young boy. He was scared, but strong willed. He questioned everything and everyone he encountered. He had a strong sense of justice and never harmed anyone without judging them first. He didn't stay long, none of them did. They all left, they all left her and she has not heard of them since. Sadden by this, she almost didn't notice of the young girl standing behind her till she gave a small yawn.

When she looked upon the young child, she almost chuckled at her. For the little girl was still half asleep, holding a very angry Flowey in her arms. "Oh my, did I wake you my child" as to answer her question, the little girl's stomach and the flower started to growl."Oh my child, why don't you put down your little flower friend and sit, the pie should be done soon."

"Flower...?" Mumbled the small child as she looked down into her arms. " Oops, sorry Flowey."

"Sorry my butt!"

"You don't have a butt" giggled the child. After setting her friend back safely down she climbed onto a chair, made her self comfortable, awaiting patently for the dessert that would soon arrive. But not even 5 seconds had passed and she face planted onto the table and continued to slumber! Toriel upon hearing the loud noise she rushed from the kitchen, carrying her pie, to see what had happened. Flowey, worried that he would be blamed for the compromising event, started defending himself. Toriel layed the pie near the child and calmly checked her to see if she was alright. But as soon as the pie's smell hit her nose, her head shoot up almost hitting Toriel's chin. Seeing the pie and all its glory, the child squealed with joy and started to dig in.

"Child I'm glad your alright, you had me worried there for a second." Toriel went to her seat and served the small flower and herself and started to eat. She felt warmth in her heart as she saw how much the child was enjoying the pie. The she could once again share a nice meal with someone. "Flowey, 'water' you like to drink?"

"What!?" Asked Flowey, surely she did not just...

"I was just asking if you would 'river' have some water with your pie?" Outraged by her sudden pun, a bad one at that, he shouted "NO...mabey". As the heartwarming scene played before the little girl's eyes, something bothered her. Not knowing what, she started looking around and spotted something, something she didn't notice before. For the door that led back into the Ruins, was locked. A lock that kept anyone from coming in and from going out with out its key. The little girl stopped eating and continued to stare. She always been stuck to live indoors due to her illness. But there was never no need to have such a lock before. The fear of confinement started to dawn onto her, but before the situation could escalate, Toriel called for her attention.

"My child are you OK, were you listening?" Shaking her fears away she looked up at the kind monster. " I was asking if by any chance you could tell me your name?"

"My name...is Bonbon."


	4. Avoiding Lessons

Bonbon was enjoying her time with Toriel and Flowey; making pie's, reading stories, pulling pranks (on Flowey's behalf of course), enjoying her new strengthened soul. But as time went by, she would occasionally look back to the locked door. Despite all of Bonbons questions on why the door was locked in such a manner, Toriel kept changing the subject. She wasn't new to being trapped indoors, but she never had so much pent up energy before either. She had tried sneaking down to Toriel's basement, let's just say that Toriel was very persistent on keeping her out of it. So, she decided to gather up her courage and directly ask her of the door.

"Toriel? Why is there a heavy lock on the door? Can't I go outside and play?" Toriel started to sweat, and softly cleared her throat.

"My ch-child why don't I read you more facts on snails?"

"You've already told read me all about snails. Can I please go out?"

"A-aren't you hungry or mabey you would like to take a small nap my child?" Bonbon shocked her head, clearly getting upset at Toriel for not answering her.

"Why can't I go outside? I'm not hungry or sleepy so please tell me why?"

" IT IS BEACUSE I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Bonbon was stunned, she never heard Toriel raise her voice at her before, not even when she poured dirt all over the carpet in attempt to have Flowey play tags with her. "My child, it is not safe for you, not yet. When you are older, I'll guide you myself the ways around the Ruins. But for now you're still too young and that is the end of that discussion." Before Toriel marched back to the kitchen she ordered Bonbon to go to her room and wait till she told her she could come out. Bonbon did as she was told.

Wrapped snuggly in her bed, her heart started to fill with determinaton. With new resolve, she started to plan. Later that day, when she heard Toriel snoozing away, she pulled off her blanket, grabbed the wagon and quietly marched her way to the lock door. "Bonbon what are you doing!" Flowey whispered, "if she finds you out of bed, she'll kill me!"

"Don't worry Flowey, we'll be back before she wakes up."

"That sounds great and all but how are you going to unlock that door without a key?"

"Easy" She reached up and grabbed her skull pins that was attached to her headband.

"What are you doing?!" Asked the worried flower.

"Something my mommy showed me and my brother, incase we were in a jam." Bonbon started jamming the skull pins into the lock. After a few seconds the lock broke. Flowey complemented her but wondered how she was able to do that at her age and not know how to read. Bonbon ignored his assumption and started her journey through out the Ruins.

As Bonbon went (painstakingly lowering the wagon that contained Flowey), down the stairs she noticed a bright yellow star. It seemed similar to the one she had touched to get the Underground. Once again mesmerized by its glow, she slowly walked towards it.

"Hey brat, what do you see." The star once again rippled and for a small moment her vision went dark and her soul started to harm. She waited for the floor to dissappear from her again, but nothing, nothing happened. The only thing that there appeared a button that she pressed in wich it started with the letter s. After pressing it, it disappeared . Since she couldn't read, she didn't know what it said. Losing interest on the small star, she continued down the Ruins.

Down in the Ruins, she could hear the sleeping sounds of the monsters that lived there. She wondered what other monsters would look like. Would they look like plants, like Flowey, or like an animal like Toriel. As she wondered, she came upon something that resembled a frog. A very large frog. Bonbon giggled on the thought of finding someone new, she started to walk faster towards it.

"Wait you idiot, you can't just walk towards a monster you don't even know what to do, and STOP dragging me! I won't let you get me killed!" Nagged the flower. Frogit noticing the child, began facing her, readying himself. Seeing the large frog taking a stance, Bonbon slowed her pace. But it was too late. The room went dark, leaving her alone with the frog. She felt a pulling sensation as her soul was pulled out of her body. Leaving her empty and cold.

She had felt this before. Back in her own world, when she was younger and sick. She couldn't remember who it was, but someone had pulled out her soul. Except, her soul never looked how it looked right now. For right now, in front of her, was floating a red bright heart. Even though it looked bright and strong, it also looked fake somehow. As if it wasn't hers. Looking away from her soul, she saw Frogit opening its mouth wide. Confused by this she started to get closer. But once again stopped when she saw a swarm of flies flying out from within its mouth. Scared by this, she started to run from them, waving her arms. But as soon as her arms touched the flies, they would burst and harm her instead. She tried calling out to Flowey, but she had no voice to call out with. When all the flies dissipated, the frog just stood there watching her. Almost as if waiting for her next move. Just then in the dark room, appeared four floating buttons. They gently glowed as she hovered her hands over them. However, she couldn't read, her brother yes, she...not so much. But thankfully they had small symbols near them. The frist was a sword, the second was a volume sign, the third was a small bag, and lastly an x. Since she didnt like weapons and she didn't have anything she wanted to take out, she disregarded the sword and the small bag button. All that was left was the volume and the x. She choosed the volume one, assuming volume button would allow her to speak.

"Please I don't know what I did to make you want to fight me, but I don't want to fight. I don't want to fight a cute frog." Not knowing what she said, Frogit still blushed by her comment. Frogit then proceeded to jump towards her, but Bonbon dodge it's attack. It was her turn again. She saw that Frogit was lightly glowing a shade of yellow and decided she should try pressing the x button for this turn. Frogit smiled at her and the room went back to normal. Bonbon watched as her soul floated back inside her chest. When she looked up she saw that the frog had left and that there was a couple of gold coins on floor.

"You idiot, why didnt you kill it. Didn't you know that it could have killed us!"

"Flowey? You were there?" Said Bonbon as she collected the coins.

"Of course I was, you just couldn't hear or see me since it wasn't focused on me."

"That's nice, let's go see if there's anyone else around."

"Don't ignore me, why didn't you kill it!"

"I don't like fighting and the frog seemed nice."

"What are you crazy! In this world it's kill or be killed! Do you understand!?" Bonbon ignored him and started walking forward. Seeing that the little girl wasn't going to listen to him about fighting them, he decided to inform her about confronting them. The last thing he wanted was to be killed my weak monsters before ever getting his leaves on her soul. Mabey, he thought, she would get it in her head that she can't always talk her way through.

As her journey through the Ruins went on, Bonbon meet a few monsters. She tried consulting a fearfull fairy by the name of Whimsum. She ate with a carrot looking monster called Vegetoid. Wiggled with a jelly monster named Moldsmall and danced with a large caccoroch called Migosp. Bonbon also passed and touched a few stars. She was tired, she was hurt and she didnt see any stars near by, but she couldn't care less. She was having fun. She loved befriending all the different monsters.

While Bonbon was enjoying herself, Flowey was busy staring at her soul. He could easily finish her off right now if he wanted to. But he had bigger plans for her. Plans that she was going to ruin if she continued going through the ruin. For she was running dangerously low on health. Before he could warn her a monster appeared. Loox, a round monster with horns, one large eye that almost covers his whole body with one set of teeth underneath it. Even though Bonbon felt weak and slightly afraid, she still wanted to to befriend it. Loox started waving it's arm as orbs started flying out of him "Don't pick on me!" He shouted. Bonbon started dodging the orbs, till one hit her straight onto her chest. She stopped moving and raised her hand to were she was hit. Her eyes widen as she looked down. Her hand was wet and red. She couldn't breath, her body then dropped to the floor falling. Tears started leaking from her eyes. She was dying. She couldn't understand. All she felt was cold and fear, fear as she saw her soul shake and shatter before her eyes. The pieces of her soul was the last thing she saw as darkness enclosed around her.


	5. Chapter 5 Darkness

Dark

Quiet

Bonbon slowly opened her eyes...

Dark

Too dark

"...hello...?"

Silence

"...helloooo...?"

Too quiet

She was alone

Bonbon stared at her chest, but the there was no wound, no blood, no pain.

Clip...clack...clip...clap... went the sound of her shoes as she walked in complete darkness.

She was alone...

She continued to walk

"..."

Soon a voice could be heard from within the Darkness.

"Stay determined "

Bonbon started to run. Faster, faster she ran.

Following the soft voice that rang through out the darkness.

"Bonbon don't give up"

As the voice got closer, she started to see a small light. A light coming from a button similar to the ones she saw before.

"...hello?"

"It's ok...you can press it " listening to the voice's advice, she placed her small hand on top of the button. It started to glow brightly. Shutting her eye from the light she soon started to hear a familiar sound. When she opened her eyes she saw that her hand was resting on a star.

She was back. "Bonbon! Stop dozing off and hurry it up or she'll find out that your not in bed."

"Flowey?"

"Uh yeah?" He said as he tilted his head and stared at the little girl,"why are you looking at me like that?" Flowey squinted his eyes as he stared at her some more. "Oooh, I see" he grinned wickedly, "you died didn't you?" Bonbon backed away from Flowey and clutched her small hand close to her chest, where the wound used to be. "So that's where that little power went." Confused by his words, Flowey continued, " you can load and save can't you? You know, before you came down here, I had that little special ability you know. Kinda miss it, oh well, it just means that down here, you have the most determinaton. Putting it simply you can cheat death! You can easily come back and redo, but only you will know what happened before you that I think about it, I do sense a small wave of deja vu coming along. Oh boy, is he probably having a fit right now, hahahahaha!"

"Who?"

" hmm...Oh, don't worry about that smiley trash bag. You shouldn't worry too much about him, me on the other hand, we'll let's just say that we don't see eye to eye." Bonbon, dazed by what she had experienced and what Flowey told her, picked up the handle of the wagon and continued walking. "Are you going to find and kill the monster who had killed you" chuckled the menacing flower.

"No"

"No? What do you mean no? That monster killed, and will probably try to kill you again!"

"Maybe"

"There's no 'maybe'. You will be killed. In this world, it's kill or be killed!"

"It doesn't have to be." One again ignoring the complaints of her flower friend, she continued to walk down the same path. Searching for the monster that had killed her. For she never got to a chance to tell him something.

After a while reached were Loox was wondering. She released the handle of the wagon and calmly approached the one eyed monster. Once again,startled by the little girl, Loox took a stand and Bonbon felt her soul being pulled from her body. "Dont pick on me!"he shouted.

Healed and determined, she swiftly dodged Loox's attacks. When his turn was up, she finally manged to tell him that she would never pick on him. She extended her hand towards him, only wanting his friendship. Accepting her hand and mercy, he joyfully scattered off.

"See Flowey, it doesn't have to be killed or be killed."

"You say that now, but just you wait. You will soon see it my way, and things will start getting fun around here."

Bonbon continued her trek through the Ruins,enjoying the sounds of the monster's slumbering sounds. Since her sense of direction weren't the best, much to Flowey's dismay, she managed to find herself lost within the Ruins.

"HOW CAN YOU GET LOST, THERE'S ONLY ONE PATH TO GO!" Meaning she would just end up making a loop and and ending up at the same corridor. She soon reached a small path she must have missed. The were two signs filled with cobwebs. Bonbon tilted her head and stared.

"Well, don't just stand there, if your gonna put some money on it then do it, so we can hurry up and get back home!"

"Money?" Seeing the number 7 on one of the posters she took out 7 pieces of gold coins on the spider web. A few seconds later, a small spider crawled down and gave her a spider donut.

"Cute!" She giggled as she gleefully inspected her small donut.

...

...

...

"Are...you going to eat that or just keep staring at it!"

"Flowey why are you so mad?"

"Why! Cause you're just wasting time staring at it! Just eat it !"

"I cant."

"Why not" said Flowey through his teeth.

"I don't have tea, and it's not time for dessert." Flowey's eyes went still and gazed at the level of idiocy that plaged his new life. Taking his silence as her cue to continuing her small adventure, she put away the small donut and continued walking.

As she walked down the narrow path, she soon heard a noise. A peculiar noise, as if someone was saying the letter z. As she got closer to the noise, she started to see a white figure, laying on a pile of red leaves. in closer inspection she notice that it was a ghost. A ghost, pretending to sleep, by repeatedly saying the letter z, was blocking her way from looking any further down the Ruins. She went on her knees and placed her hands on the ghost. He felt smooth, almost silky, and a slight chilly to the touch. She then started to gently rock the ghost awake from his fake slumber. But he ignored her and continued saying the letter z. Not wanting to jozzel him too much, she waved her hands in front of his face. But he still ignored her. Seeing that he was not willing to wake up, she saw that she was left with no other choice. She got up from the ground, dusted herself off, rolled up her selves, and prepared herself.

"Yes finally!" Cheered the demonic flower.


	6. Ghost of a Chance

Bonbon stared intently at the ghost in front of her. Cracked her fingers and slowly moved her hands closer to the ghost's body.

"Yes, finally!" Cheered Flowey as Bonbon continued to reach towards the ghost, painfully slow.

"Tickle tickle tickle!"

"What!" Flowey felt so stupid, how could he expect anything else from this idiot child! Of course she would just randomly go up to a ghost and tickle him awake. It was going to take more than the Ruins to make her do what he wishes.

The ghost was surprised to find that the mysterious child did not harm him or walk away, like everyone else would have. "I...I'm sorry...did...am I blocking your way?"

"It's ok, you looked really comfortable laying there."

"Oh...maybe ...would you like to pass? Probably...I'll get out of your way" said the solemn ghost. But before he could fade away, Bonbon called out, "Wait! Please don't leave!"

"Oh...uh...do you need something?"

"Yes, um...I get lost easily so can you join me for a bit, my name is Bonbon. What's yours?" she said while holding out her hand towards him.

"Napsablook." He reached over and hold her hands. He never meet anyone who wanted his company before. Taken back by her request, the three went on exploring the Ruins.

Bonbon notice that the Ruins wasn't as big as she would have hoped. For she soon came back to the room with the bed of yellow flowers.

"Blooky? Is this all there is of the underground?"

"Bl...Blooky!" Stuttered the ghost," oh, only my cousin used to call me that."

"I'm sorry, should I call you something else since we're friends?"

"No...no its fine...I... like it..." Napsablook stuttered,"...um...friend.." he whispered as he started to blush. He didn't have friends, so it was nice that he made one so quickly after just meeting her. "About the underground...there's more. But you would have to go pass the door that Toriel has in her basement. I...I...would take you but...I doubt you can go through walls."

"No, that's OK. Thank you" She said smiling warmly at her new friend, "also, thank you again for this piece of candy!" Napsablook had given her a piece when they passed a room that had a pedestal in the middle of it. Since the bowl containing the candy was placed on said pedestal and Bonbon was a little too short to reach it, Napsablook had reached a piece for her. Napsablook felt warm, for he would never had guessed that coming down to the ruin, would lead him into having a new friend. He gave her a small smile and helped her get back to Toriel's house. When they arrived they said there goodbyes and he faded off. Before Bonbon arrived home, she decided to 'SAVE' at the star that was near by.

It was too late, or so she thought, since she heard, "MY CHILD! Where have you hidden!" It made Bonbon giggle to see Toriel's so fluffed out from worry. Upon hearing her laughter, Toriel turned around and saw the small child and Flowey standing by the doorway.

"Hee. ..." Flowey coughed,"so uh, were...home?" Before her stood Bonbon, her dress covered in dirt and ripped, she herself was littered in scars and dried blood. Safe to say, she was not how Toriel had left her before she had put her to sleep. Toriel's gaze went towards the flower.

"What happened!?"

"Well, she was uh...curious and...LOOK IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR NOT TEACHING HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Flowey said, trying to defend himself from the goat women's sharp glares, "at least she's still alive," he grumbled.

"Toriel? I'm sorry..." Bonbon went and hugged Toriel's leg. She couldn't be mad at her, she gently picked her up and put her to sleep. Flowey was right, she thought, she should not have tried locking her in. But after seeing Bonbons state, she also knew that the underground was not safe for her. Tomorrow, she planed, tomorrow, right when she was busy eating her breakfast, she will destroy the door that will lead her out of the Ruins. She could not bear to have this small child's blood on her hand. To many have fallen to ASGOR, no more will fall under her watch.

The next morning Bonbon found a warm bowl of oatmeal that Toriel had left for her. But there was no sign of her. Curiosity striking her once again, she grabbed Flowey and started looking for her. Step by step, she carefully lowered Flowey down the stairs. "Brat, I don't think this is going to end well." Bonbon didn't know how true his words really were. They walked down the eerie corridor, hearing a soft crackle of fire. When they finally arrived they saw Toriel burning down the door.

"Toriel?"

"I'm sorry my child, but I can't bear to see you harmed. Trust me when I say that I know what's best for you. This place may be small, but you will be safe." Bonbon walked closer, not listening to Toriel's plight. "Please my child, I do not wish to fight you but fight I must." Once more, she felt her soul being pulled out and the room went dark. The battle had started and Toriel started launching fire magic at her. Bonbon, confused by the sudden battle, was not able to dodge all of her attacks. Fireball after fireball, they started scorching her clothes and skin. Bonbon filled with pain went on her knees, hugging herself, in a failed attempt on defending her body from the flames. Toriel watched in horror as she saw the small child being engulfed by her own magic. Hearing her small voice, screaming out in agony. The room filling with the scent of burnt flesh and hair. "What have I done." When the fire that climbed to her body had died down, Toriel ran to the child, who's body layed unmoving on the ground. She fell down to her knees as she saw the child's body. Her flesh, was charred black. Bits of flesh had started to curl around her small cheeks, small white patches could be seen through out her tiny body. A thin layer of slime had started to form on top of them and small needle-like pools of blood started to emerge. The small child eyes had become empty and hollow. But what had cought her attention the most, was her soul. A small red heart, floating above her lifeless body, shattering into tiny pieces. In an attempt of protecting her, she herself had killed the child. The underground was then filled with Toriel's scream of guilt.

It hurts

It hurts...

Please make it stop

It's ok...it's not your fault...

'Don't give up'

'Bonbon, stay determined'

Bonbon opened her eyes and found herself once again, dead. Following the voice she found the glowing buttons. Pressing it she was back outside of Toriel's house. Once again she hears Toriel trying to find her. The night repeated the same way. Toriel getting mad at Flowey, Flowey failing at defending himself against her, Toriel picking her up to put her to bed. "Brat? You OK there? You didn't say anything since we came back."

"Flowey...let's go"

"What go were!? We just came back from the Ruins! Didn't you hear Toriel chewing my butt off BEACUSE of you."

"You don't have a butt."

"That's besides the point!" Bonbon grabbed the wagon handle sneaked out of her room, quietly went down the stairs and headed straight towards the door. "Brat what happened?! All this secrecy stuff is starting to annoy me ."

"Flowey... you know I died again, don't you."

" uh...maybe I guess, loading feels diffrent from my end" Bonbon placed her hands on the door and pushed with all her strength.

"Toriel will kill me tomorrow, so I must hurry and leave, before she tires to burn the door again."

" Why not kill her then?"

"She cried for me" ending her conversation with her flower companion, she went through the door.


	7. Skeletons

"damn it! is that bitch trying to torment me this time by slight headaches?" Fussed the small skeleton, who barely reached 5 feet. Sans been in the forest for quite awhile now, waiting till the human arrived. Hate didn't even begin to describe how much he loathed the human. Last reset was one of the worst, from what he could remember. They all start to blur after sometime. Not only did the human forced him to kill everyone in the Underground for their enjoyment, he had to live alone with the thing (yes 'thing' because to him, 'it' stopped being a human along time ago') as its slave for more than a year. They weren't always a demon, he could sometime dream of a time when they were someone special to him. But now he was plagued with nothing but nightmares. Then out of the blue, the human had stabbed itself right on top of his bed. Solitude consumed him. How dare the human leave him in the Underground alone?! Unlike monsters, human bodies did not just turn into dust after death, which left him watching the human's body slowly decay before him. 'Please wake up' he had pleaded to the lifeless body. Was it trying to mock him even after death! He had crawled and laid next to it, waiting, waiting till it decided to reset. But it never came, he had died waiting for his world to come back to him. Now he waits for the real monster to appear once again, to take it all away once more .

Something was off, the 'thing' was taking it's time in leaving the Ruins. Was it trying to drive him crazy, knowing that he'd be waiting for it! No, it had to be something else, not that he would have put it pass them seeing how psychotic it was. That's when he notice strange markings coming through the Ruins's door. It was a pair of long linear grooves, accompanied by a pair of really small shoe prints. Was the human dragging something with it? Even so, the shoe prints where too small. When the human first arrived to the underground, they were young. If he would have guessed he would say they were about 12. But these tracks belong to someone way younger than that. As he followed the tracks he noticed a small figure standing in front of the bridge his brother had constructed. They seemed to have been pulling some kind of beat up wagon. "is that the weed they're towing around?" Did the demon decide not to kill the weed this time, in exchange for their aid? What for? A new form of torture? Whatever it was, he didn't like it. Going back to his old routine, he slowly walked behind the small human.

" ' d? d." The small human steadily turned around and grabbed his extended hand. A loud flatulence sound rang out, but before Sans could give his usual lines, he heard a new sound. A small wave of giggles emanating from a small child. This was not the same human. She was so small, how did he not notice how small she really was? He practically had to be on his knees just to to be in the same eye level as hers. The little girl had her eyes closed, tears forming and holding her stomach as she continued laughing. Made sense, what kid doesn't like a good fart prank. "heheh...the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny." The little humans laughter died down and opened her eyes and started staring at him. He was surprised, not by her staring (the other human also 'stared' at him too, you know being a skeleton and such) but by her eyes. They were pitch black with white pupils. Guess he should have expected that not all humans would look the same. "trying to see right through me munchkin? not that hard seeing that i'm just a pile of bones."

"Your a skeleton!"

"yeah, uh sorry if that seems a little bone-chilling..oof!" The little girl had ran towards him and had proceeded to hug him with all her might. Sans stiffened by her actions, "munchkin?" The little girl looked up, and gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen. He felt his soul flutter at the sight, "I love skeletons! Seee..." the little girl released him and showed off her skull pins that was on her headband. It was eerie seeing them, either because they were severed skull heads or that they resembled his brother and himself a little to much.

"...cute.." he mumbled, " heh, aren't you kinda young to be down here munchkin?"

"Fell"

"what?"

"I fell down"

"yeah, i can see that. i'm sans, sans the skeleton."

"i'm Bonbon, Bonbon the munchkin!" Oh stars, this kid is too adorable and why is her name based off of a piece chocolate? She's like a walking pun magnet.

"i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but... y'know, your too 'sweet' for me to capture, now, my brother, papyrus...he's a human - hunting FANATIC. i doubt he'd want to 'choc' up the opportunity on capturing you. actually i think that's him over there. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my brother made the bars too wide to stop anyone, especially a gumdrop as yourself." Leaving the wagon with the detestable weed in it, Sans walked Bonbon passed the bridge. "quick, behind that overly large lamp."

Instead of going behind it as he had said, Bonbon decided to climb it and hide inside its shade. "uh...okay..." just then his brother appeared. A 6 1/2 foot skeleton wearing some questionable armor.

"sup bro"

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES." Oh how Sans had missed this scene, hadn't heard him say those lines since before the other human started to change. "YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!?"

"staring at this lamp. it's really a 'toffee' task to do. do you wanna look?"

"Heh.." giggled the hiding child. "shh" said Sans, trying to keep his poker face intact.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DESCIPER YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNS!" Papyrus started stomping his feet on the ground, in raged by his brother's inability on staying on topic. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE THE HUMAN! THEN," his scarf blowing in the unexcisting wind, " I THE GREATEST PAPYRUS WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT, RECOGNITION," Sans always enjoyed his brother's monologs, it was a great way to pass the time. Not that he had much right at this moment as the small humans feet were starting to show from beneath the shade of the lamp. " I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND'? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

"hmm, this lamp seems 'sweet' enough to help you" the repeated use of the pun caused another giggle to escape from the child's mouth, which also caused her feet to start slipping on the basis of the lamp.

" SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! OR MAKING ANY SENSE! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today, a skele-ton." Ba-dum-TSS.

"Hehehehe!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"what was what?" Sans started to sweat.

"SIGH, WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself...down to the bone." Ba-dum-TSS.

"Hehehe!"

"UGH! HOW ARE EVEN MAKING THAT CHILDISH LAUGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES, AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, 'BACKBONE'INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Hahahahaha!" Not hearing the child's laughter over his own he proceeded to leave. Taking this opportunity, Sans rushed over towards the lamp, helping the little girl who was now flailing to hang on. Which Papyrus took the same exact moment to come back.

"HEH" provoking Sans to freeze at mid rescue.


	8. Guardian Angel, Judge or Executioner

Papyrus, being...well himself, didn't notice Sans helping the kid out of the lamp before leaving them alone. Now that he was finally alone with the kid, he could get sometime to think straight without his brother to interrupting him. He can probably assume that you and this human weren't the same person. Right? There's some similarities, but that's only because your both human. Could she actually be safe to have down here, just because she's younger than you ever were. No, no he can't trust her because of something as simple as that. He also had thought you were too young to have killed all those monsters who had disappeared. He was wrong then, so very wrong, he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Staaaaaarrre"

" w...what?" Lost inside his own thought, he didn't notice Bonbon staring so intently at him.

"Sans the skeleton, can I touch your face?"

"...", touch his face? Why? " uh...any reason why?"

"Hmmm" she stood on the tips of her toes and started smooching her own cheeks, "you were making faces at me, and I wanted to know if your face was squishy like mine"

" hahaha! sorry, munchkin but not on our first meeting," not until he knows for sure that she was not the same as you, will he let her get close to him or his brother.

" munchkin, mind doing me a favor?" Ruffling her hair, " my brother's been down lately, he's never seen a human before, and seeing you might just 'caramel' his day. dont worry, he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be." The little girl responded with a sharp nod, " thanks a million, i'll be up ahead." Unable to help himself, he squeezed her chubby cheeks before leaving her. Except he didn't leave her as he usually would have done in the past, he had to make sure she wasn't the same. Especially since she's hanging around with that weed.

Bonbon waved goodbye at the skeleton and went back to the wagon she had left behind. "You ignoring and ditching me is going to be a constant thing with you, isn't it?" Bonbon just tipped her head sideways, "nevermined" huffed the flower. Bonbon started to pull her little wagon, only to be struggling. "Stop pulling! You're just dragging snow! Your gonna-" Bonbon not listening to him, had fell face down onto the snow. "Look just plant me, I'll...follow...you can trust me...right. It's not like you can-...where'd you get that? Wait what are you doing! " Bonbon had pulled out a small flower pot and had started placing him inside of it.

"Toriel gave this to me"

"So what? Your just gonna carry me around? Your arms just gonna get ti-...really..."

Bonbon placed the flower pot on top of her head, smiling to herself, " the idea just bloomed on my mind."

"Ugh." Bonbon having new mobility, started to skip. She had never seen snow before and there was so much of it. It was cold, soft and made the most calming crunching sound beneath her shoes. The snow made the place so bright, almost as if she was in a dream. She breathed in the new air and sighed. Her brother would have loved being here. She smiled at all the fun they could have, but he wasn't here. Before she could dwell on it, she found a box. Ignoring the sign she looked at what was inside. Only to find a pair of gloves, not interested she left it and continued down the path.

"Brat, can you put me down for a bit, I rather not deal with what's up ahead" not wanting to see him in a fowler mood, she did as she was told.

"LIKE I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..." Oh, it's the brothers again.

Papyrus, surprised by the munchkin, stared at her in awe. He looked back to Sans, who started looking at the tiny human, then back to the tiny human, Sans and his brother continued doing this till they started spinning. Coming back to his old antics made him dizzier then he remembered, that he tripped and fell onto the snow.

"WHOAH...AAA... OKAY..HOLD- ON...UHHH...JUST GONNA SIT DOWN FOR A ...AAAAAAA" With his brother falling right after him. The little girl started giggling and clapping at their performance.

" thanks, we...we'll be 'down' here all night."

"GET...UP YOU LAZYBONES!"

" ok"

"LIKE...I WAS TRYING TO SAY" Papyrus straighten himself up, "SANS OH MY GOD! IS THAT ...A HUMAN!"

" uhhh, I think she's a piece of chocolate"

"BROTHER THAT MAKES NO SENSE! THERE'S NO WAY SHE COULD BE A PIECE OF A CONFECTIONERY TREAT."

" you sure about that bro? hey munchkin, what's your name?"

"Hehe, it's Bonbon."

" see, what i tell you?"

"WELL...IF SHE SAYS SO" he wasn't 100% convinced.

" just pulling your leg, bro"

"SO...DOES THAT...YOU MEAN SHE COULD BE...A HUMAN" he whispered.

" yes"

OH MY GOD! SANS I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL...IM..GONNA...I'LL BE SO ...POPULAR! POPULAR POPULAR!" Sans felt a small wave of nostalgia seeing his brother so happy. He hoped it would stay that way...hope...funny. He thought you had drilled it out of him by now.

" gonna give undyne her 'just desserts'? " Sans snickered.

"BROTHER I'M IGNORING YOU. 'AHEM' HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS-"

"Are you a wizard?" Asked Bonbon.

"A WHAT?" Giggling at her own joke she let the tall skeleton continue.

" WE'RE WAS I...OH YES...I THE GREATEST PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU, I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU. YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN...THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT" he pondered, "IN ANY CASE...CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHEHEHEHE!" Once again Papyrus left them.

" well, that went well. glad to see you're having fun and don't worry, i'll keep an 'eye socket' out for ya."

"Having fun ...aren'tcha? " snared the flower.

"Yes" she placed her flowery friend back on top of her head. She continued following the footprints that Papyrus had left behind. Making a game for herself, she tried jumping only on the prints. Distracted, she did not notice of the monster who started walking by.

"Hey!" Looking up, Bonbon notice a large ice bird creature standing in front of her.

"M...macaroni and 'freeze'," stuttered Snowdrake.

"Hehehe," Bonbon giggled and applauded at the new monster.

"You laugh too easily you know" Flowey mumbled. Happy with Bonbons reaction, Snowdrake continued walking by. Bonbon soon came across a sentry post with a cute little dog sign on it. Curious she ran towards it.

" Did I see something move?" Ooh a puppy face, she thought," Was it my imagination, I can only see moving things. If something was moving, for example, a human... I'll make sure it never moves again!" Doggo jumped out from behind his post, pulling Bonbon's soul out, initiating a fight. Before she could run, he screamed out " Don't move one inch!" She comically froze in place as Doggo came charging in with his blue blades. Not seeing anyone moving, he stayed put, awaiting for the next move. Bonbon taking that as her cue, she slowly walked over.

"Cute doggy..." she petted him. He had been pet! By something that wasn't moving! Going into a frenzy, Doggo decided it was a good time to retreat and grab a couple of dog treats to calm his nerve. "Flowey! Did you see that?! There are walking and talking doggies here!"

"Brat...he could have killed you...and...you...pet it?"

"Mhm" this brat is going to get me killed, the flower thought. Humming her way through the forest, she saw Sans leaning by a tree near by.

Did this kid know how to fight? To Sans, the human looked as if encountering monsters was some game. The last human also thought that slaughtering his friends was like a game too. Which only worried him more. He looked at the weed that was now placed on top of her head. " i've been wondering, who's your 'pet'al that you've been carrying around" Flowey insulted by his failed attempt at a pun, smiled his sinister smile.

"Your jokes disgust me"

"Flowey is my friend, I really 'lilac' him" she giggled. Did she just...say a pun?

"Ughhhhh" groaned the flower. Seeing Sans stunned face and Flowey's displeasure, Bonbon put her hands on her waist and...

" I can't just 'leaf' him alone, or he'll start to 'plant' something against me. I'll go 'daisy' withought him. I'm too 'lily' to be by myself anyway." Her borage of puns caused Sans to double over and adding with her confident pose, he couldn't help it. This kid was becoming too much for him. He hugged her, squishing her cheeks against his own. Causing the potted plants to fall onto the snow with an oof. Almost forgetting what he had told himself that he was going to keep his distance. Something about this child just made him lower his shield so easily. Frighten by this he abruptly let her go.

" uh, sorry about that. Almost forgot what I wanted to tell you. It's about my brother. He has a special attack, if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you. Here's a easy way to keep it in mind, imagine a stop sign, when you see a stop sign, you stop right? So imagine a blue stop sign instead."

"Eh?" Her clueless face was so adorable.

"simple right? When fighting, think about blue stop signs. That's all...'seed' you later munchkin." Leaving the confused tiny human.

"..."

"I don't think she gets it..." Muffled Flowey, who was buried in the snow.


	9. Puzzles part 1

Bonbon walked over to the frozen Flowey. "Flowey you ok?"

"Do I look ok? Just hurry up and pick me up!" Placing him back on her head, she continued following Papyrus' footsteps.

"Flowey, can I ask you something?" Flowey remaining quiet, she decided to ask anyway, " does Sans hate me?"

"Pfff, are you kidding me brat, everyone down here will hate you. You do know they want nothing more then to kill you for your soul, right."

"I know, its just..." she remembered his face after he had hugged her, he looked hurt. Did she say something to hurt him? Did hugging her cause him pain somehow? Whatever the reason for his pain, she didn't like it.

Crunch crunch crunch...went her steps... crunch crunch crun-

"Gasp!"

"What what! Another monster!?" Flowey frantically eyeing the area. " what's with the gasp, there's nothing here!" Bonbon had kneeled down next to a frozen pond, running her hands over it.

" It's frozen!" She giggled.

" Of course it's FROZEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK would happened to the water in this weather!?"

" It's just I never seen ice this big before"

"Just hurry up and go...I hear those idiot brothers up ahead". Slowly placing her feet on the ice, she slid across. "Don't forget to put me down, the last thing I want is to hear those two." Finding a stump near by, she placed Flowey on top of it and walked towards Papyrus's voice.

"SANS YOU LAZYBONES, YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

" i think that's called sleeping."

"EXCUSES EXCUSES! OH HO! THE TINY HUMAN HAS ARRIVED. IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE... QUITE SHOCKING. FOR YOU SEE THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!" Bonbon placed her little hands on her face and gasp in wonder. "WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THE MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP. SOUND LIKE FUN? WELL THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU'LL PROBABLY HAVE IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK...OK YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW." Curious about his puzzle, she walked forward, only to have her face hit against a wall she could not see. But she did see Papyrus get shocked. "SANS, WHAT DID YOU DO!" knock knock her little fist went on the invisible wall.

" i think the human has to hold the orb."

"OH OKAY" Bonbon was amazed how he was able to walk all the way towards her withought hitting the walls. "MY GOD YOU SURE ARE A SMALL ONE. CAN YOUR LITTLE ARMS EVEN HOLD THIS ORB?" She giggled when he decided to place it on her head. He then scampered of back to his spot next to his brother. " OKAY TRY NOW!" Being an expert on following his footsteps, she did just that. Making a jump at the last footprint. "INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY, TOO EASILY! HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER SANS. YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Once he had left, Bonbon looked up to Sans. Looking side to side, but he didn't appear to have any wounds on him. Seeing that he wasn't physically hurt, she went back for her potted friend.

What was the munchkin looking at? Did he have ketchup stain on him or something? "munchkin, i just wanted to say thanks, my brother seems to be having fun, by the way did you notice that weird outfit he's wearing? we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything since, keeps calling it his 'battle body', isn't my brother cool?"

"Yes" she giggled, " he reminds me of my brother" huh, so the human has a brother. Guess that's another thing that makes this human diffrent from you. You never used to say anything about your past. " One time, my mom bought us costumes for Halloween." ..Hallo- what? "We were both dressed as core members from Attack on Titan. My brother didn't want to change till my mom had to hunt him down for his bath." The kid seemed to have had a nice life. So why did she end up down here? " that's nice munchkin," not wanting to stay longer then necessary, "i'll see you around."

"Wait!" Bonbon hands clutched tightly on the hem of his jacket, causing Sans body to go rigid and the light from his eye socket to go started preparing his magic, just in case the kid tried pulling anything. But instead she took hold of his hand and slip something to him. "A present from a friend" she giggled, then ran off. Sans stood there, frozen still, watching as she left. When she was completely out of sight, he looked down to his hand. It was a piece of monster candy.

"Why did you give him that?! That could have helped you and have kept me safe, you idot!" Flowey couldn't believe she would fork up something precious as an item that can heal her.

"He looked like he needed it"

"He wasn't hurt!"

"Not on the outside," even if Sans didn't like her, she didn't want to leave him hurting. Soon she heard someone sighing behind all of Flowey's grumbling.

"I don't understand why these aren't selling, it's a the perfect weather for something cold." It was a blue rabbit, leaning next to an ice cream cart.

"OH! A CUSTOMER!"

"A bunny!"

"Name's Guy"

"Bonbon"

"Well its very nice to meet you, would you like a Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart!"

"Warms the heart?"

"It sure does, now only for 15g"

" I'll buy two please" Guy happily took her 30g and handed her two wraped cones.

"Here you go, have a super-duper day!"

Overjoyed on having something to eat, she skipped and sat next to an oddly shaped snowball. "Great you have two, now what, are you just gonna eat them both?"

"I'm not allowed to eat that many sweets. Wanna share one with me?"

"No! I don't want any, but why share if you bought two?" Bonbon stuffed one of the nice cream into her pocket, "beacuse, one is still too much for me, here you can have the first bite"

There was something about this tiny human, something he can't wrap his mind around. Looming close by, Sans watched as the two shared a nice cream. Well sort of, the kid was eating her half, while the weed slept. Why isn't he killing her and getting it over with? It would be so easy to end her and that weed in one go. But why does the very thought of harming her makes his soul clench painfully? Is it beacuse he's afraid that you might come back? Is it out of fear? But who's to say that under all that innocence, she won't turn out just like you? Clenching his hands, he put up his signature smile, waiting as the little girl walked towards him. " hey munchkin, i've been thinking about selling treats too, want some fried snow?"

"No I'm good, thank you" She started rocking back and forth on her heals, hiding something behind her. " uh, you have something there munchkin?

"Yes! Here, this is for you! To warm your heart". In front of him stood a tiny little girl, holding a nice cream towards him, basically calling him cold hearted. Not taking offense by her comment,( she was probably not trying too) he accepted her present. " thanks munchkin, by the way you better hurry, my brother waiting for you up ahead." Delighted that he had accepted her gift, she skipped on ahead.

"HUMAN! I HOPE YOUR READY FOR..." between Bonbon and the skeleton brother's was a piece a paper laying on the snow, "SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!"

"it's right there on the ground, trust me. there's no way she can get past this one." Bonbon tilted her head sideways, looking at the piece of paper. When she picked it up, she saw...a bunch of letters. It seemed to be some kind of puzzle, but...she can barely read! Frowning, she intensely stared at the paper.

"SANS! IT'S WORKING!?"

"heh, guess I didn't have to use today's crossword," Bonbon had taken out a crayon she had in her pocket and started scribbling on the paper.

"WHAT CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION, JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST."

" what? really, dude? that's for baby bones."

"UNBELIEVABLE, TINY HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!" Papyrus looked at the tiny human, only to see that she was still scribbling," ...HUMAN?"

"Hmm?" Looking up she handed him the paper.

"WHAT IS IT HUMAN? DID YOU FINISH ALREADY" Looking behind the paper, he saw a simple drawing of himself, with his scarf waving in the wind, stars and hearts in the background with the word papy writtin in a strange font. Papyrus squealed, eyes shinning in adoration. "IT'S BEAUTIFUL! I MUST DISPLAY THIS AT THE FRONT OF MY FOOD MUSEUM AT ONCE!" With the speed of a mighty cheetah, he ran straight home.

" that was sweet of you munchkin, you really 'drew him in' with that one." Bonbon giggled. He was starting to get used to her adorable laughter. Maybe the kid wasn't so bad after all. But seeming nice for now isn't going to stop him from following her around. You were also nice once. Making friends with everyone around you, no matter how many times the monsters tried to harm you. He gritted his teeth, he had to stop trying to remember you. You were dead! Only your demon self was left behind. Sighing, he patted Bonbons head, "my brother's pretty fast, he's probably waiting for you at the next puzzle." Waving good bye to her, she walked off. That's strange, Sans thought, where's the weed?


	10. Chapter 10 Puzzle part 2

She was cold, her hooded dress wasn't providing much protection, and having missed breakfast, she was starting to get hungry. Finding a star near a table caused her to cheer up slightly to her predicament. She would at least be able to regain some of her strength back. Ignoring the paper on the ground she went up to the table. There she found a plate of spaghetti! Her favorite! She couldn't be happier, drooling with her eyes sparkling in hunger, she slowly reached the plated spaghetti. But no matter how much she pulled or gnaw at it, she couldn't take a bite. It was frozen. Sadden by this, she went on ahead, leaving the frozen spaghetti. Soon she found two plate panels on the snow with x's written on them. Intrigued by them, and forgetting the rumbling in her stomach, she stepped on top of them, in which they made a clicking noise, turning into o's.

"WHAT!HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP...AND MORE IMPORTANTLY... IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME!?" Recalling the frozen spaghetti, she started to whimper. Not wanting to be sad in front of Papyrus, she continued to dig through her pockets. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TINY HUMAN?" She took out two of her pacifiers. Even if she knew she was to old for them, they always calmed her. Eyeing at what she had fished out, Papyrus bent down "WHY DO YOU HAVE TWO PACIFIERS?" Bonbon started to giggle. "THAT IS WAY MORE THEN YOU NEED!" Giggling, she sat on the snow as Papyrus layed on his 'stomach?' "YOU ONLY HAVE ONE MOUTH, ARE YOU GOING TO PUT ONE OF THEM IN YOUR EAR? THAT'S SO SILLY!" She continued giggling, "I Really Like Your Laugh, Do You Want To Hear Mine?" He whispered.

"Yeah!" She slightly whispered in response.

"NYEHEHEHE!"

"Ahahahaha!"

"You're Very Cute. I'm Gonna Boop Your Nose, OK?"

" okay!" She said amongst her constant giggling.

"Boop!" He said as he gently touched her nose. Getting up,he brushed the snow off his armor and he tenderly picked her up. Carrying her to the next puzzle. " Tiny Human, I Don't Know How To Say This. But, You Were Taking So Long Talking With My Brother, That I Decided To Improve This Puzzle... By Arranging The Snow To Look More Like My Face." Bonbon listen intently while sucking on her pacifier, "Unfortunately The Snow Froze To The Ground, Now The Solution Is Diffrent! And As Usual My Brother Is Nowhere Around." Placing Bonbon down on ground, "I Suppose What I Am Saying Is..." posing heroically, " WORRY NOT TINY HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM, THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED! MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF!"

Bonbon, unable to see what the whole puzzle looked like, couldn't solve it. After awhile Papyrus told her that he had figured it out. That he had found a button behind a tree. "DO NOT WORRY TINY HUMAN, FOR THE NEXT PUZZLE IS EVEN BETTER!" Making it possible to cross, Papyrus ran to the next puzzle. Following after him, she found herself standing in front of a platform, filled with diffrent colors and on the other side of it stood Papyrus and Sans."YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DOCTOR ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH, THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFRENT FUNCTON!" After which he started to list off each color's purpose. Sans snickered, seeing how Papyrus's long explanation was causing Bonbon's eyes to swirl around in circles and her mouth in an open smile. Which left her pacifier falling down into the snow. " HOW WAS THAT!? UNDERSTAND?"

"...uh...pink is ...good...got it?"

"GREAT! THEN THERE'S ONE LAST TING...THIS PUZZLE...IS ENTIRELY RANDOM! WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION. NYEHEHE! GET READY!" Bonbon put on her game face, and took a stance as she watch the tiles change colors. But it turned into a straight row of pink titles. Speechless by the overly simple display of the puzzle, Papyrus started spinning his way out.

At first Sans did wonder why this puzzle never worked out for his brother, but during all the resets, he found out it was Alphys's doing. It seems that she's controlling several of the puzzles in the Underground from were she was hiding. Mostly the ones in Hotland. Either way, he enjoyed watching his brother being silly. Once again, lost in his own head, he didn't notice the tiny human staring at him again. Why does she stare so much? Is his face enjoyable to watch? Just then she started to giggling, again. " uh, is something tickling your 'funny bone'?"

"I like it when you look happy, your face looks cute." ...cute!? He started to feel his face heating up. " um...so..*cough* where's your little weed?" As Bonbon let out a small gasp, a very angry and tired Flowey attached to its flower pot came dragging himself on the snow.

"YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU FORGET ME! I HAD TO DRAG MYSELF ALL THE WAY HERE!" Seeing her missing friend, she picked him up and started hugging his pot. Angered by this, Flowey's eyes widen,veins appearing around them. "YOU THINK A HUG WILL MAKE IT BETTER!? I RATHER HAVE YOUR-" Flowey chocked, as he felt an eerie chill surround him. Sans face had darken, the whites of his eye sockets disappearing, only leaving a blue glow emanating from his left eye.

" t?", Flowey face fell in utter terror, remembering what he was capable of doing. Facing the guilty look on the little girl's face, " I...rather...rather have you say that you were sorry...he..hehe.."

"Sorry Flowey"

" always remember to tend to your potted pets, munchkin" Bonbon, happily having acquired her flowery companion, went off to find Papyrus.

What was that!? Why did his soul react in such a way!? Sans clenched the fabric of his jacket that set over his soul. Why did his soul shutter when he heard the weed threatening the little girl. He barely just met the kid, but the very thought of the weed hurting her, made him want to...tear the weed to pieces. What was this kid doing to him! He couldn't get attached to her so soon...but... he watched how Papyrus was already getting close to her. How he had softened his voice when he was near her. He rarely heard his brother speak that gently. Still clutching his chest, he looked up. It must be her soul. Her soul felt so similar to yours, before you changed. He can still remember how strong and bright it glowed. You were only a kid, but you had spunk. Something must have happened to have changed you so much. After the first reset, it was as if you were someone completely diffrent. Your soul changed, souls don't just change, but yours did. Maybe he could prevent whatever it was that changed you from happening again with this new human.

He couldn't belive it. We're did his resolve go? He was determined not to let this human get the better of him but now...instead of watching what the kid might do, he is now determined to find out what could have possibly change your soul. In short, he'll look out for the kid, hoping...(there's that hope again) he could find the cause of your abrupt change.

Having lost her pacifier near the puzzle and her spare on the way, Bonbon decided to go back to the frozen spaghetti. Believing that after some time the spaghetti might have thawed. Only to have found it stuck to the table, with a small mouse using a chizle to pry it out. Once again sadden by this she saved and went back to were she had left off. Ignoring the signs on the way, she found a white dog standing on his hinge legs wearing armor. Not noticing the sword he was welding or that her soul had popped out of her chest, she ran towards it and started hugging him. "BRAT! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"But he's soooo cute!" Lesser dog, surprised by her sudden attack, had bitten her arm. Bonbon yelped in pain. She used her right hand to hold on to her now bleeding left arm. Lesser dog, now frighten that the human might choose to attack him, readied his sword. Bonbon smiled at him and slowly walked towards him. Letting go of her arm she started to reach for him, "I'm...sor..rry, I shouldn't have scared you." Seeing her in pain, Lesser dog slowly put his weapon down, letting her pet him. Comforted by her petting him, he started stretching his neck, surrounding her small body till he was able to link her wound. "Thank you."

"Brat...I was wrong...your not an idiot...your freakin crazy!" Saying goodbye to Lesser dog, Bonbon went to pick up Flowey from the ground. Not listening to Flowey, she made her through the the forest. Only to be stopped by spikes blocking her way. After wondering around, she finally manged to step on a switch that was covered in snow. But by then, her wound had started to blister against the cold and her bloodied sleeve sending her shivers.

When she went passed the spikes, she was surrounded by two dogs wearing black robes, welding large axes. With her conscious fading from her, she could barely hear what they had said. The only thing she did hear was Flowey screaming at her to move. That's when she saw two axes coming down, slicing her thru. Alert, her eyes widen as she saw the two dogs, with their axes covered in her blood. Unaware of what had happened she stared at the blood. Drip ...drip... she saw the blood trickling onto the pale white snow. Gasping for air, her vision had started sliding, for it seemed as if one dog was going higher while the other one was being lowered. She was cut in half, from the top of her head, straight down. Having realized this, she fell to her knees, calapsing onto the snow. Behind her shattering soul, she could almost make out a pair of pink slippers. Smiliing slightly, she mouthed his name as her body cleanly tore itself in two.


	11. Resisting is Futile

Losing sight of the tiny human, while battling with his inner turmoil, he manage to come across Lesser Dog; who seemed to have been trying to clean his teeth on the snow. But he ran off when Sans had tried to ask if he had seen anyone suspicious around. Looking down he noticed that whatever Lesser dog had in his jaws, had left a red stain in the snow. Staring at the stain, his soul slightly shuddered. A sinister feeling started to envelope him.

Running faster ahead he stopped. His eye sockets widen as he took in the scenery.

Dogamy and Dogaressa were looming over a small object. At a closer look, he saw that it was the body of the small child. The body laid still on the ground, as a pool of blood started to seep into the snow around it. He took a step closer. Her souless eyes started to waver as she tried focusing on him. A small smile formed across her face, and had slowly mouthed out his name. His soul started to pound erratically, his vision started to blur, his magic was suffocating him. Her innards could be seen spilling slowly through the thin wound from across her body. How..how is she still conscious?

Her tiny soul shined a warming light before shattering.

Everything's around him went dark.

It hurts...

It dOeSn't hAve tO

Make it stop...

I cAn hElp yoU

Why does it have to hurt?...

DyING HuRtS

...

DO yoU wIsH for sOmeoNe eLse to Take YoUr paIn insTead?

No

...

Bonbon opened her eyes, and sighed.

"Don't give up"

"Helloooo...?"

"Stay det-"

"Hellloooo?"

"Stay-"

"Are you just a voice or, are you a ghost?"

"..."

"Voice person?"

"..."

"Can you only say those lines?"

"..."

"What do these button say? I can't read"

"Continue and reset"

"So you can say other things...where are you?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"I...I don't know"

"Are you lost"

"Im...I'm not sure"

"Can I help you?"

"... it is best if you didn't try to."

"Why?"

"I've hurt...my friends...so many times and-"

"Did you mean to?"

"...what...?"

"Did you mean to?"

"N..no..."

"Did you try to stop?"

" Yes..I...I tried so..so hard to...sigh... you've been in here too long. You must leave. Its bad if you stay here too long."

"Why?"

"...Don't give up, okay"

"Okay...bye bye voice person"

When Bonbon opened her eyes, she was in front of the star. The small mouse chiseling away at the frozen spaghetti. Trying to regain her bearings, she heard Flowey groaning. "Ughhhhh my head..."

"Flowey?"

"Did you die or something? Ugaaa, whatever you did or however you died, don't do it again"

"Sorry"

What was he doing again? He was trying to find the kid but...how did he lose track of her? Did she go back?... Dammit, his head was hurting! Holding his forehead, he saw Lesser Dog at a distance. His neck was all stretched out, guess the kid did went through here. Shutter... why did his soul...ignoring it, he continued walking. Hearing Dogamy and Dogaressa, he hid behind a tree. Peaking out, he noticed the kid...Pfff what was she doing? The munchkin had rolled around on ground. Then she sat like a small dog and started barking. For these two guards, she could just had hid her scent like you did, she didn't had to act like a puppy. After the guards had sniffed her, she petted them. Satisfied by this, they let her go. Sans watched as she picked up Flowey and walked off.

He continued to follow her, becoming more curious by her actions. She looked so interested in every little thing she passed by. Peeking around trees to looking inside sentry stations, he almost gave away his whereabouts by trying to stifle his laughter, the little munchkin couldn't stop 'oohing' at everything. You were also curious when he first followed you around, you would try searching through all the diffrent paths before continuing your journey. But this kid was trying her hardest to stay on the path, even with all her tendency to wonder around. Was she afraid of getting lost... and why was she always looking down? ... oh... Eyeing her closer, he saw that she was trying to follow Papyrus's footprints. Seeing how she enjoys expecting everything she passes by, he decided to play a small prank on her. Thinking why not, new human, new time line, why not change things up a bit. He was sick and tired of the same old routine anyway.

You...your demon self...used to say that ...

After walking for awhile, Bonbon noticed a tiny dog house. "Oooh! There's a puppy near by!" Excited by this, she started calling out for it, " here puppy puppy". Wondering if it may be hiding, she looked at the pile of snow nearby.

"It's a snow puff." Said Flowey.

"Snow...puff?" Bonbon questioned.

"That's what we call them down here.", she processed to walk to the next one.

"That's just another snow puff," she walked to the next one," wow...surprisingly another snow puff" Flowey annoyingly commented. She walked to the one next to it, "THEY ARE ALL SNOW PUFFS! CAN WE MOVE ON!"

"But this one's warm" Bonbon had placed her hand on top of an usually shaped snow puff. When she pressed on it, it started to wiggle. Giggling, she went around the snow puff to find...

" heya, munchkin"

"A Sans puff!" Bonbon laughed as she saw Sans wrapped in a white sheet, pretending to be a snow puff. While they laughed out their enjoyment, Flowey was internally screaming. Seeing Sans disappear in the distance, Bonbon went to the last snow puff. As she got closer, the head of a small dog popped out.

"Look Flowey, I found the puppy!" The small dog emerged out of the snow, slowly revealing that it wasn't so small afterall. Bonbon craned her neck as far it would let her, as the massive dog wearing a full body of armor stood towering over her. "Big puppy" she whispered. Bonbon amazed at the size of Greater Dog, she remained gaping at it for awhile. Till she noticed that his face was but a few inches away from her face. Looking deep into his large puppy eyes, she squealed and hugged his face. "Good puppy!" She said as she rubbed her face against his fur. Greater Dog licking her face goodbye, Bonbon went on her way.

On her path to Papyrus next puzzle, she ran upon a small snow monster with a hat made out of ice with a slightly larger monster that kinda grossed her out. Seeing how Ice Cap and Jerry didn't compare to Greater Dog, she decided to ignore them both. Pursuing on, she found herself standing next to a large bridge, that 'seemed' to be over a large ravine, with Papyrus and Sans standing on the other side of it.

"TINY HUMAN THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE WHICH I JUST CALIBRATED TO ACCOMMODATE YOUR HEIGHT. BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" From above and below the bridge canons and fire torches emerged, a spiked iron ball appeared hanging on a chain, and large spears came into view on either side of her. But what caught her attention the most was the small white dog hanging up above.

" uh, paps... don't you think those traps are a bit to close to the human?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK THAT SANS, THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CLOSE, HOW ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO REACH HER IF THERE NOT CLOSE, NOW ENOUGH OF YOUR FRIVOLOUS COMMENTS. NOW TINY HUMAN, WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! ARE YOU READY!?" Bonbon started jumping up and down, "GOOD BEACUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO! DO IT!"

Sans, as perusual, waited; this trap also never seemed to work. But what wasn't usual, was the kid. Why was she jumping up and down with her arms up above her? " well? what's the hold up?"

"HOLD UP? WHAT HOLD UP? I'M...I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" Sans smiled at his brother at his attempt to make the trap to work. Although, when he looked back to the munchkin, she wasn't there. Papyrus busy with his remote didn't seem to notice. Munchkin where'd you go, he thought as he started searching frantically with his eye socket. " pap, where's the munchkin?"

"WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT, SHE'S RIGHT ...RIGHT... TINY HUMAN! WHERE'D DID YOU RUN OFF TO!?" There she was! Shit, how did she get up there!?

" papyrus..."

"BROTHER I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOU, DON'T YOU SEE THAT WE LOST THE TINY HUMAN! NYHO HO HO! WHAT IF SHE FELL THROUGH THE BOARDS OF THE BRIDGE! SHE'S SO TINY SHE COULD HAVE EAS-"

"bro! look up" Sans said as he was looking upbove the hanging traps.

"NYEH?"

Questioning his brother somewhat nervous statment, he did as he was told. That's when he noticed that the tiny human had climbed over the hanging traps, in attempt to reach the annoying dog, which Papyrus precariously had attained. Seeing the tiny human in great peril, Papyrus eyes comically bugged out and his jaws dropped. "TINY HUMAN! TRAPS ARE MENT TO BE DODGED, NOT TO CLIMB OVER! SANS DO SOMETHING!" Papyrus tried shaking his brother out of his shocked state until he heard...

"Oops, I slipped," both Papyrus and his brother screamed as they saw the tiny human dangling, by the hood of her dress, on one of the spikes of the iron sphere. Papyrus heroically lept into the air and rescued the tiny human. Feeling his soul pounding wildly, he hold tightly onto the small child.

"TINY HUMAN YOU MUST ALWAYS REMEMBER TO USE THINGS CORRECTLY." Taking a closer look at the tiny human, he noticed that she was wearing a small pot on her head, "Tiny Human...We're You Always Wearing A Pot Of Dirt On Your Head?...NO MATTER AND SANS," looking down at his sweating brother, "STOP HOLDING ON TO YOUR JACKET SO TIGHTLY, YOU'LL TEAR IT OFF!" Putting down the giggling tiny human, Papyrus grabbed his panicked brother, "TINY HUMAN, I WILL SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE TOWN. PLEASE MEET US THERE, PREFERABLY WITH ALL YOUR PIECES INTACT." Papyrus saying his farewells, he dragged his brother with him.

As his brother was dragging him, he looked at the small kid. She was waving happily as they left with the small dog sitting next to her. Guess he didn't have to worry about killing the kid himself, since she's literally trying to 'hang' herself. Somehow that terrible pun didn't make him smile.

Bonbon seeing the skeleton brothers leave, she looked at her small pot. Not seeing Flowey, she digged into the dirt to find that he was hiding. "Flowey? Why are you hiding?"

"No reason" he said, not trying to look into her eyes. Placing her friend back on her head, she continued walking till she found a banner surrounded by Christmas lights.

"So pretty," Bonbon awed," What does that say?"

" It's says 'Welcome to Snowdin"


	12. He Watched

Bonbon shivered lightly as she looked on to the quaint little town before her. Snow was peacefully falling down, covering the rooftops of the buildings which warm light could be seen shining out of their windows. She walked slowly through the small town, passing all the diffrent monsters without a second glance. She could barely hear the laughter and chatter of the townspeople, almost as if they were sealed underwater. The lights of the christmas tree started to dance in a haze as she walked by it. Her legs started to sway as she sluggishly dodged a short yellow monster with a strip shirt.

"Brat? You doing OK down there? Kinda wobbling over here." Scarcely able to processes Flowey's words, she placed him near one of the two mail boxes of a charming home that was filled with Christmas decorations.

"I'll... be back... okay?"

"What! You can't just leave me here!" Paying no head to the flower she continued to walk, "Brat come back!"

Bonbon started to shiver as she started to hear the distorted sound of water as soon as she passed a small shed. Not able to hold in her trembling, she put on her hood. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, in a failed attempt to warm herself. Stumbling onwards, she shut her eyes as the snow started to pick up. Prying one eye open, she saw a shadow in the distance.

Papyrus was not nervous as he waited for the tiny human to arrive, which was taking awhile. She must be taking in her surroundings, probably admiring the grandeur of his home. Only making sense, since he was the one who decorated it. Papyrus continued to wait, not that he was concerned, for Papyrus had no reason to worry about the tiny human. The tiny human who he would have to battle with as soon as she arrived. Who then he would have to capture and give to Undyne to take to the capital and probably never see again. No, there's no reason he should worry, no reason at all. He had just meet a human for the first time, it must be why he was feeling down on the thought of not seeing her again. But still, she did enjoy his puzzles and she did give him the magnificent drawing of himself. He can recall the numerous time her eyes would always shimmer adorably everytime she saw him. How she would hang to every word he would say. No, Papyrus must not waver, for his dream to be part of the royal guard is almost in his grasp. He must ignore his own soul, for it made no sense to him. His soul who wishes nothing more then to protect her. He stood and waited, watching for when she would appear. Just then the tiny human came into view.

"TINY HUMAN, ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE... THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS, THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

"Papy..." the human whispered, bringing his attention to her. The tiny human was shaking, hardly able to keep her eyes open... was her face always that shade of red? Then everything around him stopped. For the tiny human had then collapsed into the snow. Seeing her motionless body, Papyrus ran towards her. Gently picking her up, he could feel how much warmer she was compared to their earlier encounter.

"Tiny Human?" He whispered as he held her. But she didn't respond, the only sound he could hear were her shallow breaths. Panic started edging it's way into his soul. Had the tiny human begin to fall?! It can't be, for she was still so young, there was no reason for her to fall at her current age. Holding protectively of her body, in fear that she might slip away at anytime, he ran as fast as he could, yelling for his brother.

Sans was leaning against the building called Grillby's, thinking. Thinking about the munchkin and about you. Can he trust her to not harm Papyrus? He didnt have to worry about Papyrus hurting the kid, he wouldn't harm anyone. He was kinder then most monsters down here. She hadn't hurt any of the monsters so far and she seem to enjoy her time with his brother. But then why does his soul waver everytime he looks into her eyes? Those large pitch black eyes that seem to draw him in. Almost as if they wanted to tell him something. Eyes which if you weren't paying attention would almost miss how hollow they seem. Hiding her pain and loneliness.

Dammit! Why was he so frustrated? Is it because he's getting attached too quickly? Something he shouldn't be doing after all the resets you had put him through. After all the pain you had caused him! How after years of pain watching you grow more demonic, he had almost thought that you had finally changed back to how you were before it all went to hell. Making him belive that it might not be bad living underground if it ment being with you. Going so far as to making him belive that you loved him and that he...loved you. But then you had to go and destroy everything again. Making him kill you again and again. His own soul tearing itself apart as he killed you. Wondering what he did wrong, why he had to see his bones pierce your body into shreds, filling the hall with your blood. Why couldn't you stay, why did you leave him again?!

Feeling more irritated then before, he started walking home. Only to find a pissed off Flowey near his mailbox. "Weed what are you doing here without your little protector?" But before Flowey could respond, he heard his brother shouting his name. "Pap?" He saw his brother's face filled with worry as he held the kid in his arms.

" SANS SHE'S BURNING UP! SHE HAD NOT INFORM ME THAT SHE WAS FEELING ILL! I HAVE TO SAVE HER, IF I DON'T DO...Anthing...She Might... Fall. She Isn't Responding To Anything I Say And-"

"You have to bring her inside!" Was the only thing Sans could think to say to his distressed brother.

Everything slowed down around him. Without thinking, he went to pick up the potted flower, who hid inside it's dirt. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't move fast enough, as he saw his brother barrel through the front door with the little girl in his arms. As he walked inside his house, everything became a blur. His brother was frantically grabbing all the warm blankets he could find. "Sans...Sans...SANS!" snapping him from his foggy state. "Sans...What Am I Supposed To Do, The Tiny Human Seems To be In A lot of Pain"

"...sorry bro, i'm not quite sure on what we should do. but for now, you could place her on your bed and keep her warm, I'll get something to cool down her forehead." As Sans headed towards the kitchen, Papyrus called out for him from halfway of the stairs.

"Sans...Will...Will...She Wake Up?" Sans hated hearing the distress in his brother voice, " don't worry, she'll be fine."

Papyrus looked at the tiny human. He had tried making her as comfortable as possible, but she still looked as if she was in pain. Papyrus has never felt helpless as he did at that very moment. Kneeling down near his bed, he moved as close as he could to the human. "Tiny Human, Please Wake Up Soon...Please...Please Do Not Fall" his voice broke. He couldn't say more, for if he did, he would start to cry. Seeing someone so small, struggling to breathe, tormented him. Something inside his soul had started to call towards the tiny human. Her soul eminiating a small glow from beneath the covers, calling out for help. His soul heard hers calling for help, in the shape of an upside-down white heart that had emerged in front of him. He stared at it as it started to change its form into a right-side up heart, emanating an orange glow. He had never seen his soul do that. But seeing how his soul quivered everytime the tiny human took in a shallow breath, he saw how truly afraid he really was. Not able to contain it anymore, his tears started to pour out of his eye sockets. He gently took hold of her hand. 'She's so tiny', he thought. In just a few hours of knowing the human, Papyrus's soul had become attached. Close enough to hear her soul crying for help. Closing his eyes, he started to wish. Willing for the warmth of his soul to take away her pain, to heal her. Willing her to open her eyes once more. Promising that he would protect her. He would guard her from anyone who would bring her harm.

From the small opening between the door and the frame, Sans stood and watched. He watched as his brother's soul had started to change. Watching as Papyrus's soul drew closer to the human. Seeing this, his soul too had started to stir. He then grabbed onto his chest, keeping his soul from coming out. The human wasn't even his kid, but his soul could also hear the faint whisper of her soul. Sans gritted his teeth as his soul once again tried to go forth and comfort the kid. He stayed and watched.

Watched as his brother's eye socket began to glow with magic.

Watched as Papyrus's magic began to wrap itself around the munchkin.

Sans watched as his brother soul was trying to claim the child as his own.


	13. Wake up Call

Sans placed his phalanges against the closed door. Even from behind it he could still hear, still feel the kid's soul, softly whimpering. Shutting his eye sockets tight, he pried himself away from the door and walked back to his room. Locking his door, he slid down and let out the air he didn't know he was holding.

"How's the brat?"

" what the hell are you doing in my room?!" Looking to his right he saw that he wasn't alone in his room.

"Did you forget that you threw me in here before you went to check on your dear brother!?" Guess he did since he would have never have let this murderous plant near his home, much less let him in his room.

" how about that, so why don't i help you 'leaf' and throw you out myself."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. You know you don't have the 'guts' to upset the brat, do you?"

" why should i care if getting rid of you would upset her, i don't even know the kid!" His soul tighten at his own words. Why though? It's true, he doesn't know anything about the kid.

"Probably not...but wouldn't her being upset, upset someone else in this house?" The planted pet was right. No one wanted to see an unhappy Papyrus. But in all honesty, he didn't have the strength to leave his room.

" why are you still here though? i've seen the kid ditching you a couple of times now. why didn't you escape? you even dragged yourself back to her." Upon hearing Sans' words, Flowey let out a frustrated scream. Even though his room was soundproof, he still didn't have the patience to deal with a screaming flower. But before he could stuff the plant's mouth with the nearest item he could grab, Flowey had stopped. Sweaty and out of breath, Flowey glared at him.

"Not...sure..." Flowey mumbled beneath his breath.

" what?"

" I said, does it really matter to you that I came back to your precious 'niece' "

" my what!?" Grabbing the stem of the plant, the lights in his eye sockets vanished and his magic flared from his left. Flowey laughed at his poor attempt to choking him.

"Isn't that what your precious brother is doing right now? Even from all the way here, I can feel the magic he's giving out." Sans just stared at the flower's condescending smile, "or, are you mad for a ...diffrent reason?"

" the only one 'mad' here is you, for you're not making any sense now!" Sans said through gritted teeth.

"That it's not you in there, instead of him" Sans launched the flower pot against the wall with his magic. But not seeing the pot break, only pissed him off even more. "Sorry, but you can't break it, the keeper of the Ruins didn't want the kid to cut herself if she ever dropped it." The weed started to laugh as he saw Sans gripping at his skull on the floor in a pathetic state.

Sans wasn't sure how much time has passed, could have been weeks for all he knew. His sense of time had warped ever since the resets had started. He sat by the door in his room, with only a flower and his nightmares for company, waiting. The only time he didn't feel his brother's magic, was when he heard him leave his room to find something to eat. But before Papyrus went back to his room, he would always leave a plate outside of Sans' room. Even at a time like this, Papyrus never forgot about his brother. Sans should have felt glad, but it only filled him with more guilt as he started to feel his brother's magic again. He felt too tired to leave his room, to escape the glares of the weed, and shutting his eye sockets only made it worse. For all he could see was your face...your smile...hear your laughter. Then have it all twist back to the demon, spiking his magic with rage. His night terrors were worse when the munchkin was in it. It was pitch black, he couldn't move or see himself. The only thing he could make out was you. As you walked slowly, hiding your knife behind your back, towards the kid. He would try to shout, to warn her to run, but she wouldn't. She would just stand there, giggling, with her arms raised. As if expecting you to hug her. He would always manage to wake himself before you could raise your weapon towards her. Just to see that his magic has caused destruction towards his room once again.

"Trash bag! How long are we going to stay locked in here? It's been almost a week now, just take the brat to the king, so he could take her soul and be done with it!" Sans soul shuttered at his words. He threw his broken lamp at the weed with his magic.

" s ", Flowey hid inside his pot, barely dodging the flying lamp. But before he could pop back up, the door flew open. Sending Sans sliding across the floor. Massaging his now aching skull he looked up to see who had busted his door open.

"SANS! I HAVE FIXED THE TINY HUMAN!" Standing in front of him was his brother holding up a giggling Bonbon. Papyrus then brought the little human close to his chest, holding her in a warm embrace. "I Was So Worried, That She Would Not Have Waken Up..Now...N...Nowww..." Papyrus was staggering from the lack of sleep and magic.

" papyrus!" He had gently placed the kid onto the ground before he passed out onto the floor. Sans effortlessly carried his brother back to his room.

"W..Wait, Sans... What About The Tiny Human"

" just get some rest bro, you know you need it." Having changed and tucked his brother in bed, he went back to his room. Even though it bothered him to see his room with no door, he was more concerned at seeing a small kid standing in his room, staring at him. He was sort of surprised to see that the kid hadn't turned into a skeleton monster hybrid, with all the magic his brother passed on to her. But what really surprised him was that he couldn't find any trace of Papyrus' magic on her. "so..uh...feeling better there, munchkin?"

"Yes" she smiled. Hearing her voice and smile brought a settling calm to his soul. "you could stay downstairs in the living room if you want and there's food in the fridge if you're hungry. I'm pretty 'bone-tired so i'm just gonna lie down for a bit ok?" He led the kid downstairs and went to fix his bedroom door. Oh how he loved magic, made his life a bit easier, not sure how humans can live without it. Having the door closed and fixed, he collapsed onto his bed, ignoring the fact that the weed was still there.

For the first time ever, he had slept without dreaming. It really felt as if he had slept like the dead. Which didn't last long since he started feeling something small, warm and squishy patting his skull. Opening his eye socket, he came into contact with the kid's smiling face with something red smeared across it. In a panic he got up, "m..munchkin?" But before he could ask she ran out of the room giggling. Sans followed the kid with his soul racing. Was...was she hurt?...Was his nightmares coming true?...Did you come back? As he followed the kid's laughter to the kitchen, he saw red smeared everywhere. His soul started to pulse as he saw the kid covered in red, with a kitchen knife resting on the floor beside her. You must have come back...and this time you targeted the kid. As his thoughts started to race, the kid started to giggle once more.

Throwing her arms up she cheered, "I made spaghetti!" Sans stood there, frozen in place. As he looked closer, he saw that the red wasn't blood, but tomato sauce. He collapsed to the floor, slowly feeling his soul trying to wither away~ "this kid's gonna kill me."

Bonbon looked down at Sans as he laid on the floor, muttering to himself. She started to giggle when she saw a tiny comical ghost with his face on it coming out of his mouth. "You're funny" she giggled. She ran past him and went upstairs to check on Papyrus. Seeing as he was still asleep, she tipped toed towards his race car bed. "Psst, Papy? Are you asleep?" Peeking over his bed she saw that he didn't move. She then climb on to his bed and proceeded on patting his face. He kept sleeping. Determined, she climbed down to find a box of bones. Picking up the two of the smallest ones in the batch, she went back to his bed. Removing his blanket, she looked at the exposed rib and spine and started tapping away. Papyrus' bones began making a small tone every time she tapped at them. Causing him to wake up in a fit of laughter.

"P..Please S...Stop!" Papyrus opened his eye sockets. Bonbon giggled at her victory on having successfully waking him. "TINY HUMAN! WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN TOMATOE SAUCE?"

"You two were sleeping so long. Which made me want to make you a surprise to say thank you!"

"HOW LONG WERE WE ASLEEP?"

"Hmmm...two days."

" TWO DAYS?!" Bonbon giggled and ran back to the kitchen as she saw Papyrus' eyes bug out.

She grabbed a couple of pillows and stacked them onto one of the kitchen chairs and seated herself, eagerly waiting for the brothers to join her. She looked at Sans, who had sat opposite of her. "...thanks...for the meal" he wasn't to eager to try out the cooking of somone who would leave the kitchen in the same state as Undyne. Having changed back to his 'battle body' he strolled to the kitchen, the mess not bothering him in the slightest. Since it was cleaner then when he cooked with the caption of the royal guard.

"TINY HUMAN, NOT THAT I DON'T APPRECIATE THAT YOU HAVE PREPARED US A MEAL, BUT I WOULD PREFER IT IF YOU REFRAIN FROM USING SHARP OBJECTS...UNTIL YOU'RE ABOUT SANS' HEIGHT."

" bro, that really..."

"SANS...NO"

"cut me down-"

"SANS IT'S WAY TO EARLY-"

"to the bone!"

"SANS WHY!" Bonbon started to laugh, "DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM"

"Papy you shouldn't get mad 'fusilli' reasons or your life will start to 'spirali' out of control, and I love 'puninnis'. Oh the spaghetti is getting cold!" Hearing the strings of puns, Papyrus grabbed Bonbon into his arms.

"NYHOHOHOHO! SANS WHAT HAVE YOU DON'T TO MY TINY HUMAN! YOU HAVE CORRUPTED HER WITH YOUR BAD PUNS!" Bonbon wiggling free from his grasp, looked at Sans, who was turning blue from trying to hold in his laughter.

"The last one wasn't a pun though...the spaghetti is getting cold." Going back to her seat, the brothers apologized for not having tried the meal she had made. Bonbon eyes widen in anticipation as they both put a fork full of noodles into their mouth. Papyrus eyes sparkle and wept with pride as he tasted the meal.

"TINY HUMAN THIS IS THE BEST SPAGHETTI I HAVE EVER TASTED!"

" not bad munchkin, this is pretty good." Bonbon stood on her chair and started dancing at their praise. " okay kid, you did good, but you better sit down before my brother here starts choking." Bonbon looked towards Papyrus who looked like he was about to jump off his chair.

Bonbon giggled as she sat down, " I like you two, you guys are funny!"


	14. Dreams

As Papyrus was trying to enjoy the meal that the munchkin had made them; (Having to recuperate on what the kid had said earlier, which sent them into a coughing fit, turning them into shades of blue and orange.) Sans was watching the kid. Giving herself a smaller portion of spaghetti, she had finished first. But now Bonbon was just sitting there in a daze. " munchkin? you're doing okay over there?"

"OF COURSE SHE'S OKAY SANS, WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?"

" dont know, just that the kid is looking a bit droopy," as if an invisible string holding her head up was cut down, her head crashed onto the table. Causing them both to jump out of their seats, which led them jostling the table making Bonbon's head slip right off the table, and her body falling to the ground.

"TINY HUMAN!" When Sans and his brother went to her side, they found she had just fallen asleep. "SANS! SHE HAS WORSE SLEEPING HABITS THAN YOU! ARE YOU LISTENING?! SANS!" He was too busy holding his side, howling in laughter to pay any attention. "WHY MUST I BE THE ONLY SENSIBLE BEING IN THIS HOUSE?" From the floor Sans watched as Papyrus gathered the kid in his arms, "SANS YOU BETTER BE READY WHEN I COME BACK FROM PUTTING HER TO BED. WE'VE BEEN NEGLECTING OUR DAILY DUTIES FAR TOO LONG."

" bro, there's only a couple of hours left, can't we just call it a day?"

"NO EXCUSES! I CAN JUST IMAGINE HOW UNDYNE MUST BE FURIOUS AT ME FOR NOT MEETING HER FOR OUR DAILY SECRETIVE AND UNDERCOVER MEETINGS."

" you mean the one you have outside of snowdin? on top of that cliff? "

"PRECISELY!"

The skeleton brothers left their home and went off to work. After some time, Bonbon started to awaken from her nap. Groggy from sleep, she clumsily got up from the race car bed and started wondering around the house. "Hello? Papy? Sans?" Finding herself alone she went and opened Sans' door. "Flowey?! When did you get here?"

"You idiot! Do you know how long I've been stuck in this filthy excuse of a room!? How did you open that door? I thought Sans always kept it locked?" Bonbon mearly moving her shoulder up and down at his question. "That dosent matter right now. What does matter is that the brothers are gone, hurry up and get us out of here already!" Ordered the very annoyed Flowey.

"I don't want to."

"What do you mean you don't want to!?"

Bonbon yawned, "I'm still sleepy" which she received an exaggerated sigh from Flowey. She picked her potted friend and went down to the living room. "Can't I stay for one more day?"

"You've been here way to long already." Sitting on the floor and setting Flowey down next to her, she began picking on a scab she had on her knee.

"But I was sick and asleep most of those days, and when I did wake up, Papy and Sans were asleep." Flowey watched as Bonbon had moved on to pick a diffrent scab on her lower right arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Picking"

"Why...?"

"It itches... and I can't reach the others"

"Well, stop! Your gonna make it worse. If they bother you so much, then learn to kill them before they get a chance to hurt you!"

"No thank you, I just need to learn to dodge better," she looked at Flowey, " can you teach m-"

"I'm a flower stuck inside a pot of dirt, how am I supposed to teach you!?" Laying on her back, she let out a bored sigh.

"Guess not". Feeling uncomfortable in her tomato sauce covered dress, she headed to the bathroom to wash it down a bit. When finished, she went back to laying down on the floor next to Flowey.

"What were you doing?"

"Trying to make my dress less sticky." She looked at her flowery friend, "Flowey? Why are there no toilets in the bathrooms down here?"

"The what?"

"You know, the large white chairs with a hole in it filled with water." Flowey just stared at her as if she grew a second head. "You sit on it and poop and pee out all the stuff you ate."

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! Monster foods break down differently than human food."

"Oh...that's nice."

...

Sans was resting his legs ontop of the counter of his sentry post located in Snowdin, waiting it out till it was time to go home. He had just returned from throwing out a couple of new knock knock jokes at the large Ruins' door. He was hoping that the old lady on the other side would show up, but she never came. He had meet her once before, before the first reset that is. He couldn't remember all the details, too many resets in the mix. But he can recall the numerous times he got up the courage to flirt with her, even if it was just from behind the door. He liked the old broad, it's not everyday you meet someone like her. He wouldn't dare get too close to her though. Especially on what happened on one of the older resets. Just when he thought he could have something special with her, you had went and killed the ex Queen right in front of him. There are times he's glad that he couldn't recall clearly on some of the resets, only to rely on the notes he kept recorded inside his lab. Why is he still thinking about you?! You're not here, not this time anyway. He should be trying to forget you, and for once be able to relax for a moment. Frustrated, he dropped his legs down, buried his skull into his folded arms on the counter and let out a sigh.

As he was about to shut his eye sockets to take a nap, he heard his name being shouted through the woods. Bursting through the trees came running Papyrus. "SANS!"

" what is it bro?"

"WE LEFT THE TINY HUMAN ALONE IN THE HOUSE! WHAT KIND OF HOSTS ARE WE TO LEAVE OUR EXTREMELY SMALL GUEST ALONE AND UNATTENDED!? WE MUST RETURN TO THE HOUSE AT ONCE!"

Not leaving Sans any room to react, he grabbed Sans from his post, tucked him under one of his arms and started sprinting towards the town.

" bro, maybe you should slow down a bit, before-" Papyrus had slammed opened the front door, making Bonbon jump from the floor, her arm knocking over Flowey. Which in turn caused the pot to roll under the couch.

"BONBON!" Screamed the worried Papyrus.

"That's my name!" Shouted the giggling human with her arms up in the air. "Welcome home Papy!" He relaxed as soon as he saw that the tiny human was fine and still safe inside his home.

"I AM VERY SORRY TINY HUMAN FOR LEAVING YOU ALL ALONE. WHAT KIND OF HOST HAVE I BEEN!? FIRST LEAVING YOU ALONE TO FEND FOR YOURSELF AS WE SLEPT, NEXT MAKING YOU MAKE A MEAL FOR US AND THEN ONCE MORE ABANDONING YOU AS WE WENT TO WORK!."

" It's ok, you can't miss work beacuse of me"

"THAT IS TRUE...BUT I STILL DON'T FEEL RIGHT LEAVING YOU ALL ALONE " Bonbon then stared at Sans, who was still tucked underneath Papyrus' arm. "Welcome home Sans"

"heya munchkin" said Sans with a lazy grin. " if your worried about the kid, why don't you get her a phone?" Papyrus dropped Sans onto the couch and went over to Bonbon and picked her up.

"WHAT A GREAT IDEA SANS, AND WHILE WE'RE OUT, I CAN SHOW YOU AROUND TOWN!"

"sounds great paps, i'll be in my room if you need me."

"SLEEPING NO DOUBT! WELL WERE OFF!" Papyrus said as he opened the slightly unhinged door.

" bye paps"

"Bye-bye Sans" giggled Bonbon as she softly waved goodbye.

Alone at last, Sans got of the couch and started walking to his room, only to hear a faint annoying sound. Bending under the couch he saw a dust covered Flowey. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! Get me out!"

" i'm not really standing so..."

"Just get me out!"

" fine fine." Picking him up with his magic, he poofed into his room and threw the weed near a pile of clothes.

"Would it KILL you to put me down nicely for once?!"

" maybe. just be glad that i still haven't dusted you yet" Seeing how Flowey was remaining quiet for once, Sans fell asleep as soon as his skull hit his bed.

For once, he was able to sleep comfortably, no nightmares, no past memories to haunt him. Wanting to enjoy the small comfort, he buried himself deeper into his bed. Only to feel that he was holding onto something small. It was soft and warm with a small hint of spaghetti and chocolate. Opening his eyes he saw that his arms were wrapped around a sleeping was the kid sleeping in his bed? Seeing the kid so close to him caused him to jump out of his bed. But when he did, he saw that the kid wasn't there. For a moment he thought he had dreamed it, only to see that the kid had latched herself onto his shirt. Blushing slightly, he started prying her tiny fists from his shirt.

"Hmmm...5 more minute ..." she mumbled.

" common kid how are you still sleeping?" No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get her to let go. Just then his door swung opened. How does his door keep opening? He always kept it locked.

"SANS! I CAN'T FIND THE TINY HUMAN! AFTER OUR LONG DAY YESTERDAY-" how long was he asleep?, " WE HAD WENT TO BED. SHE WAS SLEEPING RIGHT NEXT TO ME, BUT WHEN I WOKE UP SHE WASN'T THERE!"

" uh.." pointing at the still clinging human.

"OH... Why Is She With You?" sounding oddly curt.

" must have switched beds"

"THAT MAKES SENSE... I Guess.."

" mind helping me getting her off, i don't think sleeping munchkin is a good look for me"

"BUT OF COURSE BROTHER," Bonbon sensing another pair of arms trying to wake her from her slumber only made her dig deeper into Sans shirt.

"Hmm...daddy..." Her word triggered a wave of mixed emotions to implode inside the room. Papyrus' soul plummeted downward as Sans' clenched tightly.

"Did..She..Just Call You Her Father?" Papyrus was unable to hide the hurt in his voice, but before Sans could say anything, Bonbon had opened her eyes.

"Hmmm...yawn...nghh...eh? Mor...yawn...ning..." detaching herself from Sans she dragged her self to the bathroom to wash her face, leaving the brothers frozen inside the room.

Bonbon finished with washing her face (only semi awake) went downstairs to theliving room, with two skeletons following behind her. Climbing onto the sofa, she stared at Papyrus, who was trying to find the right words to say to her. "TINY HUMAN, WHY WERE YOU IN SANS' ROOM?" She merely moved her shoulder up and down, motioning that she couldn't remember. "WHY WERE YOU CLINGING ONTO HIM?"

"Mommy calls me her little koala since I like to grab whoever is nearby when I sleep." Eyeing his brother, Sans saw what Papyrus really wanted to ask but couldn't, so he took it in himself to say it for him. He sat next to her and started to fumble out his question.

" uh, munchkin what were you dreaming about?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm..." Bonbon squinted her eyes, stroking her chin, as she tried to remember."hmmmm... uhmmm ...hm?...hmmmm...I think I was dreaming I was in a room filled with many diffrent types of my daddies ."

"..what?"

"It was a big white room and it was filled with people everywhere in all diffrent colors, some felt mean others felt really happy there was even one who was really sweaty, and I was running around screaming 'daddy'. "

"THAT'S A REALLY STRANGE DREAM TINY HUMAN, SO HOW WAS YOUR...DAD..LIKE BEFORE YOU FELL TO THE UNDERGROUND."

"I don't have one"

"DID YOU LOSE HIM?"

"Nope, never had one to lose."

" but you just said that you were dreaming about him."

"My dream is all blurry, so I couldn't tell how they looked like, just that there were lots of color and that they were diffrent sizes."

" i dont think its safe for you to be running around calling complete strangers your dad, okay?"

"I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING! YOU MUST STAY VIGILANT!"

"Okay." Just then her stomach let out a small rumble.

"WELL THAT'S ENOUGH DREAM RECALLING, FOR IT SEEMS THAT OUR TINY HUMAN IS DEMANDING TO BE FEED." Clapping his hands together, Papyrus marched himself to the kitchen.

" 'ours'? " Sans looked to his left, were Bonbon sat staring at him, raised his 'eyebrow? eyebone?' at her.

"Can you teach me how to dodge?"

"sorry munchkin, but i'm too lazy to teach. ask paps, i'm sure he'll be happy to teach you."

"Okay." Finished with their conversation, Sans sunked deeper into the sofa with his hands in his pocket.

"Starrrrre~"

" need something?"

"Do you ever wear anything red?


	15. Accepting Fate

"BREAKFAST IS SERVED!" both Bonbon and Sans joined Papyrus at the table as he started passing the plates. Sans looked at the burned and undercooked spaghetti that his brother once again had created. Then he looked over to the kid who was bouncing in her seat as Papyrus was serving her a heaping portion of it.

" bro, maybe you should feed the munchkin something else. i don't think she's ready for your meals."

"WHY WOULD I NOT SERVE OUR TINY GUEST ANYTHING BUT THE BEST!? I EVEN ADDED EXTRA GLITTER TO MAKE IT EVEN MORE GREAT FOR OUR GUEST. NOTHING LESS FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER SPAGHETTOR"

" i don't think she could stomach something as great as your cooking, paps." But his warnings were too late for Bonbon had already started stuffing her face nonstop. "uh, munchkin... how's the food?" Hearing Sans, she took a moment and tasted the food she was scarfing down. Tears ran down her cheeks, "!...maybe you shou-"

"TINY HUMAN! ARE THOSE TEARS OF ADMIRATION!?" Papyrus' eyes shine with anticipation as he waited for her response. Mouth still filled with spaghetti she nodded her head vigorously. Sans stared as she slurped down the rest, leaving her a chance to speak.

"I love it! It reminds me of my brother's cooking, but better!" She threw her hands in the air, "especially when it's not cold!"

"IT IS TRULY AMAZING TO SEE SOMEONE WITH SUCH APPETITE AND HAVE GREAT APPRECIATION FOR MASTERPIECES!" Sans couldn't believe somone other then you actually had the 'guts' to 'stomach' his brother's cooking, and the munchkin actually likes it!

"SANS! STOP STARING AT OUR TINY LITTLE HUMAN WITH SUCH TENDERNESS AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST BEFORE IT GETS COLD." Sans could feel his face warm up at his brother's accusations.

" uh...pap...i'm...i..wasn't-"

"Papy, I finished and I have a favor to ask please!" Bonbon said as she waved her arms energetically to get his full attention.

"THAT'S GREAT TINY HUMAN! WHAT IS THIS FAVOR YOU WISH TO TELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

" Can you teach me to dodge?"

"I WOULD LOVE TO TEACH YOU IN THE ARTS OF AVADING THE ATTACKS OF YOUR ENEMIES, Unfortunately, Sans And I Must Head To Work." Seeing Bonbons face fall slightly at the news, Papyrus gathered her in his arms, "FEAR NOT TINY HUMAN FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TRY TO FULFILL ALL HIS DAILY OBLIGATION AT RECORDED SPEED FOR THEN I WOULD HAVE AMPLE TIME TO TEACH YOU. UNTIL THEN YOU CAN TALK TO ME ALL DAY VIA CELLPHONE!" Bonbon was happy to hear that he would help her that she hugged him tightly. Giving him a small peck on the side of his skull, she jumped out of his arms and ran straight towards Sans.

"Sans can I go to your room and get Flo-" Sans grabbed her hoodie and flipped it over her head before she could finish the sentence.

" your..'hat' that you left in my room? sure go right ahead" Bonbon ran off giggling. Sans sat and observed his slightly orange brother who hasn't moved since Bonbon had jumped from his grasp. " paps? it's getting kinda late, not that I mind but..."

"Sans..."

" yeah bro?"

"I Do Not Wish To Go To Work Today..."

"..."

"..." The kitchen went to a state of utter silence and shock at Papyrus sudden reluctance to go to work.

...

Much to Papyrus displeasure, he and Sans had gone off to work, leaving Bonbon with her little pot of dirt alone once again. Bonbon sat on the floor of the living room, staring at her new phone with glee.

"Okay brat, you had a nights rest and you just ate, so can we go now?" Said Flowey.

"Nope! Papy promised he would teach me how to dodge." Flowey let out a frustrated sigh, he couldn't believe he had to be held up in this trash heap of a house longer then necessary. Did this kid enjoy being near those pair of idiots? Beep~

"Look Flowey it's from Papy!" Looking at her phone, she saw an image she had saved of him pop up on screen.

"The idiot just left, why would he message you so soon?" Then her phone beeped again and Bonbon continued to just stare at Papyrus flashing pictures. After 5 messages and constant staring, he had to ask, "Brat, why aren't you answering it?"

"... I can't read" Before Flowey could voice his opinion on how idiotic the whole situation was getting the phone finally rang. Bonbon answered the phone with a large smile on her face," hello~ This is Bonbon speaking."

"TINY HUMAN!" Papyrus' voice rang loudly thru the phone," ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?! ARE YOU HURT! YOU DIDN'T REPLAY TO ANY OF MY MESSAGES AND I WAS GETTING WORRIED!"

"I cant read."

"OH, HOW SILLY OF ME THEN. WE'LL I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT YOUR OK. I WILL CALL YOU LATER. GOODBYE TINY HUMAN."

"Hehe, Bye-bye Papy."

For the rest of the morning, Papyrus had called Bonbon nonstop, practically every 10 minutes. Chatting away about complete nonsense: what where they doing at the time, what was she drawing, what was their favorite color and food. Flowey didn't understand why he didn't bring the brat along with him, if he was just gonna be talking to her the whole time he's working. Soon it was already lunch time and just as he said, Papyrus has managed to finish his work in recorded time. Tired of the whole thing, Flowey buried himself in his dirt. Papyrus burst through the front door with open arms. "TINY HUMAN!"

"Papy! You're home!" Bonbon jumped in excitment and raised her arms to be picked up. Papyrus swooped the giggling human into his arms and started spinning around.

"HOW I MISSED YOU! ARE YOU READY FOR OUR INTENSE TRAINING?"

"Yes!" She raised her fist into the air and looked at the far distance.

...

It was lunch time and Sans was on his 4th break. Slumped over the bar counter at Grillby's, he was mindlessly staring at his opened phone. Apparently, Papyrus and the little munchkin had hijacked his phone while he was asleep and had added her number along with a silly image of her face. Which her face was too close to the screen. "...Cute kid..." Sans looked up and noticed that Grillby, the fire elemental owner of the bar, was leaning over the counter. Sans blushed slightly and clumsily put his phone away. "...Bring her in sometimes...she was nice..." Sans was caught off guard at how chatty he was. Grillby usually kept to himself and merely listen to others, only talking if he felt it was necessary. Wait? Did he say that she was nice? When did he meet the kid? Before he could ask, Grillby spoke up, "...Your brother was running around the other day...showing of the young girl to everyone in town..." Sans should really stop sleeping in so much. Letting out a sigh he chugged down his bottle of ketchup."...rumors has it that your brother has fathered a feline monster..." Sans coughed, making a mess around the counter with ketchup. Grillby wasn't pleased, his fire crackling in displeasure.

" wait what?!" Grillby grabbed a wash cloth and started cleaning the counter.

"...the young girl's face was mostly covered with your brothers scarf and her hoodie was up... from a far...many of the residents thought that your brother was carrying around an infant cat monster...Everyone believed she was his, especially with how he was very protective of her and how her eyes were similar to your brother's and your own."

Sans buried his skull in his arms. His brother was never one for subtleties. What did he say about her eyes? That's right, her eyes were slightly strange. Not that he has meet many humans to know what was normal or not. He couldn't use you as reference, you either had your eyes semi closed or those piercing red eyes. Just thinking about them made him shiver. "...she's a human is she not?" Sans' shoulder tensed. Clutching his jacket tightly he looked up at Grillby. His eye sockets devoid of any light.

" so what if she is?" Catching the not so subtle threat in his voice, Grillby simply left him a small warning. A warning that if he wasn't too careful, the captain of the royal guard might catch wind of Papyrus' new guest.

Leaving the bar, he headed back to his post in Hotland. He listened to the lull of the magma flowing behind him. Letting his mind drift off.

'Sans? Are you ok?' You grabbed his hand under your own. He smiled slightly at how soft they were, even with all the scars they held. He picked your hand and placed it on the side of his skull. His teeth almost touching it.

"...heh sorry kiddo, just 'bone tired' i guess.." you didnt believe his words, wanting to sign, you attempted to regain your hand. But he held on tighter, shutting his eyes and letting out a shuttered sigh. "...please...don't go.." his voice was filled with so much pain, "..not again...stay...please" his voice, barely a whisper, had shook you down to your very soul. You gave him the best smile you could muster before embracing him. You had held him in your arms till he had calmed down. You lifted his head till he could full see you as you signed "I promise". When he came home that day, he found his brother's scarf, covered in dust. His eyesockets had widen in disbelief, you were standing over it, eyes blood red, a sickining smile, holding a knife in your hand. He couldn't move, he couldnt do anything as you walked right past him and out through the front door. You had betrayed him! He trusted you!

He awoke from his dream with a shutter, his phone's alarm was ringing, it was time to go home. He also noticed that he had a missed message, as he opened it and he saw that it was an image of a drawing of him. Chuckling softly, he started to close up. On his walk home he remebered the warning that Grillby had given him, leaving him with a large weight of worry over his shoulders. His life was in instant chaos with all the resets. That, and having it go back to a somewhat normal state, he had almost forgotten that all the monsters in the Underground were desperately waiting for a human soul to escape the barrier that had them all trapped. And right this moment, in his home, there was this small human. Who would easily stay at a home of monsters who were complete strangers. How easy would it be to end all their suffering by taking her to Asgore and end it once and for all. Feeling extra tired and conflicted, he opened his front door to find his brother laughing. In their enjoyment, they didn't notice that he was standing by the door.

His brother was placing a couple of diffrent sizes of bones up right on the ground, as Bonbon tried balancing across them. Occasionally she would lose her balance, but Papyrus was already ready to catch her. Sans soul once again tightened painfully. He made up his mind, this human was diffrent, she was nothing like you. She was so small and innocent. In just the few days since they knew her, she had brought such joy to his brother. He couldn't take that away from him. Noticing that Sans had arrived, Bonbon ran towards him and embraced his legs. "Sans! Welcome home."

" it's good to be back home, munchkin." He patted her head, looking at her smiling face.

"WELCOME HOME SANS. I'LL GET DINNER READY."

" bro, weren't you supposed to teach her how to dodge, not walk on bones?"

"WE WERE TRAINING EARLIER AND SEEING HOW SHE WAS QUICK TO LEARN, WE DECIDED TO TAKE A SMALL BREAK." Bonbon followed Papyrus to the kitchen and began with preparing the spaghetti dinner. Sans went straight to the couch and rested deep between the cushions, enjoying the sound of his brother and the munchkin as they cooked.

...

Bonbon let out a long yawn.

"TINY HUMAN I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT I WAS TAKING SO LONG TO COOK YOU THE BEST MEAL, THAT IT HAS ALREADY GOTTEN SO LATE." Sans watched as his brother got up from the table and went over to the sink that only he could reach. Getting a warm wash cloth, Papyrus started cleaning Bonbon's face, who was now semi conscious. It was nice to see his brother's face look so gentle and warm. "Now, Off To Bed." Bonbon raised her little arms as Papyrus tenderly carried her off to bed.

" don't worry 'bout cleaning up, i'll help ya."

"Thanks Sans, That's Very Unlazy Of You."

"Yawwwnn...night night Sans."

"Yes, Goodnight Brother"

" night bro. night munchkin." After cleaning up he started walking up the stairs when he heard somone clearing their throat.

"Are we forgetting something?"

" actually i don't think i am." Sans continued up the stairs.

"If you don't like it that I'm here, then hurry up and kick the brat out already." Sneered Flowey, " or are you still not tired of playing house." Sans gritted his teeth and continued towards his room. But before he entered, he turned back and opened his brother's door. The lights were off, but he did manage to see that they were both soundly asleep. With Papyrus arms protectively holding the tiny kid. He silently closed the door and went to his own room. Once again, he was able to sleep soundly that night, no nightmares, no dreams just the small sound of calm.


	16. Chaotic Taffy

PaThTtIc hUmAn cHiLd whY ArE yoU sTiLL HeRe?

She isn't pathetic

HuRrY uP aNd lEaVe

She doesn't have to

YoU kNoW tHeY're mOnStErs riGhT?!

So what if they are?

ThEy wiLL kiLL yOu

They don't mean it

SoMe aLrEaDy hAvE

Do YOu wAnt tO hUrt aGaiN?

YOu hAvE tO kiLL tHeM aLL bEfOrE tHeY hUrT yOu aGaiN

She doesn't have to fight

ShUt It! AnD LeAVe Us

I won't leave you alone with her

KiD, YoU KnOw I'm RiGht. KiLL ThEm!

Be yourself and follow your own path

WHy WoN't YoU EvEr bAcK OfF!?

The same reasons you haven't.

Sans stirred in his sleep as he felt his bed shift. Sleep getting the better of him, he ignored it. But then his face started to overheat. The air around him became almost suffocating, unable to fall back to sleep, he opened his eye sockets. Only to be meet with more darkness. He couldn't see anything, panicking, he brought his hands to his face. *squish squish*. Something was clinging onto his face and whatever it was started to wiggle at his touch. Unable to see, he heard his door slam open, "SANS IS THE TINY HUMAN HERE?" Hearing his brother's voice, Sans jumped out of his bed and started screaming. Papyrus, startled by the abrupt screaming, started to scream as well.

It was in the middle of the night, both skeleton brothers were screaming and Bonbon was clinging onto Sans skull as if her life depended on it. "SANS! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!?"

" why were you?!"

"BEACUSE YOU WERE!"

"just help me get her off!I can't breath!"

" hee...hee...skellies don't need...to breath..." mumbled Bonbon. Sans continued pulling on her, but she wouldn't let go.

" munchkin, if you're awake, can you get off?!" Bonbon only continued sleeping, slightly drooling on top of Sans' skull.

"BROTHER, I DON'T THINK SHE'S AWAKE." Papyrus seeing Sans in distressed, pried Bonbon off. Leaving her arms out, grabbing only air. " WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS CLING ONTO YOU LIKE THAT?"

" how am I supposed to know?" Papyrus brought his gloved hand to the lower part of his mandible.

"SANS, I HAVE A THEORY. LET THE TINY HUMAN SLEEP HERE." Papyrus then passed the sleeping human to Sans and started to leave.

" wait...you can't just leave her here?"

"DO NOT WORRY, FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SOLVE THIS PUZZLE." Closing the door behind him, Sans was left holding a drooping human. " now what?" Sighing he placed the kid on the bed. Bonbon then started squirming around, trying to grab something. "oh my god kid, are you serious?" Grabbing a pillow, he layed it in front of the kid. She then latched onto it, "heh, you like causing a lot of 'truffle' when you sleep, don't you?"

"Hee...heee..."

" are you really asleep?" Sans poked her small cheeks. Causing her to let out a lazy smile as she nuzzled closer to the pillow. Laying next to her, with her strangled pillow between them, he shut his eye sockets. After a couple of minutes, he once again heard the bed shift. Opening his right eye socket, he saw Bonbon clinging onto his shirt. Tired, he gave up. He placed his hand on top of her sleeping form. " night munchkin." The sound of her quiet snores, lulled him to sleep.

Sans found himself alone in a brightly white space. Unable to tell were the floor or ceiling lied, he carefully started to walk. Then he heard small laughter, turning around he saw Bonbon. " heya munchkin, any ideas where we are?" She merely giggled and ran off. " wait!" Sans ran after her. As he ran, he could see that she was getting smaller and her clothes started to bag around her. As she started to slow down, Sans grabbed her hoodie.

"BROTHER, THERE YOU ARE!"

"papyrus?" Turning around he found his brother wearing a pink apron on top of his battle wear.

"HURRY UP YOU LAZYBONES DINNER IS GETTING COLD AND DO NOT FORGET TO BRING OUR DAUGHTER WITH YOU!"

" wait, what? daughter?" Looking down to his hand, (still grasping the hoodie) he saw an infant human sitting on the floor. " munchkin...is that you?" Babbling incoherently, Sans picked her up gently "bro, what do you mean by daug-" only to turn around to find himself in front of a sea of spaghetti.

" bro, i think you may have over done it this time". His brother then bursted out from under the spaghetti. Startled he tighten his grip on Bonbon, who was now trying to eat the dangling string of his hoodie.

"SANS HURRY, THE SPAGHETTI FEELS GREAT!" Sans stood there, frozen as he watch his brother swimming in spaghetti.

" what is even going on? where am i?" He was definitely dreaming. Sitting down with a sleeping Bonbon on his lap, he continued watching his brother as he started to backstroke. Sighing he leaned back staring at the ceiling for a while (which diffrent colored clouds began appearing). After some time, the weight on his lap doubled. Looking down he saw that there were two sleeping humans on his lap. "...wah?" Baby Bonbons then started poofing out of thin air. " wait wait wait !" One after another, Sans soon found himself buried in a pile of Bonbons. While Sans layed on the ground with dozens of Bonbon on top of him, his brother was busy acting like a dolphin. Feeling defeated, Sans sighed once more as one of the Bonbons started patting his skull.

Looking beyond the sea of spaghetti, he could make out a blurred object. Squinting he saw it was a person wearing a green sweater. His body went cold, getting up, he put himself in front of the crawling infants. As his vision continued to focus on the person, he noticed the piercing red eyes staring down at him. Turning around in an attempt to shield the infants, he found himself all alone. " munchkin?...papyrus?" Spinning back around he found himself staring at two large red eyes, inches from his skull . "SaNsy~ yOu DidN't foRget abOut liTtle olD mE...diD yOu.."

Utter rage and fear began to bubble within him, his soul churned with hate. Unable to move, his world started to darken and voices of the past started to plauge his mind. "NoW, whY dOn't yOu bE a goOd litTle tOy anD lEt mE plAy wiTh tHe nEw soUl." One after the other, they began to overlap. "HehehE..." . His skull felt as if it was going to split. "You know you can't stop me...you know you can't disobey me...". Sans started to sweat, no longer able to stare he shut his eyesockets tight. The demon was right, he had given up fighting long ago. Your torment was easier to bare when he didnt resist. Before his nightmare could unfold any further, he heard a mix of tiny laughter behind him. The sound unfrozed him, much to your displeasure, he turned his back towards you. Coming fast, was a wave of giggling baby Bonbons with Papyrus in the mix, followed by a red soul. The wave washing over his tormentor.

"Baby wave!"

"NYEHEHEHEHE,"

Sans eyesocket opened wide facing his ceiling. Finding himself back in his room he sat up from his bed

" never dreamed anything like that before..." rubbing his skull, he looked around. He was alone again, panic consumed him as he started looking around the covers, "munchkin?!" Where was the kid, wasn't she sleeping here? Then those red eyes came back to his mind. " no..." Sans jumped out of his bed and ran to his brother's room. "Papyrus?" He also wasn't there. His soul dropped when he heard Bonbon's scream. " bonbon!" He turned around and dashed down the stairs.

"TINY HUMAN HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP HANGING THERE?" Sans stood outside of the kitchen as Papyrus was tickling Bonbon, who was hugging the back of his skull. " OH GOOD MORNING BROTH- SANS! ARE YOU OK" Papyrus kneeled down near Sans who was now sitting on the floor, with his back against the wall.

"...heh..hehheh...never better.." Papyrus only looked at him in confusion, " so what's with the kid?"

"OH! YES ABOUT THAT," Papyrus stood up and put on a confident pose," I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MASTER OF PUZZLES AND JAPERY, HAVE SOLVED THE LITTLE CONUNDRUM CONCERNING OUR TINY HUMAN."

" that's cool bro, so what is it?"

"THE TINY HUMAN GETS MINI NIGHT TERRORS AND SLEEP WALKS TO THE NEXT AVAILABLE PERSON."

"...what?"

"LAST NIGHT, AFTER I LEFT OUR TINY GUEST IN YOUR CARE, I STAYED AWAKE. WAITING STEALTHILY BEHIND YOUR DOOR."

"...okay..."

"AFTER AN HOUR OR SO, I BEGAN HEARING SMALL WHIMPERS. I MONITORED THE TINY HUMAN AS SHE EMERGED OUT FROM YOUR ROOM. CRAWLING ON THE FLOOR IN A DAZE TO MY ROOM, I RAN AHEAD OF HER AND PRETENDED TO BE ASLEEP. SHE THEN CRAWLED ON AND LATCHED ONTO MY SKULL, AS YOU ARE SEEING RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU."

Sans raised his 'eyebrow bone?', "...so...why is she still there?"

"I CANT GET HER TO WAKE UP. MIND ASSISTING ME? I'D RATHER NOT HAVE HER FALL WHILE I'M MAKING OUR BREAKFAST."

"..sure thing bro." Sans lazily got up from the floor as Papyrus bended his skull lower, allowing Sans the chance to remove the sleeping Bonbon.

"Ngh...eh?...morning Sans...yawn...morning Papy."

"MORNING TINY HUMAN!"

" heya munchkin, sleep well?" Bonbon nodded vigorously. " by the way, thanks for saving me," he whispered. Bonbon being half asleep, didn't hear him.

"NOW THAT EVERYONE IS PRESENTLY AWAKE, I'LL GET BREAKFAST READY!"

...

After breakfast, both Sans and Papyrus watched as Bonbon was trying to balance a fork on her nose. Resting his 'cheek bone?' on his hand and elbow on the table, Sans recalled what Grillby had told him the other day. " hey, munchkin, what's with your eyes?"

"SANS! THAT'S QUITE RUDE TO ASK OUR TINY GUEST."

" aren't you curious? aren't humans eyes supposed to look like those action figures you have upstairs?"

"WELL MAYBE A LITTLE..."

"My eyes?" Bonbon turned her head sideways and started blinking rapidly. "Oh! I forgot! My eyes aren't usually like this. It's a trick my brother taught me to scare away people, I kinda forgot I still have it up. There's something else he taught me to do, wanna see?" Curious, Papyrus and Sans nodded their heads. "Okay!" Bonbon grabbed her fork and jabbed it into her eye. "Tada!" The fork seemingly disappeared inside her head.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

"aaaaaaaaaaa!"

Bonbon giggling at their reaction, stuck her hand inside her eye and removed the fork. The brothers, dumbfounded by her parlor trick, continued to stare at her with shock. "For my next trick..." Bonbon covered her eyes with her hands. Sans and Papyrus gathered closer, eager to know what else she was planning to do. "Tada! Back to normal." Removing her hands, she revealed a diffrent set of eyes. Ones that they have never seen before. Bright, colorful large eyes. Her left was a warm golden orange and her right, a radiant blue.

Sans and his brother were mystified by her eyes. He couldn't find any words to describe her then that she was simply, "ADORABLE! SANS, HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ANYONE MORE LOVELIER THEN OUR TINY HUMAN?" But before Sans could agree...

"Now all I have to do is push them..." Bonbon then pushed her eyeballs back into her head, sending both Papyrus and Sans rushing towards her in a blind panic. Bonbon jumped out of her seat and ran out of the kitchen, giggling as they both went chasing after.

...

After a couple of minutes of chasing, Sans was now slumped on top of his couch as Papyrus was holding a tomato sauce covered Bonbon. Who was trying to lick off the sauce on her nose."WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH YOU NOW TINY HUMAN?"

" quite a sticky situation you're in, bro."

"SANS..."

"hope she doesn't start to get to saucy with you"

"SANS! HERE TAKE THE TINY HUMAN, WHILE I GET READY THE BATH." Papyrus handed him the tomatoed human.

"...what do you want me to do with her?"

"LEAVE HER CLOTHES IN NEAR THE WASHER. I'LL TEND TO THEM AFTER I FINISH SETTING HER BATH."

"...wait..paps..." Papyrus ran of to the bathroom. Sans sighed and lowered her down. " alright munchkin, you heard paps, turn around and lift your arms.

"Hehehe..." Bonbon did as she was told. In one gentle swoop, Sans lifted off her hoodie. With her hoodie removed and her hair out of the way, Sans gaped at her back.

Sans stood there unmoving as his soul started to ache. Her whole back was littered with fading scars. Slowly he found himself holding onto the tiny human. "Sans?" His skull resting on top of her small shoulder, gritting his teeth at how truly small she was. "What's wrong?"

" kids like you... shouldn't have scars like these."

...

"ALRIGHT SANS YOU WASH THE TINY HUMAN WHILE I GO WASH HER CLOTHES. LAST THING I WANT IS YOU MESSING WITH THE WASHER...AGAIN."

" come on bro, you wanted me to take a shower and do the laundry."

"NOT AT THE SAME TIME." Bonbon was in a tub filled with bubbles. Only her eyes were visible between the bubbles.

" all right munchkin, are you..."

"SANS, NO"

"ready to..."

"SANS I'M WARNING YOU..."

" to have a 'bath' time."

"SANS!" Papyrus grabbed Sans and threw him towards the bathtub. Before he hit the water, Sans stayed levitated in midair above Bonbon.

" heya munchkin." Bonbon puffed out a small puff of bubbles at his face.

"SANS I'M GOING TO COMPLETE MY LAUNDRY DUTIES, YOU BETTER BE DONE BY THE TIME I FINSIH."

"Hehehe..duties..."

Papyrus left his brother and the tiny human and went to the washer located near the bathroom. Turning her hoodie around, he found she had a couple of items within the pockets. Not wanting to damage any of her personal properties, he began removing them one by one. He found that she had quite a few items. 100 gold coins, a small spider donut, a couple of broken crayons, the cellphone he had purchased for her, and a small peculiar item wrapped in a pink handkerchief. Looked similar to a cellphone but smaller, there were no numbers only arrows. Seeing how worned out it looked and how it was neatly wrapped, he suspected that it must mean a lot to her. Placing all her contents away, he started the washer. Just then he heard a faint giggle. Turning around he saw the tiny human, naked and covered in bubbly soap, running pass the door with Sans trailing after her. "SANS!"

Upstairs in Sans room, locked away in the dark, resting on top of a treadmill was a small flower pot. The owner of said flower pot was glaring at the closed door. Brooding, he listened to the commotion downstairs.

"That brat is dead to me."


	17. Friends are not prisoners

Hello there, I'm Flowey, Flowey the fricken flower! You know what's one of my favorite things in the world?...do you really want to know?! No, it's not killing humans and taking their souls to become all powerful, that's more a ...passion project of mine. I know I know, you must be thinking about destroying and messing around with the lives of monsters, well, that's just a hobby. If you really want to know, I'll tell you, it's to be left alone. I love to be alone more then anything in the world! But what I love most, is NOT BEING TRAPPED BY A GIGGLING IDIOT AND STUFFED INTO A ROOM THAT SMELLS LIKE KETCHUP AND DIRTY CLOTHES!

"But I like the smell of ketchup." In the darkness of Sans' room, Flowey looked up and saw that Bonbon had entered the room and was now standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" He sneered at the child.

"Who are you talking to?"

"What!?"

"I heard you were talking to someone."

"...no one..."

"You were talking to yourself?"

"What? No!...Maybe.. whats it to you?"

"Hehehe...I tried that once."

"...and?!"

"I never answered back." Flowey smacked his head onto the pot,

"You're an idiot, you know?" Bonbon giggled and picked him up. "Sigh...where are you taking me?"

"Out." Bonbon placed Flowey on top of her head and closed Sans' door behind her.

"You mean out of this trash bag of a room?"

" Nope...I mean out." Bonbon hopped down the stairs.

"Out, out what!?" She walked across the living room and headed towards the door.

"Adventure!"

"FINALLY!" Flowey could cry of relief of hearing her say that.

"Hehehe...a self watering flower."

"Shut up and go already. " Bonbon opened the door and Flowey swooped back into his pot. For Papyrus was standing but a few feet away.

"TINY HUMAN?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Bonbon raised her arms high and shouted, "Adventure!" Papyrus soul leaped. Gathering the tiny human into his arms he dashed inside and locking the door behind him. Holding the door with his back.

"TINY HUMAN, YOU MUSTN'T!" Bonbon looked up at him and asked why she couldn't. "IT IS MUCH TOO UNSAFE FOR YOU."

"Why?"

"WELL...Do You Remember What Happened The Other Day I Took You Out?"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"BE A GOOD HOUSE GUEST, AND WAIT TILL I COME BACK. THEN I'LL TAKE YOU AROUND SNOWDIN AGAIN."

"Well hang out again? Like best friends do?!"

"FRIENDS?" Papyrus lifted the human over his head and started to spin."YES, AS BEST FRIENDS WOULD DO!" Bonbon giggled in his arms. "NOW I AM OFF TO WORK"

Later that day, after coming home for lunch, Papyrus did as he promised, covering her up in his scarf, he took Bonbon around Snowdin again. As he walked towards the christmas tree that stood in the middle of town, he heard a loud metallic sound against the snow. His soul running cold, he rushed and hid behind the tree.

"Who's th-" Papyrus placed his gloved hand over her mouth. Waiting till the armored clad monster had left Snowdin. Safely out of range, Papyrus removed his hand from her mouth.

"SORRY TINY HUMAN, BUT I BELIEVE WE MUST CUT OUR LUNCH OUTING A BIT SHORT."

"But we just got started..."

"I Know Tiny Human, But It Is Not Safe." Seeing Bonbon's disheartened face, he gently throw her up in the air, catching as she got closer. Bonbon surprised by the sudden ride, started laughing out loud. "YOUR SMILE IS MUCH PRETTIER. NOW LET'S HEAD HOME,

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

" She's A Friend Of Mine And She Might Pose A Threat Towards You." Papyrus backed away from the door and placed the tiny human onto the sofa. "Please Do Not Wonder Off. Wait For Me Till I Get Home."

"Okay, Papy!" As to not worry the tiny human, Papyrus regained his smile.

"I'LL TRY TO FINISH EVERYTHING BY LUNCH TIME! THEN I WILL SHOW YOU MY FAVORITE TV STAR!"

"Hehehe...Okay! Oh! I know what else we can do!"

"WHAT WOULD THAT BE?"

"Hehehehe...you'll see." Papyrus smiled softly at the tiny human. Turning around, with worry filling his soul, he left Bonbon.

Alone once again, Flowey popped his head out of the potted dirt.

"YOU IDOT! Couldn't you have waited a little longer, till they were gone!?" Bonbon ignored Flowey and sat near the door, with her back against the wall. "Look, all we have to do is wait a bit, then we can leave...got it?"

"Can't."

"WHY NOT!"

"He told me not too."

"SO? Toriel told you not to leave and you left, remember?!"

"Papy is very convincing." Flowey let out a long scream of frustration.

...

Inside Grillby's, sitting in his usual seat by the bar, Sans was staring into his phone, smiling to himself. Grillby wiping a glass with a small rag walked towards Sans. "...you seem... happier..." Looking up to his firey friend, he turned over the phone. Showing Grillby what has gotten him in such a good mood. Bonbon was sending a bunch of silly pictures of her and Papyrus. With a couple of hidden pun pictures in the mix. "...it's nice to see that someone has gotten you in a brighter mood..."

" the kid really is something." Grillby's fire let out a warm glow, glad to see his friend in such high spirits. Recently, Sans been down a lot. Coming in more often and staying till the bar closed. Grillby would silently watch over him, hearing his drunken ramble. He can still clearly remember the one night that was particularly bad.

It was unusually cold that night. Everyone had already left for home. Except for Sans. His head was buried deep inside his arms. Grillby placed his hand gently over Sans shoulder. Signaling that it was time to leave. Sans' shoulder stiffen at his touch. " please, just a while longer. i'll leave in a bit"

"...Sans... you've been staying longer everyday... Isn't your brother going to worry about you?...You shouldn't keep him waiting... you know he cares alot about you"

" heh..." Sans slowly raised his head, "some brother," Grillby took his hand off his shoulder, waiting for him to explain what he ment by that. " if he cared so much he shouldn't have taken her away from me!" Grillby stumbled slightly back, shocked by his sudden outburst. " we were happy! everything was perfect...even being trapped down here didn't sound so bad, as long as i had her with me...but...but he had to charm his way...and ...who could blame her." Sans chugged down his bottle and slamming it down onto the counter. " who wouldn't fall for him...he's everything i ever wanted to be... I was fooling myself to think she could fall for a sack of shit like me." Grillby's gaze fell closer to Sans, the lights of his eyes were hazed, as if he wasn't truly here. " ...i..can't stay mad at him though...it hurts too much to stay mad..." Sans buried his skull back into his arms. " i... don't know how to live without him."

Grillby once again placed his hand over his shoulder. As he did so, his shoulder started to shake. " i...ignored it...ignored them...as long as they were happy, as long as she was...still here ...hic...things were fine...but she left... you left me again...why couldn't you just stay! why did you change back, why did you break our promise?! ..you...promised..." Sans hand clenched tighter onto his jacket. In a stifled whisper, "was it my fault...did...did i..." Unable to finish his sentence, Grillby tightened his hand that was over Sans shoulder. As Sans raised his head, Grillby noticed the blue streaks that stained his face.

"...Time to go... I'll help you get you home..." Waking briefly from his haze, Sans looked up at Grillby.

"...thanks grillbs..." Grillby put on his coat and helped Sans out of his seat. They walked slightly in the dark as they reached his home. Before Sans opened the door, he whispered, "...why can't i protect anyone i care for?"

"...It is hard for one person to protect those he love... all you can truly do is do your best and be there for them."

Sans phone then started to ring, snapping Grillby out of his memory. " heh, it's paps...probably figured out that the pictures he helped the munchkin send were filled with puns." He answered his phone, "bro what's up." Grillby watched as Sans eyes lost their light.

"...Something wrong...?"

" it's undyne." Sans ran out of the bar without saying another word. Grillby looked down onto the counter and noticed that Sans had left his phone. Opening it, he looked at the picture that was displayed on the screen.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"THIS IS WERE MY BROTHER LIKES TO HIDEOUT." Papyrus slammed the front door open with one hand, holding Bonbon with the other. "NOT SURE WHY HE ENJOYS ALL THE GREASE THAT THIS PLACE PROVIDES, WHEN HE HAS THE GREAT CHIEF PAPYRUS, PROVIDING HOME COOK MEALS FOR HIM." Papyrus removed the scarf around the young child and walked towards the bar.

"..."

" AH YES, THIS IS GRILLBY. THE OWNER OF THIS ESTABLISHMENT." He then held Bonbon out in front of him, facing her towards Grillby. "GRILLBY, THIS IS BONBON, OUR NEW HOUSE GUEST." Bonbon giggled and waved. Grillby gave a small wave in return.

"Papy? Is he as hot as he looks?"

"WORRY NOT TINY HUMAN, FOR HE MAY BE MADE OUT OF FIRE BUT HE WILL NOT BURN YOU. WAIT, WAS THAT A PUN?"

"Hehehe, maybe."

"SANS A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU."

" , can you lay your arms out infront of you, please?" Both Papyrus and Grillby were confused by the werid request, but he did as he was asked. Bonbon wiggled out of Papyrus hands and jumped onto Grillby's outstretched arms.

"BONBON!"

"Hehehe!" Grillby stiffened as he held onto the young child in his arms. Bonbon buried her face into his chest. "You're warm." Giving one last laugh, Grillby felt the child's body go limp. Looking down, he saw that she had fallen asleep.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT. SHE TENDS TO SLEEP IN THE WEIRDEST MOMENTS." Grillby handed over the sleeping small child back to Papyrus. People weren't too keen on touching fire. But the young child didn't give it a second thought before leaping into his arms. As they left, Grillby looked down to his arms. It's been so long since he had held somone so small.

Grillby closed the cellphone and placed it behind the counter. He then dug into his pocket, and took out his own phone. Opening it, he started to dial.

...

Sans took one of his shortcuts that led him to the front of his home. Rushing in, he found a very concerned Papyrus. " SANS! UNDYNE IS COMING OVER! APPARENTLY SHE HEARD THAT THERE WAS SOMONE NEW IN TOWN! I TRIED TO CONVINCE HER TO VISIT ANOTHER DAY BUT THAT ONLY ENCOURAGED HER EVEN MORE TO COME BY !"

" where's the kid?!" Papyrus step to the side and saw Bonbon sitting on the sofa.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. IF I HADN'T SHOWED HER AROUND TOWN, UNDYNE MIGHT NOT HAVE FOUND OUT ABOUT HER." Sans went over the couch and picked Bonbon into his arms.

" it's not your fault. for all we know it could have been one of the guards. the kid did run into them before getting to snowdin, remember."

"Well, That Is True" Papyrus started rubbing his hands against each other. Just then a loud knock was at the door. At the sound of the erupt knock, Sans magic started to pick up as the lights left his eyecockets, tightening his grip around the small human. But Papyrus was quicker, grabbing Sans (who was still carrying Bonbon) he threw him from the living room,

"NYEH!" Papyrus shouted as Sans went flying over the stairs and crashing into his bedroom door. Using his magic at the last moment, he landed safely ontop of his bed and sealed his door. A loud crash came from downstairs.

"Sans?"

" sorry munchkin, but you'll have to stay quiet for a bit." Sans, with Bonbon in his arms, sat by the door as they heard Undyne make her way inside the house.

"PAPYRUS! Where's this kid I keep hearing about?"

"KID?! THERE IS NO TINY LIVING CREATURE LIVING HERE?"

"COMMON YOU KNUCKLEHEAD, the whole town is talking about this puny little punk that you, out of nowhere, ADOPTED overnight."

" I HAVE NO CLUE ..WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT UNDYNE..."

"You're not LYING to me are you?"

"OF ...COURSE NOT..."

"Hmmm...Then you wouldn't mind if I take a look around would you?" Sans hand tighten over Bonbon, ready to make a break through.

"..Yes..."

"What?"

"YES I DO MIND! YOU'RE A DEAR FRIEND OF MINE AND CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU SEARCH MY HOME!" Silence filled the house. Sans can feel Undyne getting irritated by how he was being disoriented. Just then he heard her phone ring.

"WHAT, WHO IS IT!?...what? Really?! THAT'S AWSOME! Okay look Papyrus, I gotta get going. If you wanna keep acting that way, so be it, just to let you know, I'll be hanging around the town. Rumors has it that a human is lurking around."

"I'LL...REMAIN VIGILANT."

"Sigh, I know you will. Just be carefully out there." After a long pause, Sans heard the door closed. Letting a sigh of relief, he left his body relax. Freeing Bonbon, she opened the sealed door and ran downstairs.

"Papy? Are you ok?" Papyrus was slumped onto the floor, with sweat covering his skull. Gazing at the tiny human, he gently took her into his arms.

"I Just...Want Everyone...To Get Along..." Bonbon noticing his state, started patting the side of his skull.

"Let's go watch that show you wanted to show me." Papyrus smiled at her attempt to cheer him. Carrying her over to the couch, he grabbed the controller and turned on the TV.

Upstairs in his room, Sans sat on the floor and listen to Papyrus and the kid's laughter. "What are you going to do? You can't keep her trapped here you know." Sans' face darkned as he faced Flowey. "Look, this kid hates it when she thinks that she's being trapped. When we were in the Ruins she found a way to escape. She will do so again."

" paps is not just gonna let her go, especially when undyne is right outside the fuckin' door!"

"Are you sure it's not you who won't let her leave?" Sans got up and left Flowey alone as he went downstairs to join his brother.

...

The house was dark as Papyrus and Sans slept on the couch, with only the silent static of the TV, luminating them. "Tipy tipy toe...tipy tipy toe..."

"You idiot! Shhhhhh" Flowey whispered.

Sans opened his eyesocket and watched as Bonbon was trying to 'quietly' walk towards the door. "munchkin?" Bonbon frozed as she heard her name being called out. Slowly craning her head back, saw that one of Sans eyesockets were open, watching her. Walking slowly towards him with her arms in front of her, she started to chant," goooo...toooo...sleeeeeeppp...tis..onlyyyyy...a dreeeeeammmmm..." she placed her hands over his eyesockets, shutting them close.

"Cast away your worries, my dears

For tomorrow comes a new day

Hold to me, you've nothing to fear

For your dreams are not far away."

Removing her hands to make sure that they were closed, she continued to slowly walk towards the door. " you know you sing really pretty," Bonbon stopped walking and faced Sans who was now sitting down with a sleepy grin on his face.

"That was supposed to put you to sleep." She puffed out.

" sorry munchkin, not gonna happen when i know that you're still awake." Bonbon climbing on top of Papyrus knee bone, she seated her self between the brothers. " so...why are you awake and where you heading out to?"

"Adventure!" Bonbon shouted with her arms up causing Papyrus to stir in his sleep. Bonbon then covered her mouth and whispered, "adventure."

" no can do munchkin, paps would have my skull if i let you leave now."

"Pleeeeeeease! I promise I'll come back before it gets dark. I'll be careful! My body is finally not sick, I can go outside without it hurting, please...I promise I'll come back." Bonbon little fist gripped tightly on Sans' shirt.

I promise I'll come back.

'I promise, I won't leave you'

Sans held onto the her tiny fists and looked into her eyes. They were filled with so much determinaton, he knew she would only try to escape again. If Papyrus or himself decides to stay back and guard her, Undyne would only become more suspicious. Letting out a sigh, he quietly resigned. " okay munchkin, in the morning I'll tell paps. but you have to remember that you have to come back, ok?" Bonbon smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, so who's Undyne?"

" a strong headed fish...now why don't we go back to sleep?"

"Not sleepy."

" well why don't you sing us that song you were singing?" Bonbon giggled softly as she got comfortable.

"Cast away your worries, my dears

For tomorrow comes a new day

Hold to me, you've nothing to fear

For your dreams are not far away.

As you lay your heads and you rest

May your dreams take over my loves

Listen close, my twins of my soul

For your destiny lies above

Through the world is cruel

There's a light that still shines

In the darkest days of our lives

When all hope seems lost

And you can't find your way

Think of me as you look to the sky

Twins so dear, your futures are bright

For your fathers' soul's lies in your hearts

In dark times, I pray you won't give in

Let mercy fill your hearts..."

Bonbon and Sans quietly let sleep take them as they listen to Papyrus' soft breathing.

...

"TINY HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bonbon was squishing her face around as she Papyrus sat on the sofa.

"Vaikng...nup" (waking up).

" hey...paps, i've talked to the kid last night and i think you should let the munchkin leave-" Papyrus gathered Bonbon into his arms, squeezing tightly as to not let her go.

"SANS! HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK ME TO DO SUCH A THING!" Bonbon unable to breathe, squirm away from his grasp.

" you can't keep her trapped forever . she'll try to sneak out on her own, wouldn't you be more worried of she did that?"

"HMMMMMMM" . Papyrus' eyes glistened as tears threatened to escape at the thought of letting her go. "FINE, YOU ARE RIGHT! I'LL DISTRACT UNDYNE, WHILE YOU GO ON YOUR LITTLE ADVENTURE. BUT YOU MUST RETURN BEFORE IT GETS TO LATE!" Bonbon squealed, hugging both brothers before going to Sans' room to retrieve her potted friend. "TINY HUMAN, YOU HAVE MY NUMBER SO CALL ME IF YOU NEED ME, I'LL COME TO YOUR AID AND ASSIST YOU!"

" paps..."

"I DON'T BELIEVE THERE WILL BE ANY MONSTERS WHO WOULD HARM SUCH A SMALL HUMAN, WE MONSTERS ARE QUITE KIND...NOT TOO SURE..."

"paps?"

"REGARDING THE SITUATION WITH UNDYNE. IF I TRY MY HARDEST, SHE MIGHT LISTEN TO REASON...

"paps, she's leaving."

"WAIT TINY HUMAN!" While Papyrus was rambling, Bonbon had already walked out the door. Papyrus brought his gloved hand infront of her, to stop her from walking any further. As she turned around, Papyrus picked up Sans and held him near her.

"TAKE THIS WITH YOU, HE SHALL AID YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY!"

" uh...bro? what are you doing?"

"WELL, WE CAN'T LET THE TINY HUMAN GO ALONE NOW CAN WE?!"

" what am i, a pocket protector? she can't just stuff me in her pocke-"

"SANS DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! WAIT I HAVE A BETTER IDEA. WHILE I LURE UNDYNE AWAY FROM HER, YOU WATCH OVER HER FROM YOUR STATIONS!"

"...wait was that a fish pun?"

"EH!?"

"He "cod"nt help it"

"NYEH! SANS LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Sans started swinging his legs back and forth, trying to get out of his brother's grasp, but to no avail.

"...those were some great idea paps...but can you put me down now ? it's a bit embarrassing..."

"NONSENSE BROTHER, FOR I'VE HELD YOU LIKE THIS SINCE WE WERE YOUNG!

"okay, i get it..just put me down." Papyrus merely shifted Sans around so that now he was holding onto him with one arm.

" NOW LISTEN CAREFULLY, YOU MUST NOT GO TO FAR. IF YOU CONTINUE GOING FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN, YOU WILL REACH THE CAPITAL. WHERE THERE LIES THE BARRIER-

"Barrier?"

"THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT. EXCEPT SOMONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL LIKE YOU! THAT'S WHY THE KING WANTS TO AQUIRE A HUMAN, HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE."

"bro, do you want her to leave the underground?"

"OF COURSE NOT, I'M JUST TELLING HER WHAT NOT TO DO! OH, AVOID THE KING IF YOU SEE HIM, FOR HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER! EVEN THOUGH EVERYBODY LOVES THE GUY, I'M CERTAIN THAT IF YOU (BY ACCIDENT OF COURSE) ASK TO GO HOME, HE WOULD MISTAKENLY GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF, INSTEAD OF TAKING YOU HERE. ANYWAY, THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING! I MUST BE A COOL FRIEND AND WARD UNDYNE AWAY!"

" cya later munchkin."

Bonbon walked out of the bone brothers' home and headed off towards Waterfall.

"Adventure!"

"Idiot that took you long enough"

"Hehehe"


	18. Waterfall

"Well that sure took you a long time to escape."

"Escape?"

"Look brat, all you have to do is keep going forward and DO NOT look back, got it?"

"But..."

"You wanna go home, dont'cha? So hurry up and 'meet' Asgore so you-"

"Flowey...I don't think I can go thr-"

"Yo! Are you a kid?" Bonbon stopped in her tracks as she noticed a monster who was a couple of inches taller then her. The monster had spikes down his back and was wearing an orange and yellow striped sweater. "Well are you? You have funny looking stripes so..." Bonbon smiled and nodded, jostling Flowey in the process.

"Cool! Then that means you must be sneaking out to see her too right?! I heard she was in town, but I didn't see her. I bet you were thinking the same thing too right?" Bonbon blinked as she was quiet confused by who he was referring to.

"Awesome! I also think she might have gone back to Waterfall. She's the coolest, right?" Bonbon lost in the conversation, she continued to smile and nodded at his words.

" heya munchkin," tipping to her left, she noticed Sans slouched over a sentry post.

"How did...we literally just left..." said Flowey with a deadpan look while Bonbon giggled to see him so soon.

" a friend of yours?" Sans said as he looked at the young monster in front of her.

"Names Monster Kid, but everyone calls me MK, you won't tell my parents that I'm out here...will you?"

" nah kid, to lazy to remember," looking back to Bonbon he asked, "seeing how you left in such a hurry, wanna head out to Grillby's" Bonbon nodded vigorously while jumping up and down with her arms up. " alright munchkin, up you go." But as he was about to lift her, he noticed a very annoyed flower, glaring at him. " sorry weed, but three's a crowd." Picking up the pot, he tossed him ontop of his sentry post. Bonbon being weed free, he lifted her up, settling her over his shoulders. " hang on munchkin, i know a shortcut."

"WE'RE NEVER GOING TO LEAVE!" Flowey's cried rang through out as Sans and Bonbon left him.

Sans took a few steps, quickly entering and leaving a dark void, before landing right infront of Grillby's. Well, he thought he was in front of it, for all he could see was darkness. Sans was a bit confused, reaching his for his eyesockets for they also felt ...off...He found that Bonbon had dug her hands inside. " uh, munchkin? "

"Oh...oops., I dont...why was it so dark?"

" sorry, i should have warned you," Sans greeted everyone at the bar before standing in front of his usual spot. Picking Bonbon up, he placed her ontop of the stool next to him. " heya Grillby, we'll have a double order of fries." Grillby looked down and saw Bonbon staring at him smiling with her arms out towards him. As if she waiting for him to hug her. "...huh...guess the kid likes ya..." Sans, for some reason didn't like how openly affectionate she was towards him. Sans watched as Grillby placed his hand on top of her head, petting her softly. Bonbon in returned reached up and hugged his arm. After the odd greeting, Grillby went to the back of the bar to get their orders.

"Sans...you ok?" Bonbon tipped her head as she looked at Sans hand, which were clenching and unclenching.

" yeah, just...so what do you think of my brother?"

"I like him, he's funny and he always makes me smile."

" heh, that great munch-"

"I like you too," Sans soul gave a small thump, " when I'm around you, I feel safer." Sans smiled wider at her words as Grillby arrived with their orders. "Oh oh! I also like Grillby, he's so warm! He makes me fell so toasty!" Sans phalanges scraped against the wooden counter top of the bar. Grillby merely raised an 'eyebrow' at him and patted her head before going back to work.

" well, 'bone' appétit, don't want these fries getting cold on us."

"Hee hee~" Bonbon stretched over Sans as she tried reaching out for the bottle of ketchup near him.

" heheh, something out a your reach there, munchkin?" Sans passed her the bottle. Bonbon giving him a soft thank you, she tipped the bottle over. The cap falls off and all the ketchup in the bottle pours onto her fries.

" whoops." Bonbon stared down at her ketchup drenched fries. " eh forgeddaboudit, you can have-" with a serious look on her face, she pulled out a straw in a dramatic swift movement and lodged it into her food. Sans melted onto the counter top, watching her eyes sparkled as she happily drank the ketchup. "Cute~" was the only word he could think off as he watched her. "you sure we're not related or something?" Bonbon glanced towards him. Sans face warmed up and looked away from her.

"What?" Trying to cover up, he started telling her stories about Papyrus till she finished her meal. When she finished her cheeks were stained with ketchup. Picking up a napkin, he gently wiped her face clean.

" paps really cares about you, so be careful out there ok? don't think twice to call either of us for help." Bonbon just smiled at him. " welp, i gotta head out, wanna walk back?" Bonbon nodded and lifted her arms up. Sans chuckled and lifted her up. Holding her tight, buring her face into his jacket, he took his shortcut back to his post. Putting her down, he waved goodbye and went off to his other sentry post.

"Brat! How long were you going to make me wait! That monster runt kept assulting my ears with meaningless jabber!"

"Hee hee, you don't have ears."

"That's besides the point! Just hurry up and let's go." Bonbon picked up her friend, placing him ontop of her head and headed off.

"Wooooo!" As she walked, she looked around her and noticed all the stones wedged onto the walls of the cave. "Pretty~" stopping as she stood in the middle of tall grass, she heard voices.

"UNDYNE PLEASE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO BACK TO WATERFALL! DON'T YOU WANT TO SEARCH THE TOWN SOME MORE? YES...YES I KNOW YOU HAVE SEARCHED IT TO THE BEST OF YOUR ABILITY...BUT...YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL...JUST...I'M SORRY UNDYNE, BUT I ...I CAN'T ASSIST YOU ON THIS...IM..SORRY." Bonbon feeling awkward on listening to someone's conversation she decided to leave. But before she could take another step, she heard the steps of somone wearing armor. Standing still, she waited till they left. Jumping out of the grass, she let out a sigh.

"Wow! That was intense!" Her arms shooting to the air.

"Brat? Weren't you scared?!"

"Scared? Why?" Looking back, she noticed that the same young monster from before was also hiding amongst the tall grass.

" Yo, did you see that, she was staring at you?" Bonbon tipped her head sideways, "that... was AWSOME, I'm so jealous! What did you do to get her attention ha ha?" Bonbon moved her shoulders up and down. "C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys." Monster Kid ran off, but not before tripping and falling flat on his face.

"Hee hee" Bonbon ran off, following MK. But as she entered the next room, she found that he wasn't there. Walking, she noticed the yellow star. Running towards it, she touched it before walking further. As she did, she noticed a couple of strange plants and a sign over them. Staring at it for awhile, Flowey spoke,

"do you get it?"

"I can't read."

"Stop staring and ask! You idiot. Just grab those and place them on the water." After placing the flower seeds everywhere she could think of, she manage to cross to the next room.

"Brat, how did your clothes get all dirty?" Bonbon looked down at herself,

"oh, you mean this?...I di-" Just then a monster spotted her, "oh! It's Mr. Seahorse again."

"Again? What do you mean again?" Flowey asked as Aaron pulled out her soul. Bonbon watched as Aaron started to flex. Giggling she lifted one arm, " what are you doing?"

"Flexing!"

"You're just putting up your arm..." Aaron winked at the small human.

"Flexing contest? OK, flex more!" Aaron flexed, and Bonbon raised her other arm, "Nice! Though I won't lose!" Aaron flexed some more and Bonbon raised both of her arms high, standing on the tips of her toes. Aaron was impressed and started flexing very hard, that his veins started to show from strain.

"Run you idiot!," Shouted Flowey. Bonbon ran off as Aaron muscles carried him away. "Your an idiot you know, and he's a bigger idiot for not knowing how much of an idiot YOU really are!"

"Hee hee that's your favorite word huh?"

"Shut up and go" Flowey sighed. Reaching the next room, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS! HOW ARE YOU!?"

"Good"

"WELL, THAT'S GOOD. REMEBER TO CALL ME IF YOUR IN ANY DANGER"

"Okay."

"YOUR NOT IN ANY DANGER...ARE YOU?" Bonbon rubbed her eyes, for a second, for she thought she could see Papyrus coming out of the phone.

"No~"

"PERFECT! YOUR MY FRIEND AND I WANT YOU TO STAY SAFE. I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU CAME HOME RIGHT NOW, BUT...YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THAT...Would You. HAVE A NICE TIME IN YOUR LITTLE ADVENTURE! REMEMBER TO CALL IF YOU SENSE DANGER!" Hanging up Bonbon walked to the next room.

Looking around she noticed signs all over the cave walls, shining stones on the cave ceiling and the echo flowers giving off a small bluish glow. Looking up, she awed " They look like stars!"

"Stars huh..."

"Well, I think so, I never saw them before."

"Didn't you use to live in the surface?"

"Yes, but I couldn't leave the house, and I couldn't see them through the windows beacuse of all the tall trees surrounding the house." Walking through the cave, she could hear the echo flowers. "They're like tiny little whispers of dreams." She whispered.

"Your weird human, you know that." As he she walked, admiring her surroundings, a short turtle like monster shuffled by her.

"Hello~" she said, as she passed by him. Curious, Washua pulled out her soul. Bonbon stumbled by the sudden tug. Looking at the monster, she saw that the short monster was very clean, that he even sparkled. But she also noticed a small dirt spot on the glass shell on his back that housed a small bird. "Clean?" She asked. The monster swayed back and forth happily as his bird friend chirped. Cleaning him up, he let her go.

Dragging her hands on the cave walls, she manage to find a a secret cave door. Leading to a room, with planked floor over water. The walls were also covered with more signs. "Sigh, I wish I could read." Reaching the end, she wobbled a bit as the wooden board disconnected from the others, floating her across. Walking ahead, she noticed that it was eerily quiet. Stopping in her tracks as a glowing spear came flying by, landing near her.

"RUN YOU IDOT!," cried out Flowey. Bonbon ran across the the room as hundreds of glowing spears came raining upon her. As she ran, a spear manage to skim across her cheek. Running, she noticed another tall patch of grass. Taking her chance, she jumped in and hid amongst them, closing her eyes. Listening closely as who ever was chasing her got closer.

Opening her eyes, she saw that it was the armored monster. The monster then dug her hand deep into grass, lifting up MK by his cheek. The armored monster stared at MK before releasing him and walking away. Seeing that she was gone, Bonbon walked out of the grass.

"Yo! Did you see that!? Undyne just... TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face again! Man if you were standing just a little bit to the left..." Bonbon giggled to see him so excited. " Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!" Bonbon waved goodbye as he tripped and fell before running off again. Following MK, she found a another star. Touching it, caused her wounds to start to heal. Flowey sighed.

"I'm so warn out, I rather not deal with him" poofing deep into the dirt in his pot.

"Who?"

" heya munchkin!" Sans winked as he stood next to a telescope.

"Sans!" Bonbon ran off and hugged his legs. Sans chuckled as he dislodged her.

" i'm thinking bout getting into the telescope busi-" Sans stopped, as he looked closer at her, noticing the small healing scar. His soul clenched, gritting his teeth he gently touched the scar. " who ...did..." swallowing his anger, he sighed" does it...hurt?"

"Hmm?" Bonbon said as she held onto his hand that rested on her cheek. Letting go, she skipped towards the telescope, "You were saying something about this telescope?" Sans snapping out of it and told her how it would normally cost 50000 G to use it,

" since i like ya, you can use it for free. howzabout it?" Giggling she placed her eye on the lid. After awhile, she let go.

"I don't see anything?" Sans stifled his laughter, for Bonbon had a large red circle surrounding the eye she used. Bonbon unable to understand what was so funny, decided to look again, but with her other eye.

" uhhh! wait!"

"I still don't see anything" she puffed. Sans stared as both of Bonbon eyes were rimmed red.

"bwhahahaha! oh my god munchkin!" Sans held his ribs, as if they were about to burst. Wiping a tear, he grabbed a small cloth from his jacket pocket. "i bet you have a 'panda-monium' of problems don't you. it was 'un-bear-able' to see you do that twice. i could 'bearly' contain myself."

"Bear puns?" Bonbon asked as she closed on of her eyes, as Sans started cleaning her face.

" i better clean you up, since you made quite a spectacle of yourself."

" Hee hee now that's a glasses pun! Was there something on my face?"

" nope, not anymore. now run along, 'eye' will see you later." Waving her off, a confused Bonbon went to the small cave near by.

"It's the Nice Cream rabbit!"

"Well if it isn't my favorite customers." Standing in the far end of the small cave was Guy with his cart of nice creams. "I relocated my stand, what do you think?"

"I like it!"

"Yeah me too, still no costumers though." Digging into his pocket, he took out a couple of cards. Posing infront of her in a dramatic move," Fortunately! I thought of solution. PUNCH CARDS! Everytime you buy a Nice Cream, you take a punch card from the box. If you have 3 cards, you can trade them in for a free Nice Cream!" Bonbon clapped at the news, before buying one. Putting the Nice Cream into her pocket, she went towards the box and grabbed a card.

"Hello snails." She said before closing it.

"Tell your friends, there's ice cream hidden in the depths of the watery cavern." Guy said as he waved her goodbye.

Happy about her purchase,she walked out of the cave, accidently running into a small seed looking monster."Oops, sorry." The small monster looked at her with a small smile.

"What's a star? Can you touch it? Can you eat it? Can you kill it?" The small seed got closer to Bonbon, "...are you a star?" Bonbon too shocked to scream, marched herself onto the next room.

"Well...that was disturbing."

"Flowey?! I thought you were sleeping?"

"What no, I just didn't want to deal with that trash bag, so how far are we?" Bonbon stopped and looked around. The placed was filled with luminating plants, water that gave off a small blue glow and whispers of the echo flowers surrounded them. Crouching down next to a mushroom, Bonbon placed her hand on top of it, which made a small squeak.

"It's so pretty in here" she giggled softly as she continued playing with the mushroom.

"Well don't get distracted, there's a long way to go." Brushing herself off, she continued her journey down waterfall.


	19. Water Escapade

A place where magic filled the air with diffrent shades of colored universes could be seen up above and a large body of water that housed thousands of glistening stars whispering voices that they contained, stood two skeletons.

"WhAt The heLl are wE goinG to do!"

"How am I supposed to know! You're the one that lost her!"

"MEEEE! Who wAs the one that sAid 'oh loOk at the litTle brokEn au, don't yOu want to chEck it oUt?!"

"Fine...fine!" He sighed," Let's split up, you take the thousands to the left and I take the thousands to the right."

"GrEat idea, we Might find hEr before sHe's FUCKIN OLD AS SHIT!" Error grabbed Ink by his scarf. Ink placed his gloved phalanges ontop of Error's grip, trying to calm him down.

"Time works differently, we can probably get to her before she comes into contact with anyone." Tightening his hold on his scarf, through gritted teeth Error sneered,

"Well mAybe wHile wE're argUing liKe a buNch of idiOtic sacKs of BONES, shE's oUt theRe breAking soMe FUCKIN SHIT OF AN AU! Do yOu knoW how DELICATE, thOse ASSHOLE bunch of uniVerses aRe! When wE DO fiNd her, I'd PROBABLY haVe to DELETE hEr just to fiX it!"

"W...w...what! You...you wouldn't delete her?! Would you?"

"Hey, idiotic sacks of bones!" Both Error and Ink stopped arguing and looked at who had said that. "Didn't think you two were into each other like that. Planning to bring the paper jam au world here?" Confused, they looked at each other and saw that they where extremely close. They lept away from each other, as if the other had burned them.

"Uh...Core...what...what are you doing here?" Ink stuttered as he rubbed the back of his skull. Raisng an eyebrow, Core crossed her arms, starring down the two with her dark voids that once housed her eyes.

"Hmm...I don't know, maybe beacuse I live here? "

"HEh...sO..." Error scuffed nervously as he tried looking anywhere but her.

"Soo, I just came back from the mega timeline. Checking to see if everyone was doing OK with their visit and do you want to know what I found?" She sickly sweet asked the two sweating skeletons. "No? No guesses? Well I'll tell you," putting her hand on her hips," a bunch of Sans' and Papyrus' arguing with each other, panicking about some kid they didn't know that they fathered?!" Error barked out laughing while Ink started twiddling his phalanges together.

"Uh, not sure...what...uh..."

"Not sure? Well, let me tell you what UF Papyrus aka Black told me, and I quote 'A cheeky bubbling tiny human had the gaw to run up to me and proclaim that I the Terrifyingly Great Papyrus had fathered her and then to turn to my idot useless brother to tell him the same thing'...!" Error continued rolling around the floor in laughter, while Ink was now incoherently muttering to himself.

"Guys!" Core shook with frustration ,"Edgy was crouched down, covered in sweat and drool, muttering something about how he couldn't wait to unwrap his sweatheart!" Hearing this, Ink pulled his scarf to cover his face while Error was complaining about how he couldn't breath. Core stomped her foot, annoyed that they weren't saying anything. "This is serious! All the Sans' are blushing mad, muttering to themselves about some sin they haven't committed. While all the Papyrus' are either wracking their skull trying to figure out when they ever had fathered a child or they were day dreaming about what a great father they would be!"

"EvEn...hahahAha...heh...the swAps?" Error gasped out, wiping a tear. Core crossed her arms again.

"No, sigh...the diffrent swap sans' were glowing and parading around how they were the greatest and the swap papyrus' were crying in a corner for some reason."

"Bwhahaha!" Error bellowed out, Ink nervously walked closer to Core.

"Well, there's, no way she could have entered the mega timeli-" Error abruptly stopped laughing.

"Don't yOu guard thAt fuCkin' door, so wOuldn't yOu know if sHe wEnt throuGh it?"

"There is a chance she might have gone there in her sleep." Scratching her head, "I did cloak her soul...didn't think what that might do to someone like her." She sighed, "and they did say she looked a bit sluggish."

"SEe," Error opened his arms wide, "She's fiNe-"

"Doesn't she sleep with you...Error?"

"UhhH...cough" Error started sweating. Ink unable to handle it anymore, bursted out the truth.

"We lost her!"

"What?!" Core shouted, Error smacked his forehead.

"IDiot.."

"But it's ok...right...she..she just has to think of you and...and you could just pop to her...right?" Core grabbed Ink by the shoulder and started shaking him.

"Iiiiiiiink, you do know who we're taking about, right! Bonbon can't stay focused on anything without her brother! Especially if she finds something new!"

"S..sssoooo..sooorrryy!" Letting him go, she put her hand on her waist and pointed straight at the two.

"OK! No more talk, it's time for action! We will search all the AU's till one of us can sense her!" With those words, Core blinked out. Taking that as his cue, Error sticked his hand out in front of him. The air around his hand started to break. When the opening was large enough he jumped in. Ink watched as they left, looking up at all the universes he whispered,

"Hope your ok out there." Swiping his paintbrush onto the floor, creating a large black stain, he jumped in.

...

"Brat...brat...Idiot!" Bonbon smacked her forehead against the cave wall. "Pay attention would you!"

"Oops," massaging her head,"sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Flowey questioned.

"Something I forgot."

"Aaaaaaand...?!"

"Hmm?"

"Do you REMEMBER?!"

"Nope." Flowey sighed as he limped backwards. Just then her phone started to ring. "Hello~"

"TINY HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted through her phone, "THIS IS PAPYRUS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

"Hehe, yes~"

"ARE YOU SURE? I CALLED SANS AND HE DID SAY THAT YOU LOOKED FINE." Bonbon rubbed her eyes, as she faintly started to watch Papyrus materialize infront of her. "BUT HE COULD BE TOO LAZY TO CHECK THROUGHLY. BUT SINCE YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE FINE, I'LL TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT." Flowey buried his head back into the pot, thinking he was also starting to see things. Papyrus' image got closer to Bonbon, "TINY HUMAN, I KNOW IT'S ONLY BEEN AN HOUR OR TWO BUT, I MISS YOU DEARLY. I MUST MISS YOU SO MUCH THAT I'M STARTING TO SEE THINGS."

Papyrus let out a large sigh as he looked up into the ceiling, "IT PAINS ME TO GO AGAINST MY FRIEND UNDYNE, BUT YOUR SAFETY AND WELL BEING IS MORE IMPORTANT TO ME. WOWIE... THIS IS HARD, I JUST WANT TO BE EVERYBODY'S FRIEND!"

At this point, Bonbon could clearly see that Papyrus was infront of her. That she put her phone down onto the ground and went to tug on his scarf. "Papy?"

"HMM?" Papyrus looked down and saw a giggling Bonbon staring at him. He slowly bend down to have a better look at her. "Tiny Human? What Are You Do-" standing up straight he looked around. "WHERE AM I?! HOW DID I GET HERE?" Looking down at his phone in his hand, he noticed that it was a light blue not a bright orange. "SANS!" While he dialed his own cell number, Bonbon went over to look at the glowing stream of water near her.

" sup bro."

"SANS, YOU KNOW KNOW AS WELL AS I KNOW THAT WE PICKED EACH OTHERS PHONE BY ACCIDENT...RIGHT?!"

" yeah, whatabout it?" Almost as if he could see his brother infront of him, he started to glare.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING, BUT INSTEAD I'M IN WATERFALL WITH THE TINY HUMAN! AND WHY IS THAT!?" Bonbon swished her hands back and forth in the water.

" not sure, maybe you 'cell-aported' there. be careful that you don't get trapped by your own 'cell'- phone." Angered by his brother's awful puns, he grabbed Sans hoodie of the faded image.

"OH MY GOD SANS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FO-" Papyrus scream caused Bonbon to fall into the water.

"heh, sup bro" Papyrus looked around and saw that he was standing right next to Sans, (still holding onto his brother's hoodie.)

"HOW DID I GET HERE?" Grabbing his own phone, he started dialing Bonbon, who was now gaspin for air onto the ledge of the stream.

" maybe you-" Papyrus covered Sans' mouth.

"NOT NOW SANS!" Hearing her phone ring, she hit the answer button and started wringing her dress dry. Sans started mumbling against Papyrus' gloved hand. "WHAT WHAT IS IT SANS!?" Papyrus removed his hand from his mouth.

" so, how's the munchkin?"

"SHE'S FINE," noticing that Bonbon had answered his call, he said "TINY HUMAN I MUST SAY GOODBYE. DON'T FORGET TO COME HOME BEFORE IT GETS TO LATE."

" cell you later"

"SANS!" Hanging up, Bonbon (slightly drenched) continue walking on.

Entering a long straight quiet corridor, she grabbed the flower pot that was still on top of her head. Not noticing that something was coming out of the water next to her.

"Flowey? Are you ok?" Looking into the pot, she saw Flowey spitting a long stream of water.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU FALL INTO THE WATER! ARE YOU REALLY THAT MUCH OF AN IDIOT!" The water rippled more as four tentacles started stretching out of the water."DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WATER DIRT CAN HOLD!" Hearing the water ripple even more, Bonbon ignored Flowey and looked at the head that was slowly peaking out. "YOU IDIOTIC WORM OF A HUMAN! I COULD HAVE DIED, I don't know why I haven't killed you ye- ARE you even listening!" No, no she was not. She was too busy staring at a large octopus looking monster with the most goofiest expression she had ever seen.

"Hey ... there... notice you were here."

"Hello" Bonbon placed Flowey back ontop of her head and waved at the strange monster. But the monster only continued to stare at her. Tipping her head back and forth, she waited for him to say anything. But he didn't. After awkwardly staring at each other, she began to walk.

"I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear!" Bonbon stopped walking and looked back at Onionsan.

"Hehe, hello Mr. Onionsan, I'm Bonbon!"

"..." Still no response, she started walking again.

"You're visiting waterfall, huh! It's great here, huh! You love it, huh! Yeah! Me too! It's my Big Favorite!"

"Yes, it's very pretty." She noticed that everytime she wasn't looking at him and was walking, he talked. But, when she stopped to talk to him, he frozed. Staring into his large shinning eyes, she lifted one leg and started crab walking...no response. Stopping, she decided to close her eyes with her hand.

"Even though, the water's getting so shallow here..." he gurgle from beneath the water," I, have to sit down all the time, but..." she opened her fingers and peaked as he shot up from the water. "He'-hey! That's OK! It beats moving to the city! And living in a crowded aquarium! Like all my friends did!" Bonbon lowered her hand and Onionsan stopped talking. Not wanting to give up, she placed her hand back to her face (slightly peaking through her fingers) started crab walking to the exit.

Onionsan lowered his head back into the water and gurgle out, " and the aquariums full anyways, so. Even if i wanted to." Shooting out of the water again, " that's okay though, y'here! Undyne's gonna fix evrything y'here! I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'here!" Reaching the exit, Onionsan whispered, "Hey...there, that's the end off this room. I'll see you around? Have a good time! In waterfallllllllllllllllll." He said as he sanked to the bottom of the water.

"Silly octopus " she giggled. Entering the next room, she stopped as she saw somone peaking behind a large boulder. Getting closer, she noticed that it was a monster who looked almost like a mermaid. The monster was scared that she was spotted, pulled out Bonbon soul. Staggering back, Bonbon smiled at Shyren, apologizing for scaring her. Shyren hummed softly sending a couple of notes at her. Bonbon sidestepping them, got an idea. Clearing her throat, she started to sing.

"I wanna be

Where the people are

I wanna see

Wanna see them dancin'

Walking around on those

-what do you call 'em?

Oh- feet!"

Shyren perked up as she heard her sing. Parting her hair that covered her eyes, Shyren, started humming along.

"Up where they walk

Up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free- wish I could be

Part of that world."

Gaining confidence, Shyren started singing her own song. Bonbon applauded at Shyren for singing. Smiling shyly, Shyren waved goodbye and let Bonbon's soul go. Waving goodbye, Bonbon continued walking. Seeing an entrance to her left, she walked in to find an old piano. "A piano!" She squeaked.

"We don't have time for this, just hurry up and go already!"

"But I wanna try it out!"

"Can you even play?"

"Just one song, mommy taught me." Standing on the tips of her toes, she started playing with one finger on each hand.

"It's not fair to be alone

After what you've been through-"

An opening suddenly opened up on the cave wall next to her. "Oh!" Walking away from the piano, she peaked through the opening. "Hello~" the only thing in the room was a a strange orb on a pedestal.

"What the hell are you? You learned to dodge pretty fast. You can sing, cook and play the piano. What? You dance too?... Hah!?"

"Well, my mommy did sho-"

"What are You! Can all human brats do these things? What can't you do!" Looking in the far distance, Bonbon whispered.

"I can't read." Curious about the orb, she tried touching it. As she reached for the item, she sensed something heavy go into the hood of her dress. Steeping down of the pedestal, she reached towards her back and felt something soft and warm. Poking it, it let out a small bark and lept out of her hoodie. "A puppy!" The small white dog jumped over the pedestal and grabbed the mysterious orb. Swallowing it whole, he ran out of the room. "Hee hee, a dog and run?"

"You stink at puns." Bonbon still feeling something heavy inside her hoodie, she shook her hood. With a plop, she saw what looked like a crystallized shaped poop. Bending down to pick it up, Flowey started gagging, "Don't pick that up you idiot!"

"But it's kinda pretty..." Bonbon picked the strange item, bringing it close to her face to smell. "Strawberry? Can..." she whispered, "can you eat it?"

"Dont!...*glerr* even! *bluarghhh* try it!" Shoving the dog residue into her pocket, she left the cave and followed the hallway of the corridor. Entering the next room, she soon heard the pitter pattering sounds of rain.

"Rain?" Running towards the sound, she noticed a stone statue lighted by a small light up above, where water dripped down ontop it. Gazing onto the statue, she felt herself getting sadder. Giving it a small hug, she continued forward till she found a basket that held a couple of umbrellas. Grabbing one, she went back to the statue. Opening the umbrella, she placed it near it, sheltering it from the rain. Protected by the rain, she heard small musical chimes resonating from within the statue. Smiling to herself, she left the stone.

Grabbing an umbrella for herself, she started giggling and spinning around.

"Idiot what's wrong with you?"

"It's rain, Flowey! Rain!" Sticking her hands out from under the umbrella.

"We'll never reach the end if you keep stopping for every little thing." Flowey sighed. Jumping into every puddle she spots, she went down the rainy corridor.


	20. Water Barrage

Splashing along the watery corridor, Bonbon hummed along with the gentle echos of the musical statue.

"Yo! You got an umbrella?" Bonbon stopped in her tracks and noticed Monster Kid standing near the walls of the cave, shielding himself from the rain. She nodded her head.

"Awesome!" MK went under her umbrella. Bonbon, standing on her tips of her toes, stretched her arms as high as they could go, Mk still had to duck quit a bit. Under the umbrella, MK came face to face with a very annoyed Flowey. "Uh...kinda cramped under here, new kid."

"You think!?" MK jumped out as Flowey almost bit his face.

"Wait! I have an idea!" MK bent down in front of Bonbon," You can sit on my shoulders!" Bonbon smiled at his idea and carefully went and set herself on top his shoulders. "Hold on tight!" With one arm, she held tightly onto his head while holding the umbrella with the other hand. "Alright! Let's go!" Hugging MK'S head, she quietly listened to his stories, happy for the free ride.

MK was glad to see the new kid enjoying his stories. Most people would usually ignore him or tell him to stop. But what he secretly enjoyed the most was how light the new kid was. She made him feel strong. Which was big for him, seeing how he couldn't really lift much. Not having arms comes with a few disadvantages. He doesn't really mind though.

"Undyne really does sound cool!" MK looked slightly up as she spoke.

" I know right!"

"What are you planning to do when you do see her?"

"Watch her fight the human of course! Or even better! Maybe she'll let me help her!" Bonbon giggled at his excitement. "What about you?" Bonbon rested her chin ontop of his head as she thought for a bit.

"Try not to die...too much." MK stopped walking as he thought about what she had said.

"I doubt you'll die from just meeting her. I know she's epic and all..." he said letting out a small chuckle, which caused Bonbon to laugh as well. Hearing her laugh, he began shaking his head back and forth. Holding tighter on his head, Bonbon's laughter grew. Both tired from laughing, they continued to walk in silence, enjoying each others company. Leaving the cave, they passed a large lake were they could see the King's castle beyond the horizon.

"Cool isn't?" Bonbon nodded, agreeing with him.

"The stones really do look like stars." She sighed. The two watched the castle from a far, admiring stones above that twinkled brightly. Feeling that she was getting a little too quiet, MK continued their walk until they reached a ledge.

"You wanna meet Undyne right? Go up ahead!" Bonbon folded her umbrella and handed it over to MK before climbing over the ledge. MK holding the umbrella with his teeth, placed it near the basket of umbrellas near by. Bonbon layed on her stomach as she held out her hand towards him. MK refused.

"I don't think that's going to work new kid. Don't worry about me, I always find a way to get through!" He ran off, but not before tripping again.

"Brat, can we go now?"

"Kay~" Bonbon turned around and headed off.

Placing her hand on a star on the way, she entered the next corridor. Flowey started to fidget as the place grew more ominous. Bonbon's steps echoed through out the room as she walked across the wooden floor. Flowey then felt her abruptly stop.

"Hey! Why did...you" Bonbon looked underneath her foot.

"There...there's a lot of lights coming from under the floor."

"BRAT DON'T STEP ON THAT!" Bonbon removed her foot just before magical glowing spears shot up from below. "RUN YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT DYING HERE!" Just as Flowey had instructed her, she ran. Avoiding the lights beneath her, she caught a glimpse of the armored monster following her from the bottom floor. Distracted, a spear shot up and nicked her from the front. Staggering back, she noticed that it made a long tear on her chest .

"M..my dress..." Placing a hand on her chest, covering her wound.

"DON'T STOP! Who cares about your dress, just KEEP RUNNING!" Listening to Flowey she continued to run. She ran till she stood infront a dark void. Quickly turning around, the armored clad monster stood before her. Her heart thumped loudly against her ear. The monster summoned a spear and launched it as hard as she could. But instead of hitting Bonbon it landed on the floor near her. Breaking the wooden floor, Bonbon began to fall into the void. As she fell, she saw the monster let out a shriek of frustration. As she continued to fall, Flowey's pot began to slip. Hearing his scream, Bonbon reached for him, hugging him close her chest. Hearing water beneath her, she closed her eyes.

"Oh, you've fallen down, haven't you... are you ok? Here, get up. □□□□□ that's a nice name. My name is-□□□□□□"

Slowly Bonbon opened her eyes. As her vision started to focus, she noticed that she landed on a bed of yellow flowers. Staring up at where she had fallen down, she whispered "Flowey?"

"...what"

"I don't like falling."

"No duh, you idiot." Getting up, she brushed herself off. Looking around, she saw that she landed in a place filled with trash and water. Seeing how there was practically no floor. Placing Flowey back on her head, she asked, "you don't think the water is too deep, do you Flowey?"

"Sigh, you'll be fine." Walking to the ledge, she carefully entered the water. Trudging along, Flowey looked down at Bonbon's blood stained chest. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"What?"

"That wound on your chest. Kinda looks like it might sting."

"Hmm?" Entering the next room, she spotted another star. "Don't know...maybe being pummeled by Mr. Aaron hurted more." As she placed her hand on the star, her wounds started to heal.

"Ha! I knew you died before! If he killed you, why didn't you fight him!? Why haven't you tried to fight anyone so far!?" Walking to the next room, Bonbon shook her head.

"I told you already, I don't like fighting, and besides I can barely remember it."

"You're ...you're more of an idiot than I thought...aren'tcha?" Bonbon continued to trudge along till she spotted a dummy.

"Flowey? Are there alot of these dummies down here?"

"Why you ask?" Bonbon placed her hand on top of the dummies chest, feeling the stitches as she ran her small fingers across them.

"There was one in the Ruins..."

"Ghosts likes to inhabit them from time to time."

"Oh..." Bonbon stared at the emotionless face of the dummy. Smiling softly, she gave it a small hug, before walking off. As she walked off, she sensed someone behind her. Turning around she saw that dummy wasn't there. Hearing a splash, she turned back; the dummy was floating infront of her. The dummy had an angry expression as it stared at her.

"Ha Ha Ha... do you think a hug can help you avoid fighting me?! I am the ghost that lives inside a Dummy. HUMAN! I'll scare your soul out of your body!" The dummy started to glow with magic. Flicking his head, he pulled out Bonbon soul.

"Oh oh!" Bonbon looked around and saw she was surrounded by mini dummies. "..cute?" One by one, the mini dummies started sending small balls of magic at her. Moving left, right, jumping and ducking into the water she manage to dodged them. Jumping back, one of the magic orbs hit Dummy across the chest.

"Owwww, you DUMMIES! WATCH WHERE YOUR AIMING YOUR MAGIC ATTACKS!" Bonbon continued to dodge till Dummy fired his helpers for robotic ones. Which started shooting mini rockets at her.

"Aaaahhh!" Bonbon started running around the Dummy as the rockets kept chasing her. After awhile, she forgot why she was running and started to giggle as the Dummy's eyes started to swirl around from watching her.

"GHAAAAAA! You guys are worse then the last ones! Who cares! Who cares! WHO CARES! I DON'T NEED FRIENDS! I'VE GOT KNIVES!" Dummy threw his summoned knife at Bonbon. But he missed as the knife fell into the water near her with a *ploop*.

"I'm... out of knives. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU CAN'T HURT ME AND I CAN'T HURT YOU! YOU'LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME...forever...Forever! FOREVER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bonbon started to chuckle along with the dummy.

"Why are you laughing you idiot!? Don't you get what's happening!?" Flowey screamed.

"I don't know. He started laughing, so I joined in." Just then the Dummy started spazzing out as it started to rain on him.

"Wh... what the heck is this,? Ergh! Acid rain!? Oh forget it! I'm outta here!" Dummy left Bonbon, letting her soul to float back into her chest. Materializing infront of her was Napsablook.

"...sorry, I interrupt-" Seeing who it was, Bonbon lept into the air and hugged him. As she almost started to faze through him, Napsablook used his magic to hold her into place. "Oh...oh...it's..it's you. Almost ...didn't recognize you with the flower on your head...I'm sorry."

"Hehehe Blooky!" Napsablook started to blush as he slowly set her back down.

" well...I was going to head home...umm...feel free to 'come with' ...if you want...no pressure...I understand if..if your busy.." Bonbon followed Napsablook as he left the dump. Her shoes making a squishy squeaky sound with every step, she followed him all the way to the front of his home. "Hey...this is my house, in case you want to see..or not..." He then fazed through his door.

"I wonder if he has a towel?" Bonbon asked as she opened the front door.

"Why would a GHOST have a towel?" Closing the door behind her, Napsablook turned around as he stood infront of his computer.

"Oh... you really came...sorry, I wasn't expecting that. It's not much but make yourself at home." Moving her wet hair from her face she asked if he had any towels she could borrow. "Oh...uh sorry...I didn't notice that you were drenched...I don't...maybe...wait here. If you want." Napsablook fazed through his wall, entering the house next to his. "I hope he doesn't mind...um..." Fazing back to his house, he asked Bonbon if the small blanket was ok.

"Mhm" she smiled.

Holding up the small pink blanket, he gently started drying her off. As he finished, he went to return the blanket. Flowey alone with Bonbon, he looked down and saw that her hair had poofed up.

"Hahahaha you look ...hahaha...so stupid." Bonbon giggled as she shooked her head till her hair went back to normal. "S...sss..sstooopp..y...you...idiot!" When Napsablook came back, she asked if he could fix her dress.

"...sorry..I can't...but...if you'd like, we could lie down on the ground and feel like garbage...it's a family tradition. Do...do you want try...and join me?" Bonbon nodded her head. Napsablook handed her an ear bud, while she placed Flowey beside her as they layed down onto the floor.

Relaxing to the soft sound of music that played through the headphones, Bonbon stared at the ceiling. As her whole body started to relax, she could see stars fading across her. Sighing gently, she began remembering all her fights...all her deaths. The looks on the monsters face as she died. She felt so sad, so sad for those monsters. To have seen her die...it must have been hard to watch. She wasn't brave enough to see someone die before her. As she started to lose the feeling of the floor underneath her, leaving her to feel as if she was floating amongst the stars, her eyes started to relax.

Regaining their original colors, she came face to face with Flowey. Flowey stared down at her, confused by her gloomy look.

"Brat... you ok down there? Your eyes changed." Blinking rapidly, Bonbon removed her ear buds and sat up. Letting out a soft giggle, she smiled at her potted friend.

"I'm ok." Seeing her stand up, Napsablook got up as well,

"Well, that was nice...thank you." Bonbon digged into her pockets,

"Blooky? Before I go...do you think you can fix my treasure?" Handing over the small device that was wrapped in a soaked handkerchief. "It got wet."

"I'll see what I can do." Leaving it behind, Bonbon and Flowey left his home.

"What was that?" Flowey asked.

"My treasure, mommy gave one to me and my brother." Whispering softly, "it has secrets. Secrets we can't see."

"That's werid."

"Hmm...I don't know...but what's werid is my phone. It didn't get wet." Walking along, following the main road she spotted an old turtle sitting on a rock infront of a cave store.

"Woah there little lady. Now you look as if you've been running through spikes."

"Hehehe." She giggled.

"Now, why don't you sit over there, while you hand me over that old dress so that I can fix it, hmm?" Bonbon smiled as she handed over her torn dress. "Quite alot of scars you got there. Arent you a little too young to be picking up fights." She just smiled at him. Looking back at her dress, he examine the tear. "Don't worry, old Gerson will fix this up in a jiffy." She sat near him with her legs crossed."Just rest down here, while I tell you some stories." Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a tread and needle. Looking down at the smiling child, he let out a small chuckle. "Don't you be worring about this old dress. I've fixed worse tears than this, I tell you. I used to look after a young little lass, not much older than you, who always went looking for trouble."

"Ughh..." Flowey slumped backwards on his pot. Bonbon smiled, enjoying the the old turtle monster's story.

"Not much has changed over the years though. Still looking for trouble. She just won't let this old shell of a monster relax." Peaking up, he saw Bonbon swaying back and forth. "You know, for a minute there, when you were walking by, I thought you might be the 'angel' from the prophecy."

"Angel?"

"You know, the one on the delta emblem. There's one stuck on the wall behind my store." Bonbon tipped to her left and noticed that there was a marking on the wall. Looking closely, she noticed that it looked similar to the one on Toriel's dress. "An 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. So, why don't you tell me where you're heading off to, hmm?"

"Adven-"

"To see the king!" Flowey cut in.

"Ah, good old King Fluffybuns. He's a friendly, happy-go-lucky kinda guy."

"Hehehe, fluffybuns?"

"Eh? Why do I call Dreemur 'Fluffybuns'?"

"Mhm."

"That's a great story!... I don't remember it." Bonbon giggled. Gerson smiled at the giggling child. Holding out her dress, "There all done..." he said as he handed her over her dress. Bonbon putted it on and gave a small spin. "Aww, now aren't you a take this, consider it a small gift for listening to an old turtle's rambling." Gerson handed her a small apple in the shape of crab,"it should help you in your journey. Now, you better watch out your back, I hear Undyne is looking for someone who looks just like you." He said as he ruffled her hair.

"Okay. Bye bye Mr. Gerson and thank you!" Waving goodbye, she stuffed the apple into her pocket and went on her way. Gerson let out a sigh as he fished out his phone.

"Hey there, why don't you come by again and a have a cup of tea with your old mentor?"

"What! I don't have time for that! Look, as much as I would like to, I'm trying to find something."

"If its the human child, why don't you let them go, hmm? That little tyke ain't hurting no one."

"Sigh, sorry old man, no can do. I have a duty to up hold. I gotta hang up, ok?"

"Were are you?"

"Down by the dump, found traces of the human, rain check on that tea though. Bye." Gerson closed his phone and leand back against the cave walls.

"Sigh, well at least you can't say that I didn't try."

...

Bonbon entered a dark corridor, with only the small glowing mushrooms to light up the room. Bonbon crouched down, squishing the small squeaking mushroom. Giggling as they turned off and on. "I guess the mushrooms are like tiny little light switches to get through huh?"

"Guess you can say that." Bonbon followed the small lighted path, touching every mushroom she came across.

"Oh? What's this?" Bending down, she found what looked like a small cat treat with yellow and blue stripes. Putting it in her pocket, she continued walking towards the end of the corridor. Stumbling back as a small monster came running by. The small cat dog monster stared at her before pulling her soul out.

Special enemy Temmie appears here to defeat you!

Bonbon squealed as her eyes lit up, as she stared at Temmie. Her arms reached out towards the small monster, itching to hug it.

"NO! So hungr...(dies)" the monster collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh no! Temmie!" Bonbon rushed towards the small monster, digging into her pocket, she took out the small object she found earlier. "Is..is this food?" The small Temmie opened their eyes and sniffed at the Temmie flake.

"FOOB!" Opening up their mouth wide, Bonbon placed the small treat inside their mouth.

"Hi! I'm Bonbon!"

"hOi! i'm tEMMIE!" The small Temmie stared at Flowey, causing him to sweat under their intensive vibrating stare.

"It's nice to meet you Temm-" Temmie leaped over Bonbon's head, running past her, into the next corridor. Bonbon stared as Temmie carried Flowey ontop of their head.

"BRAAAAT! DO SOMETHIIIIING!"

"Bwah!" Bonbon stood there in shock. "Oh oh" she sighed. Running after Temmie, Bonbon entered the next room. The only light in the room were those of the small crystal through out the room. She soon slowed her pace as she noticed the room getting darker. She stopped in her tracks as darkness consumed her.

"I...I can't...see...it's..too dark.."

It was pitch black

"No...n..no...I...can't...there's...no...no...light..."

She was alone...and she was lost.


	21. Dark Waters

It's so...dark...

I...c..ca...can't...breath

L...light...

Where's the light...?... I have to f-fi...ind...

F...Flowey?... wh...where's flo-flowey?...

Where...am I?

Bonbon's hands started to sweat as she ran them over her eyes. "Wh...why can't... I see!?" Her heart was running rapidly in her chest. Hugging herself, she began to shake uncontrollably. "H-help..." her mouth was starting to become dry as her breath came in short gasps. The lack of air caused her knees to buckle as she fell to the ground. "M-mommy!" She cried out. Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she curled herself into a ball. "Big b-brother!" Pain coursed through the her whole body, as she desperately gasped for air. Sweat crawled down her back making her shiver. Her body quaked as the dark filled her mind. Feeling the floor leaving her, she began to claw at it, afraid she would fall. "N-no! No no no no! NO!...PL..PLEASE...p..please..."

The darkness surrounded her...swallowing her up in fear... fear consuming her soul.

"H-help..."

...

Papyrus walking out of Snowdin's store, holding a bag of cinnabunnies, humming a little tune as he walked home. Till his vision became blurry, staggering back he dropped the paper bag. Holding his skull with his gloved hand to keep himself from falling, he blinked rapidly as he tried to regain his vision. Looking down at one of his gloved hands he noticed his magic was crackling abnormally. He felt and unusual amount of fear, brushing itself against his soul. Grabbing the bag from the floor, he dashed into his home. Slamming the door behind him, he took out his phone.

"what's sup br-"

"S-SANS! S-SOMETHING IS WRONG!"

"pap?! what happened!?"

"IT'S BONBON! SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING TO HER!"

"w-wait, how do-"

"FIND HER SANS!" Papyrus hanged up as he clenched his skull. Pain thumping against his skull. Tiny...human..please be okay...

...

Closing her eyes tight, her mind began to wonder. Pieces of memories incoherently flashed behind her eyelids. Memories of her surrounded in darkness, floating in warm water like substance. Silence swallowing her whole. Feeling her little hands trying to grab anything, anything to hold her steady. Only grabbing water till she touched a thin wall. She began patting at the thin wall, the thin translucent wall moved against her desperation. Till she felt something warm against it. A warm bright light in the shape of her small hand was pressed against the thin membrane. Her body calmed down as the small hand on the other side sent light and warmth through the membrane. Her memory flickered in and out, shaking her into the present. Opening her eyes she gasped out. Unable to breathe from her cries, she curled tighter into a ball. "b...brother... help...hic...me..."

Don't be scared... you are your own light against the darkness. Remember that and you'll never have to be afraid.

light...

She was her own...light?

She had to find it. The light...

She needed to find it! She had to drive the darkness away...

...please...

Her soul deep inside her chest started to burn, intensifying her shivers. Massaging her chest, she rocked back and forth. Whimpering softly. Soon her eyes started to burn..."h-help...help!" Crying her heart out as her eyes continued to burn.

"Papy!...Sans!" Resting her head on the ground, tightening her hands on her arms, she continued to cry out for help. Crying, till her throat burned.

Light...any light...

P..pa...papy... S-Sans...

...

Sans looked at his phone, feeling his soul hammering against his chest. Hearing his brother sound so...desperate, unnerved him. Dialing the munchkin's number, he waited. But she wouldn't pick up. Sweat beading down his skull, worry tugging against his soul he took one of his shortcuts. Landing near the dump, he noticed a couple of monsters walking by. Happily chattering about a young child. Uncertainty licking across his bones, he walked up to them, "hey, any idea were a young child about the size of a migosp went?"

"Asked old Gerson, we saw her talking to him not too long ago." Not bothering to thank them, he took another shortcut to Gerson's shop.

"Woah there, gonna give this old man an early falling if you pop out like that without any warning."

"sorry, just..." raking his phalanges against his skull," have you seen were a small kid went, she was wearing a pale purple hoodie."

"She was heading towards the darkening latern room a couple of minutes ago."

" thanks," as he was about to walk away, Gerson grabbed his arm,

"Don't worry about Undyne, she's still in the dump," Gerson began to chuckled as he went back into his shop. Sans picking up his pace, began searching through the mushroom path. As he entered the lantern room, he felt a large wave of fear hitting him. His bones began to rattle as he clenched on to his chest. His soul was trying to break free, as if it was trying to reach her. Closing his eyes, he heard a small whimper. Following the soft cries, his soul started ramming it's way out. He felt so much fear and pain. Reaching a dead end, he found the munchkin crouched down into the floor, with her back towards him.

...h-help...please...

Sans stopped in his tracks, as he heard her soul cry out.

Mommy...brother...help...Papy...Sans...Papy! Sans! Please!...I...I can't...

...help...

As to not startled her, he slowly made his way towards her. Getting closer he noticed that her small frame was shaking. Keeping his soul steady, as it tried to pull towards her. His soul begging to comfort her, he slowly reached for her shoulder. "munchkin?" Grabbing her shoulder, she spun around.

Staring at her, he staggered back as his soul clenched. His slipper getting stuck on a small knot of grass caused him to fall down. Starring back at her, he saw she was rubbing her eyes, trying to wipe her tears. But...what he saw as she turned around, caused his soul to quake...was it the lanterns playing a trick on his vision? Blinking, he continue to look at her. His magic coiling around him. Bonbon slowly opened her eyes, revealing her blue and orange colored eyes. Sighing out, his body soon calmed as did his magic. Sans reached out towards her, slowly as to not rattle her. "heya munchkin, you ...ok?"

"S-sans?" Tipping her head as if she couldn't recognize him. She stared at him with large watery eyes. Realizing that it was him, she smiled brightly as she launched forward, hugging him tightly. "Sans!" Picking her up into his arms, he got up from the ground. Patting her head gently, she smothered her face against his jacket. She sighed as she softly whispered, "thank you, for saving me..."

"what was that munchkin?" She was so quiet, that he could barely hear her. Giggling out, she looked up to him. "Sans? What are you doing here?" He started walking forward, touching the lanterns he past by.

" had a feeling you might need some help."

"Oh! That's right! I need to find Flowey!" She began bouncing up and down in his arms,

"easy there munchkin, what happened to the weed?"

"A Temmie flower-napped him!" Spreading her arms out. Sans gazed into her eyes, noticing how puffy they were. His smile started to fall,

"was...was it beacuse of him that you were crying ...in the dark like that?"

"Hmm?" She tipped her head to her left, confused by his question. "Heh heh, what?"

"it's...it's nothing." Sans noticed her shiver when he said the word dark. Her body settled as he gave her a reassuring squeeze. Not wanting to question her more, he went towards a hidden path that led to Temmie village.

Light and chaotic music flowed through an enterance, hidden in the shadows. Sans looked down at her as she began humming along with the music. "munchkin? you sure you don't want to go home? you could come back next time..." she turned to face him, pouting her cheeks.

"So soon? I'm not finished, there's so much things left to see and I have to get Flowey back."

"are you sure?" Bonbon nodded her head, determinaton displaying her face. "heh, ok. but answer your phone next time. before pap pops his own skull out." Bonbon digged into her pocket to retrieve her phone, noticing all the missed calls.

"Oops...I forgot." Shuffling her hair he set her down.

"ok munchkin, you better hurry and get your little petal nuisance." Giggling she rushed towards the entrance. Only to abruptly stop, looking down, she grabbed the edge of her dress.

"Sans," she whispered.

"yeah?"

"Will...will you be here when I come back?"

"heh, don't sweat it, I won't move from this spot. I'm just not 'tem' enough to go in there." She smiled brightly at his answer before running off. Watching her enter the village, he clenched the side of his skull. Closing his eyesockets, he tried to make sense on what he saw earlier. Her face filled with fear, as tears poured out. But what caused him so much confusion, where her eyes. They weren't the white eyes he was used to, nor where they the eyes she had now. No, what she had were dark pitch eyesockets and right at the center of them were glowing lights. Lights that glowed with magic. Warm orange on the left and a cold blue on her right. The magic where too similar to his brother's and his own. It didn't make any sense.

Shaking his skull, he let out a long sigh. Did he imagine it all. Or...or was there something else going on. Picking up his phone, he left a message, telling his brother that she was fine. Leaning back against the cave wall, he waited for her to return.

...

Papyrus looked at his phone, reading and rereading the message that Sans had sent him.

LAZYBONES:

"she's, fine. just got a little lost in the lantern room."

Feeling his own soul settling down, he put his phone away. Picking up the paper bag, he went towards the kitchen. But as soon as he did, he crashed onto the kitchen chair. Laughing in relief. He wasn't sure what he would do if anything happened to her.

"IT WOULD BE MUCH EASIER IF I COULD JUST KEEP HER LOCKED INDOORS. BUT..." Resting his skull on the table, he knew that he couldn't do that. He knew all too well on how it feels to be locked up. A feeling he would never want her to feel.

...

Bonbon strolled into the village, welcomed by silly sounds and smiling faces of the Temmies. One of the Temmies ran up to her, "hOI! i'm temmie! and dis is," pointing to their left, "my friend temmie!"

"Hehe, hi Temmie and 'my friend' Temmie, I'm Bonbon!"

" hOi! I'm temmie, and don't forget my friend." Looking to the Temmie next to them sat a more chilled and relaxed Temmie.

"Hi, I'm Bob."

"Hi, Bob," Bonbon gave him a small wave, "have you seen an angry flower?"

"Yup, keep going through, he's somewhere here." Bonbon bowed and thanked him. Walking along, a Temmie jumped at her.

"Awa awa awa awa!" The small Temmie climb all over her, patting her body. Settling down, the Temmie jumped off and cuddled their own arm. "Human...such a ...CUTE!" Bonbon giggled as she petted their head. Walking along, she noticed another Temmie sitting on a boiled egg and one hiding behind the cave wall, whispering about being watched. Giggling over the many Temmies, she began skipping along, enjoying the village. Near the edge, she stopped as she spotted a curious looking mushroom. Touching it slightly, it started to dance.

"Mushroom dance, mushroom dance." Delighted by its dance, she join along. "Whatever could it mean?" The mushroom little monster then showed it's large pale blue eyes and stared deeply into her own. "It symbolizes my inner torment, trapped here by my hyphae. My struggle to pull away. My struggle to escape. But alas, to no avail." Bonbon mouth went wide open as she stared at the mushroom monster. The mushroom started dancing once more.

"Nuuuuuuu! My brain!" Bonbon ran off hearing the monster behind her.

"If only I could see the world above." Looking back she tripped and landed near a large Temmie statue. Her head went up, basking in its largeness, till she heard a loud annoyed voice.

"DOWN HERE!"

"Hmm?" Looking around, she noticed Flowey behind the statue.

"HOW DARE YOU LET ME GET KIDNAPPED-"

"flower-napped"

"SHUT IT! Before I take your soul right now! Just hurry up and get me OUT OF HERE!"

"Hehe, ok.." Placing him on her head, she was about to head out. Until she saw a Temmie waving their arms back and forth next to a couple of signs. Flowey started to whine as Bonbon walked away from the exit to see the beckoning Temmie.

"hOi! u shud check out TEM SHOP!"

"Tem shop?" Looking up she asked Flowey of she should.

"NO! Now hurry and let's get out!"

"yaYa! I AGREES! shud check TEM SHOP!"

"Okays!"

"You idiot! Whyyyy!" Skipping through the shop, she was welcomed by a Temmie sitting behind a cardboard box.

" hoi! Welcom to da TEM SHOP!" The Temmie bent forward, their little paws holding them up. "tem pay for colleg. tem pursu higher education."

"Cool~" Bonbon watched as Tem's eyes and...their nose and mouth moved around their face. Curious, Bonbon digged into her pocket to see if she had any more of those Temmie flakes. Noticing something cold, she took it out.

"WOA! u gota Dog Residue! hnnnn... I gota have dat Dog Residus, but I gotta pay for colleg. Hnnn! tem always wanna Dog Residus...!" Smiling wide she offered her the poop shaped crystal. Tem winked and smiled widely at her.

"Flowey? How much is it for college?"

"You idiot...why do you want to know! Don't tell me your actually go-"

"Gold is too heavy Flowey," Bonbon digging into her other pocket pulled out a large bag of gold coins.

"How the heck did yo-"

"WOAH! thats ALOT o muns...can tem really acepts?..."

"N-" Bonbon shushed Flowey as she slowly pushed the bag of gold closer towards Tem.

"OKs!tem go to collge and make you prouds!" Bonbon smiled grew as see watch Tem's face slide off to the distance. Bouncing up and down, she waited till Tem's face came back, wearing a graduation cap. "Tem came back from colleg."

"Welcome back, hehehe." She held her cheeks as they started to hurt from grinning.

"Tem learn MANY THINS. learn to sell new ITEM! yayA!" Grabbing Bonbon's shoulder, Tem started shaking her. "tem armor so GOOD! any battle becom!" Tem eyes grew large as their face got closer, "a easy victories!" Tem let her go and sat back to their seat behind the cardboard box. "but, hnnn, tem think if u use armors, battle woudnt be challenge anymores."

"Please, please please please please." Bonbon smiled sweetly at the cat-dog monster.

"Tem...have a solushun. tem will offer a skolarships! if u lose a lot of battles, tem will LOWER THE PRICE!" Tem stared deep into Bonbon's puppy dog eyes right through her soul. Tem's eyes started to water, petting Bonbon's face, they whispered out."Tem feels human soul...tem will offr skolarships." Bonbon digged into her pocket and gave her remaining gold to Tem. Happy with her purchase, she left the shop.

"Great...so can we leave now?" Flowey huffed.

"Yup!" As they were about to leave, Flowey noticed a Temmie sitting alone at the edge of the cave.

"Brat...do I a favor and touch that Temmie."

"Why?"

"JUST do it!" Waving over, Bonbon began petting the Temmie.

"tem glad human not allergies to tem, but tem still allergic to tem!" Just then a bunch of small swollen bumps grew all over their body. "hOIVS!"

"Bwhahahahaha!" Flowey burst out laughing. Ignoring him, Bonbon left the village.

...

Sans could hear the annoying weed before they even left. Standing away from the wall of the cave he welcomed her back." I hear you got that weed back... kinda hoping you would trade it in for one of those te-" Sans stopped talking as he stared at Bonbon. "oh man...pff" His whole skull turned a bright cyan as he watched Bonbon strutting out her Temmie armor. Which made her look like a large soft Temmie plushy.

"Hehe, hOI!" Sans couldn't hold it in anymore. He quickly grabbed her into a large hug, rubbing his skull on her chubby cheeks.

"you're freakin' adorable!" Bonbon squealed at the sudden bear hug. Not noticing that Flowey had fallen down from her head, when Sans picked her up. Flowey watched in disgusted as they continued their cuddle, almost swearing that he could see hearts flying around them. To Flowey's relief, Sans' phone started to ring. It was doctor Alphys. Bonbon watched as Sans smile started to fall. Apparently he was late for his sentry job in Hotland. "sigh, 'tibia' honest, i would rather take you home, but i really gotta get to work."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine..promise!" Sans let out another sigh as he put his phone away. Putting her down, he patted her little Temmie head.

" take care munchkin, i'll meet you up ahead. don't worry about the lanterns, they won't turn off anymore." Saying goodbye, he disappeared. Bonbon waved her Temmie paw for awhile before bending down and picking up her fallen petal friend. Placing him securely between the Temmie cat ears, she made her way out of the lantern room.

"Aren't you warm in that?"

"Maybe." Making her way through the corridor and through a small body of water, she came across a dead end. The whisper of alone echo flower could be hear...behind you. Noticing the sound of heavy metalic footsteps, she turned around. In front of her walking in a slow pace was the armored clad monster who was chasing her throughout Waterfall.

"Seven, seven human souls. With the power of seven human soul. Our king, king Asgore Dreemur will become a god." Bonbon listen quietly, curious on what she had to say. At the same time hearing Flowey whispering to her do do something. Just then the monster summoned her spear and started to charge. Bonbon shocked by this, had her back to the wall of the cave with her arms spread out.

"Undyne! I'll help you out!" Bonbon looked towards the tall patch of grass near her, where MK had jumped out.

"MK!" Smiling wide, she ran towards him.

"Uh...first time you s-said my name.." MK looked away, trying to hide his face as it started to turn red. Clearing his throat, he turned back to face her. "You did it! Undyne is right in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight!"

"...Yay?" Monster kid looked back at Undyne the back to her. Confused, he asked Bonbon who Undyne was fighting. Before she could answer, Undyne grabbed him by his cheek, dragging him away.

"H-hey!" Bonbon waved goodbye as Monster Kid strained to see her. Watching her wave and being dragged away caused him to blush in embarrassment. When they left, Bonbon noticed a new path has opened. Taking her chance, she went into the next room. The Temmie armor keeping her dry, she crossed another body of water. Admiring the lights around her, listing to the soft whispers of dreams. Closing her eyes, she listened to the echo flower's whispers. Reaching the next corridor, she stopped as she gazed at a long bridge hovering over a large ditch that house thousand of spiky rocks.

"Woah...that's a long way down." Walking across with her arms out, she asked Flowey if he thought it would hurt of she fell.

"Stop asking dumb questions and hurry up." Reaching the end of the bridge, she heard footsteps.

"Yo!" Looking back, she saw MK walking towards her with a sadden face. Monster Kid looked down, he told her how he wasn't supposed to here, because Undyne had told him that she was in fact a human. "So...like, umm...I guess that makes us enemies or something."

"Why?" She question him softly.

"Because you're a human...and...and I'm a monster... so say something mean so that I can hate you!"

"But you're nice." MK blushed slightly as he started to stutter.

"Yo, what? S-so, I have to do it?" Squeezing his eyes shut, he told her that he hated her guts. Looking up, he saw her patient smile. Feeling his insides turn, he realized how much of a turd he was for saying that to her. "I'm- I'm gonna go home now." Sighing he started to leave till he tripped once more. Resulting him to slip off the edge of the bridge. Hanging by his sweater, he started to call for help. Undyne walked in and noticed the young monster dangling and at the same time saw the young human standing on the other side of the bridge.

Bonbon rushed back to the bridge. Laying on her stomach, she reached down and grabbed onto MK'S sweater. Monster Kid watched as Bonbon struggled to keep hold on him. Bonbon slowly pulled him up, while Flowey was tugging on the Temmie armor tail, preventing her from falling over as well. Her armor giving her some strength, manage to pull him up. So much so, that MK tumbled over her. Using his knees to get off her; "Oh...uh...s..sorry" He apologized as he loomed over her. Bonbon smiled at him,

"It's okay." Looking at him with her large glistening eyes, she wondered why he still hasn't moved "are you ok?" MK could feel his face heat up as he kept staring into her eyes. Realizing that he was still on the ground, he got up and faced Undyne. Gathering up his courage, he shielded Bonbon with his body.

"If..if you wanna hurt my friend...you gonna have to go through me, first." Noticing Monster Kid's resolve, Undyne backed away and left them.

"Wow! That was so cool~" Bonbon hugged MK's back, causing him to blush once more.

"You...you really think so?" Bonbon let him go as he started to stutter. "You...think I'm cool?"

"Mhm! Just like Papy!"

"Papy?"

"He's a tall skeleton" Bonbon stretched her arms high, emphasizing his hight, "who protects the people of Snowdin with his courage. All without hurting anyone."

"Really!? He does sound cool, well..." Looking at her a while longer, he then said his farewells...seeing how his parents were probably worried about him. As soon as he left, Flowey stretched down, till he could face Bonbon.

"...you know that he likes you...right?"

"Hmm? Yes, he's nice." Flowey grumbled at her clueless response. Leaning back on his flower pot, Bonbon walked away from the bridge.

"Brat...how old are you?"

"Almost five! Mommy was going to homeshool me and my brother soon." Flowey sighed as he noticed that she was too young to figure what he was trying to tell her.

The next room they entered, Bonbon could hear the wind howling against a large stone mountain. As she got closer, she started to hear Flowey gritted his teeth, whispering under his breath on how they were going to die.

Looking up towards the mountain top, she spotted Undyne looming over her.

"Six. That's how many souls we have collected so far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed."

Bonbon stood there, transfixed by Undyne's sense of justice. Sensing deep inside her soul that she will be visiting the small star many times over.


	22. Aquatic Warrior

"That's right, human! Your continued existence is a crime!"

Bonbon gazed in amazement as the armored monster removed her helmet.

"Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom!"

Bonbon eyes went wide as she marveled at Undyne long red hair blowing in the wind. The shine of her blue scales and the power in her voice.

"Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together."

"Wow, that's a lot of hearts," she whispered. Feeling the dramatic air surrounding Undyne, Bonbon set Flowey down between the wall of the mountain and the yellow star. Readying herself for the upcoming battle.

"Now, human! Let's end this right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can really be! Fuhuhuhuhu!" Bonbon took a step back as Undyne jumped of from the top of the mountain, landing infront of her. "En guarde!" With one swing of her magic spear, she slashed at Bonbon's. Passing right through, her soul lept out of her chest, glowing a bright green. "As long as your green you CAN'T ESCAPE!" Bonbon tried to move, but noticed that her soul kept her from moving away. All she could do was turn around at all sides.

Feeling her soul pound in excitment, Bonbon grasped onto the collar of the Temmie armor. With a single tug, the collar snapped. "hOI!" went her armor as it started to glow.

"What the hell!" Undyne stood there as she watched Bonbon lifted off the ground in a brilliant light. Soon, the plush-like wear of the suit started to harden. Converting Bonbon's outfit into Temmie armors true form. Bonbon stood infront of Undyne, with all her armor glory. "That...was...fricken...AWSOME! That is what I want to see! Facing your danger head on!" Undyne pointed at her, gathering her magic at the palm of her hand. With a single flick of her finger, spears after spears went launching towards her. At every spear, Bonbon put her her arm up and the armor created a barrier infront of her, protecting her.

Move after move, Bonbon, blocked the spears. In the speed of Undyne's attack, the spears soon made their way past her, nicking away at her armor. Soon, the spears started skimming through her skin. Bonbon losing her stride, one of the spears made their way through her flesh. Staggering forward from the impact, she missed her chance to block, and was impaled by the spears. Before falling to the ground, she saw her soul shatter.

Opening her eyes, she gasped out, regaining her breath.

《Stay determined》

"Voice person? Do you have to say that all the time?"

"You could just say 'hi' or -"

《It's dangerous to stay too long》

"I know, just wanted to say hello, hehe." Bonbon placed her hand on top of the glowing button. Blinking rapidly, she was back next to the star where Flowey was mumbling about dying. Switching on her armor, she faced Undyne. Block after block, Undyne was amazed at how the small human was able to keep up with her attacks. Bonbon losing focus, slipped up and her soul shattered.

《Stay deter-》

Bonbon rushed forward the continue button, spawning back at the star. "En guarde!" Once more Undyne went for a full on attack. Ready in her Temmie armor, Bonbon started to get the rhythm of things. Lasting longer then before.

"Stop being so resilient! What are humans made out of!?" Undyne tightening her hand into a fist, turning her blue spears into a bright shade of yellow. As Bonbon was about to block, the spear charged for her back. Impaled once more, Bonbon soul shattered. Returning back into the fight, her soul kept shattering one after another as she kept getting attacked by the yellow spears.

《Try not looking at the yellow ones...》

"Really? Thank you voice person!"

Listening to the advice, Bonbon was able to block most of the spears. Even after deaths, Bonbon kept rushing back into the fight, surviving longer and longer. After what felt like quiet a few deaths later, Bonbon soon learned the pattern of Undyne's attack. At the sideline, Flowey screamed at her on how she was holding up. "Ok...I guess. Armor helps." Bonbon's body was littered by wounds as her armor was starting to loss their pieces. Undyne too was starting to get tired, as she was using up too much of her magic.

"Ha...ha...NGHAHHHH!! DIE ALREADY YOU LITTLE BRAT! I WILL NEVER TAKE MERCY FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Right, left, right, right, back, right, left, front ...

"YOU! WILL! NEVER! SPARE! ME!" In a fit of rage, Undyne grabbed her spear and charged at her. With the lose of her hold on her soul, Bonbon's soul went back to its shade of red. Feeling herself be freed, Bonbon lept out of the way. Rolling to the floor, Bonbon touched the switch that was at the bottom of her feet. The Temmie armor emitted a low 'mer mer' sound. Feeling her whole body start to vibrate. She ran towards Flowey. Flowey, using his vines, grabbed a hold onto her back. "What!? We're are you going?" Shouted Undyne.

"GO! YOU IDIOT!" Taking advantage of Undyne's confusion, dashed out of the away with Flowey's gripping tightly onto her back. With once more switch on her leg, Bonbon was soon rushing past Undyne. Her legs vibrating viciously, rushing her through the mountain, leaving Undyne behind. Just then her phone started to ring. Remembering what Sans had told her about using her phone, she switch her legs off. Coming to an abrupt stop by a large HOTLAND sign, Bonbon collapsed to the floor and retrieved her phone from her pocket.

"..hah...ha...hello~"

"TINY HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT, YOU SEEM TO BE OUT OF BREATH."

"*ahem* sorry, I was running for a bit." Sitting up, she started wiggling her legs back and forth.

"RUNNING? YOU MUST BE CAREFUL WHEN RUNNING. DON'T WANT YOU HURTING YOURSELF AGAIN."

 _Papyrus was cooking and Sans was at his last job. Bonbon laid on top of one of the arms of the couch, humming to herself. "TINY HUMAN, DO YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS FOR YOUR SPAGHETTI DINNER?"_ _"Hmmm...oh oh oh! Is there meat down here?"_ _"MEAT? WELL THERE ARE MONSTERS WHO RAISE MAGICAL BEASTS FOR CONSUMPTION. SINCE THERE'S SO LITTLE OF THEM, THEY ARE MOSTLY SOLD AT EATING ESTABLISHMENTS."_ _"oh...what about bread or cheese?"_ _"I DO NOT KNOW ABOUT CHEESE, BUT WE DO HAVE BREAD."_ _"Yush! That means we could make spaghetti sandwiches!"_ _"WHAT A BRILLIANT IDEA TINY HUMAN!" Excited by the news, Bonbon ran around the living room. Not looking where she was going, led her slamming her body against the wall. Laying flat on the ground, Papyrus rushed over and helped her get up. Warning her to refrain from running around without paying attention._

"ok!~"

"NOW...WHAT WAS I TRYING TO SAY...OH YES, I HAD A BRILLIANT IDEA AND HAD TO TELL YOU RIGHT AWAY!"

"Oh?"

"WHAT IF YOU, ME AND UNDYNE-" Bonbon looked up and saw a baffled Undyne starring at her.

"Undyne! "

"YES UNDYNE, IF WE HANGED OUT, SHE WOULD SEE HOW GREAT YOU REALLY ARE. THAT WAY YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HER TRYING TO STEAL YOUR SOUL AWAY!" Bonbon jumped up in excitement,

"Like a play date!"

"EXACTLY! LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!" Hanging up, Undyne let out a low growl.

"How dare you mock me!" Chasing after her once more, Bonbon started up her suit again, only with half of its strength intact. Running past the large sign, Bonbon soon saw a sentry station near a bridge over a large body of lava. Rushing towards the station, she noticed that Sans was there. Reaching for his folded arms, Bonbon started to tug on his sleeve.

"S..*huff* sans?!"

"hmm, do..don't worry...i...i'll drive the baddies a..away *yawn*"

"Forget about him you idiot! She's right behind you!" Heading Flowey's desperate shouts, Bonbon crossed the bridge. Reaching towards the end, she noticed that her armor was heating up. Eyeing a water cooler, Bonbon started to walk towards it until she heard Undyne getting closer. Turning around, she spotted Undyne slowly making her way to the end of the bridge.

"Armor...so...hot. But I can't...give up." One last step and Undyne crashed to the floor. Bonbon removed and threw out her Temmie helmet and rushed to fetch Undyne a cup of water. Kneeling down, she held the water close to her face.

"Undyne?" Hearing her name, she raised her head, eyeing the cup of water. Bonbon gently tipped the cup of water into her mouth. Her scales being rehydrated, Undyne regained enough energy and stood before Bonbon. Giving her one more glare, she turned her back and started to walk away. Not before stopping and whispering a small thank you.

Sitting on the floor, Bonbon watched Undyne leave. Staggering to get up, Bonbon started to peel away her armor. "Bonbon...what are you doing." Walking towards the bridge, she placed Flowey back ontop of her head. "You're going the wrong way!"

"Hehe...I'm going to see Undyne."

"SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU JUST NOW! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU GO AFTER HER?!"

"She did kill me..."

"Then! Why! Are! You! GOING AFTER HER?!"

"But...She said thank you, Flowey. She said thank you!"

"Grrrrahhh! Do you have any idea how much of a headache I have right now! That just tells me how broken and idiotic you really are for EVEN considering following that maniac after what she did."

"Hehehe...broken? You're funny." Reaching the end of the bridge, she noticed that Sans wasn't there anymore. "Where did Sans go?"

Sans thought that taking a short nap at his job would have lessen the pain that was currently drilling away at his skull. Sprawled across the living room couch, Sans had his arm across his face. He should have asked you more about those time loops when he had the chance. Maybe then he wouldn't be like this right now. There was no way he was going to make that weed talk. He knew you and Flowey were the cause of it all. It wasn't the weed, he sorta noticed how Flowey was also getting the migraines. Especially how he kept muttering about it when he believed no one was around. The only one left was you. But...you weren't here.

 _Was the munchkin behind it now?_

Sans sighed as he dismissed the idea. The kid could barely tie her own shoelaces, let alone cause something as big as a time loop. Burying deep into the couch, he curled himself up as he tried sleeping his stress away.

Walking back into Waterfall, Bonbon spotted a box. "This wasn't here before...was it?"

"Don't talk to me..." Flowey slumped over his pot, both his head and stem feeling extra tired from the whole ordeal. Curious, Bonbon called Papyrus.

"TINY HUMAN! WHAT'S UP?"

"There's a box here?"

"A..BOX...HMM...OH THAT'S RIGHT, YOU MUST BE WHERE ELDER PUZZLER LIKES TO STAND."

"el..der...puzzler?" Looking further ahead, Bonbon noticed a grumpy looking rock monster. "Oh I see him!"

"BLOCK-PUSHING, KEY-GATHERING, TEDIOUS AGONY. IT'S IMPORTANT TO RESPECT YOUR ROOTS."

"Hehe..bye bye Papy." She bowed her head at Elder Puzzler.

"Begh." Bonbon giggled at the monster's grunt. Making her way down Waterfall, she reached the lantern room. Just as Sans had told her, the lights stayed on. Walking along, hearing Flowey's soft mumbling, Bonbon started dialing her phone.

"TINY HUMAN? DO YOU HAVE ANY MORE BURNING QUESTIONS FOR ME?"

"Papy, why do the mushrooms glow?"

"WHAT? MUSHROOMS? CAN YOU EAT THEM?"

"Hehe, I don't know."

"ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN'T EAT THEM???"

"Can you eat things that glow?"

"I'D TRY EATING THEM." Hanging up, Bonbon grabbed a pair of glowing mushrooms and stuffed them into her pocket for later. Leaving the mushroom path, she heard a star whisper. A whisper she didn't notice before beacuse she was too busy hearing the echo flower's.

"Flowey...do you hear that?"

"Nghh..." Flowey being unresponsive, decided to call Papyrus once more.

"Papy..."

"WHAT'S THAT STRANGE WHISPER? I MIGHT HAVE TO HANG UP. TINY HUMAN I'D ADVICE YOU TO KEEP WALKING." Papyrus hanged up, leaving Bonbon really confused. For some werid reason. He sounded oddly nervous. Curious, she called again.

"PAPYRUS ISN'T HOME RIGHT NOW!!" Bonbon looked at her phone. Letting it go, she continued forward. Entering the next room she heard a small sound. Almost ghostly in its own way. Following it, she found herself in a room she must have passed by.

"Tra la la..." Walking towards the mysterious cloaked monster, she could hear Flowey mumbling quietly about wasting time. As she got closer, she noticed that they were standing on a long boat.

"Hello?"

"Tra la la, would you like to ride on my boat?" The mysterious monster told her that he could travel her to Snowdin, Waterfall and to Hotland. Noticing Flowey's tired state, she placed him on the boat.

"I'll be back Flowey, ok?" Flowey noticing his current predicament, he started shouting at Bonbon. Saying where was she going, why was she leaving him. She just answered that she would be back, since the boat seemed like a faster way to go home then walking.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOING BACK HOME! Weren't we heading towards the barrier!"

"Who said anything about the barrier?"

"GHAAAAA!!!!" Ignoring Flowey's insults, Bonbon went back to the center of Waterfall. Pondering on which road would lead to Undyne's house. Not wanting to get lost, she called Papyrus.

"TINY HUMAN? YOU WISH TO KNOW WHERE UNDYNE LIVES? WELL, WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?

"Near a monster with a boat."

"THE RIVER PERSON! IS HE THERE TODAY? IF YOU'RE NEAR THERE, THEN YOU'RE NEAR UNDYNE'S HOUSE. THAT'S TO THE LEFT-UPWARDS. LUPWARDS. ALL THE OTHER DIRECTIONS GO TO THE WRONG HOUSE! NORTH, GHOST HOUSE. EAST, TURTLE HOUSE. SOUTH, TRASH HOUSE. WEST, BIRD HOUSE."

"Oh..."

"HOPE THAT HELPS, SEE YOU SOON!" Putting away her phone, she looked at all the diffrent road.

"Hmm, where's north?" Picking at random, she found herself infront Napsablook's home. "Oops, wrong way." About to turn around, she noticed a new monster. Which seemed to look like she had a clam for a head.

Not wanting to be rude for staring, she walked up to her and said hello.

"I'm visiting Waterfall from the city. My neighbor's daughter looks a few years older then you. Her name is Suzy. I feel like you two should be friends."

"Really!?"

"You have a neighbor's blessing! "

"That's nice, thank you!" Smiling, Bonbon walked back and took the other road. Walking into the next room, Bonbon could hear a soft piano sound, coming from a large fish looking house. In front of said house, was none other then Papyrus himself. Giggling, she decided to call him.

"TINY HUMAN, YOU FOUND HER HOUSE! YOU KNOW, THE ONE WITH THE SKELETON IN FRONT." Hanging up, Bonbon rushed towards him, giving him a large hug. Papyrus gently picked her up. "SILLY HUMAN, WHY WOULD YOU CALL..." Papyrus eyes widen as he saw her current state. Wounds could be seen, littering her disheveled hoodie. T-TINY HUMAN...W...WHAT HAPPENED?!!"

"Hmm?" Looking down, Bonbon noticed that she had forgotten to check on a star on her way there. "Oh...this...I fell." Concern and worry showed on his face. He knew all to well, that a mear fall could not cause her to look like this. Without another thought, he began to heal her. Taking extra measure, he made sure he didn't miss any spot. Seeing her visible wounds fade, held closely onto her small body.

"Papy? Are,..you ok? You're shaking...are we not going to have that play date with Undyne?" Papyrus could not let her worry for him. Taking a deep shaky breath, he regained his usual smile, he placed her back to the ground.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I HAVE COME UP WITH A WAY TO MAKE YOU TWO GREAT FRIENDS! OKAY STAND BEHIND ME!" Papyrus then took out a small statue of a bone. "PSST, MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS! SHE LOVES THESE!"

"Hehe." Papyrus knocked on the door. The sound of piano came to a stop as Undyne opened her front door. Wearing a black tank top and jeans, Undyne leaned onto the side of the door.

"Hi, Papyrus! Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?"

"YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!" Undyne smiled brightly at whoever Papyrus had brought over.

"Hey, I don't think we've..." realizing that it was the small human, Undyne's grin shifted. "Why don't. You two. Come in?" Papyrus strolled right in, with Bonbon skipping right behind him. Papyrus gave the small statue to Undyne. Thanking him, she placed it in a cabinet filled with the same similar looking items. Scratching the back of her head, she asked Papyrus if he was ready to start.

"WHOOSPY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEBERED, I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!!" Papyrus then crashed through the window, leaving Bonbon alone with Undyne.

"Hehe...skeletons don't use bathrooms...do they?" Bonbon looked up at Undyne. Giving out a long sigh, she crossed her arms.

"So why are you here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT!?" Bonbon shook her head vigorously.

"I'm here for the play date!" Opening her arms wide.

"A what!? Wait, I get it. You think that I'm gonna be friends with you, huh? RIGHT??"

"I would like that very much!" Bonbon almost rushed in to hug Undyne, until Undyne held her stomach in laughter.

"Really? How delighful!! I accept! Let's all frolick in the fields of friendship!"

"Frolick?"

"Why would I EVER be friends with you!?"

"Oh...okay~" Bonbon turned around and started to head through the door. Undyne was baffled at how quickly she gave up.

"What??!! JUST LIKE THAT! You don't even want to know why!?" Bonbon turned around and faced Undyne.

"I don't know, you sound like you don't want me here...so..."

"...oh...Good! Cause I don't! So hurry up and leave!"

"Can I come back tomorow?"

"What! No!"

"What about the day after that."

"No!"

"The day after that?"

"What don't you understand!? You are what is crushing everyone's dreams! Why would I have someone whose very existence is a hindrance to the monster race!?"

"Oh...maybe I'll ask tomorrow" But before Bonbon could leave, Papyrus stuck his head through the window.

"DANG, WHAT A SHAME. I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. BUT I GUESS SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE."

"CHALLENGE!? What!? Papyrus!" He left them once again."Wait a second! Darnit!" Bonbon rushed over to the window, peaking through, she could see Papyrus hiding underneath the window. "He thinks I can't be friends with you!? Fuhuhu! What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day!" Bonbon looked at Undyne, with stars in her eyes. "I'll show him! Listen up, human. We're not just going to be friends, we're going to be BESTIES. I'll make you like me so much, you won't be able to think of anyone else!!! FUHUHHUHUHU! it's the PERFECT REVENGE!"

"Really!" Bonbon bounced in excitment. In a sickly sweet voice, Undyne asked her to take a seat. Bonbon skipped over as she climb onto the chair. Undyne stared at the small human, who could barely be seen over the table.

"What the hell! How short are...*ahem* I mean, let me get you something to help you reach." Undyne went into her room bringing back a small pillow. Lifting Bonbon by her hoodie, she realised how small and light she really was. "Wha! Are you an infant or something?...uh I mean, you're quite small..."

"Not a baby...I'm fun sized!"

"Right..." Undyne placed the small pillow underneath her. Satisfied that she could see the human's face now, she began displaying a couple of items on her kitchen counter, asking her on what she would like to have.

"Hmmm...hummmmm..hmm...uhhhh...hmmm..." Bonbon pointed at the boxes of tea, "is that golden flower tea?"

"Actually, yeah it is. You want that one?"

"Mhm, mommy always gave me and my brother some after one of our...bad days. It always made us feel better." Undyne boiled some water as she prepared two cups of tea.

"Bad days? What's that supposed to mean?" After a long pause, Undyne figured that the twerp didn't want to elaborate on it. Done with the tea, she placed a cup infront of Bonbon before setting one for herself. "Be careful it's hot," Bonbon blew a bit before taking a sip. Sitting with the young human, watching her enjoy her cup of tea, it kind of reminded her of Asgore. They both liked the same tea and they were both total weenies to her. Enjoying her own cup, she told the human of the time she was small and how she desperately wanted to get stronger. That she even tried challenging the king. The king even offered to train her to finally beat him. When she did, the king just smiled at her, congratulating her.

"And now, I'm the head of the Royal Guard! So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight! Like, uh, Papyrus." Not that he wasn't strong, he was. Just that he was too soft. Undyne truly didn't want him to join, it wasn't a right place for somone as kind hearted as him. He was even swayed over by a human and defied her orders. So instead, she started teaching him how to cook. Thinking about it, Papyrus was missing his lesson. Undyne decided, that if he wasn't here to take it, then the human was going to have it for him!

"That's right! NOTHING HAS brought Papyrus an I closer than cooking. Which means that if I give you his lessons, WE'LL BE BECOME CLOSER THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE!! FUHUHUHUHU! Afraid!?"

"...no?"

"Were gonna be best of friends!!!"

Undyne grabbed Bonbon by the hood of her dress, dropping her in front of the kitchen counter. With one mighty stomp, the cabinets on the wall opened up. Bonbon stared as vegetables rained ontop of the kitchen counter.

"Let's start with the sauce!!" Undyne went down on one knee, looking straight into Bonbon's face. "Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy!"

"Gasp.." Bonbon placed her hands on her cheeks and whispered, "...letters!"

"Now! Pound them into dust with your fists!!" Bonbon put up her small fists, standing on the tips of her toes, she tried punching a tomato. Undyne watched as Bonbon struggled to reach the vegetable that was out of her reach. "...uh..." Bonbon began making strange struggling noises as she tried climbing onto the counter, while still banging her small fist.

"Ngh...nghunghugnhuuuuu..." Undyne decided to scoot the tomato closer, "nuuu...I..I can dooooo it!" Undyne retreated her hand as Bonbon continued her struggle. Stifling her laughter at the strain on the human's face, she tried once more to move it closer. "Nu...nu..nghhh... I ... I...got it..." Bonbon closed her eyes shut, believing if she could imagine her arms longer, she could reach it. With Bonbon not watching her, Undyne rolled the tomato closer. With one mighty (it was pretty pathetic) swing, Bonbon managed to touch the tomato. Bonbon went back to the floor, raising her arms at her victory. Undyne didn't know of she wanted to laugh at how wimpy that was or congratulate her for her effort. But either way she was moved by her dedication.

"YEAH! Our hearts are uniting against these healthy ingredients!"

"Yeah!"

"Now it's MY TURN! NGAHHHH!" Undyne pummeled the vegetables on the counter. The impact was so great that all the ingredients literally exploded, covering both Bonbon and Undyne with tomato guts. "Uhhh, we'll just scrape this into a bowl later. BUT FOR NOW! We add the noodles!"

"Noodles!"

"Homemade noodles are the best! BUT I JUST BUY STORE-BRAND, THEY'RE THE CHEAPEST!!" But instead of dramatically bringing out the box of noodles, she just handed it to Bonbon. "Uhh, just put them in the pot." Bonbon peeled the lid open, grabbed a hand full of noodles and looked up at the waiting pot then towards Undyne. Deciding how she could hardly reach the counter, much less reach the top of a pot on the stove, she ran towards one of the chairs. Struggling to push it, she manage to get it all the way to the kitchen stove. Climbing ontop of the chair, with the box of noodles under her arm, she stood proudly ontop of the chair. Having heightened her view, Bonbon proceeded on dumping a hand full of noodles into the pot till there was none left.

Undyne could feel the determination from the twerp, rallying her soul to its core. "Alright! Now it's time to stir the pasta! As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir, THE BETTER IT IS!"

"Really??!!"

"Of course! Ready? Let's do it!" Bonbon grabbed the wooden spoon with both hands and started mixing with all her might. So much so that the water started to spill. "That's the stuff! Alright, now for the final step! TURN UP THE HEAT!"

A exaggerated cough came from behind the broken window. Curious, Bonbon went down from her chair to see what the noise was. Undyne grabbed her hoodie, "Were do you think you're going! We're not finished!" Undyne turned the dial on the stove as far it would go. The flames grew so fast that Undyne barely had the chance to shield Bonbon from the blast. The flames spread throughout her kitchen, sending her whole house on fire. "Ah. Man, no wonder Papyrus stuck at cooking."

"GASP!" Undyne looked down at Bonbon.

"What? What did I say?"

"Hmmm?"

"Didn't you gasp?"

"No...but I LOVE his cooking! There so colorful and crunchy and shiny~ they're the best!"

"Either way, I really screwed this up...I can't force you to like me."

"But I alre-"

"Some people just don't get along with each other."

"But I-"

"I understand if you feel that way about me. That's okay." Bonbon started stuttering, trying to tell Undyne that she was having fun, but Undyne wasn't listening.

Papyrus who was hiding underneath Undyne's window the whole time, started to peak through the flamed house. Worried that things might not have gone as planned."Because...if we're not friends...IT MEANS I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRET!!!" Papyrus watched in terror as Undyne pulled out Bonbon's soul out. "I don't care if you're my guest anymore. One final rematch! All out on both sides!!!" Papyrus leaped through the broken window. Running as fast as he could to try to get in between them. "HIT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT! NGHAHAHAHA!" Bonbon held out her fist and booped Undyne on the leg. "That's the best you can do? You can't muster any intent to hurt me huh,"

"I was supposed to hurt you?"

"Heh, you know what? I don't actually want to fight you either. " Papyrus skidded infront Bonbon landing flat on the ground, shocking both Undyne and Bonbon.

"YOU DON'T?"

"Papyrus!? What are you doing here?!!! I thought you left!?"

"OH...WELL... ABOUT THAT...I...I... I FORGOT ABOUT MY COOKING LESSONS SO I CAME BACK!"

"Right... look I'm not going to hurt the twerp so don't worry about it." Papyrus picked up Bonbon, turning her around to see if she had gotten hurt in some way. "I was just going to say that she reminded me of somone I used to train with." Papyrus glad that Bonbon was ok, held her closely. "Seeing how Papyrus is fawning over you-"

"I AM NOT-"

"That you're a wimpy loser with a big heart!"

"Yay!" Bonbon cheered. Undyne smirked as she watched Papyrus and Bonbon smile at each other.

"It seems that you and Asgore are fated to fight." But before Undyne could say anymore, Papyrus interrupted her by clearing his 'throat?'. Sounding quiet annoyed.

"SHE WILL NOT BE FIGHTING ANYONE, UNDYNE. ESPECIALLY TODAY, FOR IT IS TIME TO GO HOME!" Undyne grabbed Papyrus by his armor.

"WHAT!? So this wimpy human, is the kid everyone said you adopted!" Papyrus face began to turn bright orange.

"A-A-ADOPTED!!? WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! RIGHT TINY HUMAN!?" Looking down into his arms, he saw that Bonbon wasn't listening. She had fallen asleep during their talk and was currently slumped over his arms like a wet noodle.

"Look Papyrus, I'm just letting you know that you don't have to worry about me taking their soul. I'll just wait till some mean human comes down here and I'll take their soul instead."

"I WOULD APPRECIATE IT VERY MU-." Undyne grabbed Bonbon from Papyrus, wiggling her body back and forth. "UNDYNE, PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH HER!!" Papyrus desperately tried to regain Bonbon back, but Undyne held onto his skull, keeping him out of reach.

"Man, the twerp can really sleep hard as a rock, can't she?!!"

"THAT MAY BE TRUE, BUT SHE STILL BRUISES EASILY. SO CAN YOU PLEASE!..."

"AH don't worry about it!" Undyne tucked Bonbon's limp, sleeping body under her arm and rested her other arm around Papyrus shoulder. "Look, why don't we get out of this burning house and let me stay over at your place again."

"...sh...sheeepover...yawn..." Bonbon mumbled.

"BUT OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY OVER! AS LONG AS YOU REMAIN HARMLESS, YOU NEVER HAVE TO ASK...BUT I DO HAVE TO INFORM SANS ABOUT YOUR STAY... AGAIN." With Undyne's house burning away, the three made their way back to Snowdin.

Forgotten and abandon on Riverperson's boat, Flowey was fuming.

"Tra la la.."

"That BRAT is so dead meat."

Back at the skeleton brothers home, the soft sound of sleep filled the rooms. The brothers in their rooms, Undyne on the couch and Bonbon snuggled next to Papyrus. Deep in slumber, the monsters slept. Unaware of the darkness hovering over the small human.

Bonbon's eyes moved rapidly underneath her eyelids. Her small hands gripping tightly onto her pillow. Feeling a cold sensation, caressing her mind.

The darkness seeped deeper and deeper into her dreams and a chilly twisted voice echoed into her ears.

 _TiMe fOR sOmE rEal fUn..._


	23. Nightmare

Bonbon found herself shrouded in darkness. No light could be found. She desperately spun around, searching for any spot with light.

"Wh-where am I?!" She tried to back away, only to trip and fall to the ground. She brought her hands to her throat as she started gasping for air. She was so scared, she couldn't remember how she was there...alone ...and in the dark. "...please...somebody...anybody...h-help." The air around her began to chill. She wrapped her midsection as hard as she could, anything to try to calm her quaking body. Gasping down her cries, she heard a whisper. An ominous whisper that pierced through the dark.

 _{Do YOu rEallY wAnt mY hElp?}_ Bonbon let out a small gasp. Her eyes searching for the mysterious person who had spoked.

"H-hello?" She manage to say between her cries.

 _{Do yOu wAnT tO lEaVe tHiS rOoM?}_

"P-please...anywhere ..*hic* but h-here..." The ominous voice let out a small chuckle.

 _{ALl rIgHt, bUt rEmeMbEr yOu aSkeD fOR iT.}_

The floor beneath Bonbon started to move. She tried to find anything to hold on but couldn't find anything. Soon the floor disappeared and she started to fall. Her screams fell on death's ear as her world started to shift. As she fell, she could hear warped voices getting louder and louder. Her heart pounding against her ears till finally the world around her stopped. Closing her eyes shut, she placed her hands on her ears to stop the voices.

Feeling her soul quiver, she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first. But there was light, and that calmed her for a bit. Her hands fell to her side and found that she was sitting on a wooden floor. She tried to stand, but her body wouldn't listen. Not only could she not move, her body felt off. It felt wrong to her. As her vision cleared up she noticed that she was in a dark room with a small light shinning beneath a closed door. Looking around with only her eyes, she noticed a tall mirror. In that mirror, she saw a young child huddled in a corner. They had short hair, wearing tattered clothing, with visible scars around their body.

She was that child. Bonbon couldn't understand, how or why she was looking through the eyes of this child...only that she was. Which scared her. She felt so confused as to why she was here.

After awhile, Bonbon noticed that she could hear the child's soul. It was a strange thing to hear, almost as if it was a small whisper brushing her own.

 _Don't give up...don't give in...stay alive...stay alive...stay determined..._

Just then, the door opened. Looking through the child's eyes, she watched as a tall woman walk closer and closer.

 _Mother..._

Bonbon wondered, was this women the young child's mother? But if she was, then why did the women looked so menacing. The tall women grabbed her child by their hair and brought their face close to hers.

"You pathetic piece of SHIT! How many times do I have to tell you to not look at me with those FUCKIN' EYES!" The menacing women slapped the child across the face, before snatching it down on the floor. Bonbon couldn't move, she couldn't do anything as the women started to assault the young child. The barrage of insults and kicks kept coming and all she could do was watch as the child turned themselves into a tight ball, trying to protect any part of their body. Soon, Bonbon's vision started to fog as small specks of blood appeared on the wooden floor.

Bonbon's vision vibrated as the room around her changed once more. The space around her warped and soon she felt herself laying on a bed. The human child was hiding under their sheets, their body trembling.

 _Don't feel don't feel don't feel don't feel...don't give up...stay determined!_

Bonbon felt so much fear from the child that she almost started choking on it. Then the bed shifted as a large body started to loom over the child.

 _Father!_

The bed sheet slowly started to peel away from the child's body. Large callous hands began stroking the human child's arm. "My precious little princess, oh how much I missed the feel of your skin today." The rough hands then flipped over the child to face him. Bonbon stared at the looming man above. His face was stretched wide into a disturbing smile. His long dripping tongue hanged out as his rancid breath covered the air around them. Bonbon wanted to run, to hide, to close her eyes and wish it all away. But the child kept staring wide at the man. Just then the child's body stiffened as the man started to peel off their night gown.

 _Don't feel don't feel don't feel don't feel!_

Bonbon wasn't sure if it was her own heart or the child heart that started to thump painfully, all she knew was that she had to get out.

 _《Im so sorry...You are not supposed to be here...I have to get you out now!》_

Something warm pulled on to Bonbon's soul, taking it away from the child's body. Away from the child, Bonbon soon felt her own body again. But just as she was able to see her own hands, the world around her warped and twisted around her, dragging her down. Vision after vision ran wildly around her, weighing her down.

Her throat burned as she shut her eyes tight. Her body and soul was then slammed onto a familiar bed. Feeling the bed caused her soul to shiver. Bonbon scrambled out and ran out of the darkned room. She skidded onto the floor as the memories played through her head. Shaking uncontrollably she brought her hands to her to her chest where her aching soul was and started to scream. She screamed and screamed till her throat burned and she screamed some more.

 _《Shhh..shhh...it's okay...it alright...they're gone...》_

Trapped inside her pain, Bonbon didn't notice the numerous sound of feet running towards her.

"TINY HUMAN! WHAT'S WRONG!"

"munchkin, what happened?!"

"Punk! Come on snap out of it!"

 _{Ha hAha...I wArNeD yOu~}_

Sans' soul gave a painful shake, waking him from his slumber. In the darkness of his room, he could hear a piercing scream. Throwing aside his covers, he rushed out of his room. Only to stumble back as he watched Bonbon sitting on the floor with her small hands clawing at her chest, screaming at the top of her lungs.

 _munchkin?!_

Papyrus then came crashing through and immediately went down to the ground, kneeling beside Bonbon.

"TINY HUMAN! WHAT'S WRONG!" Papyrus was panicking, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Desperately he looked at Sans pleading him to do something. Sans slowly got closer.

"munchkin, what happened?" He said as softly as he could.

"Punk! Come on snap out of it!" Sans wasn't sure when Undyne got there, but he could tell she was also starting to panic as Bonbon continued clawing at her chest. Papyrus carefully tried to hold Bonbon in his arms. Slowly as to not startled her. Bonbon stopped screaming, only leaving her gasping frantically.

"T-Tiny...Human, Please," Papyrus placed his hands ontop of her small hands, "Don't Hurt Yourself...Anymore..." Sans' soul screamed for him to comfort her, to do something...anything but just watch and see her in so much pain. Sans drew closer and layed his hand on top of her forehead.

"...shh..shhh...it's going to be all right ...okay? it was just a dream.." His hand let out a small blue-ish glow, as his magic caressed her forehead, calming her in the process.

"Mother...father...please...no more..."

All three monster's eyes went wide open as they heard her small voice. Papyrus wrapped his arms tightly over her small quaking body. As if he could protectively shield her from her dreams. Sans withdrew his hand from her head as to clench his fist to stop his magic from running rapidly out of control. He could hear Undyne's hand clenched tightly over the wooden beam of the banister. Crushing the wood between her fingers.

"I'll...behave...please...p-please..."

" shh...shhh.. munchkin...it's just a bad dream ... **and they will not hurt you**...okay?"

Bonbon felt herself surrounded by a comfortable warmth. Her throat was hurting and her body felt heavy, but even so, she felt safe. Bonbon couldn't remember when she went back to sleep, or where she was. Her eyelids felt so heavy, that she couldn't seem to pry them open. The longer they stayed closed, the more the memories seemed to flash. She wanted so badly to open them...but she felt to weak.

 _《I'm so sorry...that you saw that》_

"...its..o-okay...I'll ...get used to...it"

 _{OH...sHe wiLL gEt uSeD tHeM iN nO tiMe hEe hEe hEe...}_ Bonbon trembled at hearing the voice from her nightmare sound so close.

 _《Why are you still here! Just..just leave her alone》_

 _{I'M nOt gOiNg aNyWhEre...I wiLL gEt riD Of hEr ...aNd yOu, aNd I cAn cOnTinUe oUr fUN..}_

 _《I'm...so sorry...please ...don't give up.》_

Bonbon shivered slightly as she buried herself deeper into her unknown warmth. "Its...ok...I'll...get...used to it."

Sans, Papyrus and Undyne were all laying near each other on the floor on top of pillows and blankets, surrounding Bonbon. Providing her warmth and comfort in her sleep. It was near morning when Sans heard her soft mumbles.

"...it's..o-kay...I'll get used to...it..."

"munchkin? you're awake?" She didn't respond. Sans sat up, dragging his phalanges across his skull. "munchkin...what happened to you? ...sigh...what's happening to you?" He felt so confused, he just didn't know what he was supposed to do. He watched as Bonbon snuggled deeper into Papyrus arms. He wasn't going back to sleep. He didn't want to. So he decided to go for a walk. Maybe a drink could settle his wary soul.

But as soon as he opened the front door, he heard a small whisper calling out his name. "munchkin, you're awake?"

"Hmm.."

Sans let out a sigh and closed the door. Walking back to the pile of monsters, he sat back down and started petting Bonbon's forehead. His magic danced round his phalanges as he did this. Which soothed Bonbon back to sleep. "don't worry, i'm still here."

In the quiet depths of her dreams, Bonbon could faintly hear someone's voice as a reassuring warmth rested ontop of her head.

" don't worry, i'm still here."

 _《Sans...》_ _{ThE cOmEdiAn rEallY iS eAsy tO meSs aRoUnD ...IsN't hE...hEheHehE...}_ _《Leave him alone...please...you've...sigh...we've done enough to him 》_

"Sans?"

"yeah munchkin, i'm still here."

"Papy?"

"he's here too. we're not going anywhere." Bonbon smiled to herself as she went deeper into her sleep.

 _{ThEy'rE nOt gOiNg tO bE tHeRe fOr yOu All tHe tiMe, yOU kNoW. HEhEhEhE tHeY nEvEr aRe.}_ _《Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about...》_

"...it's...okay..."

The sound of clattering pots and pans had woken Bonbon from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she felt something smooth and strong holding her tightly. "Hmm?" Opening her eyes, she found herself wrapped in Undyne's arms. "Undyne?"

"Hmm..mmnh" Undyne mearly held her tighter in her sleep.

"Aaaugh!" Bonbon started to giggle at the thought of being hugged to death. "P...papy?...he...help?" Papyrus stucked his head put of the kitchen at the sound of his name.

"TINY HUMAN! YOUR AWAKE! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH BREAKFAST, DON'T YOU WORRY."

"H-help...she's squishing me..."

"SILLY HUMAN, DON'T YOU THINK IT'S TO EARLY TO BE PLAYING SO RUFF?" Bonbon giggled some more as Papyrus pried Bonbon away from Undyne's death grip. "UNDYNE! IT'S ALREADY LATE ENOUGH FOR YOU TO STILL BE ASLEEP!"

"Uwha?" Undyne mumbled as she sat up. Rubbing away her drool she looked up at Papyrus. "Nghhh... it's NOT too late, you're just too early for everything *yawn*..." Undyne stretched out her arms as she got up from the floor.

"EITHER WAY, HURRY UP AND WASH UP. BREAKFAST IS ALMOST DONE!"

"Yeah yeah..." Undyne looked at Bonbon, who was still tucked in Papyrus' arm.

"Hehe, morning..."Bonbon smiled. Undyne plucked Bonbon out of Papyrus' arm and tucked her under her own arm.

"HEY!"

"What? You said to go and wash up, right? What better way to create a stronger friendship then to bathe together!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah! The humans do it all the time in Alphys' history books!"

"Yay!" Bonbon started squirming in excitment.

"WELL, IF YOU SAY SO. JUST DON'T TAKE TOO LONG."

"Yeah yeah. Come on punk!"

"Hehehe!"

As Papyrus was cooking, he could faintly hear the splashing of water coming from upstairs. He smiled to himself when he heard them laugh.

"hey bro, where's the kid?"

"HMM? OH, THE TINY HUMAN IS TAKING A BATH WITH UNDYNE AT THE MOMENT."

"heh, so that explains all the ruckus, i call dibs on not cleaning their mess."

"SANS WHEN DO YOU EVER CLEAN ANYTHING?"

"i took care of those dishes for you, didn't i." Sans took a seat at the table, laying his head on his folded arms.

"I SUPPOSE...MIND HELPING WITH THEM TODAY? "

"sure, no skin off my back." Papyrus mostly grumbled at Sans statement. The skeleton brothers settled down and ate in silence, listening to the laughter in the distance. Sans noticed the slight worry in his brother's face. "pap, your cooking's gettin' better."

"HMM? OH ...UH.. YES I SUPPOSE, THE TINY HUMAN HAS BEEN A GREAT ASSISTANCE IN...In..."

"bro?" Papyrus put down his fork as he looked down at his plate. Clenching his fist, he let out a shattered breath.

"Sans? Do You Think... Bonbon Had A Happy Life In The Surface?"

"comon' paps, cheer up, i bet she...she...ughh.." Sans pushed his plate aside as he rested his arm on the table. "i'm not sure."

"Brother...Do You Believe She's Happy Here?" Sans looked up to his brother, wondering where this conversation was heading.

"why?" Papyrus started rubbing his gloved hands.

"What...What Would You Say If We Went And Adop-"

"MAN! Taking a bath feels so much nicer then a shower!" Undyne shouted from the top of the stairs, disrupting what Papyrus was trying to tell Sans.

"Punk I gotta say you have some really nice scars there!"

"Really!?"

Papyrus stood up from his chair at hearing Undyne mentioning scars. "Sans?! She Has Scars?!"

"uh, yeah...i guess she's sporting a couple. you didn't notice?"

"I...Guess..Not..." Sans stood up and walked over to his sadden brother.

"..don't worry about it bro..." both brother's looked up as they heard Undyne and Bonbon descending.

"Hey, that large one infront, was that from one of my spears." Both brothers tensed up.

"Mhm! It looks cool right! Mr. Gerson helped me fix my dress afterward." Undyne walked into the kitchen with Bonbon tucked under her arm. But staggered back a bit as she felt a dangerous aura coming out of the kitchen. Bonbon looked up at Undyne, confused as to why she was backing away. "Undyne? You ok?"

"Heh, punk you ..you don't feel that?!" Bonbon looked forward towards the opening of the kitchen.

"Hmm? No...but Papy and Sans' eyes look pretty cool right now."

"Y-yeah...cool..." Sans and Papyrus blinked rapidly as they're eyesockets regained their original form.

"UNDYNE, WHY DON'T WE GO OUTSIDE FOR A BIT, I WOULD LIKE TO TRAIN A BIT BEFORE YOU SIT DOWN AND EAT!"

"Uh...maybe later Papyrus, we're pretty hungry and I kinda forgot to dry the kid's ha-"

"don't worry, the food will be waiting here for when you return," Sans went over and grabbed Bonbon from Undyne, while Papyrus began dragging Undyne away.

"Sans?"

"don't worry about it munchkin, they'll be back."

After Bonbon had finished with her meal, Papyrus came back looking quite satisfied with himself. "TINY HUMAN, DID YOU ENJOY YOUR MEAL?" Bonbon jumped off the chair and ran towards Papyrus.

"Hmh...where's Undyne?" Looking behind him, she saw a very peeved off and slightly battered Undyne, "Wow! Undyne you ok?"

"Hmph." Papyrus swunged his arm around Undyne's shoulder.

"UNDYNE IS JUST FINE, RIGHT!"

"Uh..yeah.. look punk let me dry that hair of yours. You know before these two boneheads decide to go for my head."

"What about breakfast?"

"My stomach is killing me right now to eat." Undyne snatched Bonbon up and walked away to the living room.

"so...bro, how was your...'training' with Undyne."

"IT WENT WONDERFULLY WELL!"

Undyne sat on the floor with Bonbon in her lap, combing out her hair. "Undyne, are you sure you're okay?"

"Come on, stop fussing about me, all right?"

"But, those brusies look like they hurt."

"Nah, nothing I can't handle. What I would rather know is if you're ok?"

"Me?"

"Yeah! Like what the hell happened to you last night?"

"Hmm...oh.." Bonbon placed her hands on her wiggling feet as she thought to herself. "Nothing I can't handle," she said with a soft giggle.

"Look punk, I might not have known you for that long. But you have a couple of boneheads that really care for you. So whatever issue you might have, don't keep it to yourself...okay?"

"Hmm..." Bonbon giggled slightly as she turned her head to face Undyne.

"Sigh...turn your head around you giggling twerp." Undyne chucked.

After awhile, Sans and Papyrus walked into the living room. Bonbon jumped up from the floor, giving herself a small spin as to show her new hairstyle. Undyne had tied her hair back, "Now she's BATTLE READY!"

"Hee hee! Yeah!" Bonbon said as she raised her fist into the air. Papyrus lifted Bonbon from the ground and started spinning her around.

"YOU LOOK ADORABLE AS ALWAYS, TINY HUMAN!" Bonbon spread her arms as she giggled. Papyrus set her safely back down and patted her head. "NOW TINY HUMAN, REMEMBER TO BEHA- I MEAN STAY SAFE! UNDYNE AND I ARE GOING TO CHECK OUT A FEW THINGS REGARDING THE ROYAL GUARDS."

"Not really anything important," Undyne placed her hands on her waist, "just the mutts making a ruckus about hearing some kind of dying animal coming from the river."

"EITHER WAY, IT'S AN IMPORTANT DUTY FOR THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD," Papyrus placed his gloved hand at the side of his mouth,"AND HER GREAT TRAINEE," Papyrus straighten his back,"TO INVESTIGATE!"

"The...river...hnmm.."

"TINY HUMAN, DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING?" Bonbon started smacking her lips as she tapped the bottom of her chin.

"Hmm...nnnnghhhh...nope."

"WELL THEN...WE'RE OFF. YOU TOO SANS! YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR JOB!"

"alright, i hear ya paps," Sans patted the top of Bonbon's head as he passed her,"take care munchkin."

"Wait... can.. can I walk around Snowdin? I don't want to stay home alone." All three monster's gave a wary glanced at Bonbon for awhile, till Undyne decided to speak up.

"Yeah why not! It's not like anyone in Snowdin is after her." Bonbon jumped with glee as they all agreed to let her wonder the town. Bonbon stood tall by the front door as she waved all three monsters goodbye. She watched as they disappeared from view.

 _{MoNsTerS cOulD bE sO anNoyiNg sOmEtiMeS, I mUcH raTHer seE thEm TurN inTo dUst. MucH mOre eNjoyAblE.}_

 _《...sigh...they are not annoying and I know that deep down, you enjoy their company...well... more then humans anyway.》_

 _{SHut iT! WHy dOn'T yOu tAkE wHat yOu tHinK yOu knOw AnD sHoVe iT uP yOuR-}_

"Hellooo~"

 _《...?》_ _{WHat!}_

"Are you two going to be stuck in my head all the time?"

 _{Of cOurSe wE aRe, hOw eLse aM I gOiNg tO toRmEnT yOu iNto GiviNg uP!}_ _《I'm sorry about all...um...this. I rather not leave you alone with her.》_

"Oh...okay! For a second there I thought I was going crazy or something." Giggling to herself, Bonbon closed the front door. Jumping down from the stairs, Bonbon started skipping her way through Snowdin.

 _{...THe kiD's wEriD...}_ _《I think she's cute.》_

"Whisper whisper...I think I'm weirdly cute...heehee"


	24. Gentle Snow

Bonbon was glad that it wasn't too cold out. If it was, she didn't think any of them would have let her go out. But she didn't think she could stand to be alone in the house. Her heart still felt a bit rattled by the nightmare.

 _{BUt yOuR noT alOnE, hehE hehE...}_ _《Sigh...not right now》_ _{HEy! StO-stoP I'm nOt fiNishEd!}_ _《For now you are》_

"Hee hee, I guess now I can finally be able to talk to myself. I wonder if I should tell Flowey...gasp!" Bonbon reached for the top of her head and noticed that her little potted friend was not there. "Oops." Bonbon crossed her arms as she tried to remember where she had left him. "Hmm...river...river...nhmmm...something about a river-"

"O-oh uh, hey!" Bonbon turned around and saw that it was MK calling her. "I uh.." he cleared his throat, "I overheard you saying something about a river?"

"Yes! Do you know anything about a river and...um...a boat?"

"A boat. Yeah! That's the Riverperson, why?"

"I think I left something on their boat." MK started kicking his foot back and forth.

"Well, um...if you want we can go check it out...together," MK's face started to heat up, "uh! If you want that is!"

"Yes please!" MK smiled brightly. Walking side by side, MK could feel his soul slowly start to hum. "MK? Why is there a talking rock with a mustache?" MK was so distracted by the thought of walking with the human, that he didn't noticed that she was now standing over an angry rock monster. Which was clearly not pleased with the way she was trying to touch his mustache.

"Oh they're not rocks! There monsters!"

"Oh, hee hee, sorry mister!" Bonbon bowed her head before running off to MK. "There's alot of houses here!"

"I guess... but my sis says that there's TONS more in the city!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, she goes there sometimes to meet a friend of hers, or they sometime meet at Waterfall."

"I bet the city is a fun place to live."

"Oh, yeah my family used to live there before I was born. Apparently it started getting crowded, so they decided to move here."

"Where's your house?"

"Oh, uhh...that one." MK looked over at a small house near where the rock kids were playing.

"Can I see!"

"Uhhh hh! W-wait!" But he was to late, Bonbon had started knocking on the door.

"Ahh, what a beautiful knock...!" Said a gruffy sounding monster from behind the door. "Maybe if I don't answer, I'll hear it again."

"Hee hee, wha?" MK could feel his embarrassment showing on his face.

"Ughh...it's my dad, he does this everytime someone tries to knock. Since everyone in my family don't have hands...or arms. He likes to poke fun at those who do."

"Oh.." Bonbon went over and knocked again.

"Ahh, my patience rewards me." Chuckled the gruffy monster.

"Please stop, he's embarrassing." But Bonbon ignored him and continued knocking.

"Ahh..." MK couldn't handle it anymore.

"Dad! It's me!"

"Ahh, I don't recall having a child with the beautiful ability to knock, surely you jest."

"Daad! You're embarrassing me in front of my friend!"

"Is it the one you kept talking about yesterday?"

"Ahhh! Forget it!" MK started walking off. Bonbon knocked once more before leaving, which rewarded her with one more 'Ahh...'. Running off, she manage to catch up to her new friend.

"That was fun!"

"Embarrassing more like.." Bonbon tripped a bit as she tried to match MK's stride. "Woah! Watch out!" He grabbed her hoodie with his teeth, and manage to stop her from face planting onto the snow.

"Hee hee, thank you!" Bonbon was so happy to have not have fallen down, she wasn't sure how many more washes her dress could handle before she couldn't wear it anymore. Pleased by his quickness, she gave him a large hug. "You're the best!"

 _{YOu'Re PaTHeTIc!}_ _《Shush!...》_

"Uhhh hh! Y-yeah?" Feeling his face burning again, he suggested that they should hurry along. But as they arrived at the river they saw that it was crowded by the Royal Guards.

"Hey punk! What are you doing here?" Undyne said as she pushed herself through the crowd.

"Undyne!"

"Sorry, but you gotta take your twerpy friend somewhere else. This place is blocked off for a bit."

"Okays!" Bonbon grabbed hold of MK's sweater and started walking away.

"B-but...what about that thing you said you left behind?"

"He'll be fine." Letting him go, she turned around to face him. "In the meantime is there anywhere fun to see in Snowdin?" MK blinked at her. Surprised that she still wanted to hang out with him.

"Yeah there is!" MK led Bonbon all the way to the end of Snowdin, "Look! I found this the other day, don't you think it's cool how big the door is! I think a ghostly women haunts it!" He said as to impress her.

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah! Oh and if you're reeeeally quite you could hear her ghostly cries!" They both placed the side of their head onto the door as they waited to hear the ghostly wails.

"M-my ch-child...hic...please come hooooooome..."

"Creepy right!" MK said as he faced Bonbon. Who had her head tipped to the side.

"Hmm...sounds familiar..." curious, Bonbon took out her phone.

"Who you calling?"

"Papyrus!" MK let out a small gasp. After the first ring, Papyrus picked up.

"TINY HUMAN! WHAT'S UP!?"

"It's about the Ruins Door."

"RUINS DOOR?"

"Mhm, the door in the woods."

"HMMM...THE STRANGE DOOR IN THE WOODS. ACTUALLY MY BROTHER SPENDS ALOT OF TIME THERE...WELL HE USED TO ANY WAY. THANKS TO YOU, HE'S STARTING TO BE ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW!"

"You have his phone number!" exclaimed MK.

Bonbon placed her hand over the phone. "Mhm! He gave it to me."

"Cool!" Bonbon placed the phone back to her ear.

"ARE YOU STILL AROUND THAT DOOR?"

"Yes~"

"OH NO! MY BROTHER'S A BAD INFLUENCE!" Bonbon laughed as Papyrus hanged up.

"Hey hey! Do you wanna call Papy with me as we walk throughout Snowdin! He's so smart that he'd probably tell us all kinds of neat stuff!"

"Really?! But...isn't he busy?" Bonbon thought to herself for a bit.

"Maybe...but he's so kind that he probably wouldn't mind." MK wasn't to sure, but givin the chance that it meant spending more time with her, he agreed.

Throughout Snowdin forest, the two enjoyed the calls they made. Papyrus too enjoyed receiving them, more so that it seemed to impress the Royal guards. Definitely showed the dogs how popular he truly was. Until later Undyne noticed that he was on the phone. Grabbing it from him, she saw that it was Bonbon. "Oh hey it's you! Punk what are you doing calling Papyrus so much?"

"Undyne? Oh, sorry. I wanted to know more about Snowdin."

"Nah, it's cool. So where you at?"

"I'm at Snowed Inn."

"Hey, I always stay there when I come to Snowdin! I used to stay at Papyrus's, but his couch is like, lumpy and jangly? And his brother kept making 100's of midnight snacks"

"Hee hee, but you're staying with Papy now!"

"Well, of course I am! I didn't bring any money with me. And that owner only allows people to stay free if she feels sorry for them."

"Oh~"

"Don't you dare think of staying there! If I have to put up with sleeping on that couch, YOU better be here with me!"

"Okay!" Bonbon hanged up as she and MK waved goodbye to the owner. Leaving the inn, she suggested if they could go visit Grillby.

"I don't think I'm allowed to go in though? My parents said only grown-ups go there." Bonbon deflated at the thought of not being able to visit her firey friend. To make up for making her sad, he suggested if she wanted to go to the library instead.

"I can't read..."

"It's ok, I can read for you, if you turn the pages for me.."

"Team effort!" Bonbon spun around with her arms out. Excited by his idea, she skipped all the way to the library. Holding the door for MK, she gave a small bow," My lord."

"A comon, quit it." MK tried to hide the rising blush that started to creep on his face. Laughing it off, they both sat on the carpet floor near the back. Together they looked through the diffrent type of books till Bonbon's phone started to ring.

"Hello~"

"Hey punk, we kind of quit for the day since the noise went further down the river. So where you at?"

"Library."

"Really! I couldn't get enough books when I was a kid. I tore through all sorts of 'em! I ripped through tons of them! I kicked 'em all into shreds!" Bonbon placed her hand on top of her mouth, trying not to laugh to loud as to not disturb the other readers. "But now I think about it, reading's cool." Hanging up, she layed down near MK, whilst he sat and started helping him turn the pages. But mid way through the story, MK noticed that she stopped turning the pages.

"Bonbon?" Looking down, he saw that she had fallen asleep. "Guess you got tired of waking all day long." MK stared at her sleeping face, feeling himself blush once more. Looking around, he made sure no one was looking. He placed a small peck on her forehead before running all the way home.

After awhile, Bonbon started to stir in her sleep. Opening her eyes, she saw that she had fallen asleep. Wipingaway her droll, she sat and found that she was stillon the carpet floor in the library. Stretching out her arms, she brushed herself as she got up. Noticing that her new friend was no where in sight, she decided that she would take her chance to sneak into Grillby's Bar.

...

Cleaning off a glass cup with a rag, Grillby looked up as he heard the bell from his door ring.

 _It's the human child...what is she doing?_

Bonbon had her head peaking out through the door. Her eyes were squinted as she kept looking back and forth. Giving a sharp nod, she crawled under one of the empty tables nearby. Grillby let out a small smile as he watched her try to sneak her way towards the bar. The closer she got, the more clearly he could hear her humming to herself.

 _Is she humming herself a theme song?_

Trying to pretend that he didn't see her, Bonbon made her way behind the bar. Feeling a small tug on his pants, he took the liberty to look down. "Pstt, Grillby" He mearly lifted a brow, showing her that he sees her. Bonbon let out a small giggle as she raised her arms towards him. Grillby put away the glass and proceeded to lift her to the top of the counter of the bar. Which was a bit hard to do since she kept trying to hug him closer.

"Sorry, you're just so warm!"

"...Thanks...I suppose...what are you doing here...?... Where's Sans...?"

"He's working and I just wanted to come by and visit for a bit. Is...is that okay?" Grillby patted her head giving her a small nod."Yay! Can I help you with anything since I'm here?" His eyes widen for a bit before he started contemplating on what to say to her.

"...I...Guess you could...help me clear out the tables... If you're up to it...?" Bonbon nodded before she jumped off from the counter. Grillby went back to cleaning the glasses. Glancing from time to time to see Bonbon hadn't dropped anything. But to his surprise, even with her being so small, she didn't seem to have trouble climbing over the tables to retrieve the dishes. To be honest he thought she would have been more clumsy, not balancing a stack of plates and cups ontop of her head.

Wobbling by, Bonbon made her way towards the back of the bar counter. "Where do you want them, boss!" Taking them off her head, he placed them to the side, to clean later.

"Boss?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Just Grillby then?" Grillby patted her head, signaling that his name was just fine. "What now?"

"..Well...it's always quiet at this time of day...not much to do but wait and see..." Grillby set Bonbon back on the counter. Crossing his arms, he leaned his back on the back wall. "I'm...sorry...there's not much for you to do here..."

"I don't mind, I like it here. The soft sounds you make, makes it feel homey."

"...Sounds?"

"Mhm, the crackles of your flames and being here feels so warm and cozy. I bet that's why alot of people come here, huh?!" Grillby let out a small chuckle as he petted her again.

"... I ...suppose so..." Bonbon took Grillby's hand and started turning it around her own hands.

"My mommy used to say that people are attracted to places that felt safe and a warm place to rest. And that, usually people who create places such as those must mean that they too, are warm."

"...don't you mean they have a warm heart? Not that they were warm themselves?..."

"Nope! That's what she said...amongst other things."

"...What other things?..."

"That they were probably a tall sexy man of fire!" Grillby's flame let out a swift crackle. "I'm not sure what she ment by that, maybe she ment a guy who worked as a fireman?" Recovering, Grillby went to cleaning the pile of dishes. "Grillby?" He gave her a small glance. "You don't talk much do you?" He lowered the plate that was in his hand, as he tried to think on how he should respond. "It's okay. Reminds me of my mom, she doesn't say much either."

"...Do you...miss her?..."

"Sometimes. But she said that it's best not to think of the things that make you sad. That it's best to look at what's in front of you instead." Grillby smiled to himself, as he went back to cleaning.

"...But ...in some moments...it's best to share some of those sadness as to not let it...build up later on..."

"Do people share alot of things to you?"

"...Sometimes..."

"Like Sans?" Grillby paused as to glance at her. "I don't know, for some reason. He seems...like a sad guy sometimes."

"...I guess he's not hiding it as we'll as he used too..." Grillby went back to work, telling her that he used to stay late, but since she came, he hasn't.

"Oops, hee hee. I didn't take a valued customer did I?"

"...Heh...Hardly...the size of his tab is a force to be reckon with..." He said as he let out a sigh.

Throughout the rest of the day, Grillby enjoyed her company. Even when they said nothing, there was no awkwardness in the air. As customers started to pour in, Bonbon kept helping on clearing the tables for him. She even started entertaining them after awhile. Bystanders eventually started to enter the bar, interested to see what was causing the commotion. Singing small tunes here and there, she brought a smile to those around her. Grillby could feel his soul warm as he watched her. He could almost see his own daughter in her. His daughter wasn't as outgoing as Bonbon when she was little, but he could see that they were both very pure. Which only made him want to protect the pureness before him.

...

Sans let out a long yawn as he walked out of MTT Resort. He was pretty bored, since there wasn't much of an audience today. He was surprised he didn't receive any messages from Bonbon the whole day. Papyrus had told him that she was playing in Snowdin forest, early that morning. "wonder if she ate anything..." He let out a sigh as he placed his hands into his pocket. "...should've told paps to pack a lunch for her before he left." Taking a shortcut, he landed near his home.

"i'm home...munchkin? you sleeping?" He was confused as to why she wasn't there to greet him. Instead he was greeted by the sound of clattering pots and pans. Walking into the kitchen, he found Papyrus trying to stop Undyne from assaulting the vegetables on the kitchen counter.

"UNDYNE! YOU MUST RESIST! THE TINY HUMAN SAID-"

"GHAAAA! I don't care what she said! There's no spirit if you don't put more than 120% into every-"

"YOU SAID YOURSELF THAT YOU WERE NOT A GOOD COOK-"

"WHAT! When!"

"WHEN YOU BURNED DOWN...OH SANS! WELCOME HOME BROTHER!"

"heya paps, where's the kid?"

"The punk? Shes probably still running around Snowdin."

"don't you think it's a bit late for her?" Papyrus let go of Undyne as to check the time on his phone.

"OH! I DIDN'T NOTICE! WE WERE SO BUSY IN PREPARING HER AN EXTRA SPECIAL DINNER THAT I MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN."

"AH, don't worry about her.." Undyne rested her elbow on top of Sans head, "before we came home, Papyrus here made me tell the guards to keep a watchful eye on the kid. They were ecstatic, saying something about wanting to play with her again." Sans shoved her arm away and walked towards the front door.

"don't know how i feel about having a couple of dogs looking after her. they might mistake her for a chew toy."

"Hah, you're just salty that she hasn't called you once since she was too busy blasting away on Papyrus's phone all morning. Guess it's obvious who's her favorite, huh? Maybe she didn't have the ' _stomach_ ' for it to stand how lazy you are compared to Papyrus." Sans grip over the doorknob tighten.

" _whale whale whale_ , what a ' _fintastic_ ' burn there, but you ' _cod_ ' do better if you want to ' _kraken_ ' me up that is. but if i was you. **... _i would 'scale' back a bit before 'salmon' else adds a few more bruises on ya._** so let me ' _minnow_ ' if you wanna ' _finish_ ' this sack of ' _carp_ ' your saying. but I have a ' _reel'ly_ good feeling that you don't. so...paps?"

"WHAT IS IT SANS?" Said Papyrus with an annoyed look while Undyne was clinging behind him.

"i'll be back soon with the munchkin..."

"GREAT IDEA SANS, BUT YOU BETTER NOT THROW SO MANY OF YOUR INSUFFERABLE PUNS AROUND HER!" Sans mearly gave a lazy wave before heading out.

"Well! She probably thinks your puns SUCK TOO!"

"UNDYNE...HE'S GONE."

"SHUT IT Papyrus!" Undyne dislodged herself to glare at the front door while Papyrus went back to salvage of what was left of tonight's dinner. "Seriously, why does the small punk make skeletons so on... edge!?"

"DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT UNDYNE!"

...

Sans buried himself inside his jacket as he walked through the town. He asked every monster that walked by if they had seen her. Many of them said a couple of diffrent places, but most of them told him to head towards Grillby's. Opening the door of Grillby's Bar, he was about to ask if he'd had seen her, until he saw Grillby holding Bonbon at the side of his hip. Something about seeing her laughing so happily with him while he held her, irked him. Walking closer to the bar's counter, his eye lights began to disappear.

"heya grillby...sorry to cut this short, but seeing how it's late out. mind handing her over."

"Hi Sans~"

"comon' munchkin, time to go home." Instead of passing Bonbon to Sans outstretched hand, Grillby held her closer. "look old friend, if ya haven't notice...i'm kinda in a bad mood right now."

"Can I stay with Grillby for today?" Sans magic started to flare up. Only making Grillby's hold on Bonbon closer to him.

"no can do, paps will miss ya too much."

"...I don't believe the young lady has any obligation to ask you for your permission..."

"look here, buddy. it's late and i-"

"...she is not your child or related by you by any means...and she was not left in your care...am I right?..."

"no, she wasn't but-"

"...then there's no reason for her not to stay over..."

Something led to another and now Sans found himself levitating the fire bartender up in the air, trying to shake him into dropping Bonbon.

"comon' grillbz, just hurry up and let her go."

"...Don't... want... to..."

"Ha hahaha! T-this-s-s i-i-i-s f-fu-u-u-unn!"

"munchkin, you can hang out with grillby next time, but for now, paps wants you home."

"Okay~" Bonbon patted Grillby's arm, "Grillby, can I come back next time?" Grillby let out a sigh of defeat before giving her a small nod. Having won, Sans lowered them both down. Grillby then, reluctantly passed Bonbon over towards Sans' outstretched arms. The fiery bartender's shoulder hunched over as he watched Bonbon waving him goodbye before leaving the bar.

"Hey dad, I found some of my old dresses...dad?" Fuku had walked into the bar from the back holding a couple of dresses in her arms. She looked around and couldn't seem to find Grillby anywhere until she decided to look underneath the counter of the bar. "Dad? What are you doing?" Grillby was huddled underneath the counter with his flames dimly light.

"...She left..." Fuku gave him a sympathetic look before joining him.

"What! Really!?" Fuku stretched out one of the small dresses infront of her, "Aww, I kinda wanted to see how'd she would look..." she stopped as she heard her father's flame starting to dim even more then before. "Want me to close the place for the night?" Grillby didn't look at her only giving her a small nod. Fuku wrapped her arms over his hunched body. "There there...she'll be back."

...

Bonbon being out of the warmth of the bar and into the cold of the night, her body started to shiver in Sans arms.

"you're cold?"

"Mmmmmmmm...maybe a little..." Sans felt bad that he didn't think to bring something to warm her. Being a skeleton, he didn't really feel the cold. Holding her close, he pulled up the zipper of his jacket, covering her up in the process.

"better?" Sans could feel her curling herself closer to him and her shaking subsiding.

"Mhm...you're warm too..."

"did ya say something?"

"Hee hee nope~"

"heh, alright. time to head home." Sans walked along with his hands in his pockets with Bonbon safely tucked inside his jacket. On his way home, he could see the monsters hurrying there children home. Sans slowed his pace as he started to recall what Undyne and Grillby had told him.

"Sans?"

"hm?"

"Are you sad?" He stopped walking to look at her face that barely peeked out.

"no...why do you ask?"

"You look sad."

"don't worry about it, just thinking about things." Walking again, he felt Bonbon settling. "munchkin?"

"Hm?"

"do you like living with us?"

"Mhm...Sans?"

"hm?"

"I like you..." Sans stopped as his soul gave him a small tug.

"munchkin?" But she didn't respond, for she was already fast asleep. Sans patted her head softly.

"me too..." with a soft smile on his face, he continued to walk in the peaceful night of the town as snow gently started to fall.


	25. Merry Christmas

A small Christmas chapter that has nothing to do with the main story. just something I did for the heck of it. Enjoy

https/d./story_parts/350195858/images/149390f8cc46b9c4694713897859.jpg

https/em./16435abeb8f876fef66b5aeab3bdfb64333990d8/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4d413373495461694635576763413d3d2d3335303139353835382e313439333935646138363031636364663839333535363138313433332e6a7067?s=fitw=1280h=1280

It was Christmas eve night and all Gyftrots where hiding away, and monster kind were safely tucked away in their homes. All enjoying the warmth and company of their family and friends. In the calm snowing town of Snowdin, Sans the skeleton was walking along in the midst of the soft snow, carrying a large red bag of gifts.

"heh, should have had paps bring the gifts." He said to no one. Pausing a bit to take in his bearings, he started to think.

"guess it's better than making dinner...sigh." Earlier that day, Sans had recieved a couple of messages from his friends. All were busy and couldn't come over. To much of his surprise, he didn't mind. For there, waiting in his home, was all the company he needed for the holiday. Finally arriving to the front door steps, he unlocked his front door. In doing so, he was greeted by a small human child wearing a deer outfit.

"runt? is that you?"

"Hee hee, nope!" Giggled the small deer child.

"munchkin?"

"Mhm!" Bonbon jumped towards Sans, giving him a warm hug.

"isn't that the runt's outfit?" Sans questioned as he lifted the bag of gifts with his magic while carrying Bonbon inside. Pushing the door closed behind him, Bonbon gave him the brightest smile he had seen all day.

"It is, but we wanted to switch!"

"switch!?!" Confused, Sans lowered the bag of gifts near the Christmas tree in the living room and headed towards the kitchen to see if Papyrus was done with making dinner. Much to his surprise, he found Jasper sitting on the floor, eating a plate of cookies. "r-runt?!"

"Hmm?" Drinking a glass of milk to clear up his throat, he lazily looked up at Sans, "Sup." It wasn't that the small human child was sitting on the floor that surprised him, but that he was in fact dressed in his sister's white Christmas dress.

"w-what are you wearing kid?" Jasper gave him a confused look before standing up. Scratching his head, he tipped his head to the side.

"Uh...clothes?"

"no, i mean, why are you..."

"Wearing Christmas clothes? Isn't it Christmas eve or Gyftrot day or something?" Sans brought his hand to his face.

"why are you wearing your sister's dress, wasn't the deer outfit yours?"

"We share everything so..." Bonbon wiggled out of Sans arms to join her twin brother. "Besides, doesn't she look cute."

"I think you look the best, big brother!" Bonbon said. Jasper placed his hands to his hips and sticked out his chest.

"Ah ha ha! Of course I do! I look good in anything I wear!" Sans, looking down at the strange pair of siblings, started to laugh at how cute the two looked next to each other.

Papyrus hearing his brother's laughter, walked into the kitchen. "BROTHER! WELCOME HOME! DID YOU JUST ARRIVE?"

"yeah, bro. by any chance did you see the what those two are wearing?" Papyrus brought his gloved hand to the bottom of his skull, trying to assess the pair.

"THE CHRISTMAS WEAR THAT WE BROUGHT FOR THEM?"

"Sans doesn't understand that to prove that your are the the most handsomest, you must also look the best in girl clothes!" Papyrus picked up Jasper into his arm and faced Sans.

"HE IS RIGHT YOU KNOW! TO BE TRULY GREAT, YOU MUST LOOK STUNNING IN ANYTHING YOU WEAR!"

"Ha! See!"

"LIKE METTATON!"

"Yeah! He so fabulous!" Shouted Bonbon as she jumped in place. Hearing his name, both Sans and Jasper let out a loud grown. Jasper slumped back in Papyrus arm, his body going limp.

"Ughh, not like him..."

"WHY DO YOU TWO DISLIKE METTATON SO MUCH?" Papyrus lowered Jasper back down, where he walked over to his sister and slumped over her shoulders.

"Cause he's not as great as you think."

"the runt's right. bro, you and the munchkin are too kind hearted to see who he really is."

"EITHER WAY, I STILL THINK THAT BOTH SMALL HUMANS LOOK ADORABLE!" Papyrus exclaimed, ignoring his brother's comment.

"never said they weren't," Sans sighed, "just curious on why." Bonbon and Jasper stood next to each other, holding their hands, they looked up at Sans.

"Cause it's more fun this way!"

"Cause it's more fun this way!"

"heh, you two got me good with that one." Sans ruffled the top of the heads of the twins.

Papyrus picking up Bonbon and Sans with Jasper, they both headed towards the living room. All sitting around the tree, Sans used his magic to bring out the presents.

"SANS, DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE LAZY FOR EVRYTHING?"

"But it's so cool when he does it!"

"But it's so cool when he does it!"

"lighten up paps, i think santa must be here."

"REALLY!"

"yup, cause i sense his 'presents'." Bonbon started giggling, while both Papyrus and Jasper slapped their foreheads.

"Hee hee, Sans I think Papy wants you to mind your manners," Papyrus and Jasper stiffened as they stared at Bonbon.

"heh, why..."

"You wouldn't want to be like his reindeer, 'Rude'off"

"NYHE!!!"

"Ahhh!!" Both Bonbon and Sans smiled at each other at the expense of their brothers.

Outside of their cozy home, snow started to fall through out the quiet town. The skeleton brothers enjoyed their time with their rambunctious guests as they opened their gifts. Feeling joyful at having someone other themselves to enjoy the holidays with.

 _{THiS iS sO anNoyiNg. I'M goinG bAck tO bEd.}_ _《Funny, since we technically don't have bodies to go to bed with. Just enjoy the holiday like I am.》_ _{WhAteEer...}_

"Yeah, what she said hee hee." Smiled Bonbon. Both Sans and Papyrus stared at her, confused by her random statement that they looked towards her brother. Jasper had a finger in his ear, wiggling it around.

"Agh...it's nothing. Don't mind us." Taking his word, they all enjoyed the rest of their night in peace.

Happy Holdidays!~


	26. Wandering Steam

Bonbon stared at her bandaged hands as she found herself sitting on an unknown bed. Her body felt so battered and beaten. Hearing the sounds of water dripping, and mechanical beeping, she noticed the needle embedded in her hand. Following the tube that was connected to it, her one opened eye soon took the room around her. She couldn't quite understand what was happening. From the shows she's watched, she could guess that she was in a hospital room...but why? On its own, her head started to face the IV bag. Looking closely at the reflective surface, she saw that she was back in the young human's body. They looked younger and their hair was longer. Looking around a bit, Bonbon noticed that they weren't the only one in the room. Splitting the room in half, was a white curtain. The curtan stired, moving it out of the way was an old woman wearing a hospital gown. Even though her body was connected to a machine, her wires were long enough to give her a bit of walking room.

"Oh huu huu huu, what a pretty little neighbor I have. Why the long face? I thought only horses had them? Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as relying on a piece of machinery to do all the work that the body is naturally supposed to do in the first place."

"There...are other animals with long faces..." The old lady smiled at the young child before sitting next to them. Placing her clamy hands against her lap, she asked them why where they were so sad. "...mother...hates..me..I didn't listen to her again." The old lady brushed their hair out of their face.

"No mother would ever hate their child, okay. You love your mother, don't you?" The young child merely looked at the old women in silence. "Just as the child loves their mother, the mother loves their child. They are a part of each other. A bond that can never be broken." Patting their cheek, the old women slipped a piece of candy into the child's hospital gown's pocket. Giving her a small smile, the old lady went back to her bed. The memory soon went dark and the door opened. A doctor came in with the child's mother. After saying a few words, the doctor left them.

"Mother...I...I..love you." The mother glared at them. "Mother...do you love me?" She didn't respond. "I'm...sorry..."

"You're...sorry?" The child stared at their hands. Flexing them a bit, they went back to looking at her

The mother drew closer to the child. Grabbing hold of her bandaged arm, she tighten her grip. Hearing the child give out a painful gasp, she slammed her other hand against the child's mouth. Shoving the child's head hard against the bed, she drew her face closer to their ear.

"If...if you were truly sorry. You would have done me the favor of dying when you 'accidentally fell' from those stairs." The child's good eye went wide open as they started to sweat. Their mother's hand grip tighten, relishing the feeling of the vibration of her child's scream through her hand. Letting out a sigh she faced her child. "You know something, you had it coming, you know that..." she let go of their arm and started tracing around their eye. "...what did I tell you about opening those little shitty eyes around me. Specially around my guests." Her fingers started to scrape around the rim of her eyes. "The last thing I want is MY guest to start talking about you!" Giving their head on last shove, she made her way to the end of the bed. The child laid motionless on the bed as their mother warned them about speaking to her. "You know your voice just gives me a headache." The mother's head made a sharp turn as she heard a small noise. She had noticed the old woman pretending to sleep. Walking around her bed, she pulled out the old women's machine cable and walked off. The machine soon started to go off. It took a while before the doctors rushed in, but it was already too late. They all stood around the child as they continued to stay motionless...apparently the young child's mother had told the doctors that they went crazy and unplugged the old woman themselves.

The memory began to turn shifting the world around Bonbon. She could feel the child's heart start to beat rapidly against their chest. All she could make out was a wide smile and the rancid heavy breathing that came with it. Bonon then felt a warm hand pulling onto her soul, tugging her away from the nightmare. Soon, she could feel somone patting her cheeks.

Prying her eyes open, she saw that it was Undyne. Groggy from her sleep, she saw that all four had slept against each other on the couch.

"Punk? You're awake?" She whispered as to not wake the others. Bonbon blinked slowly, letting out a yawn she nodded her head. "You were gripping me pretty hard there, didn't think you had that much strength in you."

"Soor*yawn'*rrry..." she slurped a bit as drool started to drip. Undyne gave her a side smile before ruffling her hair.

"It's cool. It's already morning anyway. Wanna help me cook up some grub before these boneheads wake up?" The thought of cooking with Undyne again gave her the energy to fully wake up. Nodding her head vigorously, Undyne tucked Bonbon under her arm as she marched towards the kitchen.

Both Sans and Papyrus abruptly woke up from their slumber at the sound of crashing pots, pans and the sound of a small explosion. Opening their eyesockets, they let out a scream as their bones were tangled with one another. Jumping out of the the couch, they rushed into the kitchen. Side by side they stood at the kitchen opening as they stared in shock at the state of their kitchen. The whole place was filled with splattered gelatinous, doughy-like substance while Undyne was scratching the back of her head, scanning a book of recipes.

"Well that didn't work! Hey punk where'd you go-" Looking behind her she saw Sans and Papyrus with the look of bewilderment. "Hey guys! W...what's with that look?"

"U-UNDYNE...WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Making pancakes with the human, what else." She said as of it was the most obvious thing.

"...okay, but where's the munchkin?" Undyne looked all round her and shrug her shoulders. Which sent Sans and Papyrus into a panic.

"TINY HUMAN!"

"munchkin? where you at?" They both rushed around the kitchen, turning over everything they put their bony hands on. They searched under the table, in the diffrent cabinets, inside the fridge under the sink and even inside tupperwares. But they couldn't find her.

"Hey punk! Hurry and come out, these boneheads are going to turn the house inside out."

"Mhmpffff..." All three stopped moving as they heard a muffled sound. Listening closely they noticed a glooping sound accompanied with her muffled voice. Looking around, they noticed a large pile of hanging gloop of dough on the ceiling. With closer inspection they saw that it was Bonbon. She was in a pile of dough, hanging on the ceiling. Both Sans and Papyrus started screaming while Undyne was barking out loud with laughter. They hurried to get her down, which was harder then they would have thought for the dough that had her bound, wouldn't give.

When they finally brought her down, she was giggling...or trying to with her whole face being covered with sticky dough.

"munchkin, how'd you get up there?" Sans asked while whiping her clean. Papyrus and Undyne both grabbed a mop and started cleaning the kitchen.

"I don't remember~"

"so...what's she going to eat now? we don't really have time to make anything." Papyrus wiped his bone brow as he leaned onto the lamp.

"THAT IS TRUE, WE DO HAVE TO START HEADING TO WORK. UNDYNE AND I HAVE TO FIND OUT IF THAT WEIRD DYING SOUND IS STILL IN WATERFALL.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me, Papyrus." Undyne slapped Papyrus on the back.

"AND... WE DID BREAK THE FRIDGE WITH ALL ITS CONTENTS...So.."

"Which was AWSOME to watch by the way!"

"What about Grillby's?" Bonbon suggested. Sans stiffened a bit as Undyne agreed.

"I DO NOT WISH TO LOWER OUR STANDARDS BUT SHE CAN NOT START THE DAY WITHOUT BREAKFAST."

"What are you talking about Papyrus!?! That place is the BEST! I just love grease! If I could I would add grease to all my foods!"

"uh...paps. let's try to think of something else." Everyone stared at him as if he grew a second head, surprised that he was choosing not to go.

"SANS? YOU DO NOT WISH TO GO TO GRILLBY'S!"

"Yeah Sans, what the heck? If you're not at home or work aren't you always there or something?"

"just..uh...there's such a thing as having too much of a good thing, you know?" Papyrus and Undyne continued to stare at him, not entirely convinced with his reason. Oblivious to everything, Bonbon decided on something else.

"I do have a couple of monster foods in my pocket." Seeing how that was their only option left, they agreed that that would do for now. Finishing up with the cleaning, the three monsters started to get ready for work.

As the three were heading out they asked if she was going to stay home. Bonbon's eyes glazed over a bit which concerned her guardians a bit. Bonbon continued to stand still, not making a sound.

"Tiny...Human?" Bonbon turned around and looked around the room. Sucking in a bit of air, she looked up at her friends. Blinking a couple of times her eyes went back to their cheerful self.

"Can...can I visit that new place I found the other day. The one with a water cooler."

"YOU MUST BE TALKING ABOUT HOTLAND!" Bonbon stared at them with anticipation, hoping that they might agree. Papyrus looked over at Undyne. "DO YOU STILL HAVE THE HOTLAND GUARDS, GUARDING THAT PLACE?"

"You're taking about 01 and 02? Yeah I think so. Why?"

"ANY WAY YOU CAN PREVENT THEM FROM CONFRONTING THE TINY HUMAN?" Undyne crossed her arms as she gave him a sympathetic look.

"Love to help you Papyrus, but I doubt they'd listen to me. They would think that the human kissed me and was now controlling my mind or something." Papyrus looked back at Bonbon, rubbing his gloved hands together as worry started to set in. Seeing his brother's predicament, he patted his back.

"don't worry bro, i'll try to keep an eyesocket out for her." Perking up, Papyrus clapped his hands together.

"I ALMOST FORGOT THAT YOU WORKED THERE!"

"heh, maybe this time i'll actually stay at my job, seeing how i might get a cute little visitor." Bonbon bounced on her heels as she saw them getting into an agreement. Sans petted her head, "i'll be in hotland close to lunch time. but call me when you're done eating breakfast, for then i can leave my snowdin's post early to take you there." Bonbon nodded vigorously. Her friends smiled at her before saying goodbye. Closing the door, Bonbon rushed towards the couch.

{ _WhAts wroNg?~...toO afRaiD to stAy hoMe alOnE~}_ The distorted voice laughed.

 _《sigh...I can only imagine why, with having you inside her head.》_ The soft voice sounded weaker than Bonbon remembered.

 _{HA! LiKe yOu caN do aNythiNg, yOu'Re so weAk nOw caUse yoU jusT haD tO saVe hEr frOm soMe hArMlesS litTlE dReAms}_

 _《That's true, they wouldn't hurt her physically...but...sigh. Don't worry Bonbon, I'll try to give you hand as much as I can.》_

"Don't worry about it, I'm not scared staying here, since I'm not really alone. I just remebered that I have to get Flowey."

 _{YOu'Re lyiNg~ I cAn fEeL iT!}_ _《...Bonbon...?》_

She didnt respond as she hummed to herself climbing on top of the couch. Settling herself down, she grabbed the remote nearby and turned on the TV. Getting comfortable, she dug into her pockets. Looking at her contents, she smiled to herself.

"I forgot I had this!"

Deep in Snowdin forest, Sans was slouched in his chair behind his post. Listening to the soft sounds of the wind, he closed his eyesockets. Behind the darkness of his eyelids? he could faintly see dark brown hair floating in the wind. Strands of it against his blue jacket. Flashes of memory started to wisp away from him as he tried to imagine the soft tan skin under his milky white phalanges almost feeling the warmth underneath them. His soul clenched as he saw a small soft smile...and the gentle laugh that came withit. But all to soon, the memories washed away. Clenching his fists inside his pockets, he pried his sockets open meeting only the bright snowy forest. Sighing, he dragged his phalanges across his skull before taking out his cellphone, his soul still feeling the pain of losing the memory. Looking at the time, he saw that it was almost time for his Waterfall shift and Bonbon hasn't called him yet. Starring down at his phone, he took a moment before going through his saved images. He smiled to himself as he noticed that so far they were mostly of Bonbon. Nearing the end of them, he still tried to scroll forward. But no matter how much he tried... your picture wasn't there. He knew they weren't there, the resets had erased them.

 _I ...can't see your smile without them..._

His phone's alarm went off, early morning was over and it was time to change stations. Closing his phone, he shortcuted to his Waterfall post. He greeted the usual monsters before sitting himself down. Waiting for a few minutes, he decided to call Bonbon. After a couple of rings, she picked up.

"heya munchkin, did you finish eating?" She didn't respond. "munchkin?"

"Lubah lubah" Sans blinked a bit before talking.

"bonbon?"

"Lullla lullla la," he raised a brow bone, those werid sounds were definitely her's, but...why? "La la la lalula.."

"okay...are you home?"

"Blahhh!" Taking that as a yes, he went straight home. It was safe to say that he was confused. Why was she making weird noises, he wondered. Walking through the front door, he saw her sitting on the couch, wiggling her legs. She looked fine, so why didn't she speak?

"bonbon?" She turned her head around towards him and gave him a large toothy grin. "you...okay?" She only blinked a bit. Slowly walking over, he placed a hand on her head, gently stroking her hair. "uh...you in there, munchkin? not really saying much." She grin before opening her mouth wide.

"Blahhhh!"

Sans stumbled back a bit as her tongue rolled out. Speechless, he continued to stare at her tongue. Last time he remembered, it wasn't bright blue with small sparks of magic flying out of it.

"Lalalulala..." she said as she wiggled the glowing blue tongue around.

"munchkin...w-what happened?!?" She closed her mouth, with the point of her tongue still sticking out a bit, she pulled something out of her pocket. Sticking out her small fist, Sans placed his hand underneath it. Bonbon uncurled her fingers revealing a glowing mushroom. "did...did you eat this?" She nodded. Sans wasn't sure if he should laugh or be concerned. All he could think of was ask her why. She blinked a bit before reaching a paper near her. Holding it infront of her, he saw that it was a picture of Papyrus.

"he told you to eat it?!?" She nodded again before making a small poot sound. Sans took out his phone, calling his brother. After the first ring, he picked up.

"WHAT'S UP! THIS IS PAPYRUS SPEAKING."

"bro, its me." Sans side glanced at Bonbon as she wiggled the small tip of her tongue up and down.

"SANS? WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME? UNDYNE AND I ARE BUSY."

"pap, there's something I need to know." Sans was trying so hard to sound serious without laughing , but it was getting hard as he kept looking at Bonbon as she continued to play with her new glowing tongue.

"IT ISN'T MORE OF YOUR DISTASTEFUL PUNS ARE THEY?"

" 'tibia' honest, not this time. look, did you tell bonbon to eat glowing mushroom?" In the background, Bonbon was doing a couple of raspberries causing the small sparks of magic to pop.

"GLOWING MUSHROOMS? HMMM...YES, I THINK I DID! WHY, WERE THEY GOOD?"

"i don't think they were, she's kinda blowing glowing bubbles right now." Bonbon had squished her cheeks with her hands as she continued to do raspberries making the magical sparks into floating bubbles. Sans heard a commotion over the phone when Papyrus was trying to tell somone about the human's situation.

"Bwhahahaha! What?!!! Man, I can't believe she actually ate those!" Undyne hollered out. Sans massaged the bridge between his eyesockets, keeping himself from joining in with her amusement. "Look, don't worry, okay? Those mushrooms are harmless. Well, to monsters...not too sure for humans. Especially for someone as small as her. Ask her if she feels bad or something."

"sigh, don't think she can talk. all she does is wiggle her tongue while making strange sounds."

"I can talk." Sans stared at her as she spoke. Seeing how Papyrus and Undyne weren't any help, he closed his phone, shutting Undyne's laughter with it.

"...so...why didn't you say anything earlier?" Bonbon stared at him before shrugging. He let out a loud sigh before crashing near her. "you shouldn't worry me like that."

"Hee hee." Bonbon stared at the tip of her tongue as it peeked out of her closed mouth.

"so...are you ok? you don't feel sick or anything like that...right?" She gave him a small glance before shaking her head no.

"I think the glow is wearing off now." She said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"well that's good. so, are you ready to go then?"

"Hmm? I wanted to take the boat, I left Flowey there the other day." Clicking his teeth, he almost forgotten about the weed.

"thought you got rid of it."

"Nope!" She jumped off the couch and ran towards the door. "Can I go now?" Getting off the couch he walked towards her, petting her head once more before telling her okay.

Locking the front door, he made his way towards his Hotland station. With a wide smile, he was eager to start his Hotland job early. (While skipping the rest of his Waterfall jobs in the process.)

Running through Snowdin, Bonbon made a sharp right turn, making her way towards the lake. Not looking where she was going, she tripped. Face planting onto the snow she gave a small grunt. Turning around, she looked back to what caused her to fall. On the snow there was a small dark shadow. Cautiously, she walked towards it. Sitting on her hands and knees she tried to touch it. As her small fingers brushed across the shadow, it began to crumble beneath her touch. She let out a small gasp as she brought her hand towards her chest. Just as fast as the piece of ground crumbled, static formed around it, repairing itself.

 _{WEll...tHat's nEw. WhaT dO yoU thiNk?}_ _《...》_ _{AwW, aRE yoU tRyiNg tO coNserVe yoUr enErgY? YoUr'e nO fUn.》_

Not really knowing what had happened, she brushing herself off. Getting up, Bonbon continued her way towards the river. Waiting a bit, she soon heard dark mutterings along with her name. As if somone was trying to curse her.

"Little voices? Was that you?" They didn't respond.

She perked up as she saw the cat boat running ontop of the water.

"Tra la la. Human's, monsters...flowers."

"Hello Riverperson. Oh! Flowey, you're still there!" Flowey didn't respond as he continued muttering while glaring at nothing.

"Tra la la, do you want a ride?" Bonbon nodded her head as she smiled at the muttering Flowey.

"What was that?" She said with a cheerful tone. He kept ignoring her. Shrugging it of, she reached for him and placed him back ontop of her head. Letting out a small chuckle that she felt complete.

"Tra la la where would you like to go?"

"Hotland please!"

"Tra la la, Eat a mushroom everyday." Bonbon hopped onto the boat and sat near them. Laughing softly she tugged onto their robe.

"Pstt...I ate one."

"...Why?"

"Papy told me I could, hee hee."

"Ah." Sailing along, Bonbon dipped her shoes into the water, soon the air got warmer as she noticed the small crystals on the wall. "Tra la la. Why don't you sing with me. Tra la la."

"Okay, tra la la!"

"Tra la la. Tri li li. Tre le le." Bonbon closed her eyes happily as she swayed her head side to side.

"Tra la la. Tri li li. Tre le le."

"Tra la la. The piano plays the tinkling song. Hmm... tinkling." Bonbon tipped her head to the side as she tried to listen.

"You're right, there's no tinkling. Did somone stop the music box?" The walls soon radiated with heat. Sensing that they were near, Bonbon stood up from her seat. "Flowey, where almost here!"

"Mumble..mumble..."

"Hmm?"

"Tra la la. You can never have too many hot dogs... Sadly, this is not true."

"Hotdogs?!" The Riverperson parked his boat near an opening.

"Tra la la. Hotlands." Bonbon hugged the Riverperson's back making them hunch over a bit.

"Thank you." She said as she buried her face into their cloak. Letting go, she jumped off and waved at them.

"Tra la la. If it's hot or cold, you can count on me." Bonbon smiled at them, bowing her head, she ran off.

In another universe, where the snow is covered in soot and the forest's trees were dead and broken, stood a skeleton holding a brush.

"Helloooo?" Huffing, he placed his hand to his hips. "There's no one here? I thought I saw somone walk by-"

"Hey." Ink let out a short yelp, shocked to hear somone behind him. Spinning around he collided into the unknown monster, causing him to fall into the snow. Closing his eyesockets, he messaged his skull. "Sorry, bout' that. Here let me give you a hand." Looking up, he reached forward the outstretched skeletal hand.

"Thanks G."

"WhaT thE fuCk!? HOw diD I eNd uP heRe?!!" Error shoved his hands deeper as he buried his skull into his jacket. Gritting his teeth, he hesitated a bit as he made his way through the forest. The further he walked, the closer the sounds of the monsters moan could be heard hidden within the trees. Feeling a stifling heat behind his back, he could feel his soul give out a hard lurch.

"heya, there sexy. didn't think I would have gotten the chance to see you again."

"SHit." The monster's voice grew closer as his body stiffened. Frozen to the ground the monster's hand rested onto his shoulder.

"gonna use those strings on me again." He whispered, his voice dripping in lust. Error yelled out as he stumbled out of the way.

Core stretched out her body, letting the cold air seeping into her pale skin.

"Ok Bonbon, let's see if you're in here." Closing her deep void-like eyes, she stretched her arms out in front of her. Flexing her fingers, her senses began to spread through the forest.

"if it isn't the pale sweetheart. watcha' doing in these neck of the woods." Core let out a small smile as she lowered her arms. Opening her eyes? she placed a hand to her hip.

"Heard you've seen somone I'm looking for."

"yeah, and who would that be?"

"Boss." The skeleton let out a choked cough.

Bonbon let out a breath as she ran towards the shining yellow star. "It's really hot here, isn't it Flowey?"

"Killkillkillkillkillkill."

"Hee hee, silly Flowey."

http/bonbonandjasper./post/155363041234/chapter-27-wandering-steam

chapter images!


	27. Scalding Journey

_Error's magic flared up as he outstretched his hand, sending hundreds of magical strings towards the unsuspecting monster. He lets out a smirk when they took hold. Gripping onto the monster, he pulled it closer, ready to add anotherglitch to his collection. But as he tightened his grip on their soul, the monster let out a small moan._ _"Mmmhh...I'm...aahh...not to sure on what's going on but...I've done kinkyer shit..." moaned out the monster. Error felt a crawling chill go up his spine as his captive started squirming against his strings. "Wouldn't mind if...you..ahhh...you went a little tighter there..." Error could feel the heat that emanated from the monster, flow into his strings. The whole situation was enough to make him empty out his non existent stomach. Disgusted, he recoiled hisstrings. But as soon as he let the monster go, he was gone. Feeling the stifling air behind him, he turned around as fast as he could._ _Lust!Sans was but a breath away from his skull. Before Error could take a step back, Lust grabbed hold of the bottom of his skull. "Bit of a freak aren't you?" He whispered sensually against the side of his skull. Error tried to get away but Lust was grabbing tight onto his jacket._ _"LOok wHo's tAlkiNg!"_ _Lust let his phalanges roam around the the edge ofError's jacket. "You're bit of a tease you know that?" Error took a step back, hitting a tree behind him. "I'm all hot and bothered now...ahh...aren't you going to fix that?" Lust panted out._ _Error couldn't stand it anymore that he pushed him away hard enough that Lust fell onto the snowy ground._ _"FUcK YoU!" He hissed as he glitched out of the au._ _"Anytime~"_

Error spuned around quickly, trying to keep Lust in his sight as he kept disappearing and reappearingbefore him.

"StoP mEsSinG arOuNd yoU fUckiN whoRe! I dOn't haVe thE tiMe foR thiS sHit!"

Error let out a small gagging sound as he felt Lust pressed up against his back.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Error tried to swat him away, but missed. "Be gentle~" Error let out a frustrated scream as he dug his hands back into his pockets.

"LoOk, yoU siCk fReaK, I'M jUsT heRe tO sEe iF yOu hAve sEen soMonE I'M loOkiNg foR." Lust crossed his arms as he studied error with heavy eyes.

"Hmm...and who could that be? Could it be your little blueberry?"

"mY wHaT!!!???" Error clenched his phalanges.

"Or maybe, it's the little artistic skelly?" Lust mused as he ran his glowing purple hue tongue over his teeth. Error's magic began to flare up as his patience was wearing thin. "Wait...I know. It's your new partner in crime. The mysticaly erotic, milky skinned...Cor-" Error slammed his hand against Lust's mouth.

"DoNt. YoU. EvEr. TalK abOut heR thAt waY, yoU perVerTeD gLitCh!" Error sneered as he tightened his grip. But jumped out of the way as he felt a slimy sensation against the palm of his hand. "SHit!" He growled as he tried whiping away the glowing saliva onto the snow. All the while Lust was laughing as he enjoyed making Error frantic.

"Homie, why ya' doing all this sick nasty shizz, yo?" Both Lust and Error's body stiffen when they heard the newcomer's voice. "Don't believe you rolled that way, broski."

"KilL iT!!!!" Error screamed as he summoned his blaster in a frantic attempt to blast Fresh!Sans away. Lust shielded away from the blast as debris of shattered trees came flying everywhere. The blast was so big that it caused a large cloud of smoke to envelope both Error and Lust. They both waited, with sweat beading down their skull, waiting for the smoke to clear.

But much to their fear, a shadow began to emerge from the cloud of smoke.

"That ain't cool, homie. Especially when I skated hells away from my digs to help ya out." Error's face scrunched up, confused on what he was trying to imply. Fresh chuckled as he pointed his bony thumb towards Lust, who was trying to sneak away. Lust frozed as he felt the attention on him. Fresh popped next to him, slinging his arm around Lust stiffened shoulders. "Why you gotta be like that, man. You know it ain't right to refuse somone when they are in need. And when I say in need..." Fresh lowered his glasses, staring down Lust with his bleeding sockets. "I do mean the **unsinful** kind...ya dig?"

Lust shrunk into his sleeveless jacket, nodding his head. Satisfied with his response, Freshfixed his glasses back on. Letting go of Lust, he folded his arms.

"Error, my bone-bro, now tell Sanzy Fresh what ya doing in this neck of the universe?"

"I coUld aSk yOu thE saMe thiNg."

"You could, but I know you ain't gonna." Error sighed as he began to massage the space between his eyesockets, he always seemed to get migraines when Fresh was around.

"Maybe Fresh here is tailing you Error. Waiting for the day you create that little paper jam offspri-" Lust stopped midway as he saw the magic leaking beyond Fresh's sunglasses.

"My sinful little boneski, it ain't like that. Especially, when I have a sweet little honey waiting for me at home. And she might not be willing to show ya any **mercy** if ya keep talking smack like that?" Shutting Lust once more, he turned his attention towards Error. "Seeing hows' you seem to be press for time. Why don't ya hurry and spill?"

Error placed his hands back into his pockets as he faced Lust.

"LOok, juSt waNteD tO knOw iF yOu haVe sEen A smAll hUmaN GirL arOunD heRe?"

"Human girl? The only around here is my Frisk. If your looking for her, I doubt you can satisfy her. Not like I'm going to let you try."

"NEveR miNd, iT's clEaR I'M waStiNg mY tiMe hErE." Before Error could leave, Fresh placed his hands on his shoulder.

"Small human? How small?"

"PRetTy tiNy."

"Sporting our faces on her hair?" Error raised a bone brow at him, questioning him how he knew that. "Teeny lil' homie was fading in and out during our little get together."

Lust stepped in, clearly feeling as if he was missing out on something.

"If yoU weRen't alwAys actiNg aS if yOu weRe iN heAt alL thE tiMe, yOu wouLd knoW thaAt soMe oF thE SaNs'eS whEre viSitiNg eAch othHer iN theE OmEgA tiMeliNe."

"Oh that, sorry. Didn't appeal to me since during that time I was having a steamy time with my mate and a certain firey friend." Both Fresh and Error let out a shuttered scuff of disgust as they tried not to imagine it.

"Error, why ya asking 'bout the lil' Teeny tiny?"

"InK aNd I...soRt oF ...loSt hEr. SO We'rE seArChiNg wHicH aU shE miGhT haVe laNdeD heRselF iN."

"Feces, that ain't rad. Not one bit."

"Not really sure what's going on so, can I leave?" Sensing the magic tension coming out of Fresh's body, Lust took that as his cue to leave.

"You know what's a radtasical idea? Let me give you a hand."

"WhY?"

"I was gonna to show my lil' honey the Teeny tiny homie when I laid my eyes on her. But was chased by the others before I could."

"FiNe, juSt aS loNg aS wE geT heR befOre shE breAks soMethiNg." Error raised his hand, tearing a hole in the Au.

"Before I forget, I gotta warn ya. I ain't the only thing the others were chasing after."

Ink brushed himself off of all the snow that covered the back of his shorts. Rubbing the back of his skull he apologized again for not looking where he was going.

"Sorry, but I was a bit distracted."

G!Sans shrugged as he folded his arms.

"It's cool. So...why are you here?"

"Oh, yeah. Actually I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"By any chance do you remember seeing a tiny human wearing a purple hoodie when you were visiting the Omega timeline?"

"Kinda hard to forget. Not every day you get a tiny cutie come to you, high as fuck, calling you her dad."

"High!? What?"

G!Sans rubbed the back of his skull, trying to find a better way of explaining it.

"The kid was obviously not on drugs or even actually there seeing how her image kept fading in and out. But I'm trying to say is that she looked...droopy? Drowsy?"

"Oh! OK I see." G!Sans took another step closer, not liking the feeling he was getting out of the whole conversation.

"Did something happened to her?"

"Oh...uh..no..well yes...but...not really..." G!Sans raised his brow bone, waiting for him to explain more clearly. Definitely not liking where this was going.

But G!'s constant staring was making Ink more nervous than what he already was. " I kinda lost her in one of the Au's and I'm not sure in which one." G!'s cigarette fell out of his mouth as his eyesockets widen in disbelief.

"What the fuck..." G!Sans and Ink turned around as another monster stood behind them.

"G!Fell !!! W-what are you doing here!!!?" Stuttered Ink. G!Sans placed his hand on his shoulder, calming him down. Summoning another cigarette into his phalanges, he took a long drag.

"Don't worry about him, he just staying here for a bit since he doesn't want to return to his world at the moment. Doesn't want his lover turning back into a kid just yet."

"Kinda forgot that Frisk in your timeline turned back to a young child...sorry about that."

G!Fell stared at Ink menacingly as of it was Ink's fault. Ink's bones rattled a bit as his stares buried deep into his soul. Ink knew it wasn't his fault that his lover turned into a kid, but knows that he wasn't without some sort of blame since he helped create the different universes.

"Look, enough about me. Just tell me why you said you lost the kid." G!Fell's had his hands in his pants pockets as he glared closer at him. If his menacing stares weren't enough, G!Sans hand started to dig into his shoulder as well.

Ink started sweating again, as he gulped down some air. He was hoping to have more peaceful encounters as he traveled through the diffrent Au's. But saw that it wasn't going to be the case.

"I didn't lose her on purpose okay! She just kinda wandered off..." G!Fell ticked his tongue as he restrained his annoyance. G!Sans noticing that Ink was going to break downif he didn't let him go soon, released his hold on him.

"Well, let's get going." Ink blinked away the tears that were forming as he looked up at G!Sans.

"W-what?"

"Look, are you going to keep wasting time or are you going to hurry it up and let us help you?"

"W-what! H-help?! Us?" G!Fell walked over towards G!Sans and laid his elbow onto his shoulder.

"You have no choice but to take us. We kinda promised our sweethearts that we'd show them our future offspring to them. You know, give them the proper motivation to accept our bond."

"You can't just leave just like that! What about-" G!Sans smirked at him.

"Don't worry about them, my bro will protect them while we're gone."

Ink felt so defeated as he stared at the two tall skeletons, glaring him down. Hanging his skull, he pulled out his paint brush. Giving one good swing, he splattered an ink stain onto the ground. Without asking, both Gaster Sanses jumped in. Sighing, Ink followed right behind them.

Core folded her hands behind her back as she tried to peak at Underfell Sans' face. Even when he kept trying to turn away, she smiled as she kept trying.

"look...why are ya looking for the boss? Last time you came looking for him, it didn't end too well for me."

"Hmm? Sorry, did you say something? My mind was currently wondering off to the last joke you told me."

"look, that joke was just for your ears and ears alone. You didn't have to go to the boss and tattle tell on me."

"Sorry sorry, my bad. Just thought he would like to know where his quote on quote 'dog guard with no legs was last seen', didn't mean to put you in the 'doghouse' for that."

"your really 'ruff' to get to laugh you know. but why do you want him?"

"Because he might know something something about someone I lost track off."

"ha, that's a good one. who's crafty enough to slip by your freaky eyeless eyes?" Core blew on the side of his skull, causing him to jump out of the way. Blushing bright red, he covered the spot she blew.

"A young human I was taking care of."

"jeez' I can help ya out on that one. currently the only human he's seen recently is my sweetheart. which I have tied up behind my post." Core tipped her head to the side as she stared at him. Blinking a bit, she placed her index finger to the bottom of her chin.

"Do you mean the one that's trying to sneak away behind you as we speak?" Fell turned around quickly and to his shock, he saw Frisk tiptoeing away. In a rush Fell blinked infront of her before she could get away.

"where'd ya think you're going?" He sneered. Frisk let out a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her head. But in doing so, revealed Flowey who was attached to her arm. "damn. so it was the weed that helped you escape." Frisk quickly hid Flowey behind her as she shook her head no. "don't be lying to me, sweetheart." Fell said as he held onto her chin.

Frisk merely gave him a cheeky grin before trying to pry his hand from her face.

"He only had to help cause you wouldn't let me leave."

"looky here, you knows' i can't let you leave. the whole underground is out for ya soul you know. how am i supposed to protect you when you're not by my side."

"I don't need protecting, I can take care of myself."

"as much as i would like to believe that, i cant. so be a good pet and stay with me. what's safer then under my watchful gaze and boss's protection? you'll live longer I tell ya."

"As nice as this lover's quarrel is. I'm kinda stretched for time." Said Core as she popped near Frisk. Both Fell and Frisk blushed a deep red as they faced away from each other. "Oh, look. Just the monster I was looking for." Walking towards them was non other then Underfell Papyrus.

" WELL IF IT ISN'T THE BLANDEST LOOKING HUMAN. I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT YOUR BUSINESS IS TO HAVE COME TO MY WORLD."

"Terribly demanding as always. What I want to know, is if you noticed anything that can point me towards the wearabouts of the small human child that you encountered the other day."

"sweetpea?! did something happened to her?"

"Sweetpea?"

"SWEETPEA?"

Question both Frisk and Boss. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL MY FUTURE UNDERLING SUCH A DEMEANING NAME!"

This didn't settle well for Fell as he glared at his brother.

"your underling? sorry boss, i probably didn't hear you right. but you do mean mine and not yours...right?"

Boss glared right back as he snatched Frisk away from under his arm.

"YOU BAFFON! WHY WOULD I MAKE SUCH A MISTAKE AS THAT? I CLEARLY MEAN MINE! WHY WOULD THE HUMAN BREED WITH THE LIKES OF YOU! WHILE I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS STANDS BEFORE THEM!?!!ALL YOU EVER DO IS LAZE AROUND, SPITING OUT STUPID PUNS! " Frisk covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh while Flowey hid deeper into her sweater.

"oh, so my puns are stupid now, is that it?!"

"YES! THAT IS PRECISELY IT!" He said she he poked his phalange against Fell's shirt. "THEY'RE CHILDISH, CRUDE AND ALWAYS FAIL TO MAKE ME LAUGH." Folding his arm, bringing Frisk closer to his armor. The whole situation was getting on Fell's last nerve. He's used to his brother bashing him for his jokes, but it's another thing when he's doing it while holding the human in his arm.

Fell grabbed hold onto Boss's arm, using up all his strength to pry them open. But physically his younger brother was stronger. Ending with him falling down to the ground.

"HA, SEE YOU'RE WEAK AND PATHETIC." Fell snapped as he stood straight before his brother.

"alright then, how's about i do impersonations instead?"

Core crossed her arms as she continued to view the situation at hand.

"This feels oddly familer somehow. Hmm?" Core noticed that Frisk was trying to get her attention. Deciding to sign instead of talking, she told Core that it was going to be awhile and that she should come back next time.

'Boss did tell me that he saw...them... Near the little girl. But that's about it. Good luck finding her.' Core signed back, saying thank you before blinking away.

As she blinked away, she could hear Underfell Papyrus screaming out in anger, "MOCKERY! YOUR MOCKING ME AREN'T YOU?"

"nooooo, boss, come on. I'm your brother. I would ne- I would never e- look, boss! another human!"

"WHERE?!" Boss turned around quickly, in the process realising his hold on Frisk. As she tried to run off, Fell Sans pulled her towards him by her waist.

Core laughed a bit before whisking away to the nearest AU.

Removing her hand off of the glowing star, Bonbon noticed two monsters wearing heavy armor, standing nearby.

"Flowey? Do you think I should say hello to them?" Flowey didn't respond. He just kept muttering on, much to her disappointment. "Are you never going to speak to me again?" Bonbon was getting sadder at this point. She wasn't sure how to make it up to him.

{LEavE hiM. He'S jUst bEinG a sPoileD litTle brAt!}

"Spoiled? He doesn't smell bad."

{No, bUt hiS aTtitUde DoES!}

"Hee hee, that's funny."

{HeH, iF yoU waNt hiM tO speAk tO yoU, telL hiM thAt hE shoUld stOp alWays beiNg A crYbaBy, thaT it'lL aGe hiM FaSTEr oR somEthiNg. ThAt wilL dEfinitEly geT hiM to reAct.}

"Okays!" Bonbon cleared her throat and placed her hands to her waist. "Flowey," she said with the best 'big girl' voice she could muster, "Stop being such a cry baby, you'll wrinkle your petals." Flowey's body stiffen, her statement shocking him out of his mumbling.

"Wh...what did you just say?" No one's ever called him a crybaby for a long time. Except for them, but they were gone...weren't they? He blinked away the pending fog that started to wain through his mind. Something about them...caused a chilling shiver go through his stem. But why...why did he feel fear towards them...did something happened before? No that's not right, before this, he was the one in control...wasn't he? "Hey idiot, did...did you ever reset before?"

"Hmm? Reset? No, why?" She said as she stared at the guards infront of her.

"Never mind, it's nothing. Look just hurry it up, will you. My petals can't handle this much heat for too long."

"Ok, ok." Bonbon balanced on one foot as she turned around towards the large metal building ahead. "To the mysterious metal house thing!"

"Ughh, it's called a lab. I'm going to rest so don't bug me ok?"

"You like resting alot, don't you. Does it felt nice being inside dirt?"

"Shut it!"

"Hee hee." Bonbon walked towards the opening doors, feeling right away the blast of cool air from the conditioning. "Hellooo~" She called out, "is there anybody here?" She walked in, amazed to find such a large building. "Why is the light off?" As she walked, she could hear the tapping sounds of her shoes, echoing through the building. "Woah! I'm on TV!"

She stood infront of a large computer monitor that featured her on it. Gawking at it with wide eyes, she began doing faces at it. "Blalalalalala," stretching her face as wide as it would go, to squishing her cheeks. "Oooooh~ there's buttons!" Looking to he left then to her right (making sure that no one was around), she giggled to herself as she pressed the button near her. She let out small oohs and ahs, as it made a small beeping sound. Gathering courage, she started pressing random buttons, enjoying the random beeps that it created. Soon the image on the screen changed as well, displaying random video footages of her journey throughout the underground.

Distracted, she didn't notice the sounds of footsteps getting closer. The sound of claws tapping along the floor followed by the dragging of their tail. Closer and closer the steps got as she continued enjoying herself. The dark figure loomed over her as they slowly laid their hand ontop of her shoulder.

"U-um...excu-" the lights of the lab turned on as Bonbon turned around. Getting caught, Bonbon started screaming which caused the newcomer to scream as well.

"Oo-oh! I I I I...I-I'm so-sorry!! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"I DIDN'T TOUCH IT!" Bonbon shouted as she spread her arms, trying to block the computer.

The new monster stared at Bonbon for a bit, for she was quite confused in why she screamed that. But she was even more confused on that Bonbon believed she could hide the towering computer behind her small frame.

"Uh...w-what are you doing?"

"NOTHING!" She hurriedly said as she vigorously shook her head no.

"Y-you're not really good at lying...are you?" Bonbon's eyes began to water and her lips started to quiver. "O-oh n-n-o, I d-didnt mea-" Bonbon then launched herself onto the dinosaur monster, holding tight on her lab coat.

"NOOOOO! I...I...DON'T KNOW HOW TO LIE! I'M SORRRRRY..." The monster flared her arms, blushing bright red at having the small human hugging her so tightly.

"R-really i-it's okay! There's nothing really important on that computer a-anyway."

Bonbon looked up at the monster with her watery eyes.

"Really...?"

"R-really! You're not in trouble...o-okay?" Bonbon blinked a bit, staring into the monster's eyes.

The monster was feeling guilty, even though she wasn't sure what she actually did to feel that way. That was until Bonbon blinked away all the tears, jumping back with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay!" She giggled. The monster glared at her, feeling that she might have been tricked somehow. Bonbon stuck out her hand towards the monster. "I'm Bonbon the cocoa bean of a human and who are you?"

"Cocoa...bean?"

"Yup! Sans said that I should say that everytime I introduce myself." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay? Um...well...h-hiya I'm Dr. Alphys.

"Did you say Doctor?"

"Uh..yes?"

"Am I getting a shot?"

"W-what!? No-no-no, of course not!"

"Oh okay...because I don't feel sick right now. But I haven't had my shots since I got here, so better safe then sorry right!?!"

"W-what!? Wait...w-what are you d-doing?!" Bonbon had turned around with her back towards Alphys. Bending over, she started to pull down her leggings. "N-N-O! No shots! Okay!?? S-so you don't have to do that!"

"Oh...okay." Alphys let out a sigh of relief. Whiping away her sweat as Bonbon fixed her clothes.

"(Mechanical cough)"

"Oh! R-right! I was getting off scrip- uh...track...um..I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm- Asgore's royal scientist! B-b-but, ahhhh, I'm not one of the 'bad guys'!"

( bonbonandjasper. tumblr . com)


	28. Quizzing Burnout

Bonbon loved stories, especially long ones...except...for some reason, hearing them from a doctor-like character...she just couldn't get herself around it. That she ended mumbling behind her speech.

"Actually, since you stepped out of the Ruins...I've been 'observing' your journey through my console."

"Ob...obber...ing? Watching?"

"Your fights, your friendships, everything!"

"Did...did you see my breakdown? Thats...that's embarrassing..."

"I was originally going to stop you, but...watching someone on screen really makes you root for them."

"Heh heh...root..."

"S-so, and, now I want to help you! Using my knowledge I can easily guide you through Hotland!"

"No..no...it's okay. I just wanna pla-"

"I know a way right to Asgore's Castle no problem!"

"That's..nice...I think?"

"Well, actually umm, there's just a tiny issue."

"Aha..."

"A long time ago,"

"How long..."

"I made a robot named Mettaton. Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot."

"I know him, Papy likes his shows..."

"Anyways, recently I decided to make him more useful."

"Aww, too bad. Kinda liked him how he was."

"You know, just small practical adjustment. Like um...anit...anit-human combat features?"

"That doesn't sound nice. Am I gonna have to fight him like Goku?"

"Of c-course, when I saw you coming, I immediately decided I have to remove those features!"

"Oh, that good. Cause I don't think I can fight like him."

"Unfortunately I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so."

"That's ok. You can always make me arobot suit to fi-" the back wall was blasted wide open as the lights where cut off, replaced by a disco ball and a spot light.

"Wa-wa-wait! I-I wasn't do-"

"Sorry Doctor, but it is time for today's Quiz Show!!" Mettaton announced after he emerged from a small space in the wall. Wrapping his metallic arm around Alphys he whispered to her, "Sorry Alphys but I couldn't bare to watch this any longer." With a snap of his fingers, confetti and balloons began to fall from the ceiling. "Oh boy! I can already tell it's gonna be a great show! Everyone give a big hand for our wonderful contest...tant?!!!"

During his intro, Bonbon had made her way towards the exit.

"Where do you think your going darling? The show is about to begin!" He said as he held onto the hood of her dress.

"I don't like game shows."

"Sorry to hear that but the audience are waiting to see you. I promise that the game is worth dying for!"

"The game isn't safe...is it?" Mettaton carried Bonbon to her seat behind a podium that magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't worry! It's simple! There's only one rule. Answer correctly...or you die!!!" Having explained the only rule, he pulled out her soul; starting the show. On the top of her podium where displayed four buttons accompanied by small screens that displayed changing answers. Upon seeing them, Bonbon raised her hand.

"Darling! I haven't even asked the first question."

"I can't read." Mettaton gave out a small cough as he glanced towards Alphys. Alphys started to sweat as she shook her head. Apparently she didn't know that the small human couldn't read, which left Mettaton in an unscheduled mishap.

"That's okay darling. Every game show has a backup plan! Now displaying child friendly picture answers! Let's start with an easy one!!! What's the prize for answering correctly?" Alphys stood behind Mettaton and started shaping her hands to the correct answer. But Bonbon wasn't looking for she was to busy trying to figure out what the images on the small screens were.

"Money bag...a toy car...question mark...ooh, I know this button! Aaah!!" She pressed the mercy button which granted her a small shock.

"Sorry but that's incorrect. Onto the next question and make sure you look over here darling." Bonbon rubbed her arms with her hands as to remove the numbing feeling. "What's the King's full name?"

Looking down onto her screen, she started squinting her eyes. "Muhmuhmuhm..." The answers all had a goat monsters face on it with diffrent names at the bottom of them. As Bonbon slowly raised her hand towards the incorrect answer, Mettaton made a clearing throat sound.

"Keep your chin up darling, the answers might be right infront of you!" Bonbon only looked up for a bit before picking the wrong one, where Mettaton had to give her another shock.

"Wrong again. Well, enough about you. Let's talk about me." Mettaton pushed Alphys closer towards Bonbon.

"Psst..pstt..." Bonbon looked up to come face to face with Alphys.

"Oh, hello."

"Goodluck and just look at me ok?"

"Oh...kay..." Mettaton dragged Alphys back to her spot before asking the next question.

"What are robots made of?"

" uhhhhh..." Bonbon stared at Alphys as she shaped the letter b with her hands. As the time started to run out, Bonbon slowly raised her hand towards the b button as she continued to stare at Alphys.

"Correct! Now here's another easy one for you!" For a couple of rounds, Bonbon continued to answer correctly while staring at Alphys with a strange face of ...frustration? Mettaton wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Which worried him a bit, for he wasn't sure if those two shocks might have broken her somehow. "Lossen up darling, we're almost done. Now can you get this one? Would you smooch a ghost?"

"Yes yes yes yes!" Bonbon waved her arms as she started bouncing on her chair. Alphys stared at them both with a leering gaze while Mettaton applauded her for her enthusiasm.

"Darling remember you must press one of the buttons to answer."

"Oh, oops" she giggled as she pressed one randomly.

"Great answer, I love it!!! Now let's hurry it along with breaking out the big guns! In the dating simulation video game 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" what is Mew Mew's favorite food?"

"Which answer reads snail icec-"

"Oh! Oh! I know this one! It's snail ice cream!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In the fourth chapter everyone goes to the beach!" Alphys continued her rambling while Bonbon eyes started to spin from the speed of it. Wanting to save the human before she falls from her seat, he cut Alphys off.

"Alphys Alphys Alphys, you aren't helping our contestant, are you? Ooooooh!!! You should have told me. I'll make a question you'll be sure to know the answer to! Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?" Alphys waved her arms back and forth, trying to convince Bonbon not to answer, but she was to busy grinning like an idiot to notice.

With her goofy smile she started smashing on the button that was next to a picture of Undyne. "See Alphys? I told you it was obvious, even the human figured it out." Mettaton placed his arm around Alphys shoulder as she tried to shield her reddening face. "Yes, she writes her name in the margins of her notes. She names programming variables after her. She even writes stories of them together, sharing a domestic life. Probability of crush! 101% margin of error: 1%."

"Wow really! I just picked it because it was the only picture I knew! Lucky me!!" In a hushed tone she add, "and cause she talks alot about you."

"I see...either way, with Dr. Alphys helping you the show has no dramatic tension!! But. But!!! This was just the pilot episode!!!" Bonbon jumped down from her podium as it magically lowered itself down to the floor. "Next up, more drama! More romance!!! More bloodshed!!! Until next time, darlings!!!!" Bonbon giggled as she watched Mettaton retracted his legs into his body as a rocket replaced them, shooting him upwards towards an opening in the ceiling. Clapping at his grand exit she noticed Alphys sweating nervously. She tugged onto her lab coat, snapping Alphys out of her nervous jitters.

"He wasn't supposed to ask that last one."

"Oh...can I go now?"

"Oh...u-uh...I guess...so...wait! Let me give you my phone number! Th-then...maybe if you need help, I could..." Bonbon digged into her pocket and retrieved her cellphone. "I-it's so small and simple! D-don't worry I'll fix it right up! I'll even upgrade it's texting features." Alphys rushed towards the back of her lab taking Bonbon's phone with her.

"Texting? But I can't read..." Hearing the sudden banging, crashing and slight scream, Bonbon started to tear up. "My phone..." Rushing back, Alphys brought out an entirely new phone.

"Here you go! I've upgraded it for you. It's got a key chain and I added a couple of special features. I even signed you up for the underground's No. 1 social network!" Bonbon took her new phone and saw that the screen displayed a full profile with a picture of her the she doesn't remember taking.

"But mommy said I can't put my information online..." Bonbon mumbled.

"Now we're officially friends! Ehehehe! Heheh...heh..." After a while of awkward silence, Alphys excused herself to go to the bathroom. Bonbon stood there for awhile before trying to follow her. Noticing Alphys feet underneath the door, Bonbon went on to her stomach to get a better look. Sliding her hand under neath the door, she slowly tried to reach Alphys tapping feet. Alphys shocked by the sudden grabbing, let out a loud screech before retreating further away from the door.

Bonbon brushed herself off as she got up from the floor. Alone once again, she decided to look around a bit before heading out. Walking towards the escalator, she noticed numerous things she couldn't see before when the lights were off.

"Dog food? She has a doggy? Ooooooh cute!" She went over by a desk that was near by. Ontop of it stood a small figurine, daring herself not to touch it, she retracted her hand before her hand got to close. Hearing her stomach growl, she walked towards the fridge that was conveniently placed near the desk.

"Alphy!" She called out,"can I grab something to eat?" No response. In a small whisper, she called out once more, "Say nothing if it's ok..." she waited for a response, but Alphys didn't answer. "Thank you!" Opening the fridge, she found a small box of noodles. "Oooooh...yummy! Aww cute! It comes with its own water and cooking pot." Stuffing it into her pocket, she continued her little snooping. Going up the escalator she found numerous books all lined up on the shelves. Taking one out she found that it was a Manga book hidden behind a thin leather binding. "Mmmmm...I wanna look through it...but." not wanting to waste anymore time she placed it back to its spot.

Hearing a small dripping sound, she turned towards a peculiar looking machine."Pink gloop? What is it?" Dipping her finger in it, she started rubbing it between her fingers. "Can...can I eat it?" She whispered to no one. Smelling it first, she took a small lick. Right away she felt a strange sensation in her soul "eeee! That doesn't feel good." Whiping the rest on the side of her dress, she went on her tiptoe to see what was ontop of the machine. "Grass? But...why is the goop pink?" Something felt off by the whole thing that she found herself wondering when was the last time she heard about grass.

 _"Undyne..."_ _"What is it?" Undyne asked as she flipped through the cookbook._

 _"Do you remember the first time you meet me?" Looking up from her book she looked at the sitting human as she tried to recall the first time._

 _"Hmmm...yeah, wasn't it in that room where I have my meeting with Papyrus. Why you ask?"_

 _"Um..." Bonbon looked down for a second before shaking her head, " No reason." Undyne ruffled her hair before looking back at the book._

 _"You know, you have NO idea how many spears I wanted to throw! But, um, that sea-grass is under scientific protection."_

 _"Ehhh!"_

 _"What!!!!! That's a real thing! If you didn't hide so much in those grass, I'd have kicked your..." at mid sentence she looked back at Papyrus who was currently stroking his brother's skull in his sleep, while mumbling about having eight legs. Feeling her healing wounds give a small sting, she rephrase what she was trying to say. "Uh, if not for that grooty. I'd have kicked your booty." Bonbon covered her mouth as she started to snicker. "Don't ask me what a grooty is!!!"_

 _"Okay!" She said but then she started shaking her arms nervously."But...but!!!! Does that mean I'll get in trouble for stepping on it!"_

 _"Getting in trouble just for stepping on the grass??? Heck no! You just can't damage it with a barrage of spears! So you can go in it all you want, there's even a pair of old shoes in one of the seagrass. Strangely, they're made for somone without fins or claws." Undyne tapped her chin with her book as she thought, "what kind of monster is like that...? Oh, wait!? What about a slime monster,?"_

 _"There's bunny monsters."_

 _"Pfft! They don't wear shoes! Oh wait, slimes don't have feet at all! Well, if they fit you, you could go back and take them. Whoever wore them isn't coming back!" But as she looked under the table, she saw Bonbon' feet moving back and forth. "Never mind, your feet are wayyyyyy too tiny!"_

 _"Hehehe!"_

 _"Now shush and get ready! Cause I just found the perfect thing for breakfast!" Bonbon threw her arms into the air as she cheered._

Bonbon shook her head as she saw that she was getting of track. Walking out of the air conditioning building and into the heat of Hotland, she pulled out her new phone. Staring at it for awhile, she didn't noticed that Flowey had popped his head out of his flower pot.

"Brat, what are you doing?"

"Sulking."

"Why?"

"Papy gave me that cellphone..." Bonbon said as she gazed upward with tears running down her cheeks.

"Idiot, that's not something to cry about. Just hurry it up and go already." Bonbon started walking slowly as she scrolled through her new phone. Finding Papyrus' number, she decided to call him.

"TINY HUMAN! WHAT'S UP!"

"Hehehe, just wanted to see if the phone worked."

"WHY WOULDN'T IT WORK? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN!!??"

"Hmm? No, but Alphy added things...I guess."

"DOCTOR ALPH-" Upon saying the doc's name, Papyrus had his phone snatched.

"You made it to her lab!!?? That took you long enough! Hey, is she there? If she is, tell her I said hi, okay!? And, tell me how she's doing! And tell me of she needs anything and... Wait! No! Don't ask any of that!!! But she's fine right!?"

"Mhm, she's in the bathroom."

"Oh...well, wait bathroom? What is she doing there?"

"MAYBE SHE'S TAKING A SHOWER!"

"She did look at bit sweaty." Bonbon answered.

"Yeah she does! You'd sweat too if your body was brimming with excitement all the time!!" Papyrus retrieved his phone back from Undyne's grip before she could smash it with her own excitment.

"TINY HUMAN! WE MAY NOT KNOW ALOT ABOUT HOTLAND-"

"So we'll just have to COMBINE OUR POWER!!!"

"ZERO PLUS ZERO IS STILL ZERO."

"Yeah, but it's a BIG zero!!! The biggest ZERO!"

"BUT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD CALL US OFTEN...JUST TO SEE IF YOUR OKAY!!"

"Yeah! Like call us from every room! Cause if you don't, this guy will worry his skull off!"

"UNDYNE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!!" Bonbon chuckled before saying okay. Saying goodbye, she hunged up and placed her phone back into her pocket.

"Brat! You're not really going to call them at every room are you?"

"They said I should, so I will!" Flowey let out a long groan.

"We'll never going to get there!!!"

"But I just want to play. I don't want to leave yet." Bonbon said as she placed her foot on and off the conveyor belt.

 _{YoU'll sOOn thiNk diffeRenTly. I'lL mAkE suRe oF iT!_ }

" _Hidoi_!" Bonbon shouted as she stomped her feet on the ground. "I'll never stop having fun! While I'm still feeling healthy and strong, I'm going to have as much fun as possible!" She cheered as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Who are you even talking too? I didn't say anything." Flowey said as he stretched to stare at her.

"Oh...the creepy voice. Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, I can talk to myself now!"

"Shut it!" Flowey face burned red as Bonbon laughed at his outburst. Recoiling back to his pot, he thought back to what she said before. "Wait...creepy voice? What creepy voice."

"The-" Before she could answer, her phone let out the out a ping. Taking out her phone, she saw a picture of Alphys next to a small icon with a U on it. Pressing it, it opened up to a small window with text.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!!!!" Bonbon face scrunched up as she stared at it. "Flowey."

"What."Flowey said with a sigh. Her phone pinged once more.

"Can you..." Another ping sounded out.

"WHAT!?!?" Bonbon raised her phone towards him. Staring at the screen, he noticed what she was asking for. Pushing the phone away with his vine "BEG FOR IT, YOU UNAPPRECIATIVE, FORGETFUL BRAT!!!" He said with a fearsome sneer. Convinced that anyone with some pride would give up and move on, he was a bit surprised to see her begging him with her knees on the ground. "You disgust me...don't you have no shame?"

"Nope!" She said as she jumped back to her feet. Letting his head fall with a slight thud onto the rim of the pot, he used his vine to snatch her phone.

"This is stupid." He said before reading Alphys' updates to her. Finished, he tossed it back to her. Delighted that he would be helping her, she placed her bottom on the conveyor belt while dialing Papyrus.

"TINY HUM-"

"Weeeee!!!"

"WEE??"

"Heck yeah! She's riding on a conveyor belt, Papyrus!!"

"CONVEYOR BELT? ARE THOSE FUN?"

"I guess for some. But for me, I learned that they make me sick."

"DID YOU HURL?!"

"Yeah, like 9000 times!! It was awsome!"

"OH NOOOOO! TINY HUMAN!! YOU'RE NOT GETTING SICK ARE YOU?!"

"Hehehe, nope. But for somone reason, the con...yor...thing... thing stopped moving when I called."

"THAT'S GOOD. JUST DON'T CALL WHEN YOU'RE ON THEM, OR SHE'LL KEEP SAYING GROSS THINGS." Bonbon just giggled as she hunged up. Putting away her phone, the conveyor belt started moving again. Reaching the end, she heard something bubbling pass her by. Getting up, she saw that it was a small volcano.

"Cute!" The volcano stopped walking when they heard her. Turning around, the monster pulled out her soul. "Oops." Vulkin's lava began spurting out. Sidestepping out of the way, Bonbon gave a wink and a thumbs up.

"Ahh! Ahh! Does my best." Which only encouraged him to spirt out more lava. Ending up slightly toasted, she was able to mercy him at the end.

"Idiot." Commented Flowey as Bonbon placed her hand over a small star. Walking along Hotland, Bonbon recieved a couple more updates from Alphys, which only agitated Flowey more. "These are stupid!"

"But she might say something important."

"No she wo-" Flowey ducked as a strong breeze passed them. Bonbon stood her ground as hard as she could as she gazed upward.

"Wow! An airplane!!"

Tsunderplane gets in the way! Not on purpose or anything. As her soul was being pulled out, she saw the plane had a girly attitude that reminded her of something from a show once. Getting an idea, she started rubbing her face with her hands. Picking Tsunderplane's curiosity, she got closer. Bonbon gave her a flirty smirk.

"You have some pretty wings there." She said with a suave like flick of her hand.

"Y...you s...sicko!" Bonbon squealed as she ran away as Tsunderplane began to charge at her. Managing to spare her, Bonbon collapsed onto the floor.

"Idiot! What is wrong with you!"

"Ha...ha...nothing...w...why?" She said as she tried to regain her breath.

"Forget it." Brushing herself off, she jumped back on to her feet. "What's with that look you gave her? It was diffrent from the one you gave those Froggits from the Ruins."

"Hmm? Oh, well since Tsunderplane is a girl, I didn't think my flirty look would have worked. So I used my brother's. Since we're twins, I thought I could pull it off."

"Well, it was creepy. So, stop flirting with them when they are trying to kill you!"

"But mommy said flirting always works."

"Well she's also an idiot!"

As Bonbon sticked her hand out towards the steam that was coming out of an air vent, Sans was stretching his arm out from his short nap. Scratching the back side of his pelvis, he took out his phone. Noticing the time, he wondered why he hasn't seen munchkin yet. Getting a call, he answered it.

"BROTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"hotlands, why?" He said with a lazy slur as he slouched across the counter of his station.

"HOTLAND? WHAT ABOUT YOUR JOBS IN WATERFALL?"

"eh, thought the kid might need somone to look out for her, so i thought i'd skip them."

"SANS!! THAT'S QUITE LAZY OF YOU AND...PRODUCTIVE. HOW DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!?"

"what can i say, it's in my bones."

"GYHAAA!" Sans chuckled as he heard his brother scream out of frustration. Snatching his phone away, Undyne asked at which station he was at.

"uhh.." Looking around he noticed the bridge next to him. "bridge one?"

"Why are you still in that one? The punk has already left through Alphys' lab!"

"huh, must have been more tired than I thought. sorta forgot that the boat left her ahead from here."

"IT'S BECAUSE OF ALL YOUR NAPPING! YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF SHAPE, SANS!! YOU TIRE WAY TOO EASILY. IF YOU DIDN'T NAP FOR 7 HOURS ALL NIGHT, YOU WOULDN'T BE NAPPING YOURSELF INTO AN EARLY GRAVE!!"

"I agree!! You really need to...!" Sans looked at his phone as he heard Undyne let out a sharp scuff. "...wait, isn't that just called sleeping?"

"UNDYNE!!! NOT YOU TOO!!" Sans smiled as he heard Undyne tackling his brother to the ground.

"Wait. Papyrus...When do YOU sleep? For the past few days, weren't you sleeping..."

"I'M USUALLY TOO BUSY TO SLEEP, BUT RECENTLY I HAVE MADE AN EXCEPTION FOR THE TINY HUMAN. SOMONE AS SMALL AS HER NEEDS TO HAVE A PROPER REST IF SHE WANTS TO GROW AS BIG AS ME! NYEHEHE...WHY YOU ASK?"

"Cause if you weren't using that cool car bed, I was going to ask if I could have it!" Seeing how they seemed to have forgotten that Sans was on the line, he took the chance to hang up. Putting his hands inside his pocket, he walked away from his station as he took one of his shortcuts. Landing near his second station in Hotland, he started setting up his Hotdog stand.

Getting a ping from his phone. He took it out to find that Bonbon had sent him a video message. Smiling a bit, he open it.

"Hee hee! Look Sans! Steamed vegetable!" Sans laughed out loud as he watched Bonbon sticking a screaming Flowey towards the steaming air vent.

"nice one, munchkin." Turning his phone around, he decided he'd send her a video as well.

Placing Flowey back ontop of her head, she heard a ping from her phone. Seeing that it wasn't Alphys but a message from Sans, her face lit up. Opening up the message she saw Sans holding up a hotdog.

"glad to have 'meat' you. you really know how to brighten the 'wurst' of days."

Bonbon started giggling out loud as she kept replaying the video. Without realizing it Bonbon had her fingers over the record button and accidentally sent the recording to him. Hearing another ping, Bonbon looked down and saw that it was another message. Opening it up, she saw that this time Sans had a bottle of ketchup with him.

"hope you get here soon so we can 'ketchup' over a bite of dog'."

Sans snickered as he recieved a thumbs up emoji from her. But as soon as he was about to close his phone, he saw that he had missed a message. Opening it up, he saw that it was mearly a recording of her laughing. Sans could feel his soul warm up as he smiled fondly at his phone. That he found himself replaying her laugh as he saved it to his phone.

http: / bonbonandjasper . tumblr . com / post / 156183811679


	29. Valentine's day Chocolate Surprise

http/bonbonandjasper./post/157227073229/a-twinfull-valentines-chocolate-surprise-part-1

http/bonbonandjasper./post/157227198039/a-twinfull-valentines-chocolate-surprise-final

{YoU kNoW, I tHiNk I miGhT liKe tHis vAleNtiNe's dAy.}

《Are you only saying that because of the chocolate?》

{NO!...mAybE...tHat'S bEsiDeS tHe pOiNt. MoRe iMpoRtaNtlY, yOu sAy yOu cArE fOr mE...riGhT?}

《...yes?》

{ThEn wHy dOn't wE eXcHaNgE hEaRtS, fOr tHe sAke oF tHe hOliDaY, hMm?}

《You don't have a heart, though.》

{ThAt's fiNe, yOu cAn jUst gIvE mE yOurS}

《I am not giving you my soul again.》

{HA hA AhA...whO sAid yOu eVer gOt iT bAck?}

"Creepy voice, stop bullying the non creepy voice." Bonbon whispered as she took one final bite of cake.

"Bonbon, just ignore them." Said Jasper as he pinched the bridge of his nose. While Papyrus gathered the plates, Sans stared a suspicious glare at the twin humans.

"who are you guys talking about?" Jasper looked up at Sans, staring at him for a bit before answering him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it...its...it's a human thing."

"hmmm..." Sans wasn't convinced. Before he could ask again, he noticed Bonbon's head bobbing back and forth. "Getting sleepy there, munchkin?" With droopy eyes, she tried to look up. She only gave him a small lazy smile before her head began to fall onto the table. Sans quickly reached forward and managed to place his hand between her head and the table before she could make any impact. "Guess that's a yes."

Slowly getting up from his seat, he gently picked up Bonbon into his arms. Craddiling her small body close to him, he looked back at Jasper. "what about you, squirt?"

"Hmm? Nah, I'm good. I'm going to help Papy with the dishes." Jasper grabbed the remaining plates before rushing towards Papyrus' side.

After laying Bonbon on to the couch, Papyrus called out to him to take out the trash. Grabbing the bag from his brother, he passed Jasper as he was climbing onto the couch to sit next to his sleeping sister. Seeing them so calm gave him a warm sense of peace as he stepped outside into the snowy town. Going around back to where the trash can was, he noticed that the kitchen window was opened. Curious, he walked closer to close it only to step onto something that was hidden in the snow. Crouching down, he brushed away a small layer of snow. Buried in the snow right outside of the window was pieces of shattered plates, bowls and other random kitchen appliances.

"bonbon! jasper!" He called out as he walked back into his house. Looking around, he saw Bonbon's body being dragged behind the couch. Leaning around, he glared at Jasper who was struggling to hide his sister's sleeping body. Jasper let out a small gasp as he looked up, noticing that he was caught. Looking up at Sans, Jasper held onto his sisters hand. "guys-"

"We didn't do it!" Bonbon had quickly sat up from her slumber.

"sigh, look...i don't care that you broke a couple of dishes. what i do care is that I found a few stains of blood on them."

"Yawn...we...we're not in...t...trouble." yawned Bonbon.

"for the dishes? no-"

"Th...that's good..." Bonbon gave a small smile before falling back to sleep. Jasper grabbed a hold of her body, unable to look at Sans' face.

"squirt..."

"Uh...yes?"

"where are you hurt?" Jasper buried his face into his sister's hair as he showed him Bonbon's and his own hands. Sans closed his eyes after noticing the small cuts. Placing his hand ontop of Jasper's head, he could feel his small frame stiffen. "dishes can be replaced. you two can't, remember that the next time you try to throw us a surprise." Jasper gave him a solemn nod. Sans ruffled his hair before grabbing Bonbon's sleeping form.

"SANS? WHY ARE YOU ALL BEHIND THE COUCH?"

"playing hide and seek. 'cept, munchkin over here decided it was time for bed."

"I SEE! IT IS GETTING LATE FOR OUR TINY HUMANS." Papyrus looked at Jasper's slumped body. "JASPER, ARE YOU SLEEPY AS WELL?" Looking down, he nodded his head as he raised his arms towards him. Papyrus smiled as he bent down to gather his small body into his arm. Papyrus gave him a skeleton kiss on the forehead then they both (Sans and Papyrus) laid the small humans to bed.


	30. Baking Burns

http/ bonbonandjasper. tumblr. com/post/157559765184/baking-burns-isnt-flowey-having-a-blast

"Flowey? How am I supposed to get to the other side?"

"Why not jump in, INSTEAD OF STICKING ME into that stupid steam vent."

"Whaaa! Really?" Bonbon stared at the vent and then to the small gap ahead. "Should I call? You did say that falling in lava would hurt..." Flowey dug into his flower pot and started screaming out his frustration. "Hee hee, I take that as a yes." So she dialed Papyrus' number.

"STEAM VENTS? WOW...THAT SOUNDS AWFUL."

"Steam vents? Alphys told me something's about those."

"Hi Undyne! Can...can I step in it?"

"Heck yeah! It doubles as a transport. Pretty cool if you aren't wearing a dress!"

"UNDYNE...SHE IS WEARING A DRESS."

"THAT'S a dress?" Bonbon giggled before hanging up. Taking a running start, she ran towards the steam vent with her eyes closed. Launching of into the air, she let out a small squeal before landing. As she did, she recieved a couple more pings from Alphys which, reluctantly, Flowey read out for her. Taking but a few steps, her phone started ringing, but whoever was calling had hunged up before she could answer it. Walking along she saw a couple of lasers up ahead.

"Lasers? Oooh, like a spy going to a secret base!" Bonbon throw her arms into the air, "My brother would have loved this." She said as she ...once again...called Papyrus.

"Stop calling them!" Screamed Flowey.

"Shshshhush."

"TINY HUMAN! HMMM? WHAT WAS THAT? BLUE AND ORANGE LASERS? HMMM, JUST REMEMBER WHAT THE COLORS MEAN. BLUE MEANS JUMP AND ORANGE MEANS YOU'LL SMELL LIKE ORANGES."

"NO you goofball!"

"WELL EITHER WAY, HAVE FUN!!"

"Oranges?" Bonbon stared at the lasers ahead, "...nice." But before she could even attempt on jumping her way through, she recieved a call from Alphys. Apparently she's not supposed to be moving through the blue ones and only the orange ones. Hanging up, she looked back at the lasers. "Hmmm...doesn't sound as fun..."

Deciding to go with Papyrus advice, she began jumping her way through, only to be shocked in the process. Determined, she continued to go forward.

"Ahh! Aaa-hah-a! Aha!" Teetering on her feet, she could see her vision spinning. "Ooh...ohhh...I smell oranges~"

"Idiot! That's the smell of you burning!"

"I smell delicious~" Bonbon's eyes began to swirl as she danced around the blue lasers. "Off with the lasers! Off with the lasers!!" Bonbon chanted as her phone rang.

"H-hey watch out! You're going to get real hurt!"

"A...Alphys? "

"I can't watch this. I'm disabling the lasers." Right away all the lasers where turned off. "T-there. Be careful, okay?"

"O..okay..."

"I-I'm sorry. It's... my fault you got hurt. I didn't..."

"Alphys..."

"If I didn't ...didn't..."

"Its okay. I'm okay!"

"Sorry..." Bonbon shooked her head before digging into her pocket. Munching on a cinnamon bunny that Papyrus gave her, she asked Flowey about one of the messages she got from Alphys.

"You IDIOT! We're underground! There's no weather down here!"

"But there was rain...and snow...and-"

"That's not cause we have weathers! If it's raining then it's always raining! It never changes down here...idiot."

"Hmm..." Taking a few steps, her phone pinged again.

"Ghaaaa! You can't even walk two steps withought that phone-"

 **Ping**

"Ahhhh!"

"There there Flowey." Getting a call from Alphys, she told her that the upcoming rooms would involve solving a few puzzles, but she never told her how to solve them. "Papy always told me how..."

"Cause he babies you too much!"

"Not a baby."

"Then what...are...you doing!!?"

"Hmm? Calling Papy."

"Baby." Bonbon not catching what he said, waited for Papyrus to pick up as she walked towards the first room of puzzles.

"OH NO! THE PUZZLES REACTIVATING CAUSED THOSE PEOPLE TO MISS THEIR JOBS!?" Bonbon looked around and noticed a couple of monsters in work attire sitting on the ground.

They seem fine though, they're watching TV on their phones.

"yup. that's why i'm missing work, too." Bonbon let out a soft gasp as she covered the mic on the phone.

"Flowey! It's Sans!"

"Whoopee...I don't care." Flowey slumped over his pot, completely bored of the whole situation.

"OH MY GOD!!! SANS, GO TO YOUR JOBS!!! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE!"

"uh...the cell-aport?"

"SANS THAT'S NOT A THING!" Papyrus hanged up, leaving Bonbon with unanswered questions.

"Flowey, do you think if I said hi, they will tell me about the puzzles?"

"I don't know, why not just go in and FIGURE it out yourself!" Ignoring Flowey, she skipped towards the sitting workers. But as she began to tug onto his shirt, her hand started to glitch which expanded across the monster. Bonbon hid her hand behind her back as she took a few steps back. Her own stomach turned uneasily as she continued to watch the monster until he regain focus. The monster noticing her standing behind him asked if she was okay. Bonbon slowly nodded before running towards the puzzle room.

{ _OoH, I wOndEr whAt thAt wAs.}_

"D...did you-"

{ _Me? SOrry, bUt I diDn'T dO thAt. HE He hEe...bUt iT diD loOk qUitE enTerTaiNiNg!}_

"Brat? Hey! What's with you?"

"Huh..." Bonbon jumped a bit at Flowey's voice, shaking her from her predicament. Rubbing her hands, she went on ahead and solved the puzzle in the room. Completing it, Bonbon made her way towards the next puzzle room where Alphys deactivated the laser that was in the way.

"Bonbon!" Hearing someone call out her name, she turned around at mid step.

"Hello?" Looking around, she saw Fuku waving at her. Seeing a familiar face, she went over towards her. Without any warning, Fuku bent down and wrapped her green flames over her small body. Bonbon stiffened as she remembered the glitching that occurred earlier. Fuku sensing Bonbon's small body tremble underneath her arms, she slowly retracted herself to look down at Bonbon.

"Hey, what's wrong? I didn't burn you...did I?" Bonbon shook her head quickly before smiling.

"Sorry, I...I was thinking of something. I'm ok." Fuku placed her hand on the side of her cheek, worried that she wasn't being truthful. But dismissed the feeling once Bonbon started rubbing her face against her flamed palm. "Hee hee, so warm."

"You're silly." Fuku flicked Bonbon on the nose, "so, where you the one who shut of that laser."

"Nope, Alphys did."

"Alphys? The Royal scientist?"

"Wait, she did? Man they GOTTA cancel school over this!" Exclaimed Fuku's friend who happened to overhear the conversation. Fuku placed her finger against her lips, asking Bonbon not to tell her dad that the lasers were off. Getting the hint, Bonbon nodded happily. After completing the last puzzle, a sealed door opened up, granting Bonbon access.

"Gha, I really hate these steam vents..." complained Flowey as Bonbon floated across several of the vents. Before Bonbon could comment on it, she noticed that the floor beneath her was diffrent from the rest of Hotland she had seen so far. Walking across the blue tiles, she felt a small shiver crawl over her back. Before she could turn back, she found herself in total darkness.

Her eyes went wide open as she struggled to breath. Her legs feeling as if they were glued to the floor, kept her from taking any steps forward. "Dark...its...dark."

"Yeah, so? Who cares if it's dark, just hurry it up." Bonbon blinked away her tears, relieved to hear Flowey's voice. But before she could even begin to move, her body frozed over with fear. For she was seeing something her eyes won't ever be able to erase.

"F...flowey...c...can you se...see..."

"See? It's dark, how can I see anything!?" Bonbon's body quaked, the absolute horror completely paralyzed her, and the more she thought about run away, or simply moving a bit, the more she felt discouraged and utterly terrified.

{ _WhAts wroNg? HmM...aRe yOu...sCarEd...}_

A young human stood amongst the darkness. Their smile stretching across their face as a dusty lab coat flew through the air. The humangiggled as their eyes began to leak.

{ _Do yOu sEe soMetHinG yoU dOn'T liKe..._ }

Bonbon heard her blood pumping against her ears as she tried to take a step back, only stopping as she heard a crunch beneath her foot. Looking down, she saw broken shards belonging to a pair of glasses. A ringing sound rang around her as she stared at them, panic setting inside her heart.

"Hey! Bonbon answer the phone already!" At the sound of Flowey's voice, Bonbon answered her phone.

"H-hey, it's kinda dark...w-wait are you c-crying?!" Bonbon looked down at her screen with a smile on her face as she shook her head. Feeling her worries disappear at Alphys' face on the screen, she let out a long breath. Seconds later, the lights turned on. Revealing that Bonbon was inside a kitchen studio this whole time."O-oh no..."

"Ohhhh yes!!! Welcome beauties, to the underground premier cooking show!!!"

Cooking with a Killer Robot

Mettaton flaunted his rectangular metal body around as he draped his arm around Bonbon. Hearing a strange hiss, Mettaton glanced down and noticed an unsightly flower sitting ontop of her head. "Oh!" Mettaton snapped his finger, summoning a MTT mini flying cam bot carrying a chief hat. Taking the hat, he placed it ontop of Bonbon's head, covering the little demon. Satisfied, he continued on with his show. "Pre-heat your ovens because we've got a very special recipe for you today! We're going to be making a cake! My lovely-" Mettaton looked down at the very bouncy human, before continuing, "and eager, assistant here will gather the ingredients. Everyone, give them a big hand!!!"

Recorded applause wasn't able to replace a real audience, but it does the job. Anything to improve the show and having such an adorable bouncing little human is definitely helping. "We'll need sugar, milk and eggs. Go for it darling!" Unleashing the small human, she dashed towards the counter. Mettaton, as he posed infront of the many bot cameras, glanced at Bonbon as she struggled to reach the counters. Seeing an opportunity, he broke out a special MTT product for all to see. "Presenting the MTT collapsible step ladder. For all those monsters who need that extra boost for all their reaching needs. Not intended for those who weigh over 25 pounds." Picking Bonbon up by her hoodie, he placed the small glittery step ladder underneath her.

"Eeeehhhh! Finally!" Giggled the small human. Having acquired a couple of inches in height, Bonbon gathered all the ingredients. Some did end up on the floor, but Mettaton wasn't concerned.

"Great job Beautiful! We've got all of the ingredients we need to bake the cake! Milk...sugar...eggs...oh my! Wait a magnificent moment!"

"Eh?"

"How could I forget! We're missing the most important ingredient!"

"...love?"

"Not quite darling. What we need...is a human soul!!!"

"Oh oh oh! I have one of those!!!"

"Darling~ of course you do, now hold still!" Mettaton brought out his one of a kind chainsaw, modified fabulously to perfection to match his wondrous alluring self.

"Oooh~" Bonbon oh'ed as she lowered herself away from the sparkling chainsaw as it got closer and closer towards her. Not noticing the muffled scream coming from her hidden potted friend.

Ring ring

Upon hearing the signa- the phone call, Mettaton picked up his internal phone. "Hello...? I'm kind of in the middle of something here." Alphys voice stuttered through his speakers, trying her best to recite her li-...aid the small human from her pending doom.

"C-couldnt you make a s-subsituation in the recipe?!"

"A substitution? You mean, use a diffrent, non-human ingredient?...why?"

"Yeah, why?" Answered Bonbon as she peeked over the counter.

"Uhh, what if someone's...vegan?" Mettaton took a minute to process what Alphys was trying to say. Feeling a small tap on the side of his metallic body, he looked down towards the small human.

"But vegans can't eat eggs...or milk..." whispered Bonbon. Mettaton patted her face, whispering back to not pay any mind to it.

"That's a BRILLIANT idea, Alphys!!! Actually, I happen to have an option right here!!!MTT-brand always-convenient human-soul-flavor-substitute! A can of which..." the MTT mini bot cam, panned it's way towards a far away counter where a special can stood for all to see, "...is just over on that counter!!!" Mettaton patted Bonbon's back, urging her to walk forward. "Well, darling? Why don't you go get it?"

"Okays!" Bonbon walked towards the suspicious counter. Reaching out, she let her arm hang out as the counter launched into the sky. Her graze went up as she stared at the rising counter. "I'm going to need a big step ladder..."

"By the way, our show runs on a strict schedule. If you can't get the can in the next one minute...we'll just have to go back to the original plan!!! So... better start climbing beautiful!!!"

Ring ring

Picking up her phone, Alphys warned her that there was not enough time climb up. "F-f-fortunately I might have a plan! When I was upgrading your phone, I added a few...features."

"Why did you pause-"

"You see that huge button behind the phone that say 'Jet pack'..."

"Psst...how do you spell that?"

"Don't worry, just watch this!" Her phone floated out of her hand as metal parts began unfolding itself on the sides. Creating a mini jet pack. "There! You should have just enough fuel to reach the top!" The mini jet pack flew behind her, latching itself onto her hoodie. Bonbon squealed as she was launched into the air.

Mettaton flew overhead and started sprinkling cake ingredients over the small human. No one would enjoy the show if the human got to her goal without some kind of tension. And what better way then slowing her down as she raced towards the end. Bonbon tried to dodge out of the way. Unfortunately for her, she was never good at flying games. Which only ended her with crashing into all the eggs, sugar and flour. Along the way, Bonbon had lost sight of her new acquired hat. Flowey exposed to the flying projectiles, he quickly hid himself inside his pot. (Hoping that Bonbon wouldn't let the flower pot fall.) Then out of no where, Bonbon stopped moving.

"W-wait, w-what aren't y-you moving? No-no! I must not have added e-enough fuel!" Alphys' voice blared through the phone.

"Uhh..."

"D-darnit...I'm sorry..."

"Heh...heh...what do I do now?" Bonbon questioned as her body hunged dangling to a non mobile jet pack.

"E-even with something l-like this..."

"Hey! Alphys, I'm ok! I..." Bonbon began struggling with her strap, trying to reach the soul substitute that was just a few inches out of her reach. "I...nghnghgngh...can still...get it!"

Mettaton couldn't look at the small human's attempts any longer. Not only was it too adorable for his eyes, but the whole plan was falling apart. Not to mention that Bonbon was literally covered in cake mix and that jetpack wouldn't be able to hold itself much longer.

"Oh no, would you look at that!"

"Hmm?" Bonbon stooped her struggling to look at Mettaton.

"I forgot! Right about now is when we have our commercial break!"

"W-what are you..." Alphys wasn't sure what Mettaton was planning.

"Unfortunately, that means no one is watching this right now. I'm not going to destroy you without a live television audience!!"

"What about after the commercial?" Mettaton stared at Bonbon eyes which where filled with anticipation.

"No, you adorable little thing you, that just means that you've foiled me once again. Thanks to the brilliant Dr. Alphys!!!" Bonbon gasped as she placed her goopy hands upon her cheeks.

"I did! Yay! Thank you Alphys!"

"Until next time! Toodles!" Mettaton flying away, Bonbon's jet pack slowly lowered her back to the ground, returning itself to its original state.

"U-um... I guess we... did it?"

"Yes! Hee hee, thanks to you!" Through the screen, Alphys looked away from Bonbon's smile. Unable to see her misplaced gratitude.

"L-let's keep heading forward."

"Okay!" But as Bonbon lifted her foot off the ground, she heard a large glup. "Hmm?" Bonbon stared at her body as she continued to drip with cake mix. "Ooh, look Flowey! I look like a cake mix monster. I guess you could see we both look extra 'flowery' today." Flowey struggled against the layer of mixture that covered the top of his pot. Breaking free, he let out a large breath as his face scrunched up with anger.

"Shut up and get us cleaned! I can't stand being covered in this stuff."

"But there's no water here except for the water cooler. Do you want me to go back?"

"What! No! Sigh...just go..." Flowey smashed his head against a large glup spot on his flower pot. Mumbling against the mixture of how he wanted to destroy her. Bonbon giggled as she gloop her way through.

On her way she passed a glowing star and Alphys had called her to tell her of the core that sat far off the distance. Apparently, Bonbon was supposed to go through that building if she wanted to go home. As she made her way towards the end of a road, she saw an elevator with an R1 on top of it.

"R1?" Going inside, she found numerous buttons on the panel. Guessing that R2 probably means the next floor, she pressed it. Upon leaving the elevator, she saw a small fire monster. But when she wanted to say hi, all it said was to remember his name. Turning around, she felt a small burning sensation as she bumped against somone. Staggering out of the way, she look up and saw that it was a strange bouncing flame monster wearing sneakers.

"Wait...this isn't right. What's he doing here?"

"What do you mean, Flowey?"

"He's not...wait...why do I..." Flowey squeezed his eyes shut as a migraine started to set in.

"Flow-"

{ _OoH...iS litTle FloWey reMemBerinG soMetHinG. WE'll tOo bAd! BUt iT iS strAnGe thAt PHyrOpe iS heRe.}_

Phyrope bounds towards Bonbon. Pulling out her soul, Bonbon found herself in a heated battle. That left her in a baked like state.

Sans was dozing in and out as he slumped between the hotdog condiments. Because of the recent puzzle activation, there weren't alot of customers so that left him with time to spare. Normally he wouldn't mind catching a couple of z's, but considering that the munchkin might stroll by at any minute now, left him fighting his desire to nap. Getting a ring, he flipped opened his phone.

"sans here."

"Sans! Can I ask you something?" Sans bone brow raised a bit at the sound of her voice. For it sounded as if she was lugging around something heavy. "What did the cake say to the fork?"

"what?"

"You want a piece of me?"

"heh, nice one kid."

"Why was the birthday cake as hard as a rock?"

"why?" Sans smiled as he rested his skull on his hand.

"Because it was marble cake!"

"heheh...somone might loose their sweat tooth with all this sweet jokes your giving out."

"Why couldn't the teddy bear finish his cake?"

"why?"

"Cause he was stuffed."

"ok, munchkin...heh...your breaking my ribs here." He said as he wiped away a tear. "so, what's with all the cake jokes?"

"Wanted to know if you wanted some."

"jokes?"

"Nope, cake!" Sans wasn't quite sure where she would have gotten a cake. Except maybe at Muffet's. But her pastry stand was located past his post.

"sure, but where did you find-"

"Close your eyes!" Sans stared at his phone for a bit before placing it back to the side of his face.

"sorry, munchkin. can't, i don't have any."

"Hee hee, I mean close your eyesockets!"

"fine fine." Indulging in her strange request, he closed shut his eyesocket.

"Did you close them?" Hearing her voice getting closer, he smiled.

"yup." Hearing a strange crumbly like footsteps, he was tempted to open his eyesockets, but he kept them closed. Soon he smelt something quite sweet fill his nose, or where a nose would be if he had one.

"Heeheehee...want a sweet baked flower?" Taking that as a sign he could open his eyesockets, he did. Upon opening them, he was faced with a rather angry Flowey stuffed inside a large cupcake. Laughing out loud, he could hear Flowey's muffled screams.

"munchkin, doubt he would taste... sweet..." Sans stopped talking as he tried to glance down at Bonbon. Instead of just finding her with just a cupcaked Flowey sitting ontop of her head, he sees that she herself was inside of a large cake. "heheh...arn'tcha looking extra sweet today!" Sans pulled out his phone and started taking a couple of pictures of her. "as much as these picture might sweetened papyrus' day, i gotta ask. why? or more like...how?"

"Hmm? Oh! I was playing around with Mettaton and then...stuff..."

"stuff, huh...wait mettaton?"

"Mhm." Sans grumbled. He didn't like the thought of that oversize calculator anywhere near her. Who knows what his egotistical self might do to her. Walking around his post, he kneeled down infront of her. Not wanting her to be 'caked' any longer, he tried to reach towards her to clean her up. But as he did, he saw that Bonbon flinched away from his touch.

"munchkin...you..okay?" Sans gently placed his hand ontop of her small shoulder. "what's wrong?" Bonbon looked at his hand. Letting out a small sigh, she rubbed her cheek against it. Sans smiled fondly as he began to clean her up. "look, don't hang around him."

"Why?"

"just...don't. okay?"

"Okay." Sans threw away the cake pieces (along with the cupcaked Flowey) to the nearby trashcan he had for the costumers.

"now that your here, howzabout' that hotdog?" Bonbon looked down at her stomach as it gave out a low grumble sound. Smiling wide at him, she shook her head yes. "welp, here's your 'dog. you know, apostrophe-dog. it's short for hotdog." Sans watched Bonbon finished her 'dog pretty quick. "you look pretty hungry, want another one?" Bonbon sat on the ground and nodded her head.

As Bonbon munched away at her hotdog, Sans' mind began wondering off. That heended up on the ground sitting next to her. With his back against his post, his vision blurred the world around him.

" _thirty is just an excessive number. twenty-nine, now that's fine, but thirty...does it look like my arms can reach up that high?" You continued to stare at him, as he layed ontop of the roof of his post. "sorry, thirty is the limit on head-dogs." Letting out a sigh of defeat, you took a step back, causing the tower of hotdogs to fall around you. "you know, i think you did something like this the first time we meet, right?"_

' _Oh, I guess I did. You...remember?' You cautiously signed_.

" _as much as i'd like to say i did, i'd be lying. i gotta say, why."_

' _Curious, I wanted to know how far you would go.'_

" _you know, combine that curiosity with that determination you got there, makes a deadly combination." You lowered your head, letting your hair cover up your face as you wrapped your arms around yourself. Sans soul twinge at the sight. He didn't want to see you like this. Not after everything he and you had gone through. He placed his hand over your cheek, letting his phalange rub your soft skin underneath it. "kiddo, i..."_

' _Its okay... I'm fine. And you're right_.' _You bonked yourself on the head as a smile played on your face. ' I should learn to limit myself.'_

"Sans!"

He blinked way till his vision cleared as Bonbon's voice woken him from his memories. Looking in front of him, he saw Bonbon balancing three hotdogs on her head while standing on one leg. "whatcha doing there, munchkin?" He said with a smile.

"Hee hee, making you smile!" Sans got up from the ground and started picking the 'dogs of her head.

"what for? didn't you know, i'm always smiling." Bonbon, hotdog free, twirled around.

"Not really." Her voice was quiet that Sans didn't catch what she said.

"you know. with that balance of yours, i bet you could have 30 hotdogs on your head." Bonbon stopped spinning and looked at him. Her large eyes stared at him for awhile before closing them as she smiled at him.

"Hee hee. That sounds cool. But I know how to limit myself." Sans staggered back as his head felt heavy.

"mun-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to call Papy!" Bonbon took out her phone and at the first ring, Papyrus answered.

"TINY HUMAN! I HAVEN'T GOT A CALL FROM YOU SINCE THE PAST 20 MINUTES. I WAS STARTING TO WONDER IF THOSE CONVEYOR BELTS DIDN'T TAKE YOU AWAY."

"Hee hee! Nope, I'm with Sans and he gave me a hot dog!"

"A HOT DOG?"

"Yup! At his Hotdog stand!"

"...WHAT? MY BROTHER'S ACTUALLY AT HIS STATION? BUT SOMEHOW, HE'S SELLING HOTDOGS INSTEAD? SLACKING OFF BY DOING WORK...TRULY MY BROTHER IS A MASTER."

"Hee hee, oh where's Undyne?"

"FIGHTING WITH A GIFT WRAPPER."

"SHUT UP Papyrus!" Bonbon covered her mouth as she tried to hide her laugh.

"OH RIGHT! I MEAN SHE'S FIGHTING WITH...A FLAPPER!!?"

"Whaaa?" Bonbon looked at her phone at the sound of Undyne fighting with Papyrus.

"Stop asking punk!" Undyne hanged up, leaving Bonbon stupified. Shaking it off, she put away her phone and turned to look at Sans.

"Thank you for the lunch!"

"wait, about that thing you sa-" Before he could finish, Bonbon had launched herself onto him to give him a hug.

"I'll go home for dinner okay!?" Sans smiled as he returned her hug, forgetting what he wanted to say.

"sure thing."


	31. Firey News

http/ bonbonandjasper. tumblr. com /post/157943907854/firey-news

Sans watched as Bonbon dug around the trash to retrieve her pet. How she giggled as Flowey continued to shout at her as she brushed away the remains of the cupcake confection from his pot. Settling him down to a slight simmer, she placed him back ontop of her head. Sans slumped over his counter, watching as she was about to leave. Bonbon stopped midway through her step and turned around to face him. Raising a brow bone, he wondered if she forgotten something. Making her way back, she stared at him and he stared back. Waiting to see if she wanted anything. But she merely smiled at him before giving him a small kiss on the side of his skull before running off.

Sans didn't move, didn't even blink as he let the soft kiss settle in. Something warm spread across his wounded soul, a form of tenderness he couldn't describe. Touching the place where her kiss lingered, he could tell how goofy his face must be with how large his smile has spread. Hearing his phone ring, snapped him out of his current daze. Looking at the time displayed on the phone he noticed that it was going to be a while before his MTT Resort job. Which also ment that it would be awhile before he could see his little munchkin again. Letting out a long sigh, he answered his phone.

"sup, sans napping at the moment. please leave a message after the snooze."

"SANS! I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR TOMFOOLERY! THERE'S AN IMPORTANT MATTER I WANT TO ADDRESS YOU WITH."

"what's the matter?"

"SANS!"

"sorry, bro."

"YOU ARE NOT SORRY! LOOK..."

"can't, our cell phones don't work that way."

"OH MY GOD SANS! HAVE YOU SEEN THE TINY HUMAN!!!"

"didn't she just call you?"

"YES, BUT I WAS WONDERING IF SHE WAS STILL THERE."

"nope, she just left. why?"

"I WAS RUMMAGING THROUGH THE UNDERGROUND'S NUMBER ONE SOCIAL WEBSITE..."

"c'mon bro, not that thing-"

"YES! THE UNDERNET! AND I FOUND SOMETHING THAT HAS BEEN BOTHERING ME SINCE I LAID MY EYES ON IT!"

"paps, we don't have eyes."

"THAT IS NOT THE ISSUE SANS! WHAT HAS ME CONCERNED IS THIS PROFILE I AM CURRENTLY LOOKING AT."

"okay, who's is it?"

"BROTHER DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!"

"sorry."

"DO YOU KNOW A YOUNG MONSTER THAT GOES BY THE NAME OF MONSTER KID?"

"maybe, not good with faces. i did hear you say you got a fan with that name though."

"AH YES! I REMEMBER NOW, MY NUMBER ONE FAN. HMMM, NOW THIS MAKES IT QUITE HARD TO HANDLE THE ISSUE."

"c'mon paps, what's on this kid's page that's making your bones rattle?"

"THEY ARE NOT RATTLING! AND IT DOES NOT BELONG TO HIM, IT BELONGS TO OUR TINY HUMAN!"

"strange, seeing how she can't read."

"THE ABILITY TO READ OR NOT, SHE HAS ONE!"

"if your on her page, then why bring up this monster kid?"

"BECAUSE HIS NAME IS ON IT!"

"...and... is that bad?"

"YES!! YES IT IS!"

"why?"

"HIS NAME IS UNDER THE CATEGORY OF 'CURRENT RELATIONSHIP'..." The abandoned hot dog stand was left with only the remains of magical space dust in its wake as the sound of a cell phone cracking echoes throughout Hotland.

Humming to himself, MK strolled through Snowdin. Joyfully dreaming of when he might see his newly acquired friend. Wanting her to smile at him once more, he wondered if he should buy her a gift. Liking his idea, he scampered his way back home to retrieve his money. In his newfound joy, he wasn't looking where he was running that he bumped into somone. Falling down to the snow, he closed his eyes as snow covered him.

"I AM TERRIBLY SORRY, DO YOU NEED ANY ASSISTANCE?"

"Nah, I'm good." MK, with his eyes still closed shut, shooked his head; removing the snow that had covered him.

"WELL, THAT'S GOOD. THEN BY ANY CHANCE CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THE YOUNG NEWCOMER OF SNOWDIN?" MK brighten up as he tried to get up.

"Yo! I know her! She's a very good friend of mine! Don't wanna brag or nothin, but we're really close."

"that's nice, kid. so ...h o w c l o s e a r e y o u?"

"To Our Little Human?" MK's jaw slacked open finding himself unable to scream as blue and orange blazing glowing eyes shrouded in darkness stared back at him.

Bonbon walked along Hotland, fanning herself with her small hands from the heat. "Hey, Flowey? I wonder what Sans and Papy are doing?"

"Why, you just saw one of them." Hearing a ping, Bonbon took out her phone and saw that Alphys' posted picture of a cat girl figurine next to a bowl of noddles. "Brat, that's just sad."

"I think it's cute!" Getting another ping, she found that it wasn't from Alphys. "Flowey, who's this?"

"It says 'COOLSKELETON95'. And no, I am not reading his. I'm already sick of reading that nerd's mindless dribble."

"Hmm." After a couple of pings, she then recieved an unusual post of Papyrus posing infront of the mirror wearing sunglasses with biceps taped onto his humerus; which also had sunglasses drawn on them. "Hee hee, Papy is so cool!"

"Brat...what are you doing?!"

"Nooothing~" Bonbon had dialed Papyrus number on her phone, much to Flowey's displeasure. "Papy!"

"TINY HUMAN!"

"Hee hee, I saw your picture! You're so cool!"

"NYEHEHE, OF COURSE I AM!" In the background Bonbon heard Undyne walk in.

"Hey Papyrus, is that the pu-...Papyrus, why are you wearing those?" Papyrus looked away from his phone and noticed Undyne smiling at him.

"PAPYRUS? EXCUSE ME? I AM THE VERY COOL ONLINE GUY, COOLSKELETON95." He confidently said while showing her his sunglasses.

"What? No! You're Papyrus!" Undyne face twisted in confusion, not understanding why he thought he was someone else. Papyrus covered his phone's mic in attempt to not let Bonbon hear.

"UNDYNE!!! SHHH!!! YOU'RE GOING TO REVEAL MY SECRET ONLINE PERSONA!" Finally getting what Papyrus was doing, she could feel herself pump up to the situation.

"FINE then! I'm not Undyne! The name's STRONGFISH91!"

"WHAT!? REALLY!? OH NO!!!" Papyrus dropped his phone as he held onto his skull. "STRONGFISH!! PLEASE BRING BACK MY FRIEND UNDYNE!" For some unknown reason, the thought of a friend having a diffrent name frightens him. Undyne couldn't help but smile at him, seeing how much this was worrying him. Especially since it was he who started it.

"Uh, OK." Relieved to have the 'real' Undyne back, Papyrus picked Undyne into a large bear hug. Causing them both to fall to the ground, hanging up the phone in the process. "You goofball!"

"UNDYNE I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK!" He cheered as he continued to hug Undyne, while still lying on the floor.

"Never left and weren't you talking to the kid?" Papyrus looked to his left and saw his phone laying nearby.

"KID? OH TINY HUMAN!" Picking up his phone, he saw that he has indeed hung up. "OH..." Letting out a defeated sigh, he went back to laying on his back, arms spread as he glanced at his ceiling. Hearing a ping from his phone, Undyne crawled towards him to lay her head on his body armor to have a better look.

"Did she send you something?" Opening his phone, Papyrus saw that Bonbon had sent him a picture of herself on a conveyor belt with lasers in the background.

"WHAT? SHE HAS TO SOLVE A PUZZLE ON THE CONVEYOR?"

"Oh MAN, did I ever tell you MY conveyor puzzle idea?" Papyrus wasn't liking where this was heading. He slowly lowered his phone as he cautiously looked at her.

"WHAT... IS IT?" Cuddling closer towards him, she snatched his phone and started demonstrating her plan with her arms.

"Imagine four basketball hoops on the sides of a conveyor loop." Papyrus was really not liking where this was going as Undyne sounded more and more excited. "The conveyor keeps speeding up, until you get sick. Then you have to puke in all four hoops ina row!!!"

"I HATE THIS." Papyrus got up from the floor as to walk away from her, but she latched herself onto his back.

"You have to time the pukes!!!"

"NOHOHOHO! OH HOW I WISHED I HAD EARS FOR THEN I HAD SOMETHING TO COVER!" Getting another message from Bonbon, Undyne released Papyrus to look at it. It was a picture of her having completed the conveyor puzzle.

"Oh MAN!!! Do you think she would like to hear some of my conveyor puzzles idea?"

"I'M LEAVING NOW!!!" But before Papyrus could turn the handle on the front doorknob, Undyne grabbed hold of his skull and started noogying him. "NO NOOGYING THE SKELETON!!!"

"Sorry man, I'll stop. Promise."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"The noogies, nope. Puking, maybe."

"HMMM..." Undyne plopped herself down onto the sofa and kicked her feet ontop of the sofa's arms.

"C'mon Papyrus, take a load off. We've been searching all over Waterfall the whole morning, it's time for a break." Papyrus walked over towards the sofa, picked up her legs and sat down. With her legs laying ontop of his own, he let his skull fall onto the back of the couch.

"UNDYNE, WE'VE BEEN ON BREAK SINCE THE TINY HUMAN ARRIVED AT SANS' SENTRY STATION. DO YOU NOT WANT TO GO BACK TO WORK OR AT LEAST FIX YOUR HOME?"

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it. The only human in the underground right now is the small twerp. If anyone else comes through the Ruin Doors, Alphys will ring me up."

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR HOUSE?"

"That thing is still burning. Nothing I can do but wait till the flames settle. Which will take HOURS! NO DAYS!!! Cause fires made by me are as STRONG as I am!!!"

"I BELIEVE THE TINY HUMAN HAS MADE YOU LAZY. ALMOST AS LAZY AS MY BROTHER."

"You just say that cause you work too much. If it makes you feel any better, why don't we cook something special for when the kid comes back."

"WHAT A GREAT IDEA UNDYNE!!! TO THE KITCHEN!"

Entering the next room in Hotlands, Bonbon found herself in a steamy situation. The room was literally filled with steam vents. Where Flowey groaned in agony for the upcoming puzzles that Bonbon found herself in. Getting a call from Alphys, she looked down at her phone screen.

"Uh, h-h-hey! I'm going to the bathroom, so I'll be MIA for a bit. I'm...I'm...sure you can handle this puzzles yourself!"

"Bathroom? Maybe she wants to take another shower?"

"Why would a monster need so many showers!" Shouted Flowey.

"Undyne did say she sweats alot when she's excited. Maybe she's excited that I can do this puzzle by myself!" Flowey sneered at her poor explanation. Bonbon taking a running jump, she went forward in ...trying to complete the puzzle. After 15 minutes of going around in circles through the steam, her hair had turned into ringlets. Bonbon was having fun, but she was getting worried for her little flower friend. For he wasn't looking so good. "Flowey...you're looking kinda...steamy. Hee...hee...um."

"...k...kill...I..I'm... goi...going...to...ki...kill...you..." Flowey's faced flaked as he tried to shift his eyes to see her. His whole body had shriveled up, turning him into a very dry flower.

"Don't worry...okay? I'll find some water soon." Wanting to get through the puzzle faster, she sent a picture of the puzzle before calling Papyrus once more.

"WHAT? HOW'S THIS PUZZLE WORK? UMMM...WHOOPS, I THINK IT'S UNDYNE'S TURN TO TALK!!!" Papyrus tossed the phone towards Undyne.

"What!? No, I HATE puzzles! Papyrus, YOU do it!" She shoved the phone back to him.

"WELL, ALPHYS MADE THE PUZZLE, RIGHT? YOU SHOULD JUST CALL HER UP AND SAY IN A HOT VOICE. ALPHYS...I NEED HELP WITH A (AUDIBLE WINK) PUZZLE."

"Oh my GOD! NO! shut up!!!" Undyne grabbed Papyrus by the shoulder and started to shake him.

"FINE!!! GIVE ME HER NUMBER !!! I'LL DO THE HOT VOICE!!!" Papyrus proclaimed.

"NO!!!! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!!" Undyne took back the phone and hunged up before placing it back ontop of the kitchen counter. "Let's just get back to cooking, or we'll never going to be able to clean up this mess before your brother or the twerp arrives."

"I GUESS YOUR RIGHT." As Undyne went back to punching the vegetables into a saucy consistency, Papyrus sneakily reached for his phone and then made his way towards the living room. While hiding the phone behind his back, he dialed Alphys number. Or...what he thought was Alphys' number. "(AUDIBLE WINK)"

"Papy?"

"WAIT, WHOSE NUMBER IS THIS???"

"Hee hee~"

"OH, TINY HUMAN! UM...NO COMMENT." Hanging up, he went back to helping Undyne before she could turn the dial all the way up on the stove. Assuring that there was no chance of a fire, he recieved another call from Bonbon. "TINY HUMAN, WHAT'S UP."

"I don't remember if I asked this before...but...why is there so many tables?" She asked as she placed her hand ontop of the small yellow star.

"TABLES?" Questioned Papyrus whiched caused Undyne to raise an eyebrow as she listened in.

"That's what I want to know! Where are all these tables coming from?" Undyne shouted as she dumped the box of noodles into the pot.

"MAYBE THEY BELONG TO THE MOUSE."

"For what would a mouse need a table for?"

"TO PUT THE CHEESE ON." Undyne crossed her arms as she stared at Papyrus.

"But where is the cheese coming from!?"

"doesn't it come from milk?" Undyne jumped back as Sans, out of nowhere, stood behind her.

"OH MY GOD!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!

"c'mon bro, is that any way to greet your brother?"

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR STATION!"

"hey, weren't you talking to the munchkin?"

"NYEH?" Papyrus looked down at his phone and saw that he had hung up on her...again. "OH ... WAIT..." he looked back to his brother, "DOES IT COME FROM MILK??" Sans scratched a side of his skull as he looked up at his brother. Giving a small nervous chuckle, he left. "SANS!" Papyrus grumbled as he looked at the remains of his brother's magic. Letting out a sigh, he turned around and started cleaning the remains of the splattered vegetables.

When the noddles were soggy, Undyne quickly grabbed a couple of noodles from the pot and began flinging them against the wall. A fun trick Bonbon taught her to see if the noodles where done. If they stuck to the wall they were finished, if they didn't than they weren't. "Yeah! You better hold onto that wall! Don't you dare fall! Hey Papyrus, looks like they're rea-... Papyrus?" She looked at him as he continued to absent-mindedly clean the same spot over and over while stealing small glances at his phone. "C'mon man, snap out of it!" Startled by the sudden slap on the back, Papyrus drooped the warn-out washcloth. "Not still thinking about the whole cheese thing are you?"

"OH, UH NO...I HAVE LONG FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT TRIVIAL MATTER." Papyrus smile faltered a bit as he went back to glancing at his phone. Undyne crossed her arms, whatever was bugging her dear friend was starting to bug her as well.

"It's about the kid, right?"

"NYEH?" Papyrus looked back at Undyne and began fumbling with his gloves. "I AM SORRY UNDYNE, BUT YES. THE TINY HUMAN HAS BEEN ON MY MIND ALOT RECENTLY."

"You really care alot for this kid, huh?"

"YES, VERY MUCH SO. I'M NOT SURE AS TO WHY. BUT SOMETHING INSIDE MY SOUL SAYS THAT SHE HAS BECOME SOMEONE VERY SPECIAL TO ME. SOMEONE I MUST ALWAYS PROTECT. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO HER. SOMETIMES I WONDER IF IT WOULD HAVE BE EASIER TO KEEP HER LOCKED AWAY TILL SHE WAS AT LEAST AS TALL AS SANS. "

"Protect huh. I like the sound of that! But if you feel that way, then why is she out there by herself?" Papyrus looked at his right gloved hand. Sadness displayed across his skull as he gently ran his left thumb over it.

"LOCKING SOMEONE IN TO KEEP THEM SAFE, TO...IMPRISON ANYONE FROM HAVING OTHERS LOOK AT THEM...IS SOMETHING I RATHER NOT DO." Undyne looked down at Papyrus' hand as he continued to run his thumb over it. Memories of her first encounter with him brushed across her mind, leaving her with a bad taste in her mouth. She wasn't much for sentimental talks, but it stung her to see him this way. Shaking her head, she grabbed both of his hands and throw them into the air. With both of their arms in the air, she let out a loud scream. "U-UNDYNE?!!!"

"A good scream always pumps up the soul. C'mon Papyrus, join me!!!!!" Papyrus blinked a bit before joining her. After a couple of minutes of screaming, they ended up laughing at how ridiculous they probably looked. Undyne let go of his hands and placed her arm around his shoulder. "If you like the kid so much, then why not adopt her? That way she won't have to go back to whatever crappy life she had before."

"UNDYNE, LANGUAGE."

"Sorry." Undyne released him to lean against the kitchen counter.

"I HAVE THOUGHT OF IT. BUT..."

"No buts about it!!! You'd be doing her a favor!" Undyne placed a hand on her hip and gave a small knock against his skull with her knuckles. "Look, we all heard the awful things she screams in her dreams. Do what that brave soul of yours tells you to do."

"YES, YOU ARE RIGHT UNDYNE!! I SHOULD DO WHAT MY SOUL TELLS ME TO DO!"

"HECK YEAH!!! You'd be the greatest dad ever! And I'll be the coolest aunt/best friend the underground has ever seen!!!" Papyrus placed his gloved hands to the side of his face and began to squeal.

"GREATEST DAD!!! NYEH~" As they where cheering, a thought crossed Undyne.

"Hey Papyrus..."

"YES UNDYNE?"

"The punk passed a table in hotlands...right?"

"YES...? WHY..." Undyne started scratching her scalp.

"Nah, it's probably nothing. But I hope she's careful." Cautiously, Papyrus asked as to why the tiny human had to be careful. "Just that the Royal Guard patrol that area. I think it's RG01 and RG02 today. It's funny, the bunny actually requested to be with the dragon guy. It's nice when people are platonic friends like that!" While she was smiling happily at the thought, she failed to notice the pending worry that was building inside of Papyrus.

"UNDYNE!!!!! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME!!!" Papyrus quickly dialed his brother and asked if he had either seen Bonbon or the Royal Guards.

"those two? yup, currently bought all the nice creams from the stand over here. shame, since i was planning to 'treat' her to one. something to 'melt' away her worr-"

"SANS! THERE NO TIME FOR PUNS!! ASK THEM IF THEY HAVE SEEN THE TINY HUMAN!" Papyrus was at the edge of panic as he waited for his brother to report back to him.

"the rabbit said that the munchkin was fine. they seem to have grown fond of her. so, what's got your bones rattiling?"

"GOODBYE SANS! AND THEY ARE NOT RATTLING!!" Hanging up, he slumped down onto one of the chairs near the kitchen table. Undyne let out a sigh as she went over and patted his back.

"Take it ea-" Papyrus bursted out of his chair and grabbed Undyne's hand. "Papyrus what are you-"

"NYHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He shouted as he launched their arms into the air. Undyne stared at him for a bit before letting out a small laugh. She smiled warmly at him as he looked back at her. After smiling at each other with their forhead resting against each other, they took in a deep breath then began shouting out. They shouted out till they felt as if they might pass out from the lack of air. Laughing from exhaustion, Papyrus recieved a message. Looking down to his phone, he saw that it was from Alphys.

"HEY! Why is she messaging you!?" Undyne grabbed his phone and started reading the message.

"WHAT DOES SHE SAY?"

"Huh, weird. She says to send a picture of you to the kid. And to do it quick." Undyne shrugged before placing her arm around Papyrus and taking a picture of the two. "Aaaannd...send."

"NOW THAT THAT IS DONE, LET'S CONTINUE WITH OUR DINNER PREPARATION!"

"Yeah!!"

During the time Papyrus and Undyne's where cheerfully cooking, Bonbon was standing in a dark room. Her heart pounding faster and faster as the the time stretched on. Flowey buried deep inside his pot to reserve what little water he had, and had left Bonbon all alone. Alone with only the sound of Alphys' voice stuttering through her phone. Alphys' controls where acting up and she couldn't turn on the lights.

"B-b-bobon...d-did...you g-get it? The picture? I'm sorry, just wait a bit, I'll get these lights on...just..." Bonbon wasn't listening as she continued to stare into the dark.

 _{He hE hE...AwW, poOr poOr liTtlE giRl. ArE yOu afrAid, dO yoU wiSh fOr mE tO stoP iT? aRE yoU goNna crY aNd ruN awAy...hE hE hE...}_

The dark hunting figure fazed in and out as it held onto a skull. Little by little Bonbon's eyes grew wider as she saw the figure slowly crush the skull between their arms. At the sight of a bright red scarf floating past her, she could feel something burning deep inside her soul. Clutching tight onto her phone in her hand, she ran. The dark figures eyes grew wide with surprise as they watched Bonbon launch herself towards them.

 _{WhaT?!}_

"Stop it!" Instead of feeling the impact of colliding with the fazing human, she ended up going right through them and crashing onto the floor. Opening her eyes, she quickly turned around to face the figure but was greeted with light. Alphys had turned on the lights, revealing a room that appeared to be from ascene from a News channel. Bonbon's vision blurred from the sudden brightness and her ears began to ring, almost drowning out the voices around her.

"Brave correspondent? Seems like we have some technical issue. Don't touch that dial as we solve the issue on hand." On queue, all of the MTT bots displayed an image of Mettaton's body stretched across a piano. Having the camera way from him, Mettaton flew away from behind his desk. Flying over the cardboard scene, hegracefully landed in front of the small human. "Darling, are you alright? I have to say that you are looking quite pale. Well, paler then usual." Mettaton gently layed his hand ontop of her small quaking shoulders, snapping her from her frightened trance.

Bonbon slowly blinked as she looked up at Mettaton. Seeing his face up close, she gave him a small smile. A smile that did not reach her eyes. Until she felt the weight of her phone in her hand. Looking down, she noticed that she recieved a message. Opening it, it revealed a picture of Undyne and Papyrus smiling. Her thumb ran gently over Papyrus' smiling face. Letting out a shattered laugh, her smile widen. Closing her phone, she leapt into, Mettaton's metallic arms.

"That's the spirit darling, on with the show!!!" Patting her head, he went back to position. Giving out the signal, all the MTT bots went back to position. "Brave correspondent, please find something newsworthyto report. Our ten wonderful viewers are waiting for you!!" Right away Bonbon spotted a basketball. At the sight of the bright orange orb, she let out a happy squeal as she scampered off to it. Faded memories of her brother filled her mind as she continued to stare. "Basketball's a blast, isn't it, darling? Too bad you can't play with these balls. They're MTT-brand fashion basketball's. For wearing, not for playing. You can't get rich and famous like moi, without beautifying a few orbs. Want to report this one? ... correspondent?" Bonbon wasn't listening as she was to busy hugging said orb. Mettaton let out a robotic cough, waking Bonbonin the process.

"Hee hee, oops." Bonbon scampered around the room till she spotted out a game case. Running towards it, she showed it the cameras for all to see.

"Attention, viewers! Our correspondent has found... a video game! This action-packed game is guaranteed to blow you away! Strange enemies! Strange allies! Attractive robots! Featuring up to six arbitrary dialog choices at once! Correspondent! Let's look inside the case!"

Opening up the case, Bonbon found herself dumbfounded that she slowly slumped onto the floor; still holding tight onto the case. "Those red cylinders with burning fuses... oh no! This game literally is dynamite! I guess they were right all along! Video-games do cause violence! Or at least this one's about to. Excited!"

"Heh..."

"You haven't even seen the rest of the room yet!" The cardboard scenery came down, revealing the rest of the room. Where everything was a bomb, even his words provided by his bots were bombs. To add even more tension to the situation, at the very middle of it all was a larger bomb ticking down. If she did not defuse all the bombs in time, the larger one will go off in two minutes. "How terrible! How disturbing! Our twelve viewers are going to love watching this! Good luck darling!" Giving a small shove to the frozen human, she stumbled a bit before rushing around.

Bonbon screamed as she ran around in circles. Not even paying any mind that the dog with a fuse on his tail had started chasing her in her wild running. In her crazed panic she didn't even hear her phone ringing. Seeing the time ticking by, Mettaton flew by and patted her on her head. Stopping her in her tracks, she looked up at him and giggled before answering her phone. Apparently Alphys had added a bomb defusing device in her new cellphone. With determinaton in her soul, Bonbon went after the run away bombs.

But in her run, she had spotted a glass of water. Whispering Flowey's name she dashed towards the glass of water. But the glass of water was proving to be too fast for her. Try as she might she could not catch it. But she didn't give up, she kept chasing it. Even ended up jumping and sliding away from all the other runaway bombs. Mettaton continued to watch her and his beautiful viewer counts, impressed that it was steadily rising. He was a bit of a lost of words, for many monsters tend to change the channel when the news came on since it was usually the same deal. But the monster community was loving the comedic scene of a tiny human girl running around with bombs chasing her.

Even though she has yet to defuse one bomb, she was quite impressive to watch. For she never lost sight of the rushing glass of water. Through its high speed pursuit, Bonbon had even ran across metal pips and luminescent wiring to not lose track of said glass. With one brave jump across a gap, that had many viewers on the edge of their seats (mostly because the MTT bots where catching it in slow motion) Bonbon safetly landed on the other side. Standing up, she raised the captured glass proudly, showing all the viewers her success. Bonbon's wild chase came to an end when Mettaton showed up.

"Too bad, darling! You failed to defuse all of the bombs within three minutes."

"I thought it was two min-"

"Now the big bomb is going to blow you to smithereens!" Bonbon tipped her head as she thought for a bit. Walking towards Mettaton, she tugged onto his red suit.

"But...what about my soul?"

"What about it, darling?"

"Won't it blow up too?"

"Don't you worry, for human's souls are stronger than you think."

"Oh that's good." Mettaton glanced over at the tiny human as she happily awaited for the bomb to go off.

"Not afraid?"

"Nope! Hee hee!"

"Cough* ready, viewers? Here comes the moment you've all been waiting for! Ahahah! Goodbye, darling!"

"Hee hee hee! Goodbye, Mettaton!" While Bonbon waited for her demise, she hummed a little tune.

"...ah! It seems the bomb isn't going off."

"Ohh..." Mettaton patted her head as she deflated before him. Hearing her phone ring, she put it on speaker.

"That's b-beacause!!! While you were monologuing...I...!!! I... f...fix... um...I ch-change..."

"Oh no? You deactivated the bomb with your hacking skills."

"Really?!" Bonbon said with sparkles shinning in her eyes, "cool~"

"Yeah! That's what I did!" Alphys stuttered.

"Curses! It seems I've been foiled again! Curse you, human! Curse you Dr. Alphys, for helping so much! But I don't curse my twenty-five wonderful viewers for tuning in!!!"

"Wait Mettaton!!"

"Hmm? What is it darling?"

"Can we play again next time?"

"But of course darling! Until next time!" All the MTT bots followed behind him as he flew off.

"B-boy...that was close, huh? I guess a little closer than I would have liked. I should have given you better directions..." Hearing Alphys voice with a hint of sadness behind it caused Bonbon heart to give off a small pang. Bonbon shook her head as she looked down at her phone screen.

"No, it's my fault. I got distracted."

"...there j-just w-wasn't enough time and.."

"Mhm, thank you. Thank you so much for saving me again"

"Y-you're right. I c-can't second guess myself now. I'm f-finally starting to f-feel confident about g-guiding you. I'll protect you from that mean old robot, n-no matter what!"

"Like a superhero?! A superhero scientist !!! Cool!!!! Super Dr. Alphys to the rescue!! Hee hee!" Alphys began stuttering at all the flattery that her sweaty claws had a troubling time hanging up. Alphys no longer on the line, Bonbon put away her phone and walked towards an elevator with L2 written on top. Entering inside, she placed her flower pot onto the ground. Squatting down, she began tapping onto the side of the pot. "Flowey?" Flowey slowly creeped out of his protected dirt, looking much worse than before. If Bonbon was being honest with herself she would say that he almost looked like a raisin. "I got you some water..."

"A...hh...aa..." was all she heard from his gapping mouth. Gently tipping the cup, the water slowly poured into his dried up mouth. Seeing his shriveled up body return to it's original state, she patted his petals before placing him back ontop of her head. All set to continue, she went on to the next floor. "*cough* thanks..."

"Flowey you said something?" Bonbon asked as she tried to glance up at him, but he just looked away as if nothing was said.


	32. Sticky Situation and Musical Flames

https/ bonbonandjasper. tumblr. c o m /post/158620387279/sticky-situation-and-musical-flames

Reaching the next floor, Bonbon happily walked through the new floor of Hotland. Until her nose caught a sweet scent coming from a small cute stand. Curious, she drew closer towards the stand which was guarded by a young spider woman.

"Flowey! She's selling desserts!!" She proclaimed as she bounced on the balls of her feet. But Flowey was to busy hiding his face to pay any attention to her. With a bounce in her step, she tried to reach over the stand to have a better look.

"Uhuhu, what a tiny little customer I see." Reaching over with one of her many arms, Muffet took hold of Bonbon's hoodie, lifting her up to her eye level. "Welcome to our parlor, dearie~" Bonbon smile grew as she spun around slowly as she stared at all the pastries below her. Muffet stopped her spinning by placing a finger gently underneath Bonbon's chin. "You seem very interested in our spider pastries, you know all proceeds go to real spiders~" Bonbon giggled as she digged into her pocket.

"You IDIOT!! Don't you see the prices on these things! You don't have that kind of money anymore!!"

"Oh shush you," said Muffet to Flowey before turning her attention towards Bonbon, "Don't listen to him dearie, buy as much as you want." Bonbon becoming excited of the thought of the many treats she would take home, was soon deflated by the small amount of gold she has gathered so far. Muffet seeing Bonbon slowly shake her head with tears in her eyes, she slowly lowered her down to the ground. Ignoring the broke human, she looked elsewhere for any potential customers. Bonbon, hanging her head low, made her way towards the next room.

Feeling down, she decided to give Sans a call. Hoping that being his puny self, he could cheer her up.

"Sans?"

"heya munchkin, sounding pretty defeated there. are you okay?"

"I couldn't buy anything from the spider bake sale." Bonbon whimpered.

"yeah, muffet's one tough 'cookie'. especially on her weekly donation sales. you'll 'knead' alot of 'dough' for those treats. i'll take ya when she sells them at a lower price howzabout it?" Sans smiled grew wider and wider at every pun he said as he heard Bonbon's laughter grow louder and louder over the receiver.

"Okay! I'll be 'bready' when it's time to 'roll'. One 'cannoli' hope we don't 'loaf' around before she runs out. Maybe we'll 'turnover' a new leaf and make it here by morning. But thinking about it, it seems to 'scone' to change." Sans couldn't help but bellow out his laughter.

"munchkin, thanks for the laugh. if ya still feeling down, i'll be glad to take you home. hear that paps and undyne are cooking quiet a storm for ya." Bonbon shook her head vigorously that Flowey had to wrap his thin vines tightly around her head to stop himself from falling.

"Not yet! I'm still not done with my adventure!"

"sigh, alright. just a couple of hours more, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll be home before dinner!"

"cya later, munchkin."

"Hee hee, bye bye Sans."

Feeling better, she continued her journey. Only to stop mid step for her phone began to ring. Hitting the answer button, the screen soon displayed Alphys' face. Who was just checking in on her if she was okay and if she ever needed any help that she could call her at anytime. Bonbon tipped her head to the side as she wondered how was she supposed to call her if she didn't know her number and her new phone didn't record any numbers from incoming calls either.

"Actually, wait. I have a better idea! Let's be friends on UnderNet! Then you can just ping me when you need help!" Bonbon glared at her phone as Flowey's anger steamed through the pot from where he hid. "Wait! We're already friends, aren't we? I signed you up, didn't I? You've been reading my post the whole time...we'll! I hope you agree with me! About Mew Mew 2!"

"I. Can't. Read." Bonbon let out a sigh, before putting away her phone. Closing her eyes, she began to shake before bursting out with a large roar. Clenching her small fist she could feel herself fill with determinaton. "This is it! When I go home. Sans and Papy will teach me to read!!" With vigor in her stride, she made her way through the room. Or she would like to except Alphys was calling her once more.

"Um... this um, doesn't have anything to do with guiding you...but, uhh, hey, would you want to watch a human TV show together? It's called, um M...Mew Mew Kissy Cutie..."

"Yes!!" Bonbon's eyes glisten as she swayed back and forth. Not listening to Alphys as she stuttered on, for she was to busy dreaming. "Hee...heee..anime~" Flowey hearing Alphys hanging up, popped his head from under his dirt. Noticing that Bonbon was still daydreaming, he began patting her cheek with his vine.

"Hey idiot! Snap out of it!"

"Eh?" She said as she blinked out of her dreamy state.

"Weren't you raving about learning to read? You won't have time to hang out with that nerd."

"There's always time for anime! I'll learn to read another day."

"Idiot." Walking along, Bonbon spotted another star. As she placed her hand ontop of it, Flowey was getting a shiver down his stem. Glancing around, he soon spotted a strand of spiderweb. "Brat! Let's find another way through."

"Why?" Ignoring his plea, Bonbon continued to walk. Feeling herself struggling to pass, she looked down and found that her feet were getting covered in spiderwebs the more she tried to walk forward.

"Ahuhuhu... Did you hear what they said? They said a human wearing a purple hoodie will come through." Bonbon looked around for the source of the mysterious voice, but only saw the many spiders crawling away.

"Ooh~ spooky."

"I heard that she hate spiders."

"But I like spiders." Bonbon whispered.

"I heard that she love to stomp on them. I heard that she likes to tear their legs off."

"Oh, they must be talking about another human, right Flowey?...Flowey?" He didn't respond for he had already retreated back inside his pot. Walking further and further inside the spider den, Bonbon had found herself unable to move. The spiderweb held her feet flat against the floor. "Ack! I'm stuck! Neggggghghhh..." try as she might she couldn't move. Tired from trying to pull her feet free, she soon saw a figure in the darkness of the room. Fear growing inside, she tried to back away but to no avail.

Soon the figure in the shadow came in to the light. Seeing that it was Muffet sitting on her web-like throne, she let out a sigh.

"Hello Muffet!" Bonbon said with a huge smile as she waved. Muffet glared curiously at the small human. For she showed no sign of fear.

"...I heard, she's awfully stingy with their money."

"She doesn't sound too nice. So, who are you talking about?" Bonbon question. Muffet glared at Bonbon more intensity, trying to see past whatever facade she was creating.

"Ahuhuhu...you think your taste is too refine for our pastries don't you, dearie." Bonbon blinked a bit at the word taste.

"My...taste?" Bonbon looked down at her small hands.

"Ahuhuhu...I disagree with that notion. I think your taste, is exactly what this batch needs!" Bonbon licked her hand and then smacked her lips bit before perking up.

"Ooh~ you're gonna make a ketchup flavored pastry!" She said as her soul was being pulled out. "But won't it be a bit meaty?...and boney...and bloody?" She whispered the last part as spiders began to surround her. "I guess there is such things as meat pies. I don't like meat pies." Bonbon crossed her arms. Distracted by her wondering thoughts, Muffet slowly rose above her. Holding a purple glowing teapot over Bonbon had caught her attention.

"Don't look so blue dearie~ "

"Eh?" Muffet poured the content from the magical pot over Bonbon, turning her soul purple.

"I think purple is a better look on you! Ahuhuhu~" the purple magic dissolved the spiderweb around Bonbon's feet. Only in resulting her in being surrounded by walls of purple glowing spiderweb. "Why so pale? You should be proud~"

"Hee hee, I'm always pale." She giggled as she saw a couple of spiders crawling down the webs.

"Proud that you're going to make a delicious cake. Ahuhuhuhu~"

"Ooh~ hee hee, you must of seen Mettaton's cooking show!" Seeing random spiders start to fling donuts at her and no room to dodge, she decided climb the magical spider webs.

"Your soul is going to make every spider very happy." Muffet snickered as she watched Bonbon evade her spiders and flying treats. "Oh, how rude of me! I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet~"

"*huff huff, you have pet?!"

"Its breakfast time, isn't it?" Bonbon shut her mouth shut as to not to tell her that it was already past lunch time. "Have fun, you two~" Bonbon raised her eyebrow in confusion as she saw all the spiders scampering off. Soon the room began to shake causing Bonbon to grab a tight hold onto the magical web. Hearing a loud roar, she looked down and noticed a large muffin with bitty eyes with it's tongue hanging out.

"Oh...cute!" But before she could let go of her hold on the spider web to launch herself towards the muffin creature to give it a hug, the muffin-like spider began chomping it's large mouth as it began to climb towards her. "Eeek!" Bonbon burst into gear, trying to climb to the top of the spiderweb. Only to have Muffet string more web for her to climb. After a short moment, the large muffin retreated, leaving Bonbon some time to catch her breath.

"The person who warned us about you, offered us a lot of money for your soul. They had such a sweet smile~ and...ahuhuhu~ it's strange, but I swore I saw them in the shadows...changing shape?" An army of spiders began to crawl near her, some even throwing boomerang croissants at her now. Tired and slightly dizzy, she found herself tangling in the magical purple web.

"Ooh..*huff *...Flowey has a sweet smile! But I don't think he can change shape...hmm..." Round after round, Bonbon had to escape the chomps from Muffet's muffin pet all the while dodging the scattering spiders.

Laying ontop of her muffin pet, Muffet let out a small chuckle as she saw Bonbon unable to move any longer, for she was now completely encased like a cocoon inside the spiderweb. "You're still alive? Oh, my pet~ looks like it's time for dessert~" Bonbon struggled to free her mouth and hands.

"Ooh, dessert! Do you have tea?" Muffet perked up as she sat up ontop of her pet.

"Ahuhuhu, I always have tea on hand."

"Yay!" Bonbon squealed, as she digged into her pocket for a special donut she was saving for the occasion. While Muffet was handing over a cup of tea towards Bonbon, she noticed the small spider donut.

"Huh, where did you get that?"

"My donut?"

"Did you steal it?"

"Mommy says stealing is wrong. Unless you have sticky hand syndrome like my aunt."

"Then you must have wronged your mother. Now my pet, it's time to show what we do with thieves!"

"I don't steal! I bought my donut! So it's mine!" Before Muffet could give her pet the cue to chomp Bonbon's small form, a small spider carrying a telegram from The Ruins came scurrying by.

"What? They're saying that they saw you, and you helped donate to their cause!"

"Really!?" Bonbon exclaimed as she munched on her donut.

"Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding. I thought you were someone that hated spiders~"

"*munch munch* *sip, I don't hate spiders. But I think my kitty might." Bonbon handed over the empty tea cup to one of the many spiders that have climbed over her cocoon. Muffet petted her chubby cheeks before realising her from her web.

"I'll make it up to you~ You can come back here any time. And, for no charge at all, I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again!"

"Really!" Shouted Bonbon with joy as Muffet lowered her safely back to the ground. "Can he not try to eat me the next time I come back?"

"Ahuhuhu, of course dearie~ I'll spare you now~" Bonbon's soul returned back to its original red color as it sunk back into her chest. "That was fun~ see you again, dearie."

"Bye bye Muffet!" Waved Bonbon as she skipped away from the spider den. Out of the clear, Flowey creeped out of the pot to check that the area was spider free. "Welcome back Flowey."

"That took too long!"

"Sorry."

"Sigh, you really have no sense of self preservation do ya."

"Hmm? What's that...oooh!" On the wall, she spotted a picture of Mettaton under a spotlight. "Flowey! What does the poster say!"

"Something about a performance or something."

"Oooh! I wanna see!"

"You idiot! It's probably another lame attempt to get your soul."

"...so? When do you think the performance is going to start!"

"You idiotic Brat! That's what I mean about having no self-preservation! Just look at what you did just to get a stupid glass of water, you could have been blown up for all you know!" Flowey huffed as he looked at Bonbon's face.

"Silly Flowey. Who cares about blowing up. I promised I'd get you water, and I did." Flowey huffed before looking away. Bonbon glanced at the poster for a while before patting on the wall. Following the wall that led out towards the stage, she found a small space behind the cardboard scenery. Squeezing behind it, she found a small box. Opening said box, she found that it was filled with a clutter of different costumes. "Hee hee, look Flowey! There's so many to choose from!" Bonbon placed Flowey down on the ground and started rummaging through. Finding a princely costume, she slipped it over her hoodie. Finishing with tying the sash, she spuned around to show Flowey her new look. "Look Flowey! I feel so princely!"

"Something is really wrong with you."

"Hee hee!" Happy about her new look, she spuned across the stage. When she reached the middle, a soft melody began to play.

"Oh? That human. Could it be?" Hearing a metallic voice, she turned towards a set of stairs that led to an opening near the top of the cardboard scene. "My one true love?"

"Mettaton!" She whispered as she spotted him. "He looks like a princess!" She gushed as Mettaton rolled down the stairs with his blue dress flowing around him.

"Oh my love..." sang Mettaton along with the melody. "Please run away~" He picked Bonbon up and held her close to him. "Monsters King~ Forbids your stay~ Human must~" with a dramatic swing of his metallic arm, he gazed far to the distance. "Live far apart~ Even if~ it breaks my heart~" Dropping her to the ground, he placed his hands over the top of his dress. To where his soul layed. "They'll put you~ in the dungeon~"

Mettaton's voice rang gracefully across the stage and passed the audience. His voice, ever so faintly, could even be heard through the theater doors. Where a certain skeleton was waiting with tickets in his hands.

"SANS, BY ANY CHANCE DO YOU KNOW WHERE OUR TINY HUMAN IS?"

"last i heard, she was trying to buy something from muffet, why?"

"WELL, AS UNDYNE AND I HAVE FINISHED PREPARING THE EXTRA SPECIAL MEAL FOR HER, I REMEMBERED THAT I HAD BOUGHT TWO SPECIAL TICKETS TO METTATON'S SHOW!"

"ugh, that guy. wait, i thought you hated hotland. with all its non-spike traps."

"I DO. WHICH IS WHY I'M GLAD I DON'T LIVE HERE. BUT I WANTED TO SHOW HER HIS NEW PERFORMANCE SEEING HOW SHE LOVES WATCHING HIS SHOWS WITH ME."

"have you tried calling her?"

"I DID THAT ALREADY BUT SHE WON'T PICK UP!"

"maybe you 'burned' her phone from calling her so much."

"SANS! I DID NOT CALL HER ALL THAT MUCH."

"her phone probably got too 'hot' from the constant 'warming' sentiments sent by her dear papy."

"SANS NO!"

"sans yes!

"SAAANS!"

"bro, you gotta remember that we sorta forgot to charge the munchkin's phone. now try to remember all the times you chatted with her over that thing since you got it."

"UHHH..." Papyrus face blanked as his mind went back to the many calls they had made.

THIS IS WHERE MY BROTHER IS SUPPOSED TO PATROL...

WHAT??? ARE YOU LOST...HMMM YOU SHOULD TRY CALLING SOMONE

IT'S JUST A RIVER...

MY BROTHER HELPED ME FIND THE BOX!

DOGGO'S NOT HOME.

CAREFUL! THE ICE IS SLIPPERY!

IS THAT SNOWMAN STILL THERE?

DISAPPOINTING. BUT I TURNED OFF THE ELECTRICITY.

WHAT? YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF A SNOWBALL TAX?

NOTHING LIKE A HOT BUCKET OF SPAGH...

KIDS LOVE DEADLY SPIKES!!

THE SOLUTION IS TO BE VERY TALL AND HANDSOME

HOW PAPYRUS OF YOU.

THAT'S A GOOD WAY TO MAKE FRIENDS!!!

I LOVE TO BE PET TOO!!

ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A RESERVATION?

PURGATORY OF FRIES...HAMBURGER ABYSS...

HYPNOTIZING, ISN'T IT???

IT FILLS ME WITH POWER!

HE SLACKS OFF TWICE AS MUCH AS NORMAL!!

BE WARY OF ROCKS!

ARE YOU STILL ON THE PHONE?

YOU REALLY DIDN'T SEE IT?

I'M HELPING!

EXCEPT WITH MUSCULAR HORSES.

UNDYNE REALLY CARES ABOUT THE GRASS...

WHAT'S BETTER THAN A BENCHFUL OF QUICHE?

SANS LOVE OUTER SPACEY SCI-FI STUFF...

THERE'S ICE-CREAM ALL OVER THE GROUND!!!

I'VE GOT SOME PRETTY GOOD TWEETS

FLOWERS ARE OUR BEST FRIENDS!

I ALWAYS MAKE PEOPLE FEEL BETTER WHEN THEY'RE DOWN IN THE DUMPS!!!

STILL WAITING OUTSIDE HER HOUSE...

SPOOKY BLOO BLOO?

YOUR FRIENDS WITH A GHOST?

EMITTING SLIME, THAT'S JUST WHAT BROTHER'S DO.

YET ANOTHER DREAM OF MINE...

ONLY ONE TALKING FLOWER FOR ME!

WHY WON'T HE THINK OF THE CHILDREN!?

THAT'S UNDYNE'S DRAMATIC CRAG...

WHAT'S A WATER COOLER DO ANYWAY...

"bro...paps...paps? you still there? i keep hearing a long noise coming from your end."

"UHHH...UHHHH..."

The sound of a dramatic 'oh no' falling down a hole and the sound of clapping could be heard through the receiver. "and i think the show is over." Clearing his non existent throat, Papyrus regained his composure.

"SANS. GO FIND THE TINY HUMAN, IT'S GETTING LATE!"

"don't need to 'ash' twice. i'm already on it."

Having the floor open up from below her feet, Bonbon placed her hand over her forhead, "Goodbye my love!" She said before falling down. "Oh nooooo!" She dramatically screamed. Mettaton waved her goodbye before tossing Flowey down with her. Falling down, she could spot a couple of Mettaton's MTT bots shooting air beneath her, causing her fall to take a longer turn then expected. "He found you!?"

"Yeah no KIDDING!!"

"Flowey..."

"WHAT!!?"

"Why am I falling again?"

"You IDIOT! That ROBOT threw you down the stupid dungeon!!"

"But where did my costume go?"

"You serious!!" Turning around in mid fall, Bonbon soon saw the floor speeding closer towards her.

"I don't like falling!!!"

"NO SH-" Bonbon closed her eyes shut as the ground grew closer. Landing with an oof, Bonbon noticed that she had landed ontop of a small pillow. Getting off, Mettaton tossed the small pillow off towards the lava that surrounded them.

"Oh no! Whatever shall I do? My love has been cast away into the dungen. A dungen with a puzzle so dastardly, my paramour will surely perish!" Bonbon turned around dramatically with her hand over her forehead.

"What can the stunning robot monster do to save this poor miserable human!" Mettaton posed in shock infront of his MTT bots.

"O, heavens have mercy! The horrible colored title maze!"

"Nuuuuuu! Not the maze!" Bonbon screamed as she fell down to her knees. Mettaton showed all his viewers the maze that Papyrus once tired to use once but failed to accomplish. Unfortunately for Bonbon, Mettaton stooped midway in his explaining of how the puzzle worked. Leaving Bonbon to wreck her memory apart on trying to remember what each color did. But seeing how she barely remembered what she did this morning, it didn't accomplish much.

"Oh, and you better hurry because if you don't get through in 30 seconds." A wall of fire to the left and right of her turned on, "you'll be incinerated by these jets of fire!! Ahahahahahahahahaha...ha...ha...My poor love! I'm so filled with grief, I... *cough*" Mettaton stopped at mid sentence as Bonbon stared at her with her large puppy dog eyes. "Good luck, darling!"

Bonbon took a deep breath before jumping right into the maze. In her mind she had imagine of how graceful she would look as she crossed it, jumping and sliding away from danger. Except in reality, she fell for each and every trap the maze had for her. She ran against impassable walls, shocked multiple times, slipped and slid against orange scented floors and fell into water filled with guppies disguised as piranhas. Hearing the timer go off, Mettaton grabbed the flailing Bonbon out of the water and gently placed her ontop of a pink tile.

"Oooooh, I'm so sorry! Looks like you're out of time!!!" He announced as he petted her head, "Here comes the flames darling! They're closing in!" Closer and closer they got, while Bonbon sat slumped on the ground. With droopy eyes she glanced at the flames as they got closer. Mettaton noticing that the flames weren't stopping, he hit the emergency button, causing them to come to a hault. Giving Alphys enough time to 'hack' into the fire walls. "Oh no! How could this happened??? Foiled again by the brilliant Doctor Alphys!!" Mettaton proclaimed as he helped Bonbon stand on her feet.

"That's right! Come on Mettaton, give up already. You'll never be able to defeat us...Not as long as we were work together! Your puzzle's over..." blared Alphys voice through the speakers provided by the MTT bots, "Now go home and leave us alone!" Mettaton noticing Bonbon looking up at him with sad filled eyes, he lowered himself towards her.

"You're not really leaving ...are you?" Mettaton pinched her cheeks before whispering a small no.

"Don't worry darling, we're not finished yet." Clearing his voice, he continued on with the script. "Puzzle? Over? Alphys darling, what are you talking about?" Apparently Bonbon had walked across several green tiles. Which rings out a sound, meaning that she had to face a monster if she wished to continue and the monster being him. "This is it, darling say goodbye!" Mettaton said as he pulled out her soul.

"Okay! Bye bye Mettaton! Can we play again tomorrow?" Mettaton coughed a bit before giving a small nod as he waited for her phone to ring. Hearing her phone go off, she picked it up. Revealing Alphys' face on the screen, she told Bonbon of one last features she had installed in her phone. A special button, that when pressed will shoot off a magical bullet that can defeat Mettaton. Upon hearing this, Bonbon's eyes began to tear up at the thought of hurting her new friend. But Mettaton placed a finger against his speaker, symbolizing his mouth, telling her that it was okay.

Having his permission, she pressed the small yellow button that resonated with his body. Her cellphone soon gave off a small yellow glow that spread through out her body. As soon as the glow had reached her soul, her soul had started to suck up all the magic that emmited from both the phone and Mettaton. Her soul turning into a yellow hue, it began to turn upside-down.

"Now! Use your s-soul!" Bonbon gently placed her small finger against her soul, releasing small blast of light that bounced off of Mettaton's metallic body.

"Oh ooooh Oooooh! You've defeated me! How can this be, you were stronger than I thought, etc...bye!" Bonbon waved as she watched Mettaton fly off, followed by his small group of MTT bots. Alphys congratulated Bonbon on her success.

"Alphys thank you!"

"What? Oh no...I mean...you.."

"I had so much fun today! But it's getting late and I have to go home now."

"Wait...w-what? H-home? I thought you were..."

"Can I come over tomorrow and play some more?"

"R-really? S-ure...I mean of course! I...I would really like that.if you don't mind." Bonbon giggled softly as she saw Alphys expression. "Umm, h-h-hey, this might sound strange but..." Alphys told Bonbon of how before she fell into the underground, that she didn't really liked herself. How she always thought she was a screw up. She still thought she was one, especially on the many close call Bonbon had under her watch. But Bonbon never judge her, never said it was her fault. How she always smiled at her as of she was having the best time of her life. "S...so, thank you. Um...go rest up and... I'll see you tomorrow..." *click* During Alphys small confession, Bonbon had turned awfully quiet.

{AwW, aRe yOu sAd? SAd thAt yOu dOn't hAve thE strEngth tO-}

《That's enough...don't listen to anyone who thinks you aren't strong. As long as you stay determined, you can do whatever you put your mind to》

"HEY! Brat, snap out of it! Are you just going to stand there like an idiot, or are you going to hurry it up and go aleady?" Bonbon let out a small giggle.

"That's nice. I thought you were gone." She whispered. Flowey glared at Bonbon as she whispered to no one.

"Are you hearing things again?"

"Hee hee, I'm ok..."

"Right..."Flowey huffed before retreating back inside his pot. Bonbon let out a yawn before walking out of the dungeon. In her sleepy daze she managed to stumble against something fairly sturdy.

"sleepwalking there, munchkin?"

"Ehh?" Bonbon struggled to look up and found that she was standing infront of Sans. "He...hee...Sans~"

"saw that it was getting late, so I decided to fetch ya. you don't want paps to lose his head right?" Bonbon stared at Sans with her watery eyes heavy with sleep, with her hands stretched out towards him. Tired and exhausted from her journey, all she could muster to say where a series of coos. Begging him to hold her. Sans clutched over his jacket where his soul was being squeezed by her cuteness. Feeling his skull warm up, he bend down and held her small body close to his own. "munchkin...what are doing to me..."

"Hmm...?" Bonbon mumbled as she snuggled closer into his jacket.

"nothing. just don't go sleeping to deeply on me, kay? last time you feel asleep without eating dinner, you ended up chewing on paps' scarf in your sleep."

"*yawn* okayyyy~"

"atta girl." He whispered as he patted her back before shortcutting home.


	33. Shadows brought into the Light

Arriving infront of the front door of his house, he could already hear his brother's voice accompanied by Undyne, shouting on about how he was late. Sans let out a long sigh as he tried to keep his grip on for the small human child.

"munchkin...thought i told ya not to sleep so deeply on me?"

"Nyaaa~" she mumbled as her body had turned into a weighted rag doll that he constantly had to stop from sliding out from his arms.

"bro? a little help here?" He tried to call out as he opened the door with his magic.

"BROTHER! THERE YOU ARE, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"what can i say, i just couldn't get my arms around her." Papyrus glared at him, before taking Bonbon from him.

"Tiny Human, It Is Much To Early To Sleep! Especially When Undyne And I Had Made You Such A Surprise Filled Dinner!" He said in a hushed voice as possible.

"Suprise!" Bonbon' eyes shot right open with excitment. "I love surprises!"

"Yeah! Who doesn't!?" Shouted Undyne as she burst into the living room holding an extremely large serving of some questionable looking spaghetti.

"Spaghetti~" Bonbon drooled out as she tried to crawl out of Papyrus' arms in the attempt to reach said spaghetti. But Papyrus held on tight before waving his finger at her.

"TINY HUMAN! BEFORE YOU CAN TRY THIS PLATE OF WONDERFUL CULINARY FEAT CREATED BY UNDYNE AND YOURS TRULY , I MUST TELL YOU OF ALL THE EXTRA LENGTH WE WENT TO, INTO CREATING IT."

"Papyrus I don't really think we-" Papyrus cut Undyne off as Sans sat on the coach, awaiting to hear his brother's story.

"TINY HUMAN, IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU TALKED ABOUT ABOUT THE PERFECT SPAGHETTI!" The little girl stared at Papyrus with her shimmery eyes as he continued, "SO AS TO MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE, WE DID JUST THAT! AND I MUST SAY, IT WASA VERY LARGE TASK."

"Papyrus, it wasn't that-" once again Undyne was cut of.

"TINY HUMAN! YOU DREAMED OF BALLS OF MEAT, SO I SCULPTED THE BEST MEAT IN TOWN..."

"Grillby's burger meat..." Undyne said with a smirk.

"TO BITE SIZED ORBICAL DELIGHTS! ACCOMPANIED BY DELECTABLE SLICES OF BREAD..."

"The bread of the burger..."

"WHICH IS SEASONED TO PERFECTION!" Papyrus glared at Undyne as she kept interrupting him.

"YEAH! With every spice in the pantry!" She shouted, almost dropping the plate in the excitement.

"NHYAAA! UNDYNE YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" Undyne shoved Papyrus with her shoulder at his disapproval as she held onto her laughter. Bonbon eyes grew wider with anticipation as the plate of spaghetti came within reach.

"Come one Papyrus, there's no reason to sugarcoat it."

"let me get this straight, you basically just ripped apart a good ol' burg, to make spaghetti and meatballs with...bread...?"

"SANS! DO NOT SIMPLIFY MY HARD WORK! YOU JUST CAN'T UNDERSTAND CULINARY ART WHEN YOU SEE IT!"

"maybe not, but the kid sure does."

"NYHE?" Papyrus looked down and saw that Bonbon was already stuffing her cheeks with the surprise dinner.

"HEY PUNK! Leave me some will ya!" Undyne grabbed a nearby fork and began stuffing her face as well. Sans couldn't hold onto his laughter as he watched his brother's eyesockets fill with either joyful or tears of sorrow upon watching Bonbon and Undyne enjoying the meal he had created.

After their eventful dinner, Sans and Papyrus where left to clean the dishes leaving Undyne alone with Bonbon. "Punk, there's something I want to ask you."

"Hmm? What is it?" She answered as they sat ontop of the couch.

"You know that one puzzle with the piano in Waterfall?"

"Oh yeah! I remember that one!"

"Yeah," Undyne scratched the back of her head, "it was just an excuse to put my old piano there. I just love FIGHTING the IVORIES!"

"Me too, piano is so much fun!"

"Yeah, maybe we could play together someday. But you totally solved it! I...mean...whatever, uhhh... big deal, it's not like I was waiting forever for someone to solve it."

"Hee, hee..." Undyne shoved Bonbon's cheeky face away before continuing.

"Well, I figured since someone who loves playing piano enough to be able to solve a puzzle like that, might like this." Undyne pulled out a small poorly wrapped box from behind the couch. "Ya know, since you found out a way to make it play and all. I thought you would like to have it." Bonbon gently took the small box before unraveling it. Which contained a small wooden music box. Where ever her fingers touched, the box let out a small glowing light. After running her small fingers across the small wooden box, she placed it carefully next to her. Getting up from her seat, Bonbon launched herself towards Undyne.

"Thank you...you're the bestest friend ever." Undyne let out a small chuckle as she felt her face and soul warm up.

Letting out a long yawn from washing dishes, Sans and Papyrus walked into the living room to find Undyne and Bonbon in the middle of a tickle battle. Hearing their laughter, they too decided to join in. In all their commotion, Bonbon had ended up hiding inside Sans' ribcage in the attempt of escaping Undyne's and Papyrus' assult. Only in resulting in having Sans in an uncomfortable situation. That left him twitching after Papyrus had managed to convince her to come out of hiding. Near the end of the night, everyone was very much tired that they all ended up collapsed ontop of one another on the living room couch again. All of their peaceful noises of sleep blended with one another...except for one.

Bonbon curled tighter and tighter into a ball as voices began to overtake her dreams. Voices of hate, voices of anger...of terror...one after another, they filled her mind. Trapped in the nightmarish dream once more. All the memories flashed before her, making it hard for her to make out. As fast and disorienting as they where, she wished that they never stopped moving, for once they stopped...her reason for having the fear build up on her soul became known.

 _Lungs burning with water, eyes stinging with salty tears. You were desperate for air. You tried to pry the fingers that held your head down deep in the murky water. But your weakened body couldn't get a firm grip on your assailant's hand._

" _She's so pathetic! Can you believe it!?"_

 _Shoved to the ground, your body layed amongst the dirty water. Voices after voices echoed throughout the stalls along with the mixed scent of urine in the air._

" _Yeah like what kind of person digs into the trash for scraps of food?"_

" _Somone who's like a rat or something hahahahaa!"_

 _"A disgusting freak!"_

" _No wonder she doesn't have any friends."_

 _A barage of painful beatings...both physically and mentally... left you with no place to hide. As you tried to stay conscious, afraid of not ever waking up, even if it ment feeling every sharp pain that was thrown towards you._

" _How many times do I have to tell you to NOT SHOW YOUR FUCKIN FACE AROUND ME! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"_

 _Hair stretching tight against your scalp with pain increasing in your ribs as her heel digged into them._

 _"a mistake like you...should not be seen! It's a mystery to me as to why I brought you into this world." Copper coated your mouth before your mine faded away._

 _Nails digging deep onto the wooden floor, heart pounding faster and faster as you fought against the pull on your legs._

" _Now, don't be like that my precious little princess." Splinters dug deep under your nails as you continue to fight. "My friends paid good money to play with you. You don't want to upset them now do you?"_

《 _STOP...THAT'S ENOUGH!》_

The memories shattered around Bonbon as the mysterious voice rang through.

{ _WhAts wroNg? DoN't tEll mE yOu're afrAid...}_

《 _Chara...please. Don't show her anymore...》_

{ _WhyY? ArE yoU ashaMed? WELL yoU shoUldn't bE! InsteAd feEl hAte! HatE foR thoSe humAns whO treAted yoU iN suCh a wAy! AnD witH thAt haTe, help mE gEt strOnger witH thE soUls oF the monsters tO oncE anD foR All desTro-"_

"No"

{ _WhaT?}_

Standing in the dark empty void, Bonbon found herself in front of two blurry figures. Whiping away her tears with her sleeves she stared back at the two voices that plagued her mind.

"I...I won't let you hurt them. They're my friends..."

 _{FriEnds wouldN't wAnt tO Kill yOu! FrieNds woulDn't stOp yOu frOm...}_

"They're just sad. Sad that they can't go outside. Sad that they can't be free."

{ _WhAt aboUt whAt yOu wAnt?! DoN't you tHink it's unfAir?!} Bonbon shook her head._

"It's ok...I...I just want them to be happy. Like they made me happy."

 _{SO yoU're williNg to givE thEm youR owN soUl?}_

"Yes! For my brother and I have little to look for in the future. But everyone down here, they have wishes they want to be granted. Wishes that they want to come true." The lighter of the two figures walked over towards her. Bending down, they enveloped Bonbon in warmth.

《 _I also believe the same thing.》_ The voice softly whispered to her.The darker figure pulled away the lighter one before engulfing the void with its presence.

{ _NO onE wilL stoP me froM gettinG whAt I wAnt!}_

Bonbon's eyes flew open, awakening her from her slumber. Her eyes ran frantically around her surrounding as the voice cackled around her. Heart pounding, she scrambled away from the embrace of her friends. Scurrying quickly and quietly towards the kitchen, she heard the voice getting louder and louder.

{ _PoOr poOr littlE giRl. YOu can'T hide froM me. For I'm insiDe youR heAd~}_

Feeling a strange itching sensation on her arms, she looked down...glancing at her sleeves she could see that something was moving underneath the fabric. Ever so slowly as her fingers trembled, she rolled up her sleeves. Only to reveal numerous eyes of different shapes and colors sprawled across her arms. Littering throughout her flesh she could feel the disturbing sensation everytime they moved. In one swift movement they all began to stare at her.

 _{I Will get ouT, anD whEn I dO...}_

All the eyes began to glare at her...as if smiling at her misfortune.

 _{All your precious friends will be gone!}_

"I...I won't let you!"

Sans awoke with a sickening feeling settling on his soul. Placing his hand on his forhead, he tried to adjust his vision to the low lighting of the room. Looking around at the pile of monsters next to him, he noticed that Bonbon wasn't amongst them.

"munchkin?" As soon as he uttered those words he heard the sound of something dripping onto the floor.

Drip...drip...

The faint scent of copper could be smelled from the kitchen. Along with a small sounds of someone's voice.

Sans carefully left the couch as to not disturb the others before very slowly walking towards the kitchen. His soul screaming for him to move faster as he kept calling out towards the tiny human. Catching a small hint of her sweater in the dark underneath the kitchen table, he let out a shaky breath.

"heya munchkin, why ya hiding..." Sans eyes grew wide as he saw the small glint of the knife in her hand. A pale face with a sickly smile and rose cheeks briefly crossed his mind before he saw the horrific scene in front of him. Bonbon was carving the blade of the knife against her own arm. "bonbon!!!!"

Sans soul dropped as he grabbed and tossed the knife away from her. But as soon as he did, the small girl began frantically crawling back towards it. Sans held her small frame against his chest trying to settle her frantic behavior. Abruptly, Bonbon stopped her struggle only curling herself deeper into Sans embrace. Sans rushed her to the bathroom as to find something to clean her shredded arm. Leaving a mess around him, he carefully began cleaning her wounds, glad that the bleeding had stopped. Hands quivering, he wrapped her slender arm.

 _So small...so fragile..._

His hand trembled as he found Bonbon's small body terribly still. "m-munchkin? still there...?" Her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing her black pupils and glowing white irises.

"S...Sans?" Hearing her voice, his whole body shuttered as he held her body close to his own.

"why...why can't i protect anyone...why...why am i worthless failure." Feeling a small hand against the side of his skull, he loosened his hold to look at her.

"You're...not a worthless failure."

"heh, not to sure about that." He whispered as he parted her hair away from her face.

"You're Sans. Sans the skeleton." She said with the weakest smile he had ever seen. Holding her close he began to weep and chuckle at the same time. "I'm sorry...I mess up again...didn't I?"

"you're really something else you know." Faint glowing tears slid down his face as he gently rubbed the bandages on her arm. "you're perfect just the way you are. papyrus and i love you very much...you hearing me?"

"Mhm..."

"good cause, you must never do that again...promise me...please promise me."

"Sans...?"

"munchkin, you're not leaving this house, ok?" Watching her eyes go distant caused his soul to stir. Placing his hand against her small cheeks, he could feel his soul begging once more to aid her own. "my brother and i used to have nothing to live for but each other. so please, don't...hurt yourself...don't kill yourself...don't... don't do anything stupid. we love you too much to let you go."

"I'm sorry..." Brushing away one of her tears, he buried her into his arms. Afraid that in her fragile state that she might blow away. Having her soul so close to his own, only caused it to give off a small bluish glow. The will to protect caused his magic to spread across the small human, as the glow luminated the whole room.

After some time, Sans tucked her small body onto the mattress in his room and tucked her in. Kissing her on her forhead, he held her body close as she drifted off to sleep to the sound of Sans gentle crying.

Sans eyesockets felt worn as he layed ontop of his bed listening to the soft breathing of the small human. His phalanges absentmindly stroking her small fingers as he watched her sleep. Hearing the worried shouts and panic of his brother and Undyne, her body began to stir. Sans quietly shooed her back to sleep before walking out of the room. Confronting the barrage of questions was a tiresome task. He only told them that Bonbon had cut herself while using the knife. Not that she was intently doing it to herself. But he was able to calm the two enough before going to the kitchen to clean whatever mess was left behind. Even though he might have fooled Undyne a bit, he knew he didn't fool his brother. For when he came back to check on the small human, he saw Papyrus outside his room with the door opened wide.

"heya, paps. what are you doing stand..." Looking closely he saw his brother holding onto Bonbon's sweater. Looking back, he noticed that Papyrus had changed Bonbon into one of his old shirts. "bro...you okay?"

"No...No I Am... Not..." Sans placed his hand over his brother's shaking body. Papyrus gripped tighter onto the worn and blood stained sweater as his tears silently fell against it. Not wanting to see his brother so disrupt, he was able to convince Undyne to take him out for a bit and not to worry that he would stay and look over the small human.

Soft warm voices stirred her from her deep slumber. Prying her heavy eyelids open, she was faced with a very confused looking Flowey. Letting out a soft chuckle she picked up her arms and gently wrapped them around him. "Hee...Flowey~" Flowey lowered his eyes as he let the small human smother his face in her small embrace. Satisfied, Bonbon realised him.

"Before those boneheads come and find you, I want you to answer me one thing. Were you trying to kill yourself?" Bonbon's eyes glazed over as a soft smile played across her face.

"I already died many times. Sometimes, I can barely feel anything when I do. But when everytime I do die, I hear a voice."

"A voice?"

"Yes,a very nice voice, telling me to be determined. I can even feel them right now." Bonbon said as she sat on the bed feeling a ghostly hand ontop of her head. "But I also hear a cold voice."

"Cold? Like as in something bad?"

"Maybe..."

"You're scared?"

"Not really, but I'm scared they might hurt someone...through me..." crawling our of bed, Bonbon stood tall as she gazed upon Flowey. "But I'll stop it! I won't let it hurt my friends! Even if I do die." Flowey's eyes grew as he watched her bold declaration. Scuffing, he turned his head away.

"That's stupid." Bonbon giggled as she wrapped her arms around her flowery friend.

"I'll protect you too." Flowey huffed as he let her hug him.

When Bonbon heard the front door close, she tucked Flowey away, promising to bring back something for him to eat. Hiking up her oversized shirt, she carefully climbed down the stairs. "Papy?"

"left to make a quick errand with undyne."

"Sans? Where are you?"

"in the kitchen..." Bonbon smiled wide as she tried to rushed towards the kitchen.

"Are you cooking?! Can I-"

"no...i mean, i'm just cleaning up a bit. just sit tight in the living room. can you do that for me?" Bonbon lowered her eyes as she watched Sans desperately cleaning a single spot underneath the table. Shaking her head from any sad thoughts, she answered with a loud yes. Walking towards the sofa, she spotted something that had caught her eyes. Very slowly as to not alert Sans, she carefully made her way towards the back of the sofa.

"Hello?" She whispered. Looking back, she tried to see if Sans had heard her. Finding that she was in the clear, she whispered once more to the fading shadow that loomed before her. "Hello?"

Some days, it's cold...so very cold that it bites down against your flesh. On other days, when you feel the heat of the sun on your back, you could feel it burn through your clothing. But all together, all you ever saw was the darkness of the void. Feeling lost and alone, you were determined to grab onto whatever you could reach. Anything to keep you sain. After some time, you where able to finally grasp onto something. Your mind floated near a familiar presence that haunted your very being. Finding the strength, you where able to open your eyes. The world blurred in and out as you tried to make sense of what you where watching. Vision clearing, you found yourself in front of your counterpart with their red eyes and wide smile. But they paid no attentiontowards you as they continued to in grosse themselves on something else. Curious, you turned around to see what they were watching. Looking around, you noticed that you could not fully see yourself. That you where floating somewhere in the Ruins. Looking closely, you watched as Toriel carried a small human in her arms.

 _{Looks like that's the reason why your reset went down hill. Because of this small pathetic little human, you are trapped with me. Ha! Hilarious is it not?}_

 _《I don't understand?》_

{ _Maybe it's on how she fell. Who knows. All I know is that kid is keeping me from what I want!}_

Ignoring your counterpart, you decided to follow the small human throughout her journey. From time to time as you followed her, you would sometime laugh at how she went about things. Other times, you would see some similarities that you two shared. How she refused to harm anyone, how she enjoyed everyone's company. Only making you wish that you were able to help her. To join in all the fun she was creating. You were even able to talk to her, but only through the save files. Sometimes, you wondered if she died purposely just to have the chance to speak with you. Except you refrained yourself from saying anything that might corrupt the timeline. Even more then what you had already caused.

Some how, your counterpart had also found a way to talk to her. Even as to go as far as to haunt her in her dreams while using your own memories against her. Not used to being in this unknown situation, you did not have all the strength they had. Only limiting the chances you had to intervene. Watching her struggle against your horrid past left you with a feeling of desperation. To know that once again that your past only brought harm to those around you.

You fought and screamed at your inability to do nothing as Chara smiled away as the small humansliced away at her arm.

{ _Ha! Who would have thought the kid would do that!}_

It sicken you to see how much they where enjoying her suffering. But you never fault them for it.

 _《Stay determined. Don't give in!》_ You shouted out as her health began to dwindle in Sans arms. For a brief moment you held in your breath as her eyes wavered towards where you stood. But they regained their focus and went back to looking at Sans. After the small human was put to bed you watched over your counterpart. Making sure the she would not try to do anything in her weakened state. But their last act had drained them enough that it had put them into a deep sleep as well. Satisfied by this, you decided to leave the human to rest before going to watch the ones who you had once failed to protect.

Sans and Papyrus looked so worn out that it broke your heart to watch. So much so that you found yourself trying to reach over them to provide any form of comfort.

 _Sans...Papyrus_

But your hand fazed right though them. Clutching your hands close to your chest, you floated a small way from them. What right did you have to try to comfort them? To be able to place your hand on them considering all the things you did to wrong them. Guilt filling your heart, you decided to hide yourself. Even if they could not see you, or hear you...you knew it was for the best. For you to just give up.

"Hello?" You stirred from your own thoughts as you heard a small whisper. Looking up, your eyebrows furrowed as you watched the small human standing before you. "Hello?"


	34. Events Unfolding

Your heart pounds against your chest, while you continued to stare at the small human. Looking around you, you wondered if she was talking to somone else. Finding no one in sight, you tried to sign. But soon stopped yourself once you saw that you could not even see your own fingers. Taking in a deep breath, you tried to use your voice.

《 _Can...can you see me?》_

"Hee hee, sort of." The small child walked closer while squinting her eyes. "If I try hard enough, I can almost see...something. But for now, I just see colors." Letting out a sigh, you wrapped your arms over your knees. "Are you a ghost?"

《 _I don't know? Maybe I finally did die...》_

"Finally? Were you trying to?" Bonbon sat down on the floor as she continued to stare at you with great curiosity.

《 _No, but maybe it's for the best.》_ The small child crawled closer towards you and started stroking the air infront of you. Confused by her action, you found yourself smiling. 《What are you doing, kid?》

"Petting you!"

《 _Why_?》

"No one deserves to die..."

《 _Even if I did something really bad?》_ The small child blinked a couple of time before telling you yes as if it was the most obvious thing. 《Why do you think so?》

"Because mommy told me, silly!" You couldn't help yourself from letting out a small laugh. For she made it sound as if that was the only answer she needed to make it true. Curling yourself deeper, you let out a soft sigh. "Are you ok? Do you feel sick?" You looked up at her as you shook your head.

 _《I just feel cold...most of the time. But other times, it would feel as if my back was being burned by the sun...》_ Bonbon rubbed her chin as she thought about what you where trying to describe. You chuckled to yourself to think of what crazy thing she might come up with, for you don't even know what's going on.

"Do you think you could be lying outside?" Your eyes widen as she said this.

《 _Why...why do you think that?》_ The small child crawled closer, sitting herself next to you.

"Because that's how it kinda felt for me when I went outside for the first time." Still confused you looked at her to see if she could elaborate more. Bonbon giggled before she continued with her explanation. "My brother and I can't step outside the house. Mommy said that since our souls are too weak, we would only get sicker. But one day while I was walking past the backdoor, I heard a small kitty. Looking through, I saw that it was stuck in one of our trees. I was really sad because it sounded so scared. I couldn't get mommy to help because she was still at work. Brother was in the bathroom at the moment and I was scared that the kitty might fall if I wasn't fast enough. So I ran out!" The little girl shot her arms into the air, "I tried to run but as soon as I did, BAM! My body crashed to the ground." Bonbon, placed her fingers over her chest. "My chest felt so tight, like it was trying to squeeze me! Everything in my body started to hurt. Like reeeeeally bad. While I was crying, I tried to crawl towards the tree that had the kitty. But my body hurt so bad that I was starting to fall back to sleep."

《 _You were losing consciousness?》_

"Yes, that! Before I lost...con..con...that... I heard my brother screaming my name." The little girl looked sad as she relived what happened next. "I guess my brother came after me...since my eyes where closed the only thing I could do was hear him scream in pain. He kept screaming out for me as I heard him get closer. While I was laying on the ground, it felt like my back was burning since the sun was really bright. When I woke up, I felt really cold. I think my brother was holding me at the time. His body was shaking really badly. All I could remember was hearing my brother in pain as he called out my name. I tried to tell him I was ok, just that I couldn't move. But I couldn't, he said that it was already night, so mommy would be home soon and to not give up and wait until she arrives." You tried to stroke her hair, to comfort her which only ended with your fingers going through her. She smiled at you, trying to compose herself. "That's why I think you're outside! You're cold cause it's night and you feel like your back is burning because that's when the sun is up!"

You smiled at her for that really did make some sort of sense to you. The last thing you remebered, was that you where trying to do a full reset and ended back ontop of Mt. Ebbot. But when you tried to jump down to the underground, a magical force shot your body away and that's when your world went black.

《 _'I wonder...what caused my body to bounce away from going back to the Underground...'》_

"Me?" You looked back at her as her voice pulled you away from your thoughts.

《 _Hmm_?》

"I think I pushed you by accident. Because when I was falling, I felt a lot of magic around me. It felt as if I was falling out from the sky! Then my body CRASHED against something before vines grabbed me and I fell onto a bed of yellow flowers!" You blinked a bit before laughing. As silly as it may sound, that may be what might have happened. To think that you're stuck in this limbo state was because a small child covered in magic came falling out of no where and bounced into you and away from the Underground. You were enjoying all her dramatic movements of her telling on how you two crashed against each other that you didn't notice a figure standing infront of you.

"munchkin?" You held in your breath as his voice frozed you in place. The little girl looked away from you to smile at Sans who bend down to see her. "who are you talking to?" Seeing how he did not noticed you, you let out the breath that you held.

"A friend!" You looked back at Bonbon, warning her to not tell him of your presence. "Uh...an imagery friend?...heh."

"imagery? do you mean imaginary?" Bonbon scratched her head as she stuck her tongue out.

"Oops, yeah that!" Sans smiled warmly before ruffling her hair. You stared at him as he softly chatted with the little girl. His face looked so warm as he did this that it warmed your heart to see him like this. But in closer inspection you noticed the worry in it. He looked so tired, all because you couldn't do anything to stop Chara's torment. No matter what you did or said, you couldn't change them. Even though you knew you should just give up and leave everyone alone, but something was burning inside you: telling you to not give up.

"just hang tight, kay? paps just called and said that he's going to make his favorite meal for you."

"Spaghetti!!?" Sans chuckled before lifting Bonbon off the ground and placing her ontop of the couch.

"not this time munchkin. he's got a special meal that he keeps to himself." Sans rested his hand ontop of her head, "i'm going to step out real quick. can you-...sigh, promise me that you won't leave...just...stay. please..." You widen your eyes as you saw the pain in his face as he struggled to stay those words. Words of promise that you, yourself have broken. Bonbon merely laughed and said yes. Sans let out a sigh before leaving, not before making sure that Bonbon remained seated. Once the door was closed Bonbon climbed over the arm of the sofa to look down towards where you sat.

"Why didn't you want me to tell him that you're here?"

《 _He probably wouldn't believe you. And if he did...it would only put him in a bad mood._ 》

"Why? Does...does he hate you?" She whispered. You looked away from her, before answering.

《 _Yes...and he has every right to be.》_

"My mommy said that hate and love are really close. Maybe he loved you and he's just mad at whatever you did..." You stared at her in shock, to think that Sans would love somone as fucked up as you. You, who did nothing but ruin his life timeline after timeline. Hearing the door slam open, you faded further down.

"SMALLISH NERD! Alphys and Mettaton just dropped by waterfall to give you a gift!" Bonbon shot off from the couch to stand in front of Undyne.

"Really!! Ooooh! I wanna go say hi! I told Alphys that we would watch TV together and Mettaton promised we'd play again!!" Bonbon tried to rush towards the door, but Undyne grabbed her by her oversized shirt.

"Sorry punk, but I can't let you leave." Bonbon pouted and asked why. "Skeleton's orders. Now stop pouting and close your eyes!" Bonbon smiled wide as she closed her eyes with her hands out towards Undyne. You peeked over the arm of the couch to see what the suprise was. But was only able to see Undyne's back. After a couple of giggles and rustling, you saw that Undyne had dressed Bonbon in a new attire. A red rabbit hoodie that oddly resembled a little of the skelebros attires. She wasn't wearing shorts or armor but still, it made you wonder what Alphys was trying to say. Wearing her new red hooded dress, Undyne placed Bonbon's hair in pigtails."Heck yeah! That's way better!!! Now you don't look so depressing!"

"Hee hee!" Bonbon twirled a bit before trying to scamper off.

"Where do you think you're going, punk!" Undyne leaned her body against the door, preventing Bonbon from opening it.

"Nghhhhh..." Bonbon began pushing against Undyne's leg, "a... adve ... adenture... nghhhh." All warned out she layed sprawled on the wooden floor in defeat. "Fine, you win only because I promised Sans." Undyne scuffed at her as she continued to guard the door. "Where's...huff...huff...Sans...?"

"Sitting outside this door." You titled your head in confusion. Walking past the groaning child, you fazed through the door and found that Sans was indeed on the other side of the door.

Sans sat on the steps infront of his house as he stared at the ceiling of the underground. Hearing the peaceful town helped ease his soul a bit. His soul that couldn't stop shaking. Resting his head against the front door, he could hear the faint muffled voices of Bonbon and Undyne's. His soul gave off a small quake as he heard Bonbon trying to pass Undyne.

"Fine, you win only because I promised Sans." Hearing this settled his soul once more. Running his phalanges across his skull, he could feel his lack of sleep catching up to him.

"damn it munchkin, what did those fucked up parents of yours do to you to make you do that." He grumbled. As he let out another shuttered sigh, he could smell the crisp sweet scent of apples and flowers all wrapped in warm cinnamon. Lost in the smell, he let it consume him. Closing his eyesockets, he could almost feel the warmth brush against his skull. So much so that he tried to grasp the warmth that caressed his cheeks. But only grabbing air, he clenched his teeth before grunting out his frustration.

You pulled away your hand as soon as you watched his own try to to grab on to you. Seeing him growl in anger caused you to take a step back. Feeling a small pain in your heart, you decided to leave him be. Turning around, your heart thumped as a familiar voice caught you by suprise.

"Brother!? Why Are You Out Here? Where's The Tiny Human?!!" Papyrus stood infront of you while carring a brown bag. You tried to step out of the way as he walked forward, but you weren't quick enough. That he ended up walking through you, leaving you with a werid sensation. After shaking it off, you saw that Papyrus had stopped walking.

Papyrus scrunched up his face as he layed his hand over where is soul was. Feeling off, he looked back and saw that there was nothing behind him. He tried rubbing his chest as to rid the weird feeling. The feeling of something he was supposed to remember, a sense of longing, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Shaking his head, he looked at his brother who was trying to get his attention.

"paps? something wrong?"

"Nyeh? It's Nothing...About The Tiny Human...Why Are You Not With Her?"

"don't worry bout' it, she's with undyne. i...i just needed to take a breather." Papyrus placed his hand over his brother's shoulder, giving him a knowing smile. For he too had needed a break from what had occurred.

"Ahem...WELL, WE CAN'T KEEP OUR TINY HUMAN WAITING. SHE MUST BE VERY HUNGRY BY NOW AND I HAVE OCCURRED THE BEST MEAL TO CHEER ANYONE UP." Sans smiled as he stood up from his seat. Walking through the door, Papyrus called out for Bonbon. Upon hearing his voice, she got up from the floor and rushed over to meet him. Papyrus placed the brown bag down on the floor to hold Bonbon in his arm. In one fall swoop he lifted her in the air, listening to her small fit of laughter. "TINY HUMAN! THAT IS A VERY PRETTY OUTFIT YOU HAVE THERE! WHERE'D YOU GET IT?" putting her down in the ground, she gave him a little twirl.

"Undyne said that Alphys and Mettaton gave it to me!"

"METTATON! YOU'VE MEET HIM!!" Sans let out a small grunt as he heard his brother mention the robotic star's name.

"Apparently. Alphys even told me that she was in some of his new shows that aired yesterday." Undyne said as she grabbed the paper bag from Papyrus to place it on the kitchen table. Sans feeling more exhausted, grabbed the tiny human and placed her on his lap as he sat down on the couch. Resting his eyesocket, he let the feel of calm wash over him from having the kid near him. Just having her soul close to his, put him in ease now.

"TINY HUMAN! WHAT WAS IT LIKE TO MEET THE SEXIEST RECTANGLE!"

"I love him!!! He's the nicest robot ever!" Sans stiffened as he heard her daring declaration of the oversized calculator. Feeling annoyed, he wrapped the small human into his arm before laying on the couch. "Hee hee, Sans! You're squishing me!"

"hmm? what's that? sorry, but I couldn't hear ya, to busy napping." Undyne shook her head at the embarrassing display. Patting Papyrus on the back to tell him that she was heading home, she noticed him flinch. She gave him a cocky smile as she figured that he probably didn't like the thought of the smallish nerd saying she loved someone else.

"Well, Papyrus gotta go, I have to check if the fire had settled down yet. Take care of the kid...okay?" Papyrus only gave her a small nod in response before she left them.

Upon hearing the door closed, you turned around and watched as Undyne stepped out of the skeleton brother's house. Undyne, shoved her hands into her pocketsbefore walking off. Feeling her tension, you decided to follow but stopped as soon as you watched her slam her fist against the cave walls. "Dammit..." she muttered, before walking into Waterfall.

Noticing that Undyne had left, Bonbon's head peeked out from Sans arms. She asked Papyrus if he wanted to watch a Mettaton show, but saw that his body had flinched. "Papy? You don't want to watch Mettaton?" Papyrus grip tighten over the paper bag before putting up a fake smile.

"SORRY TINY HUMAN, MAYBE ANOTHER TIME. BUT RIGHT NOW, I MUST PREPARE A VERY SPECIAL BREAKFAST!"

As time kept passing you by, the more you felt yourself distancing away from your body. You could no longer feel the ground where your body layed. Only the cold. But even that, you found yourself not noticing. Fazing back through the brothers' home, you found yourself in quite a strange situation. While Sans was napping on top of the sofa, Papyrus was sitting on the floor with a bowl of what you assumed was oatmeal with...dinosaur eggs? Not that seeing him with a bowl of oatmeal was strange, but seeing him spooning small portions onto Sans arm was. Walking closer, you noticed that Bonbon's face could be seen settled deep in Sans arms as her cheeks were being stuffed. The little girl looked up at you and smiled, causing her chubby cheeks to squint her eyes. Smiling back, you decided to leave her be, not wanting to disrupt the small peace she had.

Going up the stairs, you saw Chara leaning against the banister. Seeing her fully awake unnerved you. Walking closer, you could see the mischievous glint in her eyes. 《 _Chara? What are you...》_

{ _You know, the kid really is something!}_

《 _Just leave her be.》_

{ _Hmmm...for now.}_ Chara turned around to face you, { _Last night really took alot out of me. So I'll let her be.}_ This didn't help ease your tension. Chara with her arms behind her back, twirled a bit before fazing through Sans' room. Taking one last look at the warm scene below, you sighed before following Chara. Entering the room, you found that she was sitting next to a bored looking Flowey. With her legs crossed and her chin resting in one hand, her other one began playing with Flowey's petals. Even though she appeared to be smiling, you could tell she was annoyed as her fingers only fazed through.

《 _Chara? What are you doing?》_

{ _For someone who hates talking, your reeeeal chatty lately.}_ You huffed as you sat near her, resting your back against hers. _{If you need to know. I'm trying to pluck him. What else would I be doing?_ } You chuckled awkwardly, for it was always silly of you to ask. Hearing Flowey groan, you crawled towards him. Laying on your stomach, you looked at his face and wondered what he might be thinking. Coming up with nothing in mind, you found yourself reaching for him as well. But as your fingers brushed against his petals, he gave off a slight shiver.

"What the hell!" Flowey looked all around before shrinking back into his pot. Seeing his reaction caused you to scurry back a bit as Chara stared at you in shock. After glaring at you for abit, her smile widened.

{ _You know...you might actually be turning to a ghost.}_ You stared at her as she got closer to you.

{ _You're dying, Frisk.}_

Having finished her breakfast, Papyrus lifted Bonbon out of Sans' grasp, who was fast asleep. Putting her down he went to the kitchen to clean the dishes. He smiled to himself as he heard a giggling Bonbon run upstairs into Sans' room with a glass of water in hand. Not thinking much about it, Papyrus continued his cleaning until he saw her trying to scamper off towards the front door. Very quickly he swooped her up and placed her ontop of the kitchen table. "I Am Truly Sorry, Tiny Human. But ...I ...Can't ...Let You Leave." Bonbon looked at him before gazing towards the door.

"Why...? Did I do something bad?" Her voiced filled with unknown guilt and eyes glistening with unshead tears. "I'm sorry...I'll be good! I promise..." Papyrus soul wanted to shatter as he heard her beg.

"No No No No...Shh..Shhh... Shh!" He gathered her in his arm, trying to console her. "Tin-...Bonbon, You Did Nothing Wrong!" Bonbon rubbed her eyes before staring at his worried face. "It's Only For A Little Bit..."

"Really?...I'm...not in trouble?" Papyrus buried his face into her small shoulder as he tried his best to keep his voice from wavering. Looking up, he gave her the brightest smile he could muster.

"YOU ARE BY FAR THE GREATEST HUMAN!!! IF YOU WHERE A MONSTER, YOU WOULD ONLY BE SECOND GREATEST, ME BEING THE FIRST! NYEHEHEHE!!!" Bonbon giggled out loud, putting a small ease to his soul. "IF YOU WISH TO GO OUTSIDE, I HAVE JUST THE THING!! BUT I MUST MAKE A QUICK PHONE CALL FIRST!" Placing Bonbon ontop of Sans sleeping body, he went to his room to call up Undyne.

Bonbon hummed to herself as she wiggled her legs back and forth, while she waited for Papyrus to arrive. While she moved around, she softly giggled at every grunt Sans made. Half awake, one of Sans eyesocket pride itself open. Glancing over towards the giggling human, he let out one final grunt before engulfing her back into his arms. "Hee hee ahahahaa! Sans you're squishing me again!"

"hmm..." Sans ignored her squirming as he went back to sleep. When Papyrus was finished with his call, he lept down the stairs. Hearing faint giggles, he pretended to not know where they came from while he called out to her. Bonbon manage to free one of her arms, and started waving it around to catch his attention.

"THERE YOU ARE TINY HUMAN!" Picking her once more from his brother's grasp, he placed her safetly back down.

"Can I go outside now!" She said while bouncing in place.

"OF COURSE TINY HUMAN! BUT YOU MUST HOLD STILL FIRST!"

"Eh?" Holding still, she waited as Papyrus rummaged around the inside of a brown bag. Grabbing something, he started latching it onto his battle body. All set, he lifted the tiny human. "Ehhh!!??"

Undyne was a bit agitated when she got a call from Papyrus about how the kid wanted to leave. He sounded so worried, but she suggested that for today she would give him the exception to take her in his daily training. Meeting Papyrus in the same spot in Waterfalls, aka her house. She was quiet surprised to see what Papyrus had thought of.

"NYEHEHE! I REALLY AM GREAT! BECAUSE NOT ONLY CAN I CONTINUE MY DUTY AS A ROYAL GUARD-IN-TRAINING, BUT I CAN KEEP WATCH OVER THE TINY HUMAN AT THE SAME TIME!"

"HA! That's freaking adorable!! She's like a baby!" Undyne hollered out as she tried to contain in her laughter. Bonbon had a deadpan look to her as she was tucked snuggly inside a baby harness.

"Not a baby..."she grumbled out.

"UNDYNE! DO YOU WISH TO KNOW WHAT'S MORE ADORABLE THAN A CAPTURED BABY!!?"

"Not a baby..."

"IS A CAPTURED BABY-"

"Not a baby!"

"WITH A PACIFIER!"

"Bwhahahaha! Where did you even find that!!!"

"IT BELONGS TO THE TINY HUMAN! SHE MUST HAVE LOST IT IN THE SNOW A WHILE BACK, BUT I HAVE CLEANED IT THROUGHLY FOR HER ENJOYMENT!!" Undyne continued laughing as Papyrus was busy being proud at his problem solving skills. While Bonbon quietly sucked away at her long lost pacifer.


	35. Mix Ups

In the eerie and desolate forest where the smell of blood coated the surrounding trees, a monotone human stood blending in with her surrounding. Stretching out her fingers, she let her magic dance through them: searching for any hints of the missing child. Letting out a sigh, she was a bit disappointed to not have sensed her, but in the same time she was glad. For she did not believe the small child would have bode well in this universe. Preparing to leave, she stopped when she sensed someone behind her. Turning around quickly she was meet with nothing but snow. A heated breath fanned across the back of her neck, carring the smell of death and decay. Very slowly, she soon felt a pair of cold sharp boney fingers griping her shoulder.

"Sans, don't you know how to greet an old friend?" Core, calmly asked. She could hear the monster grin as they tighten their grip.

"heh, you're right. where's my manners. why don't i treat you to a hotdog as an apology?" Forcefully turning her around, she was faced with a skeletal face with the back of his skull bashed open. "this new dog', pales in comparison to all the rest!" Core smiled softly at horror!Sans as he lifted his ax high into the air. Not even attempting to escape, she waited for the impact. Until something pulled onto her soul.

"Oh! Sorry Sans, guess we'll dine later, someone's calling me."

"what!?" He questioned as he lowered his ax. Before she could elaborate, her soul began dragging her off. Horror!Sans tried to grip tighter onto Core's arm to prevent her from escaping, but her body was quickly turning to mist. Lifting his ax once more, he tried to take a swing but was stopped when something crashed behind him. Feeling a pair of warm arms hugging him from the back, he lost his hold on Core. Core chuckled as she was leaving, seeing Frisk trying to console the disappointed skeleton.

Closing her void like eyes, she let her body catch up to her soul. Opening them once more, she was faced with a very annoyed looking skeleton. Confused and curious, she tilted her head as she looked at the tall skeleton wearing an orange hoodie taking an extremely long drag from his smoke. Blinking a bit, she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hi there Orange. Strange of you to call me, but I must say that I owe you some thanks. Sorta saved my head there, literally."

"knowing you, i doubt it. so, friendly meetings aside, why don't we cut to the chase?" Core smiled as she sighed. Placing her hand on her waist, she waved a hand to let him say what he wanted her there in the first place. "i would like to ask if you've seen sans." Core raised her eyebrow as she pointed at her void like eyes. Papyrus let out a small groan. "blue...or blueberry, have ya seen him...or can you try and see if you can tell if he's anywhere around. cause i can't seem to find him."

"Hmmm..." Core closed her eyes as she tried to sense him. Taking her awhile, she could hear the grinding of his teeth against his cigarette. "Sorry, he's not here." Orange, clutching his fist, he let out a struggled sound of frustration. Seeing him tremble with anger and pain, Core laid her hand ontop of shoulder. "I said he's not here, not that he's dead." His eyesockets widen in confusion and relief as he stared at her. "He must of went to another universe."

"what?...how? i mean...why..." Core placed her finger to her chin, trying to straighten her thoughts on what she was sensing.

"Well, let's see. I'm kinda sensing alot of random things right now. But basically someone came in and gave your brother a ride out of here."

"wait...why-" Core shush him by putting her finger against his mouth.

"I'm not done. It would seem the driver had a stowaways and one of them landed not too far from here. But don't worry, the driver will keep your brother safe." Swap!Papyrus let out a sigh as his body slightly relaxed at the news. "Aren't you glad you don't have to go and kill your precious girlfriend?" His faced grew bright orange rather quickly.

"she not, i...sigh..look kid, why don't you just go get my brother back and call it a favor if you want." Shoving his hands into his pocket, he side glanced at Core, waiting for her response. But she just smiled and patted his shoulder before walking towards his house.

"Don't worry, I'll get him back for you. You don't have to ask, but I would like to see someone in return."

"who's this someone?" He asked as he walked beside her.

"Comeeeeeediaaaaaan~"

Before Core could answer, someone had spotted the two and began running towards them.

"fuck." Groaned Orange.

"Not really who I'm looking for, unfortunately." Muttered Core as Chara ran up to them.

"brat, what do you want. i'm in no mood to deal with a pain in the ass as yourself." Orange stiffened as Chara got closer.

"Well nice to see you too, stretch. But I was bored, and little blue isn't around to entertain me." Said Chara. Core only gave a side glanced at her before continuing her walk.

"if ya bored, then why don't you head back to your dad. as you can see here, i'm pretty busy." Chara grinned, deciding to go on her own to join them.

"Like I'm really just gonna just up and leave without taking what is mine."

"she isn't yours, brat." Chara didn't move as Orange's magic started to pick up. Core ignored the two's bickering as she walked passed the skelebros house. Orange noticing this, turned his back towards Chara to face Core."kid, where are you heading?"

"Hmm?" Core stopped infront of their shed before pointing towards it. Orange let out a menacing growl before grabbing onto her arm.

"now, why would you want to go in there, kid?" Core tipped her head to the side, not seeming really all that fazed by his threatening glare.

"Well since I'm here, I thought I might use this opportunity to ask her if she knows the whereabouts of someone I'm looking for. After I'm done, I'll leave and get your brother back."

"how could she know anything about anyone at the moment, if she's stuck in there."

"A mind like hers, that is filled in darkness can see things we don't. I'm not going to harm her and you know I wouldn't lie to you, right?" Core knew that Orange was one of the few that could not be lied to, so she waited till he admitted defeat. Letting her arm go, Core slowly opened the door.

"Papyrus?" Echoed a soft voice from within the dark shed. Hearing his name, Orange walked past Core towards the back. Carefully walking in, she saw that he had kneeled down next to a showed figure. Eyes getting used to the dark, she noticed the figure had her hands chained to the floor. "And Sans?! He's not...I didnt..." The soft voice started to silently weep.

"shh-shh-shh, he's fine. you didn't do anything, honey." Orange cupped the figures face, calming them in the process. "do...do you think you're up to talking to someone right now?" The figure stiffened abit before giving him a soft nod. Orange smiled warmly at them, before standing. Leaning against a nearby wall, he let Core get closer. Core kneeled infront of the figure, carefully not to startled them.

"Hey Frisk, sorry for intruding when you're not feeling well. But I would like to ask you something if that's ok?" Frisk nodded. "When you're sleeping-"

"I.. I try not to."

"I know, but when you do, do you see someone. A small human child wearing a purple hoodie?" Frisk's eyes widen for abit before closing once more. Hearing about who Core was trying to find, Orange was about to ask but stopped once he saw Frisk was about to speak up.

"No...but I heard. I...I sometimes hear the voices of other Chara's, I think...there was one that mention someone like that." Core smiled softly at her before standing up.

"Thank you, Frisk. That really helps alot." Getting up, she glanced towards Orange. "As a thank you. I'll tell you something that might brighten your day.

"yeah? and what's that, kid."

"Frisk won't have another relapse for another week." Hearing this, Orange's eyesockets widen, before kneeling back down towards Frisk. As Core walked out of the shed, she heard the rattling of chains being pryed open. Before closing the door behind her, she glanced at Orange holding Frisk close. Smiling to herself, she was about to blink towards the next AU, until...

"UNHAND ME PEASANT! I WILL NOT BE TREATED IN SUCH A MANNER BY SOMEONE AS DEGRADING AS YOURSELF!"

"Oh! So that's who I sensed." Core turned around the corner to find Chara, holding onto a very angry Raspberry of a skeleton. "Wonder how he got here?"

Jumping out of a large ink stain, Ink quickly snapped his fingers: closing his portal. Feeling someone tapping onto his skull, he turned around to find both G!Sans and G!Fell looking a tad confused.

"Where the hell are we?" G! Sans ask as he scratched the back of his skull

"Eh?" Ink looked around as a small asteroid pass his vision. "Oh! Oops, heh...think I might have taken a wrong turn. Just a small hiccup "

"A wrong turn?" G!Fell grabbed a hold onto Ink's skull. Forcing him to look up at him. "How is taking us all into space, considered making a small hiccup?!" All three monsters were currently standing on a small meteor in what seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Not having much room to walk, Ink couldn't move out of G!Fell's grip. G!Sans dug his hands into his pockets, not really minding the view. "Do you really think she would be here?! If she was then I highly doubt she would still be alive!" G!Fell loosen his grip as G!Sans tapped onto his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"I think our ride is here." Ink and G!Fell looked at what G!Sans was pointing at.

"I MUST SAY THIS IS QUITE AN INTERESTING PUZZLE I HAVE ON HAND!"

"Hey! If it isn't Outer!Paps. What are you doing here!" Ink cheerfully said, glad that his skull wasn't being crushed at the moment.

"I AM ON MY DAILY POTROL! AS AN IMPORTANT MEMBER-IN-TRAINING FOR THE ROYAL SPACE PATROL!"

"All the way out here?" Ink scratched the side of his cheek, not really believing him. Outer!Pap having been caught on his lie, started to sweat.

"WELL...NO...I AM CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR FRISK." He admitted, while he nervously rubbed his gloved hand. "I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE SECURED FRISK TO HER LINE BEFORE DEPARTING." Hearing G!Fell chuckle, G!Sans gave him a small jab to his ribs."THAT IS WHY, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND EVEN GREATER FRIEND IS ON THE SEARCH!"

"Before you continue your little search and rescue mission, mind helping us out of this rock?"

"BUT OF COURSE, MY PAINTING LOVING BROTHER CLONE!"

"Heh, not a clone paps." Letting out a cheerful laugh, Outer!Pap gave each a ride to the small snowy planet where his home resided. Upon arriving, Outer!Paps noticed a familiar looking fluffy hooded jacket, sticking out from ontop of his roof. Angered by this, he floated to the top.

"SANS! YOU LAZYBONES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Papyrus was annoyed to see his brother sprawled out ontop of their roof, again.

"taking a nap."

"I CAN SEE THAT, SANS!! WHY ARE YOU NOT AT YOUR POST!"

"didn't feel the 'pressure' to go."

"SANS..."

"felt like a nice time to be 'spacing out'."

"SANS!"

"its not like I 'planet'."

"OH MY GOD, SANS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME! WE HAVE VISITORS AND I HAVE TO FIND THE HUMAN!"

"the kid? no need."

"NYHE?" Outer!Sans pointed behind him. Looking towards where his brother was pointing at, he saw a floating Frisk, calmly drifting away. "HUMAN!" Rushing off to retrieve her, Sans sat up to look at the waiting visitors.

"strange mix of visitors." He muttered. "so, what brings you three all the way out here?"

"Sorry for dropping by, but by any chance have you've seen a small human child around here?"

"nope, sorry. would be kinda hard to miss, having 'no air' around to hide with all this 'space'." Hearing a couple of chuckles from his guest brought a smile to his face. Ink let out a long sigh before pulling out his paint brush.

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to ask him for help." Giving the brush a quick swipe, he jumped in. But before the G!'s could join him, the portal closed leaving them in a state of shock.

"huh, guess you two are stuck."

"What the hell!!!" Screamed out G!Fell. G!Sans rested his hand ontop of his shoulder, offering him a smoke.

"Don't sweat it. I have an 'Ink-ling' that he might come back." His pun earned a chuckle or two from his counterparts, before they sighed sadly about their current situation.

Stepping out of his portal, Ink saw that he did not arrive at the place he was aiming. Hearing screams and glass breaking from afar was definitely a dead give away. "Sorry guys, I'm not usually this bad at...guys?" Spinning around he saw saw that he had left the G!'s in the other AU. His body slumped at the error he had made. "Well, sorry guys but I don't have time to go pick you up," He said to himself. "Okay, second times a charm. Blueberry, I hope you're not too busy, cause I can really go for some help." Swiping his brush into the air, he felt someone grab a hold of his sweater.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING PEASANT!!? I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY YOU MENTIONED THAT INSUFFERABLE CRYBABY IN MY DOMAIN!"

"Berry!!! Wait!" Not heading his warning, the ink portal pulled the two into it. The portal closing, a tall lanky skeleton with baggy clothes stood there with his jaw open. Sensing his tension through the chain, a sheltered human with a choker that was connected to the chain, drew closer to the skeleton's body.

"my'lord?"

Peeling off a fluffy cat wearing a blue hoodie off of him, Error walked through the newly entered AU. Trailing behind him, Fresh!Sans caught the blue hooded cat as Error tossed it behind him. "YoU kNow, iT woUld bE faAter seArchiNg fOr hEr, IF wE spliT uP!"

"Chillax my glitchy broski. You know what they say, two skulls a hellya better then one. 'sides, who's gonna watch ya'lls back when ya crashing and tearing up all under all these u-verseus?"

"IF yOu wAnt To hElp, tHen taKe thOse annoyiNg thiNgs oUtta heRe beFore FrisK finDs oUt!" Error said as he tried to massage his rising headache.

"Bro, I got you. I'll meet ya up after ya all done here." Turning around, Fresh felt something soft and warm on the bottom of his tibia. Looking down, he saw a very lean cat wearing a red scarf pawing him.

"Nyeh Nyeh~"

"Don't worry little buddy. I ain't forgetting you." Holding tight onto the two white cats, Fresh flashed his way out. All alone once more, Error let out a gust of air. Glad to be rid of him, he continued his trek. Sensing somone following him, he quickened his pace. The last thing he wanted was to run into anyone considering how his last encounter was.

"Hey you, monster! Stop right there."

"FuCk, I doN't hAve timE fOr tHis." He muttered as he turned around. Coming face to face with a smirking human with rosey cheeks holding up a red ball, only made him sneer at them.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere till I capture you!" Error gathered his magic in his hand, preparing to send the brat away until someone walked behind them.

"Chara no, what did I tell you about capturing Monsters." Error relaxed as he watched the blue and pink sweatered human confronting the brat.

"Tsk, you're no fun."

"Well you can't with a normal ball any way." Chara smiled widly as Frisk pulled out of her bag a master ball. But as Chara tried to snatch it from her, Frisk held it away from her. "Sorry, you still can't capture monsters, only pokémon." Chara groaned out in frustration before walking away, muttering how she couldn't have any fun. Seeing the nonsense gone, Error continued to walk off. With every step, he soon started to get agitated as a another set of feet followed him.

"WhaT! WhAt Do yOu waNt kiD?" Frisk thrusted her poke ball out towards him. Error raised a brow bone before asking again on what she wanted. But she just kept showing her the ball. "KiNda buSy heRe, kiD. DoN't haVe tiMe tO batTle. BesiDes, I doN't haVe aNY." Frisk lowered her hand, deflating on the thought of not being able to battle. Thinking that he finally gotten rid of her, growled out when she started following him again. "WHaT KId!" She just smiled at him all cheeky like. Ignoring her, he continued walking until he saw that someone was standing infront of him.

"THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO A LADY! OR BY ANYONE IN FACT."

"GrEat, whAt I juSt neEded. THe iDiot bRigAde."Frisk ran past him and jumped into the arms of Papyrus who was sporting a red jacket with a yellow scarf.

"I HAVE YET TO SEE YOU AROUND HERE. WHICH IS A BIG PROBLEM. FOR I SHOULD KNOW ALL THOSE WHO WALK THROUGH THESE WOODS. FOR YOU SEE, BY DAY I MIGHT SEEM AS ANY ORDINARY GYM LEADER! BUT... "

"PleaSe nO..." Papyrus ducked closer as to 'whisper' to him.

" BY NIGHT, I AM SECRETLY PART OF..." Pulling away his clothes in one swift move, reveled a white shirt and pants with a red R on the middle. "PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD! AND I MUST STOP YOU OF YOUR HEAR TO CAUSE ANY TROUBLE!"

"Oh stArs, kilL mE." If he didn't think it would get any worse, Undyne in a baggy yellow jacket came falling from the trees into the scene.

"Heck yeah! Did any one say..." tearing off her own clothes revealed a similar clothing as Papyrus. "TROUBLE!"

"NYEHEHE, NOW PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"

"And make it double!"

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DETERMINATION!"

"To unite ALL monsters within our nation!" Error felt like clawing his own skull wide open as the two started with their motto while posing against each other. Seeing him in such a state, Frisk walked towards him, giving him a small pity smile. Feeling worned out, he slid down against one of the trees. Feeling bad for him, Frisk stood infront of him as Undyne and Papyrus started to advance towards him. "Hey, punk! Move out of the way!" Frisk tossed her pokèball, releasing her eevee.

"HUMAN! DO YOU WISH TO BATTLE US!?" Frisk smiled cheeky as she nodded yes. "WONDERFUL! I ALWAYS LOVE OUR DUELS!"

"Yeah! Come on Papyrus! Show her how strong you've gotten!"

"PREPARE YOURSELF HUMAN!" Papyrus threw his pokèball, releasing his marowak sporting white and blue armor. While the two battled out, Error felt something tugging against his jacket. Opening his tired sockets, he was faced with a cubone wearing a blue jacket and a gaster skull.

"WhAt..."

"cubone~"

"little guy just wanted to know what your doing here. besides hanging around with our human here." Before him stood a not so happy looking Sans wearing a zipped up blue jacket and blue beanie.

"I'm nOt! ShE juSt sTArTeD follOwinG mE!"

"that's fine and all, but still...what are you doing here?"

"DiD a smAll humAn chilD weaRing a puRple hoOdie DrOp arouNd heRe?"

"little puffin? sorry, not here." Not wanting to stay any longer, Error glitched away before hearing Sans ask why he was looking for her. Glitching away, Error thought to himself.

"LitTle glitCh, you bettEr be haviNg a sHitty tiMe like I am. CauSe this is ridiCulous."

Quite a few AU's away, Bonbon was sweating up a storm. But not from the intense training Undyne was putting Papyrus in, but from being in a very close proximity to all the spears that flew by her.

"That's the way Papyrus! 125 more spears to go!"

"NYEHEHE!" Papyrus had summoned a large bone and was currently swatting away the spears that came charging at him. After the spear swatting, Papyrus legs gripped onto a spear that was embedded on the wall. His goal was to do sit ups while avoiding the sharp points of the spears below him.

"I'm so PUMPED! GAHHHHHH!" Screamed Undyne as she suplexed a boulder nearby. All the while Bonbon continued to sweat while sucking on her pacifer.


	36. Easter Special

h t t p s / / bonbonandjasper. tumbl r. c o m / post/159624908119/easter-special-part-1

For the first part of the story. Any questions and or comments are welcomed. Enjoy!

Sans and Papyrus gathered their small humans in their sleepwears and safely tucked them into bed. Placing a light skeleton kiss on their foreheads, they wished them goodnight before leaving them. Papyrus went to the kitchen to escort his guest out, while Sans went straight towards the bathroom sink. Switching the light on, he took a good look at his face in the mirror.

"sigh...i really hope this comes off." The tired skeleton would rather not walk around with a rabbit drawing scribbled onto his skull for the rest of his life. Grabbing a washcloth and soap, he began scrubbing his skull. Rinsing off the remains of the soap he stared back at the mirror. "jasperrrr!" Running out of the bathroom, he found the squirt trying to sneak out of the room. Grabbing a hold of his blue hoodie, Sans lifted Jasper off the ground.

"Ah! Heh, Sans wh-what...um...wrong? Heh..."

"kid...why isn't it coming off?" Jasper glanced any where but his face, as he started to sweat.

"Maybe you didn't scrub hard enough?"

"any harder and I would be sanding my own skull off!" Sans looked towards the stairs as he heard somone walking towards them.

"SANS? WHY DO YOU HAVE JASPER? IS HE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED?" Papyrus gave him a curious look all while having his skull completely cleaned of the rabbit markings.

"wait..how..."

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN NEVER FALL TO A SIMPLE JAPPERY AS THIS! NYHEHEHE!"

"Nuuuuu! Foiled again by The Great Papyrus!" Wailed Jasper.

"IT WAS A GOOD ATTEMPT, BUT YOU MUST TRY EXTRA HARD IF YOU WANT TO JAPE SOMONE AS GREAT AS I!" Jasper hung his head as Sans continued to hold him by his hoodie. "BROTHER PUT THE HUMAN DOWN. FOR THEN I CAN HELP YOU REMOVE THOSE MARKINGS. AND TINY HUMAN, I EXPECT TO SEE YOU IN BED BEFORE I AM DONE." Doing as he was told, he placed the kid back down before following his brother to the bathroom. A bit of baking soda and elbow grease, Sans' skull was back to normal. They went back to Papyrus' room to see if Jasper went back to bed. Except they didn't see any sign of him or his sister. "TINY HUMANS!??"

"kids?" Sans rubbed the back of his skull as he watched his brother frantically search for the missing humans. Hearing a clatter in his room, he left his brother in search of what caused it. Walking in, he found Jasper rummaging around. "squirt, what are you doing?"

"Eh!" Jasper frozed as he held a suspicious looking egg and one of Sans' sock in hand. "Nothing..."

"jasper, don't you think it's a little late for this?" Jasper slumped down to the ground with a loud groan.

"But I'm not tired. If I go to sleep now, I'm just gonna wake up again in 4 or 5 hours." Sans sighed as he gathered the human in his arms.

"look kid. if ya do, you could help out paps in his morning clean ups."

"Fine..."

"seriously though, what's with you two with not liking sleep?"

"We are too great for sleep! Aha ha ha ha!" Walking back to his brother's room with the human in his arms, he noticed that Papyrus was still searching for the other one.

"bro? still didn't find her?"

"NO! I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE!"

"don't worry paps, i'll go look for her. just take this kid, alright." Passing over Jasper towards Papyrus, Sans went on the search. "munchkin? where did you run off to?" Digging his hands into his pockets, he aimlessly walked around the house. "ok, kid. if i was sleepy and didn't have something warm to cling to, where would i...heh," figuring it out, he went towards the laundry room. Just as he thought, Bonbon was curled amongst the recently cleaned clothes that Papyrus had folded earlier.

"heh...so...warm..heeee..."

"munchkin, i know how you feel." Before she could go any deeper into the basket of clothes, he tucked her under his arm. Feeling his jacket, Bonbon snuggled closer towards it. Having found the last of the humans, he went back to find that his brother had fallen asleep while cradling Jasper in his arm. "welp, they slept fast. guess that means your sleeping with me this time." Bonbon gave him lazy smile before softly snoring once more. "night, munchkin."

As they all soundly slept through the night, two ghostly apparitions walked through the house.

{ _Seriously, humans have the most weirdest holidays. Why even bother?}_ The darker of the two, tried kicking a small basket that laid on the ground, only to have her leg faze right through.

《 _I'm not sure. Never seemed that weird when I was small_.》

{ _Ahh, can't handle this! Why don't we just take over them already!_ }

《 _Hmm, rather not._ 》

{ _Gahhh_!}

Hearing the ghostly humans in her head, Bonbon let out a small giggle in her sleep. "Heh, 'hare-y'...situ..ation."

"munchkin...no punning while sleeping..." Sans grumbled as he hug the sleeping human closer to him. While in the other room, Jasper let out a small sound of frustration.

"Can't you two fight in the morning?"

《... _sorry_...》

"Hmm..." Jasper lifted Papyrus arm and slunged it over his small frame. "Nn, night."

"Nnnyeh..."


	37. Esc-a-pay

After a vigorously long day of training, Papyrus made his way home from Waterfall. He had asked Undyne to train him especially hard today to show how cool he can be infront of his little human. Undyne agreed fairly quickly; something about getting something off her chest. He was not quite sure what she ment by that. For clearly she had nothing there but the clothes on her back...sort of.

 _"Papyrus! That's the way! SWING HARDER!" She screamed out as she continued to launch spears after spears at him."NGAHHHHH!" Undyne was getting pumped at how amazing he looked as he summoned bone after bone to block her attacks. Not even once did he let the attacks get near him. Which she figured it was because he was trying to keep the tiny human safe from harm. "YEAH! You should bring the punk to all of your trainings! This is AMAZING!!" Hearing this, Bonbon began flailing her limbs that hung outside of the baby harness. Clearly not liking the idea. But neither of the two noticed her frantic pacifer sucking. Undyne was just so impressed that he was lasting longer then usual, she couldn't contain herself. She wantedan all out battle, bone verses spear, like the ones in Alphys' history videos. "Papyrus! FIGHT ME!!!" She ripped apart her shirt in a fit of excitement, letting out a loud roar. Papyrus stood there with shame, covering his eyes as well as the tiny human's._ _"UNDYNE..."_ _"Fight me!!!"_ _"SIGH, YOU RIPPED ANOTHER SHIRT AGAIN."_ _"Ghaaaa! Who cares! Common and fight me you coward!!"_ _"UNDYNE I AM NOT FIGHTING YOU UNLESS YOU ARE PROPERLY ATTIRED FOR THE OCCASION."_

 _"Sigh, you're no fun! " Feeling something wet against his gloved hand, Papyrus looked down and saw that the tiny human had fallen asleep; currently leaking a large amount of drool. Undyne stomping her way back home, Papyrus shouted out that he too was heading home. She just gave a lazy wave before entering her charred house._

Sans arrived home earlier than usual, he curled himself into a ball as he layed on the couch. He was not really feeling up to doing much, let alone sit at his post and watch as the monsters happily passed him by. The whole thing just got on his nerve that he found himself drowning in self pity. Frustrated,he decided he might as well head out to Grillby's. Hopping off, he stopped in his track when he saw that his brother had just walked through the front door. Eyesockets wide opened, he stared at the dozing human that hunged off of his brother's chest; with a pacifier barely hanging on. So many things ran through his head, as he tried to process what he was looking at.

"uh, you alright there munchkin? lookin' a bit tired there?" Bonbon gave out a couple of incoherent mumbles, which he couldn't understand. "paps hasn't worked you down to the bones has he?"

"SANS! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! THE TINY HUMAN HAS BEEN SAFETLY TUCKED IN THE WHOLE TIME. THERE IS NO REASON FOR HER TO BE TIRED."

"don't know about that bro. she looks pretty out of it."

"NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT...THE TINY HUMAN DOES SLEEP QUIT FREQUENTLY." Papyrus exclaimed as he stroke the bottom of his jaw. "NOT ONLY THAT, BUT SHE SEEMS TO BE ABLE TO SLEEP ANYWHERE AT ANYTIME...LIKE A CERTAIN SOMONE..." Papyrus couldn't understand how the tiny human ended up sleeping in the most weirdest places. Indside the mailbox, the trash can, behind the couch and he even found her sliding down the stairs once. Which honestly scared him the most.

"maybe sleeping comes so naturally to her that..."

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Sans smiled spread wide as he eyed the kid, for her mouth was tugging towards a sleepy smile.

"she could do it with her eyes closed!"

"SANS!!"

"Heh...heh...z...zzz...it's a 'dream' to have...such a skill...nhhh...I 'can't see'...why anyone would get 'tired' of it...zz..."

"OH MY GOD SANS! YOU'RE A BAD INFLUENCE!!!" Sans covered his face as he tried not to laugh out.

"stars munchkin, even in your sleep you can be 'punny'."

"NYHEEEE, THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Papyrus closed his eyesockets as he held onto the side of his skull, unable to handle anymore more bad puns. Through his frustrating grunting, he heard small coos. Looking down at her, he saw that she truly had fallen asleep. Petting her head, she let out a small smile as she got closer to him. Feeling his soul warm up, he smiled warmly at her, forgetting his annoyance. Until he saw a pair of small skeleton hands wiggling.

"I KNOW THAT LOOK SANS!" Sans eyesockets sparkled as he had his arms sticking out, motioning a 'gimme gimmie' movement. "THE ANSWER IS NO!"

"come on paps, just for a while?"

"YOU ARE A BAD INFLUENCE SANS, I RATHER NOT HAVE YOU CORRUPT THE TINY HUMAN WITH YOUR LAZINESS AND AWFUL PUNS!"

"bro don't you have to cook dinner? you don't want her to 'pasta-away' from hunger. you might get too 'saucy'-"

"FINE SANS! ANYTHING TO STOP THOSE INSUFFERABLE PUNS!" Papyrus unstrapping himself he handed Bonbon over towards Sans outstretched arms, before marching himself towards the kitchen.

Sans was having trouble keeping a hold on her. It was as if she was a bag of jelly or something. Sighing, he decided it would be better if he sat on the couch to get a better grip on her. Sinking into the couch, Bonbon buried herself closer into his chest. Having her so close to him put a great ease on his soul. One that made him forget all his worries. Whatever the reason it was, he didn't care.

"you're really knocked out, aren't ya?"

"hmm...maybe...yawn..." Holding her while she curled herself into a tight ball, he couldn't believe how small she made herself look.

"geeze, munchkin. how small are ya?"

"hmmm?...I'm fun size..heh..." Sans stroked her hair.

"not really what i ment. you just look awfully young to be down here."

"4...no...5?...hmm...can't remember..."

"too young..." he mumbled. "mind telling me how ya got here?"

"I...I...hmmm..."

"munchkin?" Nope, she's out. Guess it's going to be another night without her eating dinner. Which he wasn't really looking forward to, since she would always end up chewing whatever she could get her mouth on in the middle of the night. Resting his tired eyesockets, he ended up sleeping as well. Only forcing himself to wake up to eat with his brother before they all headed back to bed. Not wanting to be one in the end of Bonbon's chewing dream, Sans handed the kid over to his brother before heading towards his room to sleep.

As they slept peacefully throughout the night, you stood over the small human, smiling to yourself while she gnawed on her blanket. Seeing how the little girl was able to see you, you decided to distance yourself from her. Not trying to ruin her fun, but it didn't work. As soon as Papyrus left the house to go train with Undyne, both you and Chara where pulled along. It would seem that you where unable to stay too far away from her. Which didn't bode well for you. You where so hoping to find a way to get Chara away from her. Oh well. Letting out a sigh, you sat near the car bed, placing Chara's head on your lap as she slept.

Absent-mindedly stroking her hair, you can see how much you where starting to see yourself more clearly then before. In the past you would have been glad about this...but now; it just ment that you really where dying. You didn't mind really. The thought of being dead didn't appeal to you, but...at least your friends where safe. That's all that matters.

"Dying?"

Turning around, you saw the little girl peering at you from underneath Papyrus' arm.

"You're dying?"

 _《How did...I mean...》_

"Is it because you're outside?" You were so tired, you didn't have the strength to lie, so you told her yes. Bonbon lowered her eyes for a while before looking at you. Smiling brightly, she cupped her mouth. "Hee hee, stay determined. I have a plan." She whispered.

 _《Always am, kid. But recently I'm not really sure for what though.》_

She softly giggled before going back to sleep. You're not sure what she had in mind. What can a small human girl do? Unable to sleep, you gently placed Chara's head back to the ground. Not really wanting to wake her. If you where lucky she wouldn't wake anytime soon, as terrible as that may sound. You really just want the kid to have at least a couple of nights where she wasn't assaulted by those nightmares of yours. Getting up, you saw that the kid really did fall back to sleep. You kinda wished you could do that. It usually took you hours to go to sleep. Reaching out, you stroke her cheek. But as you did this, Papyrus stir from his slumber, bringing Bonbon's body closer to his own.

You giggled when you heard his soft 'nyhe's', that you tried stroking his cheek as well. Your fingers gently caressing the air. You'd be lying if you said that you didn't miss them. All your friends and the fun times you all spent together. Lost in your own thought, you didn't notice that your fingers where facing through him now. His face scrunched up and he begun to mumble something beneath his breath. Retracting your hand as fast as you can, you distanced yourself.

In his sleep, he felt something. Something strange, a feeling he felt earlier that day. Opening his eyesockets he let his vision get used to the low lighting. Looking down, he saw that the small human was still asleep in his arm, so...what was it that he felt? Slowly getting up, he looked around. But there was nothing out of the ordinary. He could have swore that there was something there. Something he was supposed to remember, or something he forgot and was not supposed to know, perhaps? Well, seeing how he was in no mood to go back to bed, he decided it was time to get up anyway. Four hours is enough sleep for a grown-up skeleton like himself. Anymore and he'd turn out like his lazy brother.

Awake and ready to attack the day, he looked back to his bed. The tiny human still slept and he didn't feel right on leaving her their all alone.

Considering what had happened the other night.

Clenching his fist, he shook his skull; getting rid of unwanted memories.

COME ON PAPYRUS! THERE IS NO TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT THAT! FOCUS ON KEEPING HER SAFE...SAFE AND HAPPY...

Gently picking her up, he walked towards his brother's room. Deciding that placing her in his care for the rest of the night, was a better option then letting her stay alone.

Stumbling back, you saw that you had caused him to wake up. Afraid, you rushed out. They couldn't see you...no one can but her.. but even so. The thought that they might, scared you. Standing outside, you waited to hear if he would go back to bed. After a while, you heard that that he wasn't going to. Sighing to yourself, you went towards Sans' room. Getting closer, you could hear something. A soft whimper, curious you went through. But as soon as you did, you saw the whole room was engulfed in a bright blue light. All coming from him.

Sans was curled on the floor, with his covers tangled around his legs. Getting closer, you saw that he was crying.

_

 _Damn it! Those fuckin nightmares are back!_

His skull felt as if it was about to split right open. Those visions...all of them ...they all just started clamoring together. There was so many, so many of them. Those smiles, the laughing...so diffrent...all glitching over one another. He couldn't see clearly, they just kept coming. Voices all mixed-up...

 ** _SANS, I KNOW THEY CAN BE GOOD._** ** _YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT THEM!_** ** _THEY KILLED HIM! THEY JUST KILLED HIM!_**

 _Stop! I don't want to remember! Just...stop..._

" **Hee hee, Sans! Look I drew you and Papy! Do you like it?"**

Sans eyesocket grew bright with fear... In the dark depths of his mind, he saw Bonbon standing all alone.

"heya...munchkin. what are you..." His conscious tried to get closer to her. But she kept getting further away. Faster and faster he ran, but making no process.

" **Sans? Why do you look sad? Is something...wr"**

 _No...no no no no no...please not her...don't take her!_

Pitch black hands slithered across the small child, slowly covering her in the dark, till there was nothing left. His soul was choking him, unable to breath, he crashed down. She was gone and...he was alone. Screaming out into the dark, his magic crackled all around him. Feeling hopeless and abandoned, he fell deeper and deeper into the dark.

After a while, he felt something warm embrace him. A faint feeling that touched his soul. The scent of wild flowers wrapped around him, calming his magic. Able to breath once more, the embrace started to leave. Opening his eyesockets, he saw that he was on the floor. Scrambling to get up, he searched around the room. But the warm feeling was gone, not leaving a trace behind.

 _I'm really losing my mind huh..._

Hearing a knock on the door, he went over to find Papyrus standing there holding a sleeping Bonbon in his arms.

"SORRY SANS, HOPE I DIDN'T WAKE YOU."

"nah, it's cool paps. so, what's with the munchkin?"

"HONESTLY, I COULDN'T SLEEP. SO I DECIDED TO START THE DAY EARLY. BUT...I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE HER ALONE. SO IF YOU DON'T MIND LETTING HER SLEEP WITH YOU..."

"say no more, you already had me on sleep." Taking the small human, he could already start to feel better. His brother wishing him a good night, he closed the door and went back to his bed. "night, munchkin."

"Hmm...night night Sans..." Placing a soft skeleton peck on her forhead, he found himself drifting off to sleep.

_

"You may be thinking, 'hey! Isn't it crazy to talk to yourself? Isn't weird to stand in a corner waiting for the time to pass by?' Well, you want to know what I think? You IDIOTS, don't know what you're talking about!"

"Flowey?"

"WHAT!"

"You're silly, hee hee." Flowey's eye started twitching, he couldn't handle being trapped inside the trash bag's room any longer!

"Silly! SILLY!?!!" Flowey growled out but Bonbon giggled a bit before placing a finger to his lips.

"Flowey..shhhh...we have to be reeeeeally quite."

"...why?" He grunted out as Bonbon picked him up and placed him ontop of her head.

"We're sneaking out!" It was still pretty early in the day. Normally Bonbon would have still been asleep, but...she decided that she might be able to take the chance to escape. There was still so many things she wanted to see, monsters to meet (especially King Fluffy Buns she heard so much about) but most importantly she wanted to try and find you. Seeing how you're just 'outside' she thought all she had to do was go and get you and you'll stop dying. Tip toeing out of Sans room, she quietly tried climbing down the stairs to not alert Papyrus or Sans who are currently in the kitchen. Feeling a gripping hand on her red hoodie, she let out a loud yelp.

"Where do you think you're going, punk!?" Glancing behind her, she gave a nervous laugh as she was being lifted off the ground to come face to face with a very angry fish. "You're under house arrest, remember? Sans might have thought he convinced Papyrus and me about that little lie of you being clumsy. But we're not a bunch of idiots. Now, either you tell me where you think you're going, which you're not, or I call one of those bone heads over."

"Adventure!!!!" She squealed out while flailing her limbs.

"I like your spunk kid, but no dice. Not until we know for sure your not going to pull a stunt like that again." Undyne opened Sans' bedroom door and flung Bonbon right ontop of his bed. "So don't even try leaving, cause as the captain of the royal guard, my soul duty is to protect all those who live down here. That includes you, now sleep!" Undyne slammed the door shut, leaving Bonbon alone in the dark.

"Now what you IDIOT? Not only are those stupid brothers watching you, you have that barbaric she-fish guarding you!!"

"Determination! Flowey. Determination! I will see the the king of the fluff and save the voice lady!" Flowey sunk down into his pot, not really understanding what she was blabbering on about. All he knew was this was going take awhile.

 **Attempt #2:**

With Sans off to work, Papyrus stayed behind to take care of the tiny human. Currently he was in the kitchen while Bonbon sat at the kitchen table.

"I HOPE YOU'RE HUNGRY TINY HUMAN. CAUSE I'M MAKING YOU AN EXTRA SPECIAL PANCAKE FOR YOUR CONSUMPTION!"

Seeing how Papyrus had his back turned to her and was busy cooking, she took the opportunity to sneak out of her seat. Hearing him humming a small tune, she tip toed her way towards the front door. Her hand inching their way towards the doorknob was stopped by a voice behind her.

"Tiny Human..." Slowly turning around, she began to sweat when she saw Papyrus' glare peeking out of the kitchen. "You Are Not Leaving, Are You? I Made You This Special Plate Of Pancakes, Which I Crafted Out Of Love..." Papyrus ominously showed her a plate of pancakes filled with fruits and sugary sweets.

 **Failed**

Sitting down at the kitchen table, she ate her pancakes all the while Papyrus continued to glare at her.

 **Attempt #7:**

After a long day of work, Sans was laying upside down on the couch. While Papyrus was scrambling around the house. "SANS! DID YOU FIND THE HUMAN?!" Sans lifted the skirt of couch. Revealing a small human's booty sticking out.

"don't worry, paps. i'm on it!" Bonbon unable to stop herself, she let out a small giggle. "not, 'sofa-r' munchkin, it's movie night."

 **Failed**

Bonbon sat in between the brothers as they watched a marathon of Mettaton movies. All 27 of them.

 **Attempt #22:**

In the middle of the night, while the brothers slept, Bonbon creeped her way through the house. Lifting up a nearby window, she began to climb. While her arms dangled on the outside, Flowey noticed that she had stopped moving.

"Why did you stop! Are you stuck or something?" He whispered.

"I can't..." Bonbon was too busy staring at a dark figure that stood infront of her.

"Nice night, isn't...punk!"

 **Failed**

Undyne tossed Bonbon and her pot of dirt into Sans' room. Flying through the air, Bonbon was captured by a bright blue light while the pot fell onto a pile of dirty socks. Being slowly lowered down onto the bed, Bonbon was then wrapped into someone's arm. "yawn...night munchkin."

"Night night Sans."

 **Attempt 57:**

A beautiful day in the town of Snowdin. All seemed calm and peaceful...except that there was crazy giggling coming from ontop of the Skeleton's home.

"Bonbon! YOU'RE CRAZY!!!"

"Hee hee hee hee hee!!!" Bonbon was bouncing as she stared down from the rooftop. Holding onto her makeshift parachute, Flowey was sweating bullets. He wasn't sure what was crazier, her plan or the look in her eyes. Either way, it was safe to say that she really lost her mind.

"This...this not...a good...AHHHH"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Bonbon had jumped down and was floating rapidly down to the ground.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!"

"Hehehehehehehe!" Laughing all the way down, she failed to notice that a pair of boney hands had caught her. Not feeling the soft snow beneath her feet, her eyes shut open.

"i know i'm 'no-body' to say this but...'tibia' honest, never thought i'd 'catch' a tiny human. much less a 'falling' one."

"Uh...hi Sans."

"heya munchkin. lunch time?"

"Lunch time..." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

 **Failed**

Bonbon munched on her fries while Grillby patted her head. Bonbon glanced to her right and saw that Sans was staring at her while he rested his skull on his folded arms that layed ontop of the counter.

At home, Bonbon layed sprawled on the floor in Papyrus room with Flowey watching over her. She was so tired. Not really sure when she slept, since she was too busy trying to get out. Sitting next to her, you tried brushing away her bangs. But failed.

《 _Why are you trying to leave? I thought you liked it here?》_

"I...I can't give up! D...determined!" She said with a groggy voice as she pointed to the ceiling. Flowey scuffed at her.

"Brat, now what? You already tried everything." Bonbon lowered her arm with a loud thump.

"Ughhhh...there's still one thing I haven't tried." Sitting up, she stared at Flowey. "A special trick my brother was trying to teach me!"

"Special trick?"

"Yes! I haven't tried it before. But if I believe hard enough! Anything can come true! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Sitting on the couch, Papyrus glanced at his bedroom door, where muffled laughing could be heard.

"SANS."

"yeah bro." Who was slumped next to him.

"SHE'S DOING THAT LAUGH AGAIN."

"don't worry bout' it. undyne's right outside the window. all ready to catch her if she tries the window thing again."

"OH GOOD." Satisfied, he went back to watching his show.

The next day, Papyrus was preparing breakfast, Sans was sleeping on the couch and Undyne was standing outside the front door looking through her phone. Bonbon was low to the ground with Flowey awaiting for their chance to move.

"Pst, I don't like this plan."

"Well it's better then yours, brat" Flowey whispered back, "going through walls is a stupid idea."

"Nu-uh"

"You where just rubbing the wall with your hands! You don't have magic!"

"But I-"

"Shhh...it's time." On his command, Bonbon quietly ran down the stairs. Sneaking behind the couch, she placed a pair of earmuffs ontop of Sans' head. Ducking back down, she readied herself as she eyed the front door. "Ok...ready? 1...2..." A small explosion sounded out in the kitchen, in which Papyrus's spaghetti blew up on his face. At the same time Undyne let out a loud scream. "Go!" Bonbon dashed her way through the front door. She ran passed Undyne who was covering her red face while her phone fell to the ground; having the screen showing a barely dressed Alphys on it.

Giving it all she got, Bonbon ran through Snowdin town and straight towards the the river, where the River person was waiting.


	38. Resort-ing the Matter

Listening to the soft calming water, Bonbon rested her head on Riverperson's lap as they sang their little tune. Her eyes were threatening to close, but her determination kept her from doing so. She wanted to get to the end as fast as she could to prevent you from getting any worse. You would be laughing at her small attempts to not sleep if the whole thing wasn't so concerning to you. Nothing you say could convince her to stop, but it could be that you didn't want to.

"Flowey..." she mumbled.

"What."

"I didn't like your plan."

"Still going on about that! It worked, so what's the problem!?" Bonbon sat up to look at Flowey from where he sat next to her.

"You hurt someone I really care about." She whimpered.

"We didn't hurt anyone!!" Bonbon balled out her eyes as her face got closer to him.

"The spaghetti!!!! You blew it up!!! You don't just blow up a good batch of spag!"

"Wha?"

"It...it smelled so good too." She sobbed as she curled herself into a ball.

"Idiot."

As Chara's unconscious body slept near you, you could feel a very forbidding feeling itch it's way into you. During the whole time after Chara's little nightmare, she hasn't woken up. In one side it was a good thing because Bonbon didn't have to deal with your memories and threats. But in another, it only meant that she was gaining more strength. Strength that you might not be able to stop.

"Tra la la, Hotland."

"Hmm...?" Bonbon's head wobble back and forth as she struggled to sit up.

"Brat, hurry it up!" Flowey stretched one of his vines near the water and splashed it across her face, startling her.

"Aah!" Bonbon tripped over her feet and rolled out of the boat onto the ground. "Ehhh?! I didn't know you could do that!? Why did you lie that one time saying that you couldn't play cards with me?"

"NOW is not the best time, don'tcha think?!" Hoping back to her feet, Bonbon dusted herself off.

"Yes, you're right Flowey!" Digging into her pocket she pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Alphys."

"Why!!?"

"She could help me!"

"Or rat you out!!!"

"Shush-shushshhh..." After the first couple of rings, Alphys picked up.

"O-oh! Bo-bonbon, what are you doing? !"

"Alphys, I need your help! Take me to the king of fluff, hero of science!!" Bonbon looked to the far distance, with stars shimmering in her eyes.

"W-what?!"

"Hee hee, sorry. Is there a faster way to get out of Hotland?"

"O-oh...um...there is an elevator that takes you pretty close to the MTT Resort." Bonbon smacked her lips as she thought about this.

"Theres nothing that can take me straight to King Fluffy?"

"I-I'm sorry, but...that elevator is out of order." Flowey scuffed at the obvious lie.

"She's lying you idiot, she probably rigged the whole thing up."

"Bonbon? Is..is there someone with you?" Flowey sunk back into his dirt, leaving Bonbon alone to deal with Alphys. "Bonbon?"

"...no?"

"Oh..well, the elevator is straight up ahead before you reach my lab. So um...I have to go now. Gotta make another phone call. Bye." Putting away her phone, Bonbon started to walk forward.

"Alphys sounds like a very busy person." Bonbon said as she went into the elevator.

《 _Sorry, but I don't think you're going to be able to go past the resort.》_

"Gasp! Voice person you have to believe!"

《 _It's not that I don't, just call it a hunch I have.》_ Pressing the last button on the elevator display, Bonbon waited with a huge smile on her face. When the elevator came to a stop and the doors open up, Bonbon noticed a familiar looking fire monster.

"Hey hey! Did you remember my name?" Bonbon rushed over and hugged the small flame monster.

"Yes!" In a fit of laughter, Bonbon spuned around Heat Flamesman in her arms.

"Wh-WHAT!? You REMEMBER!? How could I be so easily defeateeeeeed?" Going stiff, Bonbon stopped her spinning to look at the small flame man.

"Hellooo?" Wiggling him with all her might, he didn't unfreeze. Placing him down on the ground, she tilted her head. "Hello?"

"I'll always remember that you remembered my name!"

"Hee hee, silly." Patting his flame like hair, she continued her journey. Entering the next area, she could feel the stifling heat of the air start to cool. She jumped up and down with glee as she stared at the resort infront of her. Noticing a sheet of paper on the ground, she went over to pick it up. Seeing only words, she sticked out her tongue before tossing it behind her.

"Bleh.."

Walking over towards the bright building, she placed her hand on the glass doors. Not moving, Flowey asked why.

"We don't have time for you to stand arou...nd?" Bonbon stepped away from the door to look to her left as sweat dripped on the side of her face. With a nervous smile, she waved at the shadowed figure. "Holy crap!" Flowey was then engulfed in a bright blue light before hovering near the shadowed figure.

" **language**..."

"Hiya...Sans. hee...hee..."

"hiya munchkin." Stepping out of the dark, Sans skull was still shrouded in dark as the hood of his jacket was up. But it didn't hide the tired smile that he was sporting. "heh, come on. don't put that face. not gonna nag you if that's what you're scared bout'."

"O-oh?"

"heard from alphys that you're heading past the core. how about grabbing some dinner with me, seeing how you blew up the one we were going to have earlier."

"I-I'm sorry!!!!" Sans staggered back in suprise as Bonbon started sobbing infront of him. "I killed the spaghetti!!!!" Sans sighed as he tried not to laugh. Placing his hand ontop of her head, she looked up at him, calming down by his gesture.

"don't worry. i know that wasn't you." He calmly said as Flowey screamed behind him as he spuned him around. "still up for that dinner?" Bonbon nodded. "great," he said as he lifted her up from the ground. "hang on, okay? I know a shortcut." Bonbon gave a sharp nod as she held tightly onto his jacket.

Short cutting his way, they entered a dinner inside the resort. Leaving the annoying potted weed near a monster licking dew, Sans sat across the small human at a diffrent table. By the soft candle light, Sans tried to figure out the words he wanted to say. "you know, munchkin. if ya continue past this place, you'd be getting closer to the end. an end, ya might never be able to get back from. but i guess, it just means you really want to go back to your home." Clenching his fists, he continued. "hey, i know the feeling munchkin, being trapped underground is not an exciting place for a kid. i, know that. but..." Sans struggled to keep his voice from wavering. "is it that bad? being here, with us...with me..." he whispered. "you've got food, drinks, friends...is the world out there really all that better? you might not have said anything...but...sigh. it seems as if that world out there wasn't all what it cut out be, ya know?"

Looking through the candle light, Sans let out a dry chuckle as he tried to look at Bonbon's face. Emphasis on try, seeing how he could barely see her forehead much less the rest of her face. "kinda hard to have a serious conversation with you if i can't even see ya. need a boost?"

"Okay." Calling over a waiter, they brought over a small booster seat for her. Able to see her clearly now, Sans continued on.

"let me tell you a story. so, there was this human kid once that fell into the underground. seeing how i'm a sentry in snowdin forest, my job is to watch out for humans. pretty boring stuff. but a sweet old lady that lives in the Ruins made me promise not to kill the human. so when the human walked out, i kept my promise and watched over them. if i'm being honest, the human was a little weird. they didn't talk, not that that was weird, just they never said anything bout' themselves. they would run around the underground, befriending all the monsters they could meet. all in all, they were a good kid. loved my puns." He winked, "cared bout' my brother. also thought he was cool. abit of a flirty little thing but.. it...was nice. things down here didn't look so bleak. even if things down here looked bad. which it still does. the kid gave us some hope."

The waiter came by with a small drink and a bottle of ketchup. They asked if Sans wanted anything else, but he only thanked them and waved them off. Bonbon drinking her beverage with a straw, Sans tries to remember where he had left off. "ya know, the kid and i had a similar sit-in like this. not that i could remember it clearly, that's why i have it all written down somewhere. when the kid was sitting where you are sitting right now, i told them if the old lady didn't make me do that promise." The room chilled as Sans eyelights disappeared. " **they would be dead where they stand."** Bonbon continued to suck deeply from her drink. "i told them it was all a joke and to lighten up. after that, the kid did something that we never thought we would live to see the day. they broke the barrier...but it didn't last. they changed...and things got worse. things got so bad that...munchkin...you have no clue how close you were _to being our ticket out of here_..." Bonbon had sucked so hard on her straw that her cheeks where caving in.

 _Hard to scare a kid with a puckered up face like that..._

Sans eyesockets went back to normal as did the room around him. Settling back to his seat, he noticed Bonbon's empty cup. "uh...? need a refill there, munchkin?" Bonbon blinked her black and white eyes before looking down.

"No..." Sans scratched the back of his skull, letting out a nervous laugh.

"i didn't scare ya did i? the last thing i want is for ya to be afraid of me." Smiling at him, she shook her head no.

"You looked pretty cool for a second though, hee hee." Sans letting out a sigh, he crashed his head into his folded arms.

"ah, you're too good for this place..."

"Hmm?" Lifting his head up, he patted her head.

"welp, at least you could say that i was able to keep you alive so far huh. being in a place filled with monsters and such."

"Uhhhhh..." Bonbon's gaze wondered off to the side.

"HA! That's funny!" Flowey barked out.

"Flowey shh..." Sans eyesockets squinted as he stared down at her.

"wait...what's with that look?"

"Hmm?" Sans lifted her chin gently to make her look at him.

"is there something i need to know?"

"Hee hee!" He let out a sigh.

"be...be careful out there...cause there's a lot of people who care about you." With a heavy soul, he got up from his seat.

 _Just...just get out. Before..._

But as he was walking away, he felt a small hand grab onto his jacket. Gritting his teeth he forced himself to look back.

"Are you mad at me?"

"what do you mean?"

"Kinda sounds like I can't go back home."

"home?"

"With you and Papy?" Sans eyesocket grew wide as he looked down at her.

"you're coming back?"

"I can't?"

"aren't you...i mean...I thought you where going to the surface and..."

"Hmm? Not yet. I just wanna go check on something. Can I still come back?" Sans smiled grew before pinching her cheeks.

"course you can."

"Ehhhh~"

"take care, munchkin."

"Hee hee, bye bye Sans!" Running off towards where Flowey was at, Bonbon placed him back ontop of her head. But as he watched her leave, he felt his soul clench painfully. At the same time, his phone rang. Picking it up, he could hear the worry in his brother's voice.

"Sans...Do...Do You Feel..."

"yeah, i feel it too. don't worry, bro. i'll stay close."

Bonbon walking out of the diner, you consciously stiffened when you saw that Chara had woken up. She was glaring so cheerfully at her, that it left a shiver down your spine.

{ _Chara...what...what are you...}_ she ignored you as she continued to stare at Bonbon. Smiling wider and wider everytime Bonbon's eyes started to droop. { _Chara_!} Her eyes shifted to glance at you ever so briefly before landing back to the small human. { _Bonbon...you cannot sleep...do you hear me!}_

"Heh...sleep? Too hungry..." Bonbon stared at the door that led to the burger emporium, following the smell of food that spilled out through the closed doors.

"Brat! Let's just hurry it up and get to end before that smiley trashbag changes his mind!"

"But my belly speaks to me..." Opening the door, she saw a very stiff looking cat monster.

"Welcome to MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, home of the Glamburger."

"Kitty..." she whispered out. The worker shifted his eyes nervously as he tried to keep his fake smile on. "Are you a kitty?"

"I'm sorry, (Ha ha) it's against the rules to talk to customers who haven't bought anything." Bonbon digged into her pocket and pulled out her bag of gold coins. Looking inside, she saw that she didn't really have that much. Looking back at the menu, she saw something that caught her eyes.

"Oooh! Starfait please!" Bonbon went on her tippy toes as she tried to hand over the 60g over to the employer. Bending over the counter, he grabbed the gold and then handed over the parfait towards her.

"Thanksy! Have a FABU-FUL day!!! Sparkle up your day (TM)." Bonbon gazing over it, she smiled brightly before stuffing it into her pocket.

"You idiot! You said you where hungry, why aren't you eating it!"

"Flowey, you can't eat sweets before dinner."

"So, why didn't you buy something else first!"

" Because it's my favorite!"

"You've never been here!!" Flowey groaned out before hiding back into his dirt. "Mr. Kitty?"

"What." He said beneath his breath as sweat dripped down his face.

"Hee hee, hi!"

"Why do you keep trying to talk to me?"

"I can't?"

"I'll get in trouble if I get chummy with the customers."

"Oh..." Bonbon deflated before him. Seeing this, the employee let out a loud sigh while rubbing his face with his hand. Looking back at the small kid, he lifted her up from her hoodie andplaced her ontop of the counter.

"SO, I wanted to be an ACTOR." Bonbon placed her hand on her cheeks as she let out a large gasp. "Take it from me, little buddy." Bonbon's eyes sparkled as she continued to talk to him. About how he hated his job, his boss, how he wasted his life and how the two ladies started calling him burgerpants. "Everyone calls me burgerpants now. But you won't, will you, little buddy?"

"Hee hee nope! So what's your real name." Some how during they're whole conversation Burgerpants and Bonbon ended up sitting at a near by table, relaxing as they chatted away.

"Wow, you really wanna know little buddy?"

"Mhm!"

"Nah, it's cool. You can just call me Burg or Burgy like what that Nice Cream Guy calls me. That dude does NOT know how to tell jokes. He understand comedy EVEN LESS than that guy who keeps going on stage and crying about his family. Anyway, I, uh, just tell him that they are good, because he gives me a nice cream for free afterward..." Bonbon, tapped on her chin as she started to think.

"Do you think if you talked to the ladies they'll again, the'd want to be friends?!!"

"Look little buddy, Never interact with attractive people. Unless you're 'one of them,' they're just gonna take advantage of you."

"For Burgy!!!" Bonbon screamed out as she hopped off from the chair and charged out of the restaurant. Sidetracked by her desire to get people to get along, Bonbon meet the two ladies that hanged out in the alley that went by the name of Bratty and Catty.

"Another kitty..." Bonbon whispered as she stared at the purple short cat that stood next to a tall slender alligator.

"Hey!"

"Check it out!"

"Yeah!"

"Check it out!"

"I'm Bratty, and this is my best friend, Catty."

"I'm Catty, and this is my best friend, Bratty."

Bonbon eyes swirled as they chatted along back and forth and before long, she was caught along withtheir life story as well. Even though most of the things they said went from one ear straight through the other one; she did manage to find out a little more about Alphys, which she enjoyed. But more importantly she found out alot about the king. Which only made her want to see him even more then before. For in her mind, she imagine him to be as cute as the nicknames he was given.

"Oh! Do you know Mr. Burgy from the restaurant!" Bonbon asked.

"Oh, that guy from the store?"

"Yuck, what a creep."

"Yeah! He's a creep!"

"But he's kind of cute, too..."

"C'mon Catty, don't you have ANY standards?"

"Nope!!!"

Hearing how they didn't sound like they hated him, she giggled while she asked if they wanted to be friends with him.

" Well, yeah maybe."

"Yeah, definitely a maybe."

"Like a slim chance."

"A major chance on being a possibility."

"Like, the annoying thing is..."

"He'd be OK if he just treated us with some respect."

"But he just acts..."

"Really weird."

"And then acts like it's OUR fault he acts that way!"

"Like, when we asked him to get those Glamburgers..." Hearing this, Bonbon rushed in to tell her new kitty friend who was eating a Glamburger.

"The girls were...Talking about me... ?" Burgerpants pieced his burger in half, giving a piece to Bonbon as he thought to himself. Around his excited mumbling he ended up sighing before looking back at her. "Wow. Poor, naive little buddy. They've brainwashed you. 'Friendship' is just a hot person's way of making you their slave...So, uh, what time would they wanna hang out?" Bonbon's mouth stuffed with sequins and glue, she gave him a chubby smile before rushing back to the alley.

Going back and forth, Bonbon was able to get Catty to convince Bratty to invite Burgerpants to hang out after work. Even more tired then before, she gasped her way back to her orange kitty friend. "They wanna hang out after work? Ha! Ahahaha!! Yes!!!" Burgerpants lifted Bonbon into the air, spinning her around in his excitment. "I won't let you down!! Little buddy... thank you. You've brought a tear to the eye of this old man. So, uh, where do they want to go?"

"The garbage dump!!" She said with her wobbly arms up in the air.

"...They want to hang out at the garbage dump..." he slowly lowered her back into the ground before take out a cigarette. "Well, nowhere to go but up, right, little buddy?" He sighed happily." Thank you, little buddy." Patting her head, he went back to rest behind his counter. Feeling good, Bonbon left the small restaurant. But as soon as she stepped out, she felt extremely faint.

"You idiot! If you weren't so busy running around you wouldn't be so tired." Bonbon, held onto the wall near by, as her eyelids threatened to shut. Seeing a monster lady hand near by, she went over. But through her tiredness all she heard where of rooms going for 200g. Handing all her gold, she grabbed the key and stumbled her way towards the room. "Brat, I don't think this is a good idea." Flowey voiced out as Bonbon opened the door. "We can try this another day,...maybe call that trashbag to pick you up?"

《No! Bonbon! You must not fall asleep! Bonbon do you hear me!!》

"Just...for a bit..."

Closing the door, Bonbon crashed ontop of the large bed. Try as you might, you couldn't get her to wake up. You frantically tried to tug on her even though your hands went through...but it did nothing. Staring back at a annoyed looking Flowey, you started swiping your hands at him. Causing him to shiver. With unknown fear, Flowey too started to trying to wake the sleeping human.

Seeing how all your work was in vain, Chara smiled melted. Letting out a shrilling laughter, she creepilly crawled into the small human's body.

《 _No_...》 Bonbon's eyes shut wide open, scaring Flowey off the bed in shock. Her eyes glowed a bright red as a thin smile stretched across her face. Getting up with an unnatural fluency, she began to crack her neck. Looking around, she let out a small smirk. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out something yellow.

"Brat...w-why..why do you have those?" Flowey' eyes grew wide as he saw what Bonbon had dugged out. At a closer look, you noticed that they where yellow golden flowers. "Bonbon... don't...t-that isn't funny..." without warning Bonbon started shoving them into her mouth. "STOP!"

《 _CHARA! NOOOOO!》_

Flowey tried biting Bonbon's arm, but she merely shoved him away from him as she continued to eat them. As he fell to the ground, he was able to get a hold of her phone that peaked from her pocket.

You watched in horror, as Chara continued to force the tiny human to digested the poisonous flowers. Holding onto all the determination you could muster, you dugged into Bonbon's body. Gripping tight onto Chara's conscious, you pried her away just when the room exploded with a bright light of magic.

"...!!!!! Bonbon!!!!!" A voice filled with pain filled the room as the small child's body collapsed onto the bed.


	39. Frail Human Strong Will

Sans and Papyrus had looked all around the house while Undyne searched throughout Snowdin, but the small human child was gone. The disappearance of the small child caused Papyrus to have a panic attack. Sans tried to calm his brother, except there was nothing he could say to stop him from panicking. It had gotten so bad, that Papyrus crashed down onto the floor. Landing on his knees, gripping his skull. Breathing heavily, orange glowing tears ran down the side of his skull.

"SANS...WE HAVE TO FIND HER!!! W-WHAT IF SHE HURTS HERSELF AGAIN!? OR-OR IF SOMEONE TRIES TO...To..." Sans held onto his brother's quaking body. "Sans...She's To...small to be out..."

"pap, you have to calm down, i'm sure everything is going to be fine."

" _Bonbn!!!!"_ _"The brat jst..she ...se just..."_ _"m-munckin...you hae to stay awake..dont..dnt...you dare me!!"_

Getting a call from Alphys, Sans didn't know if he should be relieved that he knew where she was or heartbroken.

"Sans...?" Sans looked back at his brother and gave him a tired smile.

"just got a call from alphys." His eyesockets darkened and his voice dripped with fake cheer. "munchkin's heading to the core." Papyrus eyesockets widen as more tears ran down. There was so many things running through their minds. Was she not happy here? Did she not like them? Weren't they enough? But they said nothing as the air around them grew thick. Sans layed his hand ontop of his brother's shoulder before heading towards the front door. "i'll go check on her and keep you posted on how she's doing. the kid's probably goofing off as we speak."

" _alpys!!! damt i kw you're h!!!"_ _"Oh m god Sans, w-wht hapened!"_ _"plese, you have to s her!"_

After the small chat he had with her at the diner, he stayed close by. Watching her as she walked back and forth from the resort. Just waiting for her to fall down and sleep for then he could just swoop her up into his arms and take her home. She didn't though, instead she went to rent a room. His soul kept getting heavier and heavier as he stood away from the group of people who clattered around the elevator. Gripping onto his chest, cold sweat ran down his spine.

 _Why...why do I feel so...scared?..._

As if on que, his phone rang. Looking at the screen he saw that it was Bonbon's phone number.

"heya mun-"

"Trashbag I know you're out there!!! Hurry and get here!!! Bonbon-"

In a burst of magic, Sans shortcuted into her room and what awaited him caused his soul to tear. His world slowed down as he watched the small human girl fall onto the bed, surrounded with golden flowers.

"Bonbon!!!!" Sans grabbed onto the small child's face, pleading her to open her eyes. Getting no reaction, he quickly dug his phalange downher throat. "come on baby girl...y-you have to spit it out right now!!!" Going deep enough, Bonbon's body lurched forward. Sans patted her back as she threw up the digested flowers. "atta' girl, see you're...you're okay...your g-going to be ...munchkin?" Bonbon's body went limp in his arm. "no..." Turning her gently over, he placed his hand upon her cheeks. Patting her face, he waited for her to open her eyes. "no no no no!!!! come on...open your eyes damn it!!" Body shaking, he held onto the small body close to his. "please...open those pretty little eyes of yours...don't... don't you dare leave me..." Crying out, he gripped harder onto the small body. His world felt as if it was crumbling around him as he waited for her to respond. When he finally heard it. A soft slow beating coming from within her chest. This soft gentle sound was all he needed to hear before shortcutting away from the room.

《 _Chara...why...why didn't you just leave her alone!? She didn't deserve that! She didn't deserve any of this!!!!》_ _{And you think WE DId!!?? What did we EveR DO do to be treated like trash?!! Like some piece of crap under their shoes!!!}_ _《Then...what makes you any diffrent from them?》_ _{Shut up shut shut SHuT uP!!! I'm nothing like them!!!}_

You let out a sigh before you tried to reach towards her, but she pushed you away.

{ _The kid will just reset...so...so what's the big deal...right? I already told you, I...I'll do anything to get out of here! And she wasn't...}_

《 _Oh Chara...》_

Sitting down, you rested your forehead ontop of your knees.

《 _She was on her way towards the barrier.》_

{ _W-what...?}_

《 _She...she said she was going to pick us up》_ you said with a dry laugh _《...but now. I don't think it would be possible.》_ _{I...I didn't know..how...HOw WaS I SuPPoSED To KnOw!!!???}_

A soft steady beeping echoed through the quiet room. A room devoid of any warmth but the people who inhabited it. Alphys stood outside the room quietly talking with Undyne.

"I-if Sans wasn't there...I-I'm not sure that..." Alphys stopped when she saw how frustrated Undyne looked. Undyne wanted so badly to scream, to lash out but she contained herself. This wasn't the place for that. Breathing in, she glanced inside the room.

Alphys noticing how Undyne had somewhat calmed down, she continued. "I did everything I could...but, m-my magic isn't... it's not working. It's like her soul won't accept it."

"Alph what does that even mean?"

"Um well, it's like there's something keeping magic away from it...or something like that." Undyne continued to stare into the room while Alphys nervously stood near her.

"Sigh, when was the last time those boneheads ate?"

"O-oh um... y-yesterday I think. They weren'thungry this morning." Undyne scratching her head, started to walk away. "W-where are you going?"

"Getting something for them to eat. Don't want them passing out on us, right?"

"O-oh okay...bye.." Undyne gave off a slight wave before walking off. Alphys continue to look at her back, till she was out of sight. Seeing her gone, she sighed as well before looking into the room. A room filled with the warm orange and cooling blue glow. "She's right...at the rate they're going, they won't last long."

In the room filled with magic, a small body layed ontop of a white sheeted bed. On either side of the bed, sat a pair of brothers. With their head resting on the edge of it, both held onto the small child's hands in their own. They poured their magic, even though they knew it wouldn't heal her. But deep down, their souls where desperate. Desperate to call out to her, to reach her. But their magic only wrapped her in an air of safety...nothing more.

Standing before them, you too tried to reach her; not her soul but her mind, except it was as if she wasn't there. Only an empty shell with a beating heart and a closed off soul. Looking towards the corner where Chara sat, you tried to ask if she knew anything but she mearly made herself smaller not wanting to be bothered. Seeing how you couldn't do anything, you resigned to sitting next to her.

Days had past since the flower incident at the MTT resort. Sans had carried Bonbon to the lab, demanding Alphys to do something. Anything to save her. Noticing the urgency, she tried her best to keep her health from going down any lower. She wasn't the best with dealing with healing magic, but she knew some things regarding poison. The King and Queen had once demanded all royal scientists to study on it. She was the only one left and her knowledge wasn't so good. She did manage to stabilize her body, but couldn't do anything for her soul. Nothing she did could heal it.It didn't help that she had low health as well. When she found out she told them if they knew about it.

"what!?"

"What Do You Mean She Only Has 3 HP!!?"

Alphys stuttered nervously as they began to corner her. It was quite unusual for anyone to have so little health to began with. The old archives they had on humans, which was very few, stated that a healthy human child usually had 20 and that they where born with at least 5 to be able to battle the elements around them, but even that was too low. Any lower and they wouldn't be able to survive the first couple months after their birth. Hearing this news, Papyrus had walked back to the bed and started softly humming to her while holding onto her hand. Sans on the other hand looked furious. But when Alphys tried to ask him why, he interrupted her and asked how she knew what her stats looked like when he couldn't even get a read on it, she responded that it was when her soul was about to shatter before she stabilized it. All in all, it was a stressful time for them.

One day, as per usual, Sans and Papyrus sat near the small child pouring their magic towards her. They felt so tired, so weak but they didn't want to stop. While they rested their heads on the bed, her eyes began to flutter. Everything was so blurry at first, but when things cleared, she slowly looked around. Noticing the brothers as they napped beside her, she smiled at them.

"Papy?... S-sans?" Hearing her soft voice, Papyrus looked up with tears dripping down his cheek bones.

"T...Tiny Human?" Papyrus layed his hand the side of her face.

"Hee hee, why are you crying?" Papyrus let out a struggled laugh and rested his forehead against hers. He felt so relieved to once again see that smile on her.

"There You Are...There You Are!"

"You're silly."

You smiled wide as Papyrus ran out of the room to get Alphys, after showering Bonbon in kisses. Alphys, Undyne and even Mettaton came in to see her, all happy to see that she was ok. While everyone had tears in their eyes, Bonbon laughed as if nothing happened to her. Acting as if she had just awoken up from a long nap, and after eating a couple of monster foods, her health went back to normal.

While everyone was happily gathered around her, you looked towards the doorway where Sans stood with a grim look. Bonbon had tried to call out to him from time to time, but he would only ignore her. Never going past that doorway, glaring at her. With a heavy heart, you knew he would never forgive her for what had happened. If only there was a way you could tell him that it wasn't her fault. But there was nothing you could do.

"Brat, that was a really stupid thing to do, you know." All alone in her medical room, Bonbon looked towards the window where Flowey sat.

"Hmm? What was?"

"Those flowers. How stupid do you have to be to eat those!?"

"Flowers? Hee hee, I don't eat flowers. Auntie said I should never do that. She can get pretty scary if you ask why."

"Then why did you do it!!?"

Bonbon ask if he didn't dreamed the whole thing. Which only irritated him; he questioned her on what exactly did she remember that happened on that day at the resort.

"Hmm..." Bonbon closed her eyes as she smacked her lips. "I ate a Glamburger, got a kitty some friends and then I went to sleep. Had a crazy dream about Papy and Sans and then I woke up feeling reeeeally thirsty." Flowey sighed before turning his back to her. "I'm sorry, did...did I scare you?"

"How did we get here and where are we?" She asked as she looked at her hospital gown. "I tried asking Papy but it makes him sad."

"One of the rooms in the lab. The trashbag brought you here then the next day he came back to the resort to get me."

"Ohh...okay." Bonbon began to hum as she wiggled her feet. Looking up, she spotted you as you stood near the corner with Chara. She smiled and waved before humming again.

"Brat, what's with your soul?"

"My soul?"

"Magic couldn't touch it. It freaked everyone out, they thought you where going to die especially how low your health is."

"Ehh?" Flowey clicked his teeth before facing her. Looking around to see if they where alone, he let out a sigh before pulling out her soul.

"That..." Flowey said as he pointed at the small red heart. Bonbon looked down at her bright red soul, " No one could heal it."

"Hee hee I don't know. But I know that it didn't always looked like this. Before I fell, it was... diffrent." Flowey scrunched up his face and asked what did she mean by that. Bonbon, scrunched her face up while she cupped her soul and started rubbing her finger tips on the edge of it.

"BRAT! You can't do that!!!"

"Why?"

"Because, stupid!! It's the culmination of your being!! You could hurt yourself if you do that!!!" Flowey's eyes grew as he saw what she was trying to do. Bits and pieces of the red soul started to crumble, revealing something bright underneath it.

"See!" But as soon as she stopped, the red coloring surrounded the patch she had rubbed off.

"What...what...did you-" he stuttered as her soul floated back into her.

"Oh and my health, I always had low health. My Defense is even worse." She said as she flopped back onto the bed. "But..." he stared at her hands as she raised them into the air, "My brother...has even lower health then me. Mommy said it was because he gave me some of his to save me when we where inside her tummy." She looked so sad as she said this that you where tempted to comfort her in some way. That was until she shot back up with her arms wide open. "But he's got aloooot of defense. He's like a tank!!! That's one of the many things that make him so cool!!!"

"Idiot..." Hearing somone walking in, Flowey sunk back into his dirt.

"Tiny Human? Do Feel Well Enough To Eat?" Papyrus walked in with a plate of spaghetti. Upon seeing the food, Bonbon quickly started to drool. "BUT OF COURSE YOU ARE! NO ONE CAN RESIST MY CULINARY COOKING! NYEHEHEHE!" Slurping happily on her noodles, she asked when she could get out. "Soon..." he said with a smile while petting her head.

"Then can I go meet the king?" Papyrus clenched his fist as his smiled turned slightly into a grimace.

"Why... Don't You Tell Me About What You Dreamt About?" Bonbon blinked her black and white eyes before smiling at him.

"Hee hee, did you ever put eyeballs in your spaghetti?!!!!" Papyrus jaw opened wide as he started to go pale. "What do you think my arm taste like?" Bonbon stuck her arm towards him "Do you think I taste delicious!?" Papyrus placed his hand ontop of her mouth.

"TINY HUMAN! WHY...WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING SO HOR-"

"Mhph..mgpmmmhm..." taking his hand away from her mouth, Bonbon placed her hand ontop of his and started playing with the fabric of his gloves. "I think you looked cool in an orange sweater. Even if you smelled smokey."

"I WOULD NEVER DRESS AS LOW AS MY BROTHER MUCH LESS RESORT TO MYSELF TO SUCH TERRIBLE HABITS!!!"

"Hee hee, okay!" Papyrus climbed onto the bed, holding Bonbon close to him. She snuggled closer into his chest and let out a soft sigh. "You're still comfy even without skin."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"You looked really nice with hair too..."

"TINY HUMAN, YOU MUST BE QUITE TIRED BECAUSE YOU'RE MAKING NO SENSE. NOW SLEEP."

"Hee hee, okay. Night Papy."

"Nyhe, Goodnight Tiny Human." Bonbon in his arms, they both drifted off to sleep.

After a few more days at the lab, Alphys told Sans and Papyrus that it was safe to take Bonbon home, that there doesn't seem to be any more signs of the poisonous flowers inside her body. While at home, Papyrus smothered Bonbon with skelekisses and cuddling her as much as he could. Never leaving her out of his sight. Even though she giggled and smiled all day and night from the constant skeleton attacks, she would sometime stare at Sans who kept his distance from her. But much to Papyrus dismay, he had to go to work. He couldn't afford to miss any more days. Even if Sans was usually never at home because of his jobs, they where still short in gold. After convincing Sans to skip his Snowdin post job, Papyrus kissed Bonbon on the forehead goodbye.

Bonbon smiled happily, waving goodbye as the door closed, but not even a minute passed before she was engulfed in a bright blue light. Flying into the air, her body slammed against the wall. Sans pinned her against it, looking furious over her.

"what the fuck were you thinking!?" Bonbon blinked with confusion as she stared back at him "why would you do this to us? do you know how much papyrus cried over you!!? how devastated he was when we saw that little soul of yours in the brink of shattering!? how...how every bit of joy you gave him would be sucked out of him...how undyne would blame herself for not guarding you...how everyone would be at a loss without you ... or ... how... h-how i..." glowing blue teardrops dripped onto the floor, "hurt...i'd be without you?" Bonbon's eyes where wide as she heard his shattered voice. The room grew quiet with only the stifling sobs coming from him. His hands gripping onto Bonbon's arms, awaiting for her to say anything.

《 _Bonbon?》_ _Sans' crying...?_ _《He's hurt...》_ _I hurt him?_ _《No, you didn't do anything...but we did.》_ _I...I don't like seeing him cry..._

"I'm sorry..."

"why...why did you do it?" His eye began to flame, crackling the air around them. "munchkin...you, you need to tell me what the fuck is happening. what did we do...is this my fault...?" His voice, heavy with pain looked at her face. She shook her head no. "was it your parents?"

"My...parents?"

"what did they do to you to make you want to kill yourself!!??" He rested his hand against her cheek. Gritting his teeth, he let out a small growl "i'll break out of here myself and kill them for hurting you." Her eyes widen at his threat with a single tear rolling down her cheek. Seeing her reaction, his magic died down. Holding her in his arms, Sans crashed down to his knees. "munchkin...you mean everything to me. i know that now. you and my brother are the only thing i have in this world. please, please don't take that away from me." He sobbed with his skull buried into her hair. "i won't be able to live with myself without you two." Bonbon gripped onto his jacket, "you're prefect just the way you are..."

"S-sans..."

"hmm?"

"I love you." She whispered out. Her soft voice shook his soul that he started sobbing even harder.

"i...i love you too..."

Watching them cry softly in each others arms, left you feeling so alone. That you backed away, but as you did, you heard another set of crying. Walking through the house, you saw Papyrus sitting against the door with his hand over his mouth, muffling his cries. He had heard everything that went inside. It must of hurt him greatly to not rush in and stop his brother. Breathing out, he composed himself before walking away.

The rest of the day, Bonbon slept in Sans' room, safety tucked inside his arms. Worned out from crying, Sans didn't budge when Bonbon awoke. She looked around the room, till she found you. Smiling brightly, she sticked out her hand from under the blanket to wave at you. You laughed and waved back.

"Hi.." she whispered. You placed your finger to your mouth, to keep her from waking up Sans from his slumber. Bonbon placed her hands towards her mouth.

 _Hee hee, oops._ _《It's ok, is there something you wanted?》_ _Maybe..._ _《What is it?》_ _Hows the other voice person. I don't hear her anymore._ _《...? She's here. But why do you ask?》_ _I miss her, and her creepy voice._ _《...!》_

Hearing this Chara stood up from where she sat, glaring at the small human.

{ _What are you, crazy!? I tried to kill you!!!}_ _Oh I hear her now! Scary voice it's okay! Everyone tried at least once._

Chara growled with frustration before sitting back down at her corner.

《 _You're not scared of her?》_ _Why?_ _《She's been haunting your dreams and...and ..》_ _The dreams...? Oh the nightmares! I forgot about those!!_ _《..how...》_ _It's like when I see a scary movie. I get scared but when it's over...poof I forget it._

You weren't sure how to feel about that. That she described your whole past as some silly horror flick.

《 _Weren't you scared when you saw her...》_

I _couldn't really see her...but I did see Alphys' coat and Papy's head. That got me reeeally mad. But they're okay, so I'm not mad._

You found yourself laughing and weren't to sure as to the reason why. It could be the fact that nothing of the things that had passed had fazed her in the slightest or the fact that she actually didn't care when Chara was threatening her. Stroking her hair, she let out a soft sigh.

 _Hmmm your cold hand feels nice..._

Knowing that she could feel that, only ment that you didn't have much time. Bonbon closed her eyes and let out a long yawn.

I _wanna try something out before I leave again..._ _《Still planning to leave?》_

 _Hee hee, of course!_

Later that afternoon, Papyrus came home and was overjoyed on the fact that the two had made up. Preparing a large feast, he invited Undyne over to join them. Before you know it, most of the people you have grown to know and love where there. Alphys, Mettaton, Monster Kid, even Muffet, Grillby and his daughter. They where are all smiling happily as Bonbon sat in the middle of everyone with her little pot of dirt. Everything looked so warm, as you grew cold. Bonbon threw concerned looks at you, but you shook your head, for you where fine.

You...you were okay...


	40. Recovery

Throughout the rest of the day, you lingered behind, happily watching as Bonbon enjoy her time with her friends. They chatted and laughed together, showing her how much they cared for her. Near the end of the day, you found yourself giggling when Grillby and Fuku had tried to sneak her away. But they gave up their attempt when they saw how furious the skelebros got. By that time, the small human child had already started dozing off to sleep. The house being in a mess after so many visitors, Papyrus decided that Sans should go on ahead and take the child to bed while he cleaned. Sans didn't argue and took the small human back to his room.

Laying beside her, he listened to her soft breathing. Finding himself unable to sleep, he absent-mindedly started stroking her hair. You glanced back, eyeing as Chara continued to sit quietly in the far-off corner. Within every room that Bonbon had went in, Chara would always sit herself at the farthest point of the room. Nothing you said could get her to react. You sat down and leaned against the bed, watching as Sans continued to run his phalanges across her hair. Bonbon yawned and turned her back towards him.

"didn't wake ya, did i?" Having no response, he sighed before leaning his skull back against the wall. "ya know...paps and i, we've...had our share of struggles as well. we've been through so much. from the first time we opened our eyes, our lives had been a constant battle to survive. we could only relay on each other. so...it's hard to see ya hiding things from us. someone really hurt you...didn't they...from how you scream in your sleep to how everything fascinates you as if it was truly the first time you've seen it. an angel as pure as you...s-should...never be hurt like that. i've seen my share of hurt angels."

You stood from your spot, wondering if you should leave.

 _Stay_...

Bonbon eyes where staring at you, pleading you to stay. Hands clenched, you nodded at her. With a shaky breath, Sans continued. "when i first saw the world around me, it was hazy at first, but with time my vision cleared. for a brief moment, behind my suspended confinement, i saw the one who would light the darkness that i would soon learn. my brother. but then i blacked out and was released. i was afraid, i didn't know where i was or who he was, just that i was alone. when i first met papyrus, i wasn't afraid anymore. i...i wasn't alone anymore. but that was when things got bad. s-something ... something happened to him. He changed ...m-munchkin...t-he horrible things he did to us."

Sans draped his arm over his eyes, as tears dared to spill. "those fuckin' experiments. test after test, pushing us further to the brink of death. i actually came close to dying a couple of times. if it wasn't for my bro, i would be nothing but a pile of dust right now. even though our lives were a living hell, papyrus always had hope. he was the brightest thing down there. I fought to protect him, to protect that light." Sans gritted his teeth, as he tried to steady his voice. "b-but, it...it only made it worse for him. cause i'm so weak...the things they couldn't do to me, they did it to him. they forced me to watch as they strapped him down...i could never forget his screams of pain. i'd beg them to stop, to strap me instead. no longer fighting him, he carried papurus off and put me on."

Bonbon sat up and placed her hand ontop of his skull, causing his body to shutter. "heh, you were awake...i knew it." He curled himself against her, hiding his face on her lap. "the pain was unbearable...but i...i would do it again ...and again of it ment that my brother didn't have to. we've lived in fear for so long that ...when...i saw the chance to end it all, i wanted to take it." Bonbon gently pet his skull, "when he sent me to my room one day, i had managed to sneak a syringe that had a large dose of a chemical he used to amplify our magic. i knew that if i injected myself with it, my body wouldn't be able to contain the pressure and would eventually give. "

Bonbon hugged his skull before he went on. "but before i could, papyrus, who was supposed to be asleep had woken up."

" _BROTHER? ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?"_

" _sorry bro, didn't mean to wake you." Sans hid the syringe behind his back_.

" _DO NOT WORRY BROTHER, I CAN'T SEEM FIND MYSELF SLEEPING WHEN MY SKULL IS POUNDING LIKE THIS." Papyrus sat up from his bed, massaging his bandaged skull. "BROTHER HOW IS YOUR EYE LIGHT? CAN...CAN YOU STILL NOT GLOW YET?" Sans waved his hand a_ t _him_.

" _don't worry about it. he said it isn't as bad as last time." Papyrus got off from his bed and sat next to him. Resting his skull against his, he closed his eyesockets._

" _BROTHER_?"

" _yeah bro?"_

" _I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL WE CAN LEAVE THIS PLACE." With that said, he fell back to sleep. Sans' body quaked as his grip slacked against the syringe._

"i c-couldn't do it. i couldn't do t-that to him. ...l-leave him alone... so i could free myself." Sans sobbed deepened as he buried himself deeper into Bonbon's embrace. "so... please... don't ... leave... don't leave us." Bonbon looked to you as to know what she should say, but you had fallen down to your knees, hugging your shaking frame. The pain in his voice, it tore your soul. Bonbon sighed and started to sing.

" _Cast away your worries, my dears_

 _For tomorrow comes a new day_

 _Hold to me, you've nothing to fear_

 _For your dreams are not far away_."

You lifted up your head once you heard her sing. You noticed that Sans' body started to grow slack. Relaxing as she went on.

" _As you lay your heads and you rest_

 _May your dreams take over my loves_

 _Listen close, my twins of my soul_

 _For your destiny lies above_

 _Through the world is cruel_

 _There's a light that still shines_

 _In the darkest days of our lives_

 _When all hope seems lost_

 _And you can't find your way_

 _Think of me as you look to the sky_

 _Twins so dear, your futures are bright_

 _For your fathers' soul's lies in your hearts_

 _In dark times, I pray you won't give in_

 _Let mercy fill your hearts..."_

Bonbon looked down when she noticed a faintly blueish glow coming through Sans' shirt. "Sans?"

"yeah munchkin?"

"You're glowing." Sans lifted his skull away from her embraced and saw that he was indeed glowing.

"well, that's...something. not sure why." Mesmerized by the glow, Bonbon started to reach towards it. "munchkin? you're okay there?" For a split second, Sans could have sworn that her eyes where glowing as well, but when she placed her hand against his shirt, they reverted back to their colorful doey self and his soul stopped glowing. Bonbon blinked a couple of times before giving him a sleepy smile. "bonbon...?"

"Hee hee..." She giggled before she collapsed onto the bed, already fast asleep. Sans was confused at first before he started laughing.

"munchkin, you scare me sometimes." Cuddling her against him, he found himself passing out pretty quickly as well.

The next morning you followed Bonbon as she grudgingly walked out of Sans' room. Not fully awake, you giggled when she started sliding down the stairs. Hearing the strange sound, Papyrus emerged out of the kitchen. "TINY HUMAN! YOU SHOULD NOT BE PLAYING ON THE STAIRS SO EARLY IN THE MORNING." Picking up her small sagging body off the ground, he carried her off towards the kitchen.

《 _Chara, how long are you going to keep sulking?》_

《 _Maybe it's for the best. You know? If she stayed.》_

{ _The hEll it iS!}_

《 _Oh, look who's out of their gloomy corner.》_

Chara scuffed as she turned her gaze away from you. You smirked, knowing that you had managed to get Chara to finally step away from her gloom. You looked back at the small human while she sat at the table, happily slurping away on her breakfast spaghetti. Bonbon looked up towards you, smiling wide which caused some of her food to spill out.

"TINY HUMAN, YOU MUST NOT SMILE SO WIDE WHILE EATING." Papyrus wiped her messy cheeks. After she was done, she hopped out of her seat and ran towards the couch. Sans who was currently lazing around ontop of it, helped her up.

"Sans?"

"hmm?" He mumbled with his eyesockets closed.

"You're not going to work?"

"not today, thought i'd take a chance to 'ketchup' on my old pal sofa here." Bonbon giggled when Sans pulled out a small bottle of ketchup from his pocket. Seeing how Papyrus was busy cleaning and Sans was pretending to nap, Bonbon hopped off and started climbing the stairs. "where ya heading of to?"

"To play with Flow-"

"okay, say no more, just keep the door open, okay?."

"Ok!" Scampering of, Bonbon entered Sans' room.

"So what's the plan now, brat?" Bonbon walked past Flowey and went into Sans' closet. Digging through all the dirty clothes, she fished out her music box that Undyne had given her. Sitting next to her flowery friend, she started to play it's soft tune. "Brat?"

"Shh, Flowey you have to whisper. I wanna try something." Bonbon placed the music box near the doorway as to muffle her voice from Sans. "Voice lady person?"

《 _Hmm? What is it?》_

"Can you help me with something?"

《 _You don't really have to hide your voice like that, you could just talk to me through your thoughts.》_

"But thinking distracts me! So, can you help me?"

《 _Sure, what do you need help on?》_

"Take me!" Your face frozed as Bonbon stuck out her chest towards you with her hands on her hips.

Flowey's gazed narrowed as he tried to figure out what Bonbon was doing talking towards the wall. "Take my body!"

《. _...! Wha...?》_

"Hee hee, take it! I wanna see something!!"

《 _I...uh, don't really...um...》_

You were so confused as to what she was trying to say, but whatever it was, it perked up Chara.

{ _HA! She wants you to posses her! She's crazy!}_

《 _What! Why!?》_

"I wanna know if I can see where you are! That way it would be easier to find you when I do get out."

《 _I don't think that's going to...》_

"If it doesn't work, I might be able to see my weird dreams instead!! Pleeeeease, preeetty please! I'll tell you when I'm ready to come back and while I'm gone, you can have some fun!" Bonbon eyes sparked up towards you. Stumbling back, Chara pushed you forward.

{ _Come on! It might be fun!!!}_

《 _No, I'm sorry but I won't do that! It might hurt you or worse. Sorry but...I...I can't..》_

"I promise! It's going to be okay! Please? I trust you!" You were not sure if it was her constant begging or your curiosity, but you found yourself giving in.

《 _Sigh...fine.》_

Kneeling down, you placed your hand over her chest where her heart was beating.

{ _All you have to do is give her a small push, nothing to it!}_

Applying small pressure, your hand started to sink into her. As it did this, you kept looking at the small child for any signs of discomfort. But she was still giggling. Looking back at your hand, you felt your body being sucked in. In a swift movement, your whole vision darkened. Your breathing quickened as you felt yourself solidify. You could once again feel blood pumping throughout your body and the feel of your heart pounding against your chest. Except something seemed off. Looking down, your hands where extremely small and you felt a strange serge of energy pulsing through them along with an odd sensation in your soul.

You looked around your surrounding to see if you could see any signs of Bonbon or Chara. But only Flowey was there, studying your movements.

{ _If you're looking for the kid, I don't see her.}_

《 _Bonbon_?》

No response. Before you could start panicking, Chara told you that she still felt her. Just not anywhere nearby. Relaying on her, you decided you might make the most of the strange situation you where in.

"Brat, you're creeping me out. And why are you closing your eyes? Gonna sleep are something?" You looked towards Flowey, smiling gently at him.

'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.' Flowey looking more confused, leaned closer towards you.

"Didn't know you could sign. ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU CAN'T EVEN READ! What the heck!?" You giggled before petting his petals. Not hearing the music box anymore, you wind it up before standing up. The music playing, your body started swaying with melody. The soul in your body hummed, causing you to pick up the pace. Your body swirling, you felt an extreme feeling of joy coming from within. That you found yourself singing while you dance.

" _It's not fair to be alone_

 _After what you've been through._

 _So let me just ease your pain,_

 _Please let me stay with you._

 _I'll continue to reach out._

I _won't abandon you._

 _Determination fuels me_

 _To keep trying to save you_.

I _will give you my mercy_

 _Because it's clear to me._

 _Fighting won't solve anything_.

 _Forgiveness isn't easy._

I _will stay here by your side._

I _know it's frightening..."_

"What..." You stopped to look towards Flowey. To see if he remembered you. "Why? Why does that sound familiar!? Nghhh..." Flowey squinted his eyes as a sharp pain ran through his head. The more he tried to remember, the more his head started to hurt. Shaking his head, tears ran down his face as he stared at you. "I...don't k-know who you are but...don't come near me." Looking hurt, he slumped back into his pot. You where about to apologize when you saw someone standing by the door.

"heya munchkin, heard ya singing, thought i'd get a small preview." You smiled grew, before shaking your head no.

'Flowey got upset when I sang.'

"i...uh didn't know ya could sign." You nodded your head, before running up to hug him. You couldn't bare to look at him without crying your eyes out, out of guilt. "munchkin are ya ok? ya sleepy or something?" Giving him a good squeeze, you looked back at him and shook your head again. Smiling cheekly, you ran out of the room. "that smile..."

Feeling so much pent up energy inside your new small body, you rushed towards the living where Papyrus was about to start cleaning. 'Papyrus.'

"NYHE?" Papyrus blinked a bit before scratching the back of his head. "TINY...HUMAN? IS...IS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEED?" You shook your head, before signing.

'I'm good. Can I help you clean?'

"YOU...WANT TO CLEAN?!! A STRANGE REQUEST COMING FROM YOU. BUT I WOULD HAPPILY ACCEPT!" Papyrus was quite perplexed, for the tiny human would always run at the thought of cleaning. For she loved to cook but hated the cleaning. Not wanting to throw away a good chance to spend some time with the small child, he ignored the fact that she was signing and not speaking. After a quick clean, Undyne had come over to visit. Having a day off, you, Papyrus and Undyne chased each other around the house, throwing pillows at each other until you three where too tired to continue. Laughing and having a good time, it felt as if everything was how it used to be. You even had a chance to call Alphys and hear her talk about her favorite show for hours at end.

As much as you wished to visit all the diffrent places in the underground, you knew that you weren't going to go far with the brothers watching over you. Even if they weren't, you still wouldn't leave for this was not your body. You where mearly a visitor, keeping watch over someone's home until they came back. Which worried you, for it has been hours and she has still not shown herself.

Undyne and the brothers sat together in the living room, watching some movie you didn't really catch the name of. You had excused yourself early and was now currently sitting on the ground with your back against Sans' bedroom door. Bonbon's absence was alarming to say the least. Sans and Papyrus noticed your strange attitude, how you had your eyes closed to a slit and choosed not to speak. You knew better than to seem so obvious...but old habits where hard to break. Sighing out, you rested your forehead on your knees.

"quite a large sigh for someone so small, don't ya think?" You looked up at Sans who appeared infront of you. "munchkin, are you ok?" You nodded. Sans looked away, clenching his fist. "don't... don't lie to me."

'Sans?'

"you're not ok." Sans went down to his knees, lifting your head to see him. "what is it that you're not telling us? pap and i know that something very wrong happened to you. you may act cheerful around us, but that doesn't make you ok! you haven't said a word since this morning, always keeping your gaze away from us. you would even ignored us when we called out your name, almost as if you didn't know we were trying to talk to you. how...how i would catch you gazing at us with so much pain."

'Sans...I...' Sans lowered your hands before cupping your face gently.

"munchkin...please...talk to me." The soul deep inside the body you housed tugged painfully as you stared at his pleading gaze. Having him look at you with such a painfully kind stare, broke you. Large tears running down your face, you're mouth forced itself to open. Trying your hardest to form your words, but only ending in ugly sobs. Sans lifted you up into his arms and patted your back, encouraging you to speak.

"M-my parents never wanted m-me!" Hearing your voice through all the stuttering, he noticed the missing hint of childish quality Bonbon's speech always had. You took in a deep shattering breath to calm your voice from wavering. " they...they hurt me. My mom said I was worthless, nothing but a burden to her. She would get so angry at me, how everything was my fault. She would take all of her frustration out on me, beating me till I couldn't move. She...s-she even tried killing me once. Because of her, I was so scared of talking, saying how my voice annoyed her. She's the reason why I hide my eyes because they disturbed her. I couldn't even escape the beatings at school...b-because my classmates would be waiting for me to do the same. Even though it was bad, it was still better than at home." Sans grip tightened over your body. "My dad... he... and h-his friends did...so many awful things to me. He would...tie me up and..l-let them have their fun with me. I...I can barely handle it when..it was just him but...b-but I-I couldn't stop crying when...when it was all of them. Th-their smell, their rough skin...it was all I could feel when I was locked up in the basement. Wishing for it all to disappear. I finally got my wish..w-when they sold me."

Sans' eyesocket flared bright blue as he continued to hold you tightly in his arm as to not lose control while you told your story. He so badly wanted to scream out, to latch out his anger. But he couldn't for both Undyne and Papyrus where right downstairs. Except what he didn't know was that Papyrus had already escorted Undyne out. Leaving him hearing every word you stuttered from behind the door.

"The long days...the needles...the...special training! One by one they were killing us off! I couldn't handle it anymore that I ran. That's how I ended up here. I was so tried...so very tired that I wasn't paying attention and I fell."

Sans body was shaking with fury at this point. Not caring who was near by, his magic began sparking across the room. "i will FUCKIN KILL THEM! i'll murder everyone one of those pieces of shit!" Papyrus opened the door with tears running down his skull and his own magic crackling in the air.

"Brother..."

"sorry paps, but nobody hurts someone who means so much to me. they...they could have killed her!!"

"Sans, I-I Know, But Even So...You Should Not-"

"if...if she had died...then t-then we would have never have meet her..." SeeingSans crashing to the floor, Papyrus draped his arms around his brother as he continued to hold you. "pap...why...why would they hurt her like that?"

"Because I was a mistake." Papyrus lossen his hold on his quaking brother's body to have a better look at you.

"Tiny Human...You...You Don't Mean That, Do You?" You nodded. They were crushed at your response. They couldn't believe you would think that. They held you closer in a warm embrace. Lightly soothing you, "They Might Call You A Mistake, But To Us, You're Priceless. Always Remember That." Pushing away, you stood up, folded your arms behind your back and smiled brightly at them.

"Thank you. For making me feel so loved." Papyrus patted your head tenderly, earning a small laugh from you. Looking back at Sans, you noticed that he was studying you.

 _That smile, that laugh, the way she talked...something doesn't feel right_.

His magic having already been lashing out, was able to peek at your soul.

rik

LV

HP 0/20

 _What_!??

"munchkin?" Sans said quietly while you continued to smile up at Papyrus. "bonbon?" Still nothing. "k...kiddo!?"

"Hmm? What's wrong Sans?"

"YES BROTHER, YOU SEEM AWFULLY PALE. WHICH IS ALARMING CONSIDERING WE'RE ALREADY WHITE AS A BONE." Sans eyesockets widen as his soul sank. Feeling the room spin, he staggered back while he tried to reach towards you. "SANS!" Papyrus held his shoulder as he continued to stare at you. But before he could utter his thoughts, the small human collapsed to the floor. "TINY HUMAN!?" When Papyrus was about to reach towards the small human, she shot up from the floor with her eyes wide open.

"Ehhh!! Papy...Sans?" Bonbon rubbed her eyes. "Hee hee!" She giggled as she twirled around.

"kiddo?" No response and her soul gave off a werid glitch before sealing off once again. "munchkin?"

"Hmm? Is it time to go to bed?" Sans sighed before getting up from the floor. Resting his hand ontop of her head, he let out a small chuckle. "yeah munchkin, it's bedtime."

"Yay!" Bonbon marched off with a bounce in her step. The brothers followed her as she looked back at them while she skipped. "Sans you look better without your scythe. You're not so gloomy looking. Especially when you have ketchup stained all over your white clothes. But I love it when you have your wings and can fly me around!"

"munchkin? what are you talking about?"

"SANS, THIS IS WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE OTHER DAY. THE TINY HUMAN'S STRANGE STORIES. IT'S ALL SO CONFUSING."

"Nuuu, not as confusing when Sans has glasses. My head hurted." Papyrus picked the small child up and set up the pillows onto the large sofa. Making if comfortable for all three to sleep on. While he did this, Sans glared at her.

"what do you mean when i wear glasses?"

"Hmm? When you have a lab coat on. You're even nerdier than Alphys!"

"bonbon, how do you know i used to be a scientist?"


	41. A Mission in Mind

Your consciousness being pushed out of the small human's body, made you feel as if you were an exposed nerve. Feeling vulnerable and your senses spiking, you felt every part of your body start to freeze. Eyes shutting tight you held onto your ghostly form, you tried to hold onto whatever grip you had in the world around you.

{ _Don't worry, you'll get used to that. You know, the whole being ripped out of a body part._ }

《 _I r-ather not...》_ Chara patted your back before turning your face to the situation behind you.

{Well, you better straighten yourself out cause I think the kid broke.} Ignoring the disturbing numbness, you pryed your eyes open.

《 _Bonbon...?》_

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Bonbon continued on, never taking a breath as she stared at the two brothers. Not really sure on what she should say or if it was too late to fix it. Papyrus worried about the whole situation, picked the small human up.

"SANS, THE HUMAN IS OBVIOUSLY QUITE TIRED AND SO ARE WE. CAN YOU AT LEAST LEAVE INTERROGATION FOR THE MORNING?" Papyrus having saved Bonbon from her blunder, she curled herself into his hold. Sans letting out a defeated sigh, knowing that his brother was right. They where all worned out at this point and sleeping sounded pretty good at the moment. Even though, deep down he was curious about how she knew of his past. Papyrus going back to his room with Bonbon, Sans retreated back to his own.

Closing the room, he flopped onto his bed and wrapped his arms around his pillow. Letting out an exaggerated groan, he curled tighter around his pillow. His bones felt so weary that he wished for sleep to quicken it's pace and take him. Just when he thought sleep had taken its hold on him, a stifling sob pulled him out of it. Eyes groggy, he lifted his skull up and looked around for where the sound was coming from. The muffled cries led his sight towards the window sill where Bonbon's flower pot was placed. Getting up from the bed, he slumped down to the ground near the window. Resting his skull against the wall, he raised his arm till it reached the side of the pot.

"knock knock..." he said as he tapped against the pot with the his knuckles. The sobbing quieted but nobody responded. "this is where you're supposed to say who's there..." Flowey popped out of his pot to growl at him.

"W-what do you WANT you smiling TRASH BAG!!??"

"heh, just wondering why ya weeping and willowing away in the middle of the night."

"I'm NOT...j-just leave me be..."

"nah, i don't think i will. not until i get ya to stop." Flowey glared daggers at him, threatening him to leave him alone. He didn't. Flowey groaned out before letting his head fall onto the rim of the pot. They sat there in silence, neither of the two knowing what to say. Sans only growing more tired as the time continued to crawl by, but knowing that the flower might start sobbing once more, kept him from crawling back into bed.

"...I...I don't even know."

"mmm? what was that? didn't quite catch that."

"...I said, I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!!? The brat...she...she just ...something about her today just got on my nerves ok, so just drop it and leave me alone."

"okay okay, i get it." Getting up from the floor, he went back to his bed. Resting his skull onto his pillow, he let out a tired sigh. "she really caught me off guard today too..." Everything about her was strange, more so than usual. Almost as if she was someone else completely, which scared him. Afraid that the same thing that took you away will happen to her as well. The heaviness of sleep finally weighed down on him, bringing him into a deep slumber.

Bonbon continued to sleep through the night, gripping firmly onto Papyrus scarf. Even when a different set of skeleton hands helped pry her off in the morning, she continued to sleep. Only when you ran your hand over her forhead, did she stir. The cold wisp-like feeling that shook her from her warm comfort.

《 _Sorry to wake you, but I think Papyrus is done with making breakfast. Shouldn't you hurry and go down and eat before the food gets cold?》_

"Hmm..." Bonbon rubbed her eyes, letting out a long yawn, she crawled out of bed. Before she reached towards the doorknob, she stared at her hands. As the thought of last night's event came to her.

《 _Bonbon_?》

"Hmm..." Turning around she went towards Papyrus' box of bones. Taking a small one out, she ran her fingers around it.

《 _What are doing?》_

Bonbon closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply before relaxing her hold on the bone. When she did, the bone started to glitch before disappearing and reappearing out of her hands. The similar glitch from when she tripped in Snowdin a few days ago and when she touched the arm of the waiting business man. "guess he was right, sigh." She thought out loud, letting her shoulders droop.

《 _Who_?》

Bonbon placed the bone back into the box before slumping towards the door. "Nerdy Sans."

"He said I had to hurry up and find a way out of here. That I'm not supposed to be here and I'll only end up breaking it."

《 _I'm sorry, but I dont...》_

"Hmm? Don't worry about it. He said that maybe if I get to the end, I can find a way to get out before I break something."

《 _Out of the underground?》_

"Not really." You couldn't quite understand what she ment, but whatever it was it made her sad.

《 _You once said that you missed your family. If you are going back,_ shouldn't you be happy?》

"I am, but...I don't want to lie anymore. I don't like lying. Sneaking around only hurts Sans and Papy. I don't want to hurt them anymore."

《 _Are you going to tell them you're leaving then?》_

"Yup." You and Chara followed Bonbon as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sans and Papyrus greeted the tiny human warmly and chatted happily while they ate. Bonbon acted normally during the whole breakfast, not once hinting that she was going to leave. Putting your mind on edge, waiting for her to drop the news on them. Sans seeing how nothing seemed off about the small human, he also choose not to say anything about last night. Not wanting to disrupt the peace they had.

After the meal was over, Bonbon sat quietly infront of Sans who was napping at the table while Papyrus cleaned the dishes. Bonbon spoke up, getting the attention of the brothers. "Last night, I dreamt about something I was forgetting."

"yeah? what was it?"

"My mommy..." Sans opened his eyesockets and sat up straight, leaning closer against the table. Papyrus stopped his cleaning and looked at her with concern splayed across his face. "...and my big brother."

"i forgot ya said you have a brother."

"YES, I HAVE HEARD YOU MENTIONED THIS BROTHER OF YOURS ONCE BEFORE. HOW OLD WAS HE AGAIN?"

"Same as me."

"WHERE...WHERE IS HE?"

"With mommy." Sans and Papyrus looked at each other, getting more and more concerned. Before they could ask her anything, she continued. "I dreamt that they missed me. And I also miss them. Mommy sounded really worried and brother...I could feel that he was scared. Brother and I never met anyone beside our mommy and aunty. So I got distracted when I saw so many new faces. While I was having fun, I forgot that they might have been trying to find me. I never been outside of my house before because me and my brother would get sick when we tried. So it was cool to see the different houses, the flowers, the snow, the water, even the lava, all without worrying about being in pain." Sans and Papyrus stared at the small human as she continued on with her story. A story that was far too different from the one they heard last night.

"But brother and I, we were never sad because mommy made every day a happy one. Even though we don't have a dad, mommy was enough. She even dressed as a guy sometimes and pretended to be him. How she acted reminded me a little of how it feels to be with you two. One day, brother and I asked why he wasn't here..."

" _Your dad?" The young human ran her hands through her twins hair as they layed on their bed, looking for words to explain their question. "I had to leave them. I was only hurting them by staying with them. But if they knew about you_ two, I know they would do anything they could to be with you guys. They would love you so much, maybe even more then me."

 _"There's no way they could love us more then you." The young human ruffled up her son's hair, laughing at his accusations._

 _"You think so? All I have to say is that there is no comparison on how much they could love someone. More then any human I have ever known."_

 _"Hee hee, they sound nice. Do you think we will ever meet them?" The little girl had sparkles twinkling in her eyes of the thought of having a father that could love them as great as her mother had said. Her brother noticing this, he perked up as well._

 _"I guess they sound okay." But the young human lowered her gaze, sadden that she had to burst their excitement._

 _"I don't think that's possible. I'm so sorr-"_

 _"Mommy you don't have to say sorry. We know. It's just nice to think about it. Right sis?"_

 _"Mhm!" Their mother smiled warmly at them. "It's because we're n right..."_

Bonbon fiddled with her string on her hoodie, remembering her mother's voice and the comfort of her brother next to her. "She told us that we were protecting him and that he loved us very much." Bonbon got up from her seat and folded her arms behind her back. "I treasure every moment I have here. Even if it's underground, hee hee." Leaving both Papyrus and Sans stunned, she walked back to Sans' room.

"BROTHER? I AM QUITE CONFUSED."

"don't worry bro, i also don't get it."

"THE TINY HUMAN DIDN'T SOUND LIKE SHE WAS LYING. NOR LAST NIGHT."

"i know. look, i'm going to head out back, okay."

"HMMM, FINE. EVEN THOUGH I DO NOT LIKE IT WHEN YOU'RE BACK THERE, FOR YOU ALWAYS GET INTO A BAD MOOD AFTERWARD, I'LL ALLOW IT. JUST DON'T FORGET YOUR JOBS."

"thanks bro." Sans walking out the front door, he shortcuted to the back of the house and into the locked room. Flickering the lights on, the lights in his eyesockets went dim at the sight of the scattered books and notes. All regarding the different resets before and after he ever meet you.

alright, let's see if any past me's ever found anything about your soul. cause, kiddo...it may have been brief...but i know that it was your soul i saw the other night.

Bonbon dug inside Sans closet and grabbed her shoes. All ready to go, she ran towards the window sill. She smiled wide at her depressed looking flower friend. "Flowey?"

"What." He sneered.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't know, maybe I should ask you that."

"Hee hee, silly Flowey. Pet pet," she said as she pat his petals, "I'm good. Thanks for asking." Placing him ontop of her head, she started to pump herself up. "Okay! Today is the big day! It's time to finally move forward!! Are you ready Flowey!"

"Hmm."

"That's great! Here we go!" Running quickly down the stairs, she headed straight towards the the front door. Not stopping when she heard Papyrus in the kitchen, she headed out through the front door and made her way towards the Riverperson's boat.

"SANS? IS THAT YOU?" Papyrus walked into the living room, but not seeing his brother, he called out for the tiny human. She didn't respond. Going through the house and finding no trace of her, he started to panic. "No..." Running outside, he saw small footprints heading towards the lake. "T-Tiny ...Human?" Feeling his soul deep inside his chest constrict, he fell to his knees as he gripped the side of his skull. He couldn't believe it. The tiny human had ran away, again! He felt so confused, so hurt, so...abandoned. He couldn't understand why she would leave them again. He thought everything was ok, that everything was going to go back to how it was before. All laughing and having some good fun, just by being in each others company. How he wanted it to be, as a family. But she choosed to leave them once more.

Sans getting aggravated by the amount of books, walked out of the room. But as he did, he heard faint labored breathing. Walking towards the front of the house, he dashed forward when he saw his brother kneeling in the snow. "hey! woah...just calm down."

"HHHH HHHH HHHH!" Sans tried to comfort his brother by rubbing his back.

"bro, what happened?"

"HHHH HHHH SHE...SHE...HHHH HHHH...!!"

"its going to be okay, alright. just breathe..."

"NO ITS NOT, SHE...SHE...LEFT!"

"what?" Shocked by the sudden news only startled his brother even more. "ah shi- sorry. look..." Holding his brother's shaking form, he started shushing him to calm down. "shhh shhh shhh, calm down. just take a deep breath ok? i'm worried too, alright. i'll figure something out."

"NO...NO...WE CAN'T. WE CAN'T LET HER GO. LAST TIME, LAST TIME SHE...SHE.."

"i...i won't, make the same mistake again, okay. i'll bring her back, so calm down alright?" His brother nodding, Sans helped Papyrus to get back to his feet.

"I'LL GO WITH YOU!"

"what!? no, i'll go. i can get to her quicker."

"BUT-"

"she's gonna need someone waiting for her at home, right?"

"I...GUESS SO."

"yeah. she'll probably be really hungry, so make something special for her. that way she'll want to come back." Papyrus was still looking quite worried, but at least he was breathing normally again. Giving him another nod, Papyrus was about to head back home, only to stop mid step.

"BROTHER..."

"yeah paps?"

"DOES...DOES SHE HATE BEING WITH US?" Sans soul staggered at the thought. Clenching his fist, he tried to keep his voice from wavering.

"...i'll be back quick. don't worry, just wait for us."

Running through the Resort, Bonbon dialed Alphys. "Alphys, I know you're going to tell Papy and Sans. But I need your help." She said as she held the phone away from her face. Right away she could see Alphys face on the screen, getting nervous by her sudden call.

"M-my help!? Wait! W-where are you!?" Bonbon stopped at the edge of the Resort, staring into the building that was the core.

"Alphys, I need to get to the end. Will you help me?" Alphys grew quiet and a gloomy shadow hovered over her. After what felt a while, she spoke up.

"O-okay..."

Papyrus stood in the cold as he watched his brother leave. Once again he was left to wait, hoping that they would come home safetly. "BROTHER...I ...DO WORRY..." Walking back inside, he tried his best to distract himself with preparing a special meal. But his concentration kept rolling away from him. "NYHE! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO COOK LIKE THIS. SIGH...OH I KNOW! I HEARD MANY MONSTERS SAY HOW GREAT THE NEW EPISODES OF METTATON WAS AND I JUST SO HAPPENED TO HAVE THEM RECORDED." Excited, he left the kitchen and pressed play on the recording.

Welcome beauties to tonight's Quiz Show!!!

"WOWIE, IT'S THE TINY HUMAN!"

Answer correctly...or you die! click.

"MAYBE THE OTHERS ARE BETTER..." he nervously told himself as he skipped to the next one.

To the premiere Cooking Show! Papurus starting to enjoy the show, but soon felt himself regretting the whole thing. ...important ingredient! A human soul- click. Skipping to the next, his bone brow started to twitch. Mettaton, reporting live from MTT News!...it's a bomb!!!

"NYHEEEEE!" CLICK!

STAY CALM! MUST STAY CALM!!!! SURELY THE OPERA IS HARMLESS ENOUGH!!??

...so sad...so sad you're going to the dungeon!

"NYHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Summoning a large bone, he gripped it tightly with both of his hands and smashed it across the television. Broken and laying on the floor, the TV still continued to sputter.

stay- t- upcom final...of the human's destruction!" Eyes bugging out and twitching, Papyrus has reached the end of his patience.

"TINY HUMAN! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!!!!" Running out of the house at full speed, he went towards the Riverperson's lake. His soul unwavering and with a sound purpose in mind, he made his way towards Hotland.

 _TINY HUMAN...WE KNOW HOW BADLY YOU MIGHT WANT TO GO HOME. JUST AS MUCH AS WE WISH TO BE FREE. BUT KNOW THIS, TINY HUMAN. EVEN THOUGH YOUR SOUL IS THE VERY FINAL KEY FOR OUR FREEDOM. WE DO NOT DESIRE IT. FOR WE HAVE COME TO CARE FOR YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING THAN WHAT THE SURFACE CAN PROVIDE US. YOUR SMILE, YOUR WARMTH...MEANS EVERYTHING TO US. IF YOU TRULY WISH TO GO HOME, WE KNOW THAT WE CANNOT STOP YOU. BUT...CAN YOU BLAME US FOR TRYING?..._

Against the clear blue sky, the warm colored bricked house covered with various wildflowers stood alone, hidden beneath the trees. Desperate scurrying along with a young voice filled with fear could be heard coming from every corner of the rooms it contained.

"Bonbon?! Bonbon!? BONBON!!??" The young boy's desperate call continues to go unanswered as he went through everyroom, not leaving a single corner unturned. "Mommy we've been searching for hours!! She's not here!" The young human followed her overwhelmed son, doing her best to keep him calm.

"I...I know sweetie, just calm down and thin-"

"Theres no time for thinking!" The little boy shouted. The young human bent down and gently held his face into her hand. "She's...s-she's not here! She's not...she's not outside, she's not a-anywhere!"

"Shh shh shh, look at me sweetie. I will find her ok? But I need to make sure that you don't do anything rash, can you do that for mommy?" The young human looked into her son's eyes, silently begging him to listen to her. But he turned his face away and ran back to his room. "Sweetie?!" She called out to him with worry laced in her voice. Following her son back to his room, the young human's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as her son started throwing all sorts of random items into his backpack. "Sweetie? What are you..."

"Calm down? How can I calm down when SHE'S not here with me! The only thing left is that weird static light in the middle of the room!"

"Sweetie, please look at me! I need you to breathe for me. Mommy needs you-"

"Mommy...I-I...I'm sorry..." The young human's soul clenched painfully in her chest as sparks of magic grew around her son. The young boy looked up to his mother, eyes filling with determination. "But, I will bring her back to us." The whites in his eyes blackened as the color of his irises brightened, lighting the area around him. Before the young human mother could react, her son was soon enveloped into a bright mass of magic that engulfed the room in white.

"JASPER!!!" The lighting dimming down, the young mother found herself standing in the children's room all alone. "Jasper? What...what have you done...the world is so vast, that you might not ever find her." Fist clenched, she stormed out of their room. "Stay determined, for I won't stop until I find you both!"

Dirt walls covered with vines as high as the eyes can see surrounded him, leaving all but a small glimpse of light from up above. Standing ontop of yellow flowers, Jasper's eyes returned to their normal color. Taking a shaky breath, he held onto his chest, awaiting for the pain that never came. Flexing his fingers, he was surprised by the sudden feel of energy coursing throughout his body. Stretching his limbs, he held on tight to the straps of his backpack and dashed through the dark corridor.

"Bonbon, wait for me."


	42. Father's day special: Never Alone

https: / / bonbonandjasper. tumblr. com / post / 162510315694 / never-alone-part-1

if you want to see the manga comic doodle for this chapter!!

Jasper sitting snuggly besides Sans on the couch, he continued reading the story. With every page he turned, Sans could hear the growing enthusiasm in the little boy's voice. He was impressed to see how someone so small and young was able to read such an advance book. That's for some reason unbeknownst to him, he was proud. Towards the end of the story, Sans set his hand ontop of Jasper's head causing the young boy to look up at him.

"heh, i can see why your mom enjoyed hearing you read." He smiled warmly at him. Jasper eyes widen at his words, feeling his face heating up. Closing the book, he looked away.

"I-it's not like it's a b-big deal!" Sans enjoying the embarrassed look on him, began to laugh while ruffling his hair. Jasper tried to swat Sans' hand away, but with little to no effort.

"GAHHHHHH! YOU MANGY DOG! BRING BACK MY TINY HUMAN!" Both Sans and Jasper looked at each other in confusion before leaning from their seat on the couch to have a better view into the kitchen. Which they manage to see a tomato covered Bonbon being dragged across the kitchen by her shirt by a small white dog.

"Haha hahaha haha!" She laughed as she waved her tomato covered arms.

"NYO HO HO! YOU IDIOT DOG, YOU'RE DIRTYING MY KITCHEN!!" Hearing his comment, Bonbon slipped out of her shirt and started chasing the dog alongside Papyrus.

"your sister isn't too shy about getting undressed is she?" Just as Sans said this, the small white dog ran through the opening of the kitchen with not only with a gray shirt in his mouth but also a pair of blue shorts. "uh..."

"Here doggy doggy!!" Called out Bonbon as she passed by butt-naked with a very annoyed looking Papyrus following close by.

"seems like dinner is going to be delayed. why not get another book to pass the time."

"Not gonna help?" Questioned Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

"nah, pap can handle it. that is unless you ran out of books in that bag of yours?" Catching the sly grin across the short skeleton's face, Jasper eyes flared up.

"Never! Jasper Daniels is always prepared for anything!!" Jumping from his seat, Jasper ran back to his bookbag that leaned against the far wall of the living room. As the young boy rummaged around his bag, something that layed on the floor near him caught Sans' eye. Getting up from the couch, Sans walked towards the open book, picking it up from the floor.

 _A photo album...?_

Running his phalanges across the colorful images of the small twins' time as infants, he felt a strange sensation pulsing from within his soul.

 _They look so small... so fragile..._

A feeling he couldn't describe, a lost tenderness that didn't make any sense, he pushed away all those feelings and continued to roam his eyes through the page. In which right away he found himself reaching towards a photo that held an image of their pregnant mother. His phalanges ran across her swollen belly as his soul started to hum. The warm gentleness that emanated from the picture was enough to make him believe that he himself was in it. That he could almost feel himself standing infront of this mother-to-be.

Amazed how anyone could look both strong and gentle at the same time. But also quiet delicate, almost as if the smallest of harm made against her could break her completely. Something about that very concept angered him and scared him. Overall, he could tell that the young mother was quiet beautiful, inside and out. He found it amusing that he was able to get all that from a picture where he couldn't even see the young human's face.

Curious on what their mother looked like, he was about to turn the page when something peaking in the edges caught his attention. For behind one of the twins baby picture were a couple of hidden photos. One photo he noticed showed what seemed to picture of a skeletal hand glowing a bright blue. But before he could try to pry the picture out, the photo album had abruptly closed on him.

"wha-" Looking up, his eyesockets landed on a pair of disproving eyes. That it was Jasper who had closed the album on him and was not happy that he had looked through it. Sans wanted to ask him why he was so mad but his words died in his mouth before he could even utter a sound.

"Brother?" Having retrieved her stolen clothes, Bonbon tackled her brother to the ground. "Hee hee, brother it's time to eat! And! And! We chased the doggy before he broke anything again!!"

"That's amazing sis! Now let us eat!" He posed proudly before putting away the album in his backpack.

Sans was a bit concerned that he might have passed the boundaries against the tiny boy. But throughout dinner, Jasper didn't act any diffrent from how he usually did. Not even minding that it was Bonbon's turn to sleep with Papyrus. The worry that Sans had over ruining the closeness he gained with his tiny guests disappeared; but it only made his curiosity grow. For he barely knew anything about the tiny humans he let in his own home, except the only thing that kept him from even attempting to look through that book was the young boy's stare. A stare that was oddly too familiar to him, for they were like his own.

Cold, judging, and holding so much apprehension and suspicion against him. The same stare he gave you when he first layed his sight on you.


	43. Underlost

Creating AU's, helping to create new worlds filled with many possibilities and different outcomes. To see how someone's imagination can shape a whole world, brings him so much excitment and joy. Being pushed through his very own portal by a very angry skeleton was not one of them. Squinting tightly against the abrupt force of changing into another universe, Ink quickly swipes his brush behind him which opened into another universe. Both he and Berry fell from the portal and crashed onto the soft snow covered ground.

"WOWZERS! THAT'S QUITE A FALL YOU HAD THERE, I HOPE YOU'RE OKAY?" Was the first thing Ink heard as he layed on the ground. Ink groaned as he massaged his skull, while seeing colorful stars spinning around him. "MWHE-HEH-HEH! LOOK AT ALL THOSE STARS!! IT'S AMAZING, ALMOST LIKE IN THOSE BABY CARTOONS CAPTAIN ALPHYS LOVES TO WATCH SO MUCH."

"Blue? Please tell me it's you." Ink stared at the short blue skeleton that stood over him. Lately, he had been feeling so guilty for having lost sight of the small human that it seemed like his magic was making him pay for it.

"BUT OF COURSE IT'S ME SILLY! WHO ELSE CAN I BE BUT THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! MWHE-HEH-HEH!!!" Blue giving Ink a hand, he brushed the snow off of his clothes. "NOT THAT I AM NOT HAPPY TO SEE YOU, BECAUSE I EXTREMELY AM, BUT..." Blue fiddled with his oversized gloves while giving a weary glance to the side. Ink watching where his gaze went followed it towards a semi conscious Berry that was slumped against a nearby building. "WHY IS HE HERE?"

"Sorry about that Blue," Ink said as he scratched the back of his skull, "he kinda just pushed both of us in here. I was trying to get here first but I ended up in his au by accident."

"BUT OUR AU ARE NOTHING ALIKE!" Blue puffed out with his hands on his hips, "HE'S A BIG SPOILED CRYBABY WHO ONLY THINKS OF HIMSELF, HOW COULD YOU MISTAKE ME FOR HIM! JUST LOOK AT HIM!"

"...right. As much as I would like to go through again how he's the fell version of your world-"

"I DON'T SEE IT..." Blue grumbled.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"OF COURSE! YOU CAN ASK ME ANYTHING, FOR I AIM TO PLEASE ALL MY GOOD FRIENDS!" Sans bounced up and down, eyes filled with a star-like shine. Clearly he was excited to hear what Ink had in store for him this time.

"Actually I was wondering if you could join me in the search of someone, I'll tell you the details later, but as of right now I'm kinda in a hurry."

"MWHEEEEE!!! ARE WE GETTING THE TEAM BACK TOGETHER?!"

"Sort of, so are you in?" Ink stuck his hand out towards the excited short blue skeleton, awaiting him to accept his offer.

"BUT OF COURSE AS SOMEONE AS MAGNIFICENT AS I WOULD LIKE NOTHING MORE THEN TO ASSIST YOU...BUT.." Sans deflated a bit before looking down towards the ground. "I WAS JUST ABOUT TO COOK SOME DINNER FOR MY FAVORITE HUMAN. SHE...SHE HASN'T BEEN FEELING VERY WELL LATELY."

"Human? Did something happened to Chara?"

"CHARA? PFF SHE'S FINE. SHE'S BUSY LAZING AROUND THE HOUSE, COMPLAINING HOW BORED SHE IS, PROBABLY. I MENT...THE OTHER ONE." A light dust of blue spread across his face while he swayed back and forth on the heels of his blue boots. Understanding who he was referring to, Ink placed his hand ontop of the small skeleton's shoulder.

"What's wrong with Frisk, did she hurt anyone?"

"WHAT! NO! OF COURSE NOT! I'VE BEEN TAKING GREAT CARE OF HER, I EVEN MADE SURE HER CHAINS WEREN'T TOO UNCOMFORTABLE FOR HER. AND SHE ONLY TRIED KILLING ME ONCE THIS WEEK!" Blue posed proudly at the very thought of his favorite human's lack of attempts in taking his own life. Then his usual bright star-like eyes shifted into two large blue hearts as he gazed at a scenery from far away. "SHE'S EVEN SMILING WARMLY AT ME AGAIN AND NOT THAT CREEPY GOOEY ONE!"

"That's great Blue, she sounds like she's finally getting stable. So, will you come?"

"BUT...SHE'S BEEN HAVING ALOT OF NIGHTMARES LATELY. AND EVEN THOUGH I DON'T MIND CLEANING HER CLOTHES FROM THE BLACK TEARS...I ...I DON'T LIKE SEEING HER CRY. AND ME BEING THERE FOR HER SEEMS TO CALM HER DOWN A LITTLE."

"She has your brother, doesn't she?"

"BUT-"

"You trust him, don't you?" Blue stared at Ink's hand as he sorted though his feelings. Letting out a sigh, he grabbed Ink's hand and smiled brightly at him.

"MWHE-HEH-HEH!! OF COURSE I DO! HE MAY BE LAZY BUT I WILL ALWAYS BELIEVE IN HIM!"

"Great! Let's hurry before-"

"GHHH...YOU! LOW CLASS PEASANT! HOW COULD YOU BRING ME TO THIS DISGUSTING PLACE!!!"

"Sorry Berry, but we gotta go bye!" Ink quickly swiped his brush in the air and jumped right in. Blue gave Berry a smug look before jumping in after him.

"GAHHHH! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!" His frustrated scream had caught the attention of a wondering human wearing a green sweater.

"Sansy in leather tights? Never picked him as the kinky type."

After arguing with Chara to surrender Berry to her, Core took the very angry Berry back to his world. Which the lanky and sweaty Papyrus was very grateful have having back. The next universe she wanted to check was one she really hoped the little human had not come across with. Needing a place to sort out her thoughts, she found herself sitting underneath the shadows of a large Sakura tree. Admiring the cherry blossoms against the clear blue sky, she let out a relaxed sigh as she smelled the aroma of her green tea. The gentle wind swayed the small delicate petals back and forth. Some even fluttered away from their branches as to follow the wind. A few of the petals in the wind fell ontop of the clear water of the small lake of Peach Blossom Village.

"I love coming here. It always relaxes me." She quietly said as she looked into her tea cup, smiling at the small petal that floated ontop of her tea.

"shān yǔ yù lái fēng mǎn lóu." The soft low timber of his voice wrapped itself around her, providing her soothing comfort.

"I guess you can sense it can't you..." Her companion's copper coin pendent shifted from the the soft wind, making small tapping noises at they clinked against each other. Taking in a sip of her tea, the skeletal companion that sat next to her gave her a sly smile underneath his conical rice hat.

"bù zuō sǐ jiù bú huì sǐ," Core coughed and sputtered from the hot tea crawling it's way towards the wrong pipe. Sans chuckled before giving her a small clean rag to clean herself off.

"Xièxiè." She manage to croak while setting her cup down. Clearing her throat, she hugged her knees. "I guess it was stupid of us to have lost her so quickly. But you're right, I should really be going before this whole thing does bite me in the ass." Sighing into her legs, she regrettably began getting up from the soft grass. Sans offered her a bit of his cherry blossom wine, but she kindly refused. "búyào xièxie, but I think you might also want to stop."

"wèishénme..." he question before taking a swig of the wine. Core pointed behind her before blinking herself away. Sans raised his bone brow for at first he didn't see anyone behind him. But then he heard the disapproving booming voice of his brother, he jump abruptly from his seat which spilled the cup of tea you had left behind. "qù nǐ mā de" he shouted as the tea went over his exposed foot. He sighed, awaiting for the lecture his brother had prepared for him for not being at the stronghold. But instead of seeing his brother first, he saw the village pharmacist. When she spotted Sans, she giggled at him noticing the predicament he had found himself in. Sans lowered his hat as to hide his growing blush.

The snow crunching beneath his slippers, he passed the curious stares of the monsters he passed by. Ignoring all those he came across, by simply glitching his way through them. Hands stuffed inside his jacket, he continued to walk. This little search was really pissing him off, well...that's what he gets for going along with Ink's plan he thought. Making his way towards a large cave hidden behind Snowdin, he tapped his knuckles against the cave walls. Awaiting a few minutes before attempting to knock again, a low rumbling echoed through out the cave. In the dark depths, the only thing he could pin point where the growing lights of the monster that took resident in this remote hide away.

"heh...i thought that was you." Letting out a disgusted grunt, "i can smell that stench anywhere. now, what would the destruction of worlds be doing here? i thought those two already tamed you?" The low voice snickered. Error felt his magic pulsing painfully through his bones, scratching the surface just to latch out against the overgrown glitch that stood infront of him.

"taMeD? thAt's fuNnY, caUsE I cOulD sAy The sAme thiNg aBouT yOu, bEaSt." Error could hear thebeast 's claws digging against the rock walls. Not up for being a chew toy, magical strings started to form around him. "I'm nOt heRe tO plAy, jUst caMe tO sEe IF a cerTain huMan laNded anYwheRe aroUnd heRe."

"what if they did? who's to say I haven't already taken a bite out of them yet?" Error could easily hear the beast tongue running across the large canine teeth.

"DoN't haVe tiMe fOr thiS..." The coiling strings expanded around him as they cut against the cave walls.

"STOP!" A voice shouted behind him, but he ignored it. He wanted to get his answer as quick as possible for he was sick of taking his sweet-ass time babying these au's. But hearing the new voice, the beast started to panic as fear loomed over his soul. The newcomer noticing that Error was not stopping that they ran passed him; they stood infront of the beast with their arms out, blocking any attempt of harming him. "Please, just tell us what you want and we'll do it. Just please don't...don't hurt him." Frisk's soul glowed brightly with determination as she stood her ground.

Seeing her confront the monster known to obliterate a world until there was nothing left,fueled his fear and his wrath. For no one would ever lay a hand on his mate. If even one hair was even touched on her head, he would rip apart their head from their body! Letting out a loud menacing growl, Sans easily pushed Frisk behind him. He towered over the glitching skeleton, daring him to even try to get anywhere near her. "Sans, stop. No one has to fight!"

"AnSweR mE thiS oNe quEstiOn aNd thEn I'lL leAve. SiMplE rigHt?" Sans gave him a short nod. "goOd, noW... haVe aNy oF yOu tWo sEeN a sMall huMan giRl arOunD heRe?" The beast shook his head no. "NoW thAt waSn't sO haRd tO anSwEr nOw, waS iT?" Error snapped his phalanges and walked through the tear, leaving the au behind. Sans scuffed before wrapping his large body around his mate, covering her with his scent.

Core, Ink and Error continued to wonder through the AUs in search for the young girl, all without knowing that her brother had also joined in the search. Jasper stretched his limbs as he felt himself getting stronger and stronger as he walked through the dark corridor. Placing his hand against the cave walls, he could feel a certain hum of magic pulsing through it. "Heh, so this place is like a huge humidifier that radiates magic. That's pretty cool." Entering the next room, he found himself in a dark area where a beam of light shown ontop of a single yellow flower. "A...flower?"

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

 _Okay, a talking flower that eerily resembles one of my sister's toys. Yeah...not creeped out._

"Hmmm...you're new to the underground, are'tcha?"

"Yes?"

 _Yeah, not liking this weed... something about him seems...off._

"Golly you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

 _Bleh, why does he talk so sickly sweet?_

"Ready?"

"For wha-"

"Here we go!" Flowey strained as he tried to pull the young boy's soul. When he finally managed to pull his soul out, his eyes went wide with shock. "What the hell is wrong with your soul?" Jasper scratched his head, as he looked around.

 _Soul? My soul? Gah, I don't see it..._

"Okay, so what was it that you wanted to tell me. Cause I'm kinda in a hurry here." Jasper's voice snapped Flowey from his bewilderment. Shaking his head, he regained his sweet like facade.

"See that heart? That is your soul, the culmination of your being!" Flowey continued his explanation while Jasper dug his hand into his pocket.

 _Don't see it. And what's with this LV he's talking about? Thought that stood for level not love._

"...shared through 'friendliness pellets'... are you ready, move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey launched the pellets towards the young boy, who side stepped them, looking unamused by the situation he found himself in. "Hey buddy you missed them. Let's try again...okay?"

"How about I don't?" Sidestepping them again, Flowey gritted his teeth.

"Is this a joke? Are you brain dead? RUN. INTO. THE BULLETS!!!"

"HA! You said bullets!" Jasper jumped out of the way of the incoming attacks. Standing his ground, he smirked as Flowey's face twisted in anger.

"You know what's going on here, don't you? You just want to see me suffer. NOW DIE!" Flowey's face twisted with rage while he cackled at having the small human surrounded by his attack.

"I don't know about all that but..." Jasper's iris began to glow bright as the whites of his eyes turn black. Power surging around him, the bottom of his coat flapped around him. Sticking his hand out, magic began to coil around his hand until it harden to shape a long sword made of bones. "I don't have time to die!" Brandishing his newly formed weapon, he posed heroically against the angered flower. "The Amazing Jasper Daniels will not be defeated by a flower!"

But before he could charge towards the flower, a flaming ball of magic launched itself towards Flowey; sending him flying out. Jasper's magic vanished as he stood there confused on what had happened.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent- Oh My!"

A large kind looking goat woman wearing a purple robe came into view, only baffling the young boy even more. She looked so shocked to see him. Waking from her shock, she cleared her throat and went to her knees. She felt so much sorrowand pity towards the young boy. The thought of someone so small being trapped in a world filled with monsters, monsters who are desperate to get their hands on a human soul. She placed her large paw against his cheek. "Such a young child...how did you get down here?"

 _Personal space?_

"Don't be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. Come! I'll take you to a safe place." Toriel gathered the young boy into her large warm arms and carried him through the Ruins.

 _Wait?_ What's going on! Where is she taking me!? Stranger danger!!

Toriel patted the young boy's back to relax him as she sensed the stiffness in his body. Jasper could feel the small warmth emanating from beneath her clothes and fur. Arriving into a room that held a dummy, Toriel placed the young boy down to the ground. She explained how there were monsters that lived underground and that he had to learn how to confront them if he had ever came across one. That he should talk to them and not fight them. Jasper stood infront of the lifeless dummy, staring at several glowing buttons as the room around him became dark.

 _Fight, Act, Items and Mercy? This is so werid._

"Go on my child, talk to it."

 _Talk...to a dummy? How..._

Pressing the act button, he waited.

 _What do you say to a dummy?_

Not saying anything, the dummy began to float away. As it did this, Jasper noticed a couple of words floating infront of him. *Dummy tires of your aimless shenanigans

 _Interesting..._

"Can I go now?" He asked as the buttons disappeared and the room returned back to normal. Toriel looked as if she didn't know what to say. Picking the young boy up, she let out a nervous chuckle.

"You must be tired, let me take you home." Carrying him the rest of the way, Jasper (slumped over her shoulder) watched as the various collection of monsters walked around the Ruins. He noticed how they all waved so cheerfully to one another and even saw a couple of monster children scattering around.

 _This is not what I had imagine the "Amazing Rescue by Jasper Daniels" to be. Fighting flowers and being kidnapped by sweet old goat ladies..._

Reaching her home, Toriel opened her front door and walked towards one of the rooms inside her house. He saw that she passed what looked like the basement, he had asked what was down there, but she avoided the subject. Standing infront of a closed door, she told him that this was the room he would be living in and she hoped that he liked it. Entering the room, he saw the different belongings of children, all varying in sizes.

 _Heh, yeah this room isn't werid. Especially with no sounds of kids anywhere in this house!_

"Did you say that I'm...staying here?"

"Yes my child. The underground is a dangerous place for someone so young."

I...

The kind old goat monster tucked him into the twin sized bed, before kissing him on the forehead.

 _really_...

Jasper all snugged tightly in bed, could only stare blankly at the ceiling above.

... _really_...

After a few minutes of staring, Toriel walked in holding a piece of pie. Placing it on the ground, she walked away, closing the door behind her.

... _don't have time for this..._

Pushing away the blankets, he stuffed the pie into his backpack and rushed out of the room. Walking into a soft lit living room, he saw Toriel sitting in her chair reading a book by the fireplace.

"Oh my, is something the matter my child?" She said as she placed her book down onto her lap.

"Lady you're nice and everything but, I'll be going now."

"My child, do you wish to hear some snail facts instead. It is quite enjoyable."

"Sorry, but no. Thanks for the pie though." Jasper turned around and went straight towards the basement.

"WAIT, MY CHILD!"

 _When the lady was carrying me, I noticed that there didn't seem to be an exit. There was another path she didn't take me to, but that looked like some kind of market. She did say she was the keeper of some sorts, so...she must have something to guard right?_

Toriel being taller and having longer steps than him, caught him in time before he could get any further.

"My child, it's quiet dusty here, no place for a child to play in."

 _I knew it! There's something here isn't there!!!_

Again and again, Jasper continued to run towards the basement. But everytime he tried, Toriel continued to catch him. Until finally she carried himstraight to his room. Closing the door behind her, he could hear her heavy footsteps going down the stairs. Taking his chance, Jasper left his room and ran as fast as he could down the stairs and towards whatever Toriel was hiding from him.

Going around the corner he was faced with Toriel preparing to destroy what looked like an overly large door. Toriel's face filled with her growing loneliness and sadness, blocked Jasper's way.

"My child, I do not wish to see anymore children die before me. But if you wish so badly to leave, then you must prove to me that you are strong enough to survive."

 **Toriel blocks the way**

"Fighting old ladies really isn't my thing, but if it's a fight you want then you got one!"

 _Bonbon, I'm coming for you!_


	44. Soul Changing Encounter

Flames surrounded the old goat lady as she sadly looked upon the small young boy. She did not wish to hurt the small child, but if he insisted on leaving...then what other option was she left with? She had to show the child how dangerous the world beyond the sealed door was. That if he truly wanted to survive then he must prove to her how strong he believed he was. Pulling out the young boy's soul, she found herself gasping at the unstable condition that it was in.

"M-my child! Your sou-"

The young boy's body glowed with magic as his eyes changed form. "Ok lady one last chance to back down!" The young boy had his hand out towards her. But seeing the young boy's soul, gave her more reason not to back down.

"I am sorry my child but I will not let you leave the Ruins!"

"This is not cool old lady!" Jasper gathered his magic once again to his hand, forming his bone sword. Toriel launched a ray of fireballs at him but before they could hit him, he sliced the air between them; dispersing the fireballs.

 _Guess I'm stronger than I thought._

Fireball after fireball, Jasper kept slicing them away as he ran towards the Keeper of the Ruins. Gaining momentum, Jasper leapt into the air and aimed his weapon towards Toriel's arms, giving him more time before her next attack. Toriel holding onto her bruised arms, Jasper went behind her and slammed his sword against the back of her knees, causing her to fall to the ground. "Ahh!"

"Do you give up yet?"

"I am sorry my child...but...ughh...I will not let you leave! Even...even if you're strong...you...must not leave, believe me when I say I only wish for you to be safe!!!" Toriel summoned more fireballs and aimed it towards the child. Jasper hopped back and held his sword up as a shield. When the fire died down, Jasper rushed forward and slammed the sword across Toriel's body.

"...huff...Sorry lady...huff...but, I need to get through." But instead of seeing Toriel's body collapse to the floor and unconscious as he wished, there was instead a large gash across her chest with her face filled with pain and regret.

"You...you were stronger than...I thought..."

 _Wait..._

"..l-listen to me...my child..."

 _Wait- wait- wait wait! I...old lady I didn't...no-no-no..._

"..you must protect...p-protect that soul of yours...for...it's..." Jasper's started to panic as he saw the old lady's body slowly turning into dust.

"Oh no old lady! You're not dying on me!" Jasper made his weapon vanish before getting close to the dying monster. Jasper placed his hands onto Toriel's wound. Closing his eyes tight, he started pushing his magic towards the wound, willing himself to heal it.

"...it's useless...my soul is already sha- gasp!" Toriel's eyes widen in shock as she felt the cracks on her soul being repaired. "...how...how are you...!" Magic coiled around the young boy, as sweat dropped from the side of his face.

"Ghhhaaa...!!" One final burst, the monster's soul had stopped shattering and returned back inside her. Toriel was baffled, for she was sure she was dying. No monster's had ever come back from such a state.

"Whoo," Jasper whipped his forehead with the back of his hand. "I guess I should turn down my magic a bit. Not really used to feeling all this energy."

"H-how...!" Toriel stuttered. The young boy looked at her, blinking at her question.

"Hmm? What kind of hero would I be if I let a sweet old lady die?" He dug his hands into his trench coat's pockets. "Seeing that I won, I'll be off." Giving her a wink and a sly grin, "Take care old lady and try not to seem so creepy with all those kid shoes. People might think you're eating them or something." Opening the large stone door, Jasper walked through; leaving Toriel speechless on the ground.

Walking into the next room, he noticed a familer scene. Where he found himself standing in a dark room with a patch of grass in the middle.

 _Heh, not this time._

Flowey popped out of the ground only to shout in surprise. Jasper hand rushed forward, swinging his blade at him. Flowey ducked out of the way but not before feeling how close the weapon was from hitting him."What the heck!!" Jasper landing on the other side, he waved his weapon away and smirked at the stunned flower.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting a weed stop me. Especially with one called Flowey. Seriously, couldn't you come up with a better name then that?" Flowey's eyes shifted nervously.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Might as well call me humany the human with how fake your name is."

"Think you're so smart, don'tcha!" Flowery sneered. Jasper folded his hands behind his head, side glancing at the angry flower.

"Think? Nope I know I am. I'm amazing for a reason and for that same reason, I will do anything to get what I want, without destroying in what I believe in."

"Oh is that so? So what is it that you believe in?!"

"That I can be the best hero that I wanna be!" Giving a side wave, he walked away from the fuming flower, entering to the next room.

Slamming his fists against the counter in his sentry post, Sans grunted in frustration. How could you betray him! He believed in you when he knew that humans couldn't change so easily as you did. But he wanted...he needed to believe, to have some hope that things might actually change for the better. But you had to change back, back into that murdering demon. Making him relive his nightmares once more. But this time, instead of making him kill you after everything you had went through together, after making him feel anything for you... and only ending with him dying in the end; he found you dead in his room. Leaving him utterly alone with only your lifeless body as company. How sick and demented must you be to keep taunting him, even after you had died. Resting his forehead ontop of the counter, his phalanges gripped against his skull.

 _i...i...don't think i can handle anymore of this. what do i have to do to stop this..._

Hearing the sound of footsteps against the snowy ground in the direction of the Ruins caught his attention. He was really sick of this, he clicked his teeth before shortcutting towards the sound.

 _back to the same old fuckin' routine...i'm just rattling to know what you have in store for me now..._

Jasper stepping into the snowy forest, his eyes glimmer in wonder. He's never been in snow before that he found himself wanting so badly to play in it. But he resisted. Clenching his fists, he stayed put.

 _I don't have time to play. I have to find her..._

Catching a glimpse of light being reflected off of something, he went towards a bush nearby. "A camera?" Looking around the security cameras a bit, he winked at the screen. "You better have your focus on me, cause I'm going to show you how awesome I can be!" Adjusting his strap from his backpack, he walked through the snowy path. Hearing a branch snap, he glanced behind before smirking.

Arriving at the Ruins door, Sans noticed the footprints that lead from it were oddly small...smaller then yours ever was. Following the trail, the branch snapped right on que. Closer and closer he followed, and with every step he took he could feel his soul pulling him. Clenching onto his chest, his soul gave off a painful pulse.

 _what the hell! why is it acting like this?!_

But once he reached the sight of the gate bridge, he didn't see any signs of the owner of the footprints.

"where...?"

*whistle* "Up here!" Sans followed the voice towards the tops of the trees. Eyesockets wide, he saw that there was a small human boy; small as in the size of a toddler. Whoever he was he couldn't be more then two years. "Yeah, sorry but I don't like being sneaked on." He definitely didn't sound like one though. But something also was a bit odd with how his speech pattern sounded to him. "So why don't you tell me who you are and why you were sneaking up on me before-" the branch in which the young boy was sitting on had snapped. "Whoops..." Seeing the young boy fall, Sans soul screamed at him to save him. Sans quickly ran to the boy, catching him into his arms. "Omph!" Having the small child in his arms, so close to his soul, his eye started to glow wildly. Trying his best to restrain his magic before it went more out of control, he pulled the child away from his chest.

 _dammit, why is my soul acting like this...nghh...i... have to get it under control..._

At arms length, he stared at the child. Taking a good look at him, he noticed the different colored eyes. For unknown reason, the young boy's eyes caused a strange tenderness in his soul.

 _who...who is this kid? and...and why do i..._

"Heh, look at that. You're a skeleton, that's cool. But...why are you looking at me like that?" Sans blinked a couple of times, regaining his focus. Regrettably, he lowered the young boy to the ground and dug his hands into his pockets, keeping him from reaching out towards the kid.

"sorry about that kid, kinda scared me out of my skin. which is _humerus_ , seeing how i'm all bones." The young boy looked away, cringing at the puns. "i can feel it in my bones that my puns don't tickle your _funny_ bone."

"ghaa! Silence! Enough of your annoying puns! I get it, you're a skeleton!!" The young boy shouted as he stomped his foot repeatedly onto the ground. Seeing the little kid pout like that seemed oddly familer to a certain brother he knows.

guess it's safe to say that this kid is definitely not you. did the last reset changed you out for this new kid? If you can even call him a kid, just look at him! he's but a little squirt.

"ok squirt i'll stop for now." Sticking his hand out, he introduced himself. "name's sans, sans the skeleton." The little boy looked into his palm. Eyeing the woopie cushion, the boy grabbed onto Sans finger, shaking it instead of his whole hand. "c'mon, the old whoopee in the hand trick it's always funny."

"Would have been funnier if you had it on before when you caught me. Which I forgot to say thanks, so thanks for that." Realizing what the kid had said, Sans burst out laughing. Just imagining how the young boy's face would have been. Wiping away a tear, he could hear his brother's footsteps.

"look squirt, my brother papurus is a human hunting fanatic and i think that's him i hear coming now. so why don't ya hide behind that lamp on the other side of the bridge?"

"Ha!" The small boy crossed his arms and stood his ground as he looked up at Sans. "The Amazing Jasper Daniels does not hide from danger! Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Sans snickered behind his hand, as he stared at the proud little stance of the small boy.

 _oh my god! he's just like-_

Jasper finding his time was wasting away by staying near the blue hoodie skeleton by the name of Sans, he left him behind and went on ahead. He found it interesting that not only was there animal and food based monsters but that there were also skeletons. Jasper had a few questions he would like to have asked but that would have to wait. Finding his sister came first.

Passing the lamp Sans had told him, the skeleton stood himself right infront of him. For a short skeleton he was quick, not that Jasper found that surprising how he was taller then himself. One of the few things he found regrettable from being small. Before he could ask what it was he wanted from him. Sans placed a bony finger against his teeth; shushing him in the process.

"SANS!! HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET!!!" Jasper placed his hand on Sans fibula and peeked to see who had talked. His eyes widen at the new arrival, for he was a much taller skeleton and was sporting an armor with long red scarf.

"yeah."

"REALLY!? WOWIE!! GUESS THAT'S SETTLED!!" The new skeleton then walked away, leaving him alone with the shorter of the two.

"... that worked out, huh?"

"He's like a superhero but cooler..." Sans looked down and saw the small human's eyes shimmering as he stared at the place his brother had once stood.

"yeah, my bro is the coolest. so, y'know he has always wanted to see a human, so it would help me out if you co-"

"As cool as that sounds," Jasper winked at Sans as he placed two fingers against his forehead, "I cant, so bye bye Mr. Sans." Signing away, Jasper ran as quickly as possible away from the skeleton. Sans found himself taking a step forward as his hand raised up as to reach for him. Sans clenched his hand, feeling lost on what was happening with him. His soul wouldn't stop bothering him. Gritting his teeth, he resisted on chasing after the kid before shortcutting away.

Jasper taking up speed made his way through the forest. But didn't get far for a new monster came into view. He tried running past him, except the ice bird-like monster caught sight of him. Getting a pulling like sensation from his chest again, the room went dark.

"Sorry mister, but I dont have time for you!" Quickly summoning his sword, he slashed at the new enemy. The bird falling to the ground, Jasper jumped ontop of it, pointing his sword at him. "Surrender!"

"F-freeze?" Jasper pointed his sword closer until Snowdrake accepted his mercy. Satisfied, Jasper rushed out. While he ran, he could hear voices nearby.

"SANS WHEN IS THE HUMAN COMING? I WANT TO LOOK MY SUNDAY BEST! OR AT LEAST MY TUESDAY PRETTY-GOOD."

"don't you only have one outfit?"

"YEAH, BUT I COULD STYLE MY HAIR!"

"oh, right good idea." Jasper slowed his steps seeing how the skeleton brothers were blocking his way. "hey, why don't you look over there."

"Yo! Love to stay and chat, but I gotta scram!" Picking up speed once again, Jasper dashed right passed the brothers causing them to spin uncontrollably.

"SANS! I'M GETTING DIZZY. WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!"

"i think the human went right through you." Jasper continued to rush through, ending any encounter he came across as fast as possible. Weakening his opponent until they accepted his mercy. Even confronting what seemed to be a guard dog of some sort by the name of Doggo which was quite easy for him to pass by. Battle after battle, he noticed that they would drop gold coins which he pocketed into his trench coat.

 _Wait, is that the skelebros I hear? How? How did they pass me?_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE HUMAN LEFT WITHOUGHT LETTING ME FINISH! I BELIEVED HUMANS WERE MORE CIVILIZED THEN THAT!!"

 _Great, now I feel bad. But I don't have time to play around, sorry guys but I gotta go..._

"don't worry bro, here's your chance to show how cool you are."

"OHO! THE HUMAN HAS ARRIVED, NOW MY BROTHER AND I HAVE MADE SOME PUZZLES TO STOP YOU! I THINK YOU'LL FIND THIS ONE QUITE SHOCKING!!"

 _Heh, well this surely sparked my interest._

Jasper shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate. He couldn't offered to play around with puzzles. Digging his hand into his pocket he walked across the large space between the brothers and himself. Grumbling to himself on the missed opportunity in attending the puzzles the brothers had for him.

"HMM... YOU MUST HAVE CULTURE SHOCK. FOR YOU SEE. HERE THERE'S A TRADITION WHERE YOU MUST SUFFER THROUGH HORRIBLE PUZZLES FOR NO REASON SO, UH, JUST..." Papyrus noticing that the young boy was not stopping and had already went through the space where the maze would would have appeared, he hung his head low. "SIGH... WHY COULDN'T WE HAVE A HUMAN WHO LIKED PUZZLES..." having his puzzle ruined, Papyrus started to leave.

 _No, I -gah, i just... sigh...this stinks!_

"Wait!" Jasper shouted.

"NYHE?" The young boy ran up towards the tall skeleton and bowed his head.

"I'm really sorry for not trying out your puzzles. I really do like puzzles I just can't stop right now. Maybe next time. So if you'll excuse me..." Jasper not looking at the tall skeleton he rushed off. Sans watched as the kid ran off, massaging the small ache in his chest. The weird feeling he got from being too close to the child had still not dissolved which was a bit concerning. Noticing that his brother hadn't moved yet, he looked up at him.

"bro, aren't ya going to ...pap?" Papyrus' eyesockets were wide, his breathing was irregular as his hand was clenched over where his soul would be. "papyrus?! woah what's wrong?!!" Papyrus shut his eyes tight, trying his best to calm down. Sans was getting worried, for his brother looked like he was in pain and seeing how magic was leaking out of his shut eyes, wasn't very assuring.

"D-DONT WORRY BROTHER. ITS...IT'S NOTHING..." having somewhat composed himself, Papyrus instructed Sans to hurry and meet the human before he passed anymore of their puzzles. Sans wasn't liking this one bit. Something was up with the new human, something that's affecting not only him, but from what he saw, it was affecting his brother too.

Jasper's ran through the forest, he encountered several other monsters and even faced a couple of married dog guards along the way. Not stopping for anything, he found himself getting tired and his legs feeling sore that he slipped. Exhausted and aching all over, Jasper now found himself laying on the snowy ground.

"Aughhhh...I'm so tired! Mommy, I hope Bonbon is okay." Sitting up, he rolled his shoulders around. "If she was here, she'd probably would have fun. I just wish I could find where she had ended up." Thinking about the possibility that he might turn into a stick in the mud at the way he had been acting, he scratched his head in frustration. "No! Even I, the amazing Jasper Daniels can have fun!!!"

 _Even if it's only for a little bit._

Deciding that he will let himself have just a bit of fun, he went to the next area to find the brothers awaiting for him.

"THE TINY HUMAN SHOULD BE HERE SOON, RIGHT BROTHER?"

"i think so."

"DO YOU THINK WE MISSED HIM ON OUR WAY HERE?"

"nah, we took a shortcut, so we should be fine."

"AS LAZY AS THAT SKILL IS, I CAN'T COMPLAIN THAT IT SOMETIMES COMES IN HANDY."

"aww, thanks bro."

"I'M NOT SURE IF WE EVEN SHOULD SHOW HIM THIS PUZZLE. HE'S JUST GOING TO WALK RIGHT THROUGH THEM!"

"maybe he just doesn't like japes?"

"EVERYBODY LIKES JAPES!!!"

"what about undyne? doesn't she hate puzzles?"

"SHE HATES PUZZLES BUT SHE LOVES JAPES!"

"that's makes sense."

"Ahem!!!" Papyrus and Sans both looked away from each other to find that the small human had arrived. Trench coat swaying behind him in one dramatic sweep, he pointed at the two skeletons. "Stop right there!!! The Amazing Jasper Daniels believes that both japes and puzzles are equally wonderful. Even more so when put together!!"

"NYE-HEH-HEH!!! BUT OF COURSE TINY HUMAN!! I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD SUCCUMB TO THE CHARM OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha!!! A monster like yourself is surely worthy of having my admiration. So, Great Papyrus and mysterious Sans, show me your puzzles!!!"

"NYEE!!!" Papyrus squeal in delight as stars floated around him from being praised.

"mysterious sans?" Questioned Sans. For that was new, never had anyone call him that before, but before he could even ask what the kid ment by that, Papyrus slapped his hand over his mouth.

"BE QUIET SANS!!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING A MOMENT!!!" Papyrus stood tall as he was about to show the young human his wondrous puzzle. "NOW TINY HUMAN, DO YOU SEE THESE COLOR TILES? ONCE I FLIP THIS SWITCH..." he then began reciting the long list of rules concerning with the color tile maze. The more Papyrus told of the different functions of each tile the more Jasper was getting excited. Eyes shut and fist trembling, Jasper couldn't wait for the puzzle to start. The more challenging the puzzle appeared the more satisfying he felt when he managed to solve them.

 _Yes yes yes!!! This, sounds, awesome!!!!_

"HOW WAS THAT!? UNDERSTAND???"

"Yes! The Great Papyrus, throw the switch and commence the puzzle!!"

"GREAT!" Papyrus flipping the switch, the tiles started changing colors. Faster and faster they changed and Jasper was brimming with excitment. Until they finally stopped, revealing a long direct pink path towards the end. Both Jasper and Papyrus stared at the result, baffled of the unforseen circumstance. Papyrus fuming with disappointment glared at the machine. "MY ONE CHANCE TO IMPRESS THE TINY HUMAN AND THIS HAPPENS ..." Papyrus threw his hand up and walked off towards his next puzzle.

Sans thought for once that his brother's puzzle would work. But just like in all of the other timelines, they all failed miserably. He had a pretty good suspicion on who kept changing the settings of the puzzles; seeing how she kept watch over almost all areas of the underground. Looking back at the human child, he saw that he was kneeling on the floor. Sans eyesockets grew wide and his vision went hazy. His soul practically pulling him towards the small child, Sans rushed forward. Why was he on the ground like that!? Was the kid hurt? Is he sick? So many things raced through his mind. When he reached over the small child with his soul about to burst, he heard the small boy's small wimpers.

"siiiiiiighhh...this is what I get when I want to have fun. No fair..." The young boy picked himself up, brushing away the snow that covered him. "Bye bye Sans..." Jasper said as he patted his tibia. Sans stood there as the boy left him. The chilling air passing right through him, Sans fell to his hands and knees. The kid wasn't hurt or sick, he was just busy being disappointed by the result of the puzzle. Gripping his hand ontop of the snow, he gritted his teeth as his soul continued to pulse.

 _what the hell is happening to me! why...why-why-why is my soul so out of control. why am i so worried about this kid!!!_

Nothing was making sense! His very soul wouldn't stop pulsing with magic. Almost as if the child's own soul was trying to zap away his magic and his soul begging to aid him. He had to find out more about the kid. Or he'll never be able to have better control on his soul. Shortcutting towards his brother, he waited patiently until the kid reappeared.

Jasper ran through the forest, ignoring the remaining guard dogs. He couldn't afford to indulge them and just the thought of attacking Lesser and Greater dog just seemed cruel to him since they seemed more dog-like then the other guards. Jasper shivered as he felt the cold finally settling in. His thin trench coat wasn't helping anymore and as much as he fought against the cold, his bodywas starting to win against his own will. He had to get out of the snow quick and find some place to warm up. Reaching a long bridge, he saw Papyrus and Sans waiting for him on the other side.

"TINY HUMAN! BEHOLD YOUR MOST DANGEROUS PUZZLE YET! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!!!" Jasper blew warm air into his hands as he watched numerous weapons being lowered towards the bridge. Letting out a sigh of regret, he walked through the bridge; ignoring Papyrus speech. Even if he wanted to, his body was getting tired. Standing before the brothers, he gave them a sad smile.

"Look guys, really this all seems fun and everything but I can't. Believe me when I say that I do wish to go along with all this but I have something very important to do. Maybe after my mission so until then..." Jasper jogged away from them while looking back, "... pencil me in!"

When Jasper was standing infront of him, Sans tried to take a glance at the young boy's soul. But something was blocking his vision, as if the child was keeping his soul hidden. The only thing he was able to notice was the young boy's soul calling out to him for help.

"Sans..." His brother's voice was softer then normal that it pulled him out of his thoughts.

"pap? something wrong?" Papyrus' face was shrouded in dark as he fumbled with his gloved hands.

"Brother, There's Something...Something Wrong With My Soul..." Sans' bone brow scrunched up as he looked up at his brother. Papyrus' bones where rattling as his fingers clenched harder against each other, "W-Why Is...Is It Calling Out Towards The Tiny Human?" Papyrus eyesockets leaked orange-like mist of magic as glowing tears ran down his skull.


	45. A Special thanks

A thank you for everyone who follows Bonbon and Jasper Daniels in their journey in the Underground. I wanted to do something special to those who all still reading along. If you wish to take a picture with the chibi twins, then please comment down below.

For your picture with the chibi twins:

Color of hair skin eyes and clothes.

Style of hair and clothes

Body type: (toddler, kid, teen, or adult)

Which undertale au character best describes you (to have a better reference of your character)

Where in Undertale would you like the picture to be taken

I'll post them in Facebook and Tumblr

Facebook: Sabrina Winters

Tumblr: Vampricdoll


	46. Don't Leave

Cold sweat dripped down his face while gasping to catch his breath. Riddled with the new energy boost he's acquired since leaving his home, he had forgotten that resting was a thing. Jasper wrapped his arms around the Snowdin banner post, keeping him from falling over.

 _Ugghhh...heh-huh...ahhh...man, I'm so tired of running! Whoo!_

Coughing a bit, he let go of the post in favor to looking around his surroundings.

 _Nice, a small village. Wonder if they had any first aid kit lying around._

Not that he would admit to anyone, but he might of caught a couple of bruises here and there from battling the monsters. Nothing too big of course. But still, he rather not leave them unchecked, the last thing he wants is to get an infection and dying off too soon. How pathetic would it be to not have the ability to save his own sister because he died off from some a small boo-boo. He could heal himself no problem, except it takes alot out of him. Rather save it for emergencies.

 _Huh, a store called Shop, cool._

Entering the store, he was greeted by a purple bunny monster who stood behind a counter that featured different assortment of items. From edible items to clothing. "Hello tiny traveler, do you need anything?"

 _Cute_...

With a playful grin, he gave the shopkeeper a small wink. "I don't know, do you have anything as sweet as you?" The purple bunny's cheeks warmed up as she drew closer towards Jasper. Body leaning over the counter, the bunny monster's voice changed in tone.

"Now now, settled down tiny traveler. Just tell me if you see anything that catches your interest." Jasper wiggled his brows, suggesting that he was looking at something or someone that interested in him. The bunny only laughed before going to the back of the store. All alone, Jasper glanced around at the different items.

 _Bisicle, Cinnamon bun, a pair of gloves and a head band? What strange wears you have here lady. Hmm? What's this?_

Looking at the different labels on the items, he found that they had different information. Different from what he usually saw on food and clothings.

 _Defense? Nah I'm good. Attack? Pff, I think I'm all set there. But the food...they help you heal? Kinda reminds me of the stuff mommy gave us on our sick days._

Jumping up to grab the top of the counter, Jasper held on while he reached towards the small bell. Hearing the bell ring, the purple bunny came back.

"Didja find something you want?"

"I'll buy the cinnamon bunnies and the bisicle." Jasper dug into his pocket and took out a couple of gold. Having received his purchase, he left the small cozy store. Back into the chilling air of the town, he wondered if there was anywhere he could sit and rest. Just when he thought of that, he saw a small Inn. Going inside, he saw another bunny monster who was currently hanging up the phone that sat ontop of her desk.

 _Cute_...

"You must be the little charmer my sister called me about. Welcome to Snowed Inn! Snowdin's premier hotel! Would you like to stay, it's for 80g."

"Who can say no to an offer made by such a pretty bunny like yourself." The peach bunny placed her hand over her burning cheeks.

"Oh my, aren't you a cutie." Jasper took out the rest of the gold he had picked up.

Sigh, great. I thought I had more money than this...

The peach bunny seeing his current predicament, leaned over the desk to pat Jasper's head. "Don't you worry, you can stay for free." Jasper rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

 _Being short in cash is not the best way to impress someone_.

Taking his key, he went up towards his room. Finally having found a good resting stop, he threw his bag onto the bed before flopping onto it himself.

"Ughhh..." His aching muscles and bones relished the comfort. Eyes closed, he soon heard the symphony of snores from next door.

 _Musical neighbors..._

Sitting up, he took his trench coat off and folded it neatly to the spot next to him.

 _Ughh! That stings..._

Right away he saw signs of his newly obtained bruises turning dark. Carefully lifting his shirt up, he could see a few more littered across his stomach. Putting his shirt down, he took out the cinnamon bun and started munching away. Right away he could feel the effects healing his wounds.

 _That's much better._

Laying back onto the bed, he listened to the sounds of his neighbors.

 _Sigh, I really hope mommy isn't too mad at me. I don't really think straight when I'm rattled like that. But...I really wanted to find Bonbon. I just wish I knew where in this strange place did she fall into..._

Eyelids getting heavy, he found himself unable to stay awake. The steady beating of his heartpulsed in the dark.

 **Beat...beat...**

The beating sound attracted a couple of wondering souls. His small body finally asleep, you were able to regain your senses. Looking around your surroundings, you found yourself floating inside the Inn. Since the failed attempt to do a full reset, all you could hear from your unconscious floating state was the thoughts of what seemed to have come from the young boy infront of you.

{ _So, this little kid is what's keeping you out huh...}_

《 _Chara... what...am I...》_

{ _You're not dead if_ that's what your thinking. But close.}

Seeing both you and Chara floating near an extremely small human child was unnerving to say the least. One being that you don't have a solid body anymore and the other, seeing another human. If you even want to call him that. He was just so ...small. Seriously, it was like looking at a lean baby wearing cosplay. Getting a closer look, you could see him smiling in his sleep and a faint sound passing through his lips.

《 _Is he... is he humming a theme song?》_

You thought it was pretty funny but Chara kept staring...with her smile growing wider and wider...

《 _What are planning?!》_

{ _Can't you tell?...this small boy's soul is quite powerful. Oh but all so weak at the same time. He makes easy pickings, don't you think.}_

《 _Leave him alone,_ it's not rig-》

{ _WhAts not riGhT is **you** ruining the chance of us ever getting out of here!! We were so close!! So if this kid is our only chance to being free, I say we tAKe it!} _

Chara plunged her hand into the young boy's chest, curling her fingers around his soul.

《 _No_!》

You quickly grabbed her hand. Try as you might, you couldn't make her loss her grip. Chara tightened her hold onto the soul until she saw Jasper's eyelids flew open. His eyes were pitch black and his soul began to glow brightly, lighting the whole room in one blast.

In one loud gasp, Jasper jumped out of the bed. Looking around, he tried to see if there was anyone else in the room. Hand resting over his heart, he could feel his heart pounding erratically.

 _What was that!_

{ _Damn it! So close!!}_

"Who's there!?" Jasper turned around, but couldn't see from where and whom the voice came from.

{ _Oh, what's wrong? Can't find me...hehehehehe...to bad.}_

《 _What did you do!?》_

{ _Well, it's not what_ I wanted, but it's something I guess. At least now he knows we're here.}

"Great. Just what I needed, a couple of voices haunting the inside of my head." Jasper scratched his head in frustration. Blinking a few times, his eyes reverted back.

{ _When you are at your most vulnerable, your body will be mine!}_

"Possessing voices, oooooh scary. Ha! I'm the amazing Jasper Daniels, I never show weakness towards my enemies!!!" Chara cackled as if relishing on the young boy's ignorance.

{ _WelL...YoU havE tO slEeP sOmetiMeS...dOn't yOu...}_

Jasper went quiet...and it concerned you for he was never quiet. Not from what you've heard.

《 _Jasper... don't listen to her, I'll do everything I can to ma-》_

Jasper climbed ontop of the bed, hands to his hips, with his head held high. "Ha! Don't make me laugh! If it's something as sleeping that can bring me to my down fall, then I will win you!! For I, Jasper Daniels does not need sleep!! You will not best me on something as weak as sleep! I will win my way until the end, being a true hero by not slaying my enemies but defeating them fairly and rescue my sister all before needing my nap time! Ah-ha-ha-ha!!!" He really didn't want any unwanted problems. But nothing is too much for the amazing Jasper Daniels.

Seeing the mess that he made, he quickly climbed of the bed and started cleaning everything till it was just how it was before he entered. All his items all packed up, he was ready to go. Walking out of the Inn, he continued to walk through the small town. A town which he thought revolved around Christmas, seeing how there's a Christmas tree in the middle of the town. It was strange to him because it was still spring from the last time he remembered, but listening to conversations he found that they called it Griffmas for some monster that the kids liked to pick on. Everywhere he looked, he saw random monsters of different sizes all happily talking to each other. Made him think on how they could tell apart the kids from adults.

Passing a few houses he came across what looked like a library, except it was spelled wrong. Standing infront of the building, the young boy didn't move.

《 _Jasper? Are you okay?》_

He didn't respond.

《 _Do you... do you want to go inside?》_

Jasper snapped out of his daze, looking a bit guilty. Folding his arms, he turned his back towards the building. "W-what me? Pff nah, why would I...hmmm..." side glancing towards the building, he tapped his foot against the snowy floor. "Maybe a little won't hurt." Walking into the building, his eyes quickly began to sparkle. "Hee hee hee! Books..." he whispered. Running to the very end of the bookshelves, he picked the first red book that captured his eye.

"A school report about monster funerals?" Sitting down on a chair, he placed the book ontop of the table and began reading out loud to himself. "Monster funerals, technically speaking, are cool as heck. When monsters get old and kick the bucket, they turn into dust. At funerals, we take that dust and spread it on that person's favorite thing.Then their essence will live on in that thing... Uhhh, am I at the page minimum yet? I'm kinda sick of writing this..." Jasper turned to the next page, but it only contained a few doodles before ending with a bunch of blank pages.

 _Is...is that it?_

《 _The books here tend to end about the same way.》_

 _What really?_

{ _You know...you seem pretty calm with us hanging around your head.}_

 _Shh shush! I'm busy!!_

Jasper returned the book and went to the next shelf. Not bothering with sitting down, he picked up a blue book this time. "While monsters are mostly made of magic, human beings are mostly made of water. Humans, with their physical forms, are far stronger than us.

But they will never know the joy of expressing themselves through magic. They'll never get a bullet-pattern birthday card...hmmm..." Jasper went on to the next.

 _Jasper is displeased..._

"Because they are made of magic, monsters' bodies are attuned to their SOUL. If a monster doesn't want to fight, its defenses will weaken. And the crueler the intentions of our enemies, the more their attacks will hurt us. Therefore, if a being with a powerful SOUL struck with the desire to kill... Um, let's end the chapter here..." Jasper slammed the book before returning it gently back to its shelf.

《 _Are you okay? That was a hard slam and...》_

 _Of course not! It said **with the desire to kill**! I never wanted to kill that old lady, but she just started dusting away after a few hits! I'm just lucky I knew how to heal! Oh and you must always respect books._

{ _Oh you pathetic human, what the book is talking_ about is if you really wanted to kill Toriel, you could have done so with only one hit.}

 _Oh... well that's a creepy thing to know._

{ _Know? Hahaha,_ I've done i-}

 _Okay, enough chatting from you._

Jasper picked up a green light book. "Oh...a monster history book, nice. But where's the other parts, this says it's just the 4th one?" Not finding it, he resigned to reading the book out of its attended order. Which kind of irked him. "Fearing the humans no longer, we moved out of our old city, HOME. We braved harsh cold, damp swampland, and searing heat...

Until we reached what we now call our capital. NEW HOME. Again, our King is really bad at names...?"

 _Monsters are scared of humans?_

{ _Of course th-}_

 _Shush! No. Chatting._

《 _Humans_ weren't the nicest...》

 _Hmmm..._

Not wanting to waste more time, he picked up one more book. The dark green book he picked up had a couple of drawings of hearts in different colors and among them stood out a pure white upside down one. "Love, hope, compassion... This is what people say monster SOULs are made of. But the absolute nature of "SOUL" is unknown. After all, humans have proven their SOULs don't need these things to exist."

 _Souls huh..._

All finished, he left the library and back into the cold outdoor. Warming his arms with his gloved hands, he wished he had brought a coat. Out of all the random stuff he brought, bringing a coat was not one of them. He'll try to remember next time he decides to accidently drop into a new world by the help of some unknown magical residue that was floating in his room while he's having one of his shatter inducing panic attacks. Passing a Christmas decorated house, the air around him started to thicken. Having trouble seeing what's infront of him, he carefully walked the unseen path infront of him. His heart pounded with an eerie anticipation.

Papyrus waited for the tiny human on the edge of Snowdin. His soul begging him to find the young human instead of just standing around; waiting for him. The thought of capturing the small human was all gone. He couldn't even think of it, his soul wouldn't let him. His brother wanted to wait with him, but he felt as if he needed to see the boy by himself. So he sent his brother away, leaving him to wait. He grew more anxious as the time continued to crawl by, until he heard it. The sound of footsteps against the snow, that single sound caused his soul to pulse painfully once more.

"TINY HUMAN, I DO NOT WISH TO PRY BUT YOU SEEM TO BE CARRYING A HEAVY BURDEN ON YOUR SHOULDERS. I ONLY WANT TO HELP. PLEASE TELL ME TINY HUMAN. I WILL NOT CAPTURE YOU, BUT I WILL ALSO CAN'T LET YOU GO ANY FURTHER." As the fog lifted from the scene, the tiny human stood before him. Papyrus magic coiled around him, summoning a long bone, he stabbed it to the ground. "HUMAN, I AM BEGGING YOU TO LET ME HELP YOU! PLEASE!"

"Sorry, but I have a mission I must do alone and no one will stop me from completing it. Not even a monster as great as you, will convince me to stop." Papyrus' soul pulse painfully in his chest. He didn't want to hurt the child, but he will do all he can to stop him.

"I'M SORRY TINY HUMAN. BUT..." Papyrus lifted his hand towards the young boy, ready to pull his soul out, "I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU, BUT I WILL STOP YOU!" Pulling the young boy's soul, Papyrus eyesocket grew wide. "Y-YOUR SOUL!!" His voice quivered. Upon the sight of the young boy's soul, he finally knew why his was always in pain. Seeing it, his soul wanted nothing more then to protect it with everything he had. The world around them grew dark and Jasper's eyes turn dark as he summoned his weapon. "WAIT! I-I DONT-"

Before Papyrus can finish, the young boy ran towards him. Papyrus holding the long bone up as a shield, the young boy jumped forward, slamming his weapon against his own. The magic between the two weapon sparked violently before pushing them both back.

"I-I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!!" Jasper noticing the bones popping from the ground around him, ready to trap him, he powered his sword before giving it a powerful swing around him; destroying the them in the process.

"Doesn't look like it." Jasper busted forward once more. Again and again Jasper continued to swing his blade while Papyrus kept blocking it. Seeing that the boy was not going to quit anytime soon, he sent a wave of blue bones after him. He didn't want to hurt the boy, but at least this way the human might stop and listen to reason.

Seeing the color of the bones, Jasper stood still with his arms covering his face. As the bones passed through him, he could feel something wrong. But it was already too late, his body was weighted to the ground. Unable to adjusted to the sudden weight, the young boy collapsed to the ground.

"TINY HUMAN, WILL YOU PLEASE ACCEPT MY MERCY?" Papyrus kneeled before the young boy with his hand stretch before him, waiting for the young boy to accept it. Jasper lifted his face from the ground.

"You know...that's...that's a cool trick you have there... If I accept your mercy, will you let me go?" Papyrus hand quivered, before his face filled with fear.

"NO...I...I CAN NOT..."

"Then..." Jasper gritted his teeth as he forced his body to stand. Before Papyrus could help him, Jasper jumped back, ready to attack once more. "I will keep fighting until the Great Papyrus grants me the honor of leaving!" Screaming out, Jasper went forward to another attack. Much as Papyrus wished to stop, he could not let the young human leave. Not after seeing the boy's soul. Continuing their battle, Papyrus found himself holding back. More so then usual, which gave the young boy a chance to attack him through his defence. Struggling through the weight of Papyrus' blue attack, Jaspernever stopped charging. Papyrus' soul unable to bare it any longer, he fell to his knees with his arms wide open. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't fight knowing who the boy really was.

Confused by the sudden action, Jasper was unable to stop in time and collided against Papyrus armor. Papyrus quickly closed his arms over the young boy's body before he could escape. Having the tiny human's soul so close to his own, orange tears ran down the side of his skull. Jasper stiffened at the sudden embrace and tried his best to break free. But the tall skeleton continued to hug him through muffled sobs. Feeling the monster's body rattling, Jasper stopped his struggle and dropped his arms to his side.

No longer struggling, Papyrus gathered the small boy's body closer into his arms. Unable to stop the string of tears that dripped onto the white snow, he let them fall. "P-PLEASE... Please... D-Don't... Don't Make Me Fight You Anymore...I Don't Think I'll Ever Forgive Myself If I Had Accidentally Hurt You..." Feeling the young boy's body begin to sag in defeat, Papyrus let out a sigh of relief. The world around them returning to normal, Papyrus could feel his soul pouring magic all around the young boy's soul. He wasn't quiet sure what he was doing, all he knew was that his soul did. A soul that once was pure white, started to glow a warming orange light.

Noticing the warm orange glow surrounding him as it seeped into his chest, Jasper shifted his head to look at the monster who continued to hold him close. "What are you ...?"

"I-IT'S O-OKAY! DON'T BE AFRAID...O-OKAY? I'M NOT HURTING YOU. I..." Papyrus tightened his hold, "I WILL NEVER HURT YOU...BECAUSE...Because..." Papyrus struggled to talk through his cries. He needed to say what his soul painfully wanted to convey to the young child in his arms. He had to calm down...but he couldn't. The only thing he could do was continue to hold the child in his arms as his soul continued to pour magic into the small body.

I MAY NOT KNOW FROM WHERE YOU CAME FROM OR HOW YOU GOT HERE, BUT I DO KNOW THAT NOW YOU MEAN MORE TO ME THEN ANYONE ELSE. SO... DON'T LEAVE ME... LET ME PROTECT YOU

. _... PLEASE... STAY..._

Jasper could see the lights shining bright coming from his own eyes.

 _What's happening?_

During the whole battle, he ignored the voices in his head as they tried to give him different ways to go about the battle. Until he was in Papyrus arms, did the voices leave him alone.

 _Mommy...why do I feel so...warm..._

Finding himself sinking deeper into the embrace, he could feel a warming light deep within his heart.

I _can't stay...but..._

The thought of letting go brought his eyes to water. Not wanting to cry, he raised his hand to stop, but his eyes widen in shock as he stared at his arm.

 _Oh no! Not again!! I promised mommy I wouldn't!!_

He started to panic as he saw his pale skin becoming more translucent. Papyrus soul spiked when he felt the young boy's fear. "JASPER?" The tiny human pushed away from his hold and started rubbing his arms aggressively. "W-WHATS WRONG?" Jasper stopped what he was doing before looking up.

"I-it's nothing." Clearing his throat, Jasper secured the straps of his backpack. "Well, seeing how the fight's over, I'll be going now."

"WHAT! NO YOU CANT!"

"It's been nice meeting you and a greater honor on fighting you! You truly are great! Bye bye!" Jasper ran passed him before he could get a chance to grab him. Left kneeling on the snow and having the small connection of his soul teared away from the boy, left him feeling unbearably hollow.

 _NO...N-NO! I HAVE TO STOP HIM! I CAN'T LET HIM LEAVE!! IT'S NOT SAFE!!_

But no matter how much he told himself to get up, to go after the small human...his body wouldn't respond. All he could do was watch him run off. Having his soul abruptly linked away from the small human as it was trying to give the much needed magic that it was missing, caused his body to go into shock.

"You...You Can't Go...Because...Because... You're My..."


	47. Waterfall Jasper Style

Try as he might, Sans couldn't stay calm at his Waterfall post. Something about the new human didn't sit right with him. Why was he here? How did he even get here? What happened to you? Did you disappear after the last reset? And more importantly, why did he feel so drawn in by the small human. While he continued to rack his mind over the different questions revolving around the small boy, his phone started to ring. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he answered.

"sup bro, how did-"

"S-SANS..." Hearing the struggling cries of his brother, Sans stood up straight with panic filling his soul.

"pap? are you oka-"

"SANS PLEASE...PLEASE YOU HAVE TO L-LISTEN TO ME!"

"are you hurt?! just tell me where you are and I'll come find you!"

"NO! PLEASE...I-I'M FINE! DONT...D-DON'T COME HERE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE RIGHT NOW! JUST PLEASE, I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME!" Sans had never heard his brother sound so desperate. Just hearing the small sobs coming from the other side of the phone made him want to find him to see if he really was okay.

"all right, i'll stay just tell me what you want."

"BROTHER I...I NEED YOU TO LOOK AFTER THE SMALL HUMAN."

"pap i-"

"BROTHER PLEASE! I NEED YOU TO PROTECT HIM FOR ME! PLEASE I B-BEG OF YOU BROTHER!! I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HIM. PLEASE...I...I-I'M FINE, REALLY I AM. I JUST NEED YOU TO DO THIS FOR ME..." After that all Sans could hear was his brother breaking down in tears.

"bro, you don't sound fine. i'm going home ok?"

"SANS NO-"

"pap how you expected me to stay here when i hear you crying like this!?"

"SANS! PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE DON'T COME HOME! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU TO DO THIS FOR ME, PLEASE! I ...A-ALL I WANT...ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO WATCH OVER HIM ...PLEASE...Brother...I'm Scared...I'm So Scared Something Might Happen To Him." Sans couldn't bear to hear his brother begging him like this. It wasn't right.

"fine, i'll stay and watch over him." He was planning to anyway before getting the desperate call from his brother. "just promise me that you'll be fine, okay?"

"Y-YES I WILL BE! THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH BROTHER! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH BETTER I FEEL KNOWING YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK AFTER HIM." Between all the sobbing and endless thank you's, Sans hung up the phone. Something happened between the small human and his brother and just his luck, the new kid arrived just on cue.

Running off towards the next area, Jasper could feel the adrenaline flowing through his veins. He couldn't wait to see what new adventures this new world would provide him. Just knowing that he had the chance to battle a 6 foot skeleton was an incredible thought in itself, which sounds pretty hard to beat. Besides dreaming of the different unexpected events that might happen, what really drove him more was the thought that he was one area closer to finding his sister.

 _Bonbon, just you wait! I'll show you how awesome I can really be! Cause nothing is going to stop me now! Ah-ha-ha-_

"Ack!!!" Jasper screamed out as someone grabbed his backpack, lifting him off the ground.

"woah there squirt, hate to ' _grab_ ' your attention but i'd like to ' _seize_ ' the opportunity to ask you a couple of questions." Seeing who has captured him, he started flailing around.

"Sans! Let me go! I don't have time for your puns! The Amazing Jasper Daniels cannot be stopped!"

"c'mon, just for a bit. We can talk while we grab a small bite to eat. cause i highly doubt you ate anything decent recently."

"Sans! I don't have time to eat and besides I'm not hungry!" Jasper tried prying Sans' grip off from the straps of his backpack with little to no luck of succeeding.

"tibia honest squirt, you're not ' _fibula_ ' anyone. aww, c'mon don't make that face, ' _ulna_ ' trying to invite you to grillby's to chat and grab a burg while we're at it." At the word of getting some food, Jasper's stomach started to growl. Which only brought a smug face to appear on Sans' face. Embarrassed at being caught with an empty stomach, Jasper looked away in frustration.

"Fine! Only for a moment just so that you can stop saying anymore puns."

"what's wrong with puns? they don't tickle your funny bone?"

"They're just bad ok! You're just butchering words just to make someone laugh. Every once in awhile is fine and might be considered clever. Using them in pickup lines could be charming but too much is too much!"

"alright squirt, i'll spare you the puns for now." Getting a better grip on the small human, Sans settled Jasper onto his shoulder. Having the kid closer to him caused his soul to blast a spark of magic through his left eye socket.

"What was that?" Jasper asked, readying himself to leap away. Sans grunted to keep his magic down. Just having the kid close to him seemed to affect his magic. Which he would really appreciate if it would not act up. The last thing he wanted in his life is to have his magic out of control.

"don't worry 'bout it." Regaining his composer, he gave the kid a small wink. "hold on kid, i know a shortcut." Walking off, Sans shortcuted towards the front door of the bar. "fast shortcut huh?" Not getting a response, Sans looked closer at the small child in his arms. He could see Jasper's face looking curiously around.

"How did you do that?" Sans wiggled his phalanges at him proclaiming that it was magic. "I know that! But how? What was that dark space we crossed for a split second? Does it connect to the places you want to go to? Can only you do it? Can others do it too? Is it a skeleton thing? Cause your brother can manipulate gravity, does that mean you can somehow shape the space around you?"

"woah woah! take it easy there squirt, that's a lot of questions you're throwing there. it's just a shortcut nothing more." Jasper suspiciously stared at him. "let's grab that burg ok?" Jasper grumbled out a fine, before jumping out of Sans' arms. Walking through the bar, Jasper saw how all the monsters greeted him. Getting to where the counter was, Jasper started climbing onto one of the bar stools. "...uh, need a little help there?"

"HNNNGGG...J-Jasper Daniels does...NOT...need your help!" Settling onto his seat, Jasper gave a triumphant cheer. Sans smirked before looking towards the fire bartender. Ordering two orders of burgers, he turned his attention back to the small boy who seemed a bit inpatient.

"so what do you think of my bro?"

"Papy? He's cool. So how long are we going to stay here? I was kinda busy."

"ok squirt, since you seem to be in a hurry, i'll get straight to the point. what happened between you and my bro?"

"An epic battle between men!" Jasper proclaimed with his small fist in front of him and a star in his eyes.

"...okay?" Just then Grillby came back and placed the orders in front of them. "squirt, want some ketchup?"

"Sure." Passing over the bottle, Jasper tipped the bottle over his burger and the cap fell off; resulting his burger to be drenched in ketchup. Sans snickered at having the prank work.

"don't worry, you can ha-"

"I caun hab bwhat?" Jasper said with his mouth already on the ketchup covered burger.

"uh, no its nothing." Sans hid his laugh behind a cough as ketchup smeared around the boy's cheek. "look, what i wanted to talk about is how it seems like my bro has taken quite a liking to you." Swallowing the piece of food in his mouth, Jasper dug inside his pocket and pulled out a small pack of napkins. Wiping his face, he turned towards the short skeleton.

"I like him too, so what's the problem?"

"problem is, i just got a call from him and he didn't sound so good. did you two talk about anything?"

"I don't know. He said something about souls or something like that."

"souls huh. mind if i get a get a read on-"

"Well look at the time! I seem to be late for some business I was currently doing!"

"wait, kid-" Jasper hopped off the stool, not waiting for Sans to respond.

"Thanks for the meal, but I gotta go."

"squirt-"

"Bu-bye!" Leaving Sans hanging, Jasper rushed out of the bar and back towards Waterfall. While he dashed through, you noticed how he past the yellow star.

《 _Aren't you going to save?》_

"Heh, and here I thought you guys left."

{ _Aww, do you want to get rid of us, then to bad! If you really want us to go away then give us your s-}_

"Chit-chat!"

{ _What_!}

"Chitty chatty Chit-chat! That's all I get from you." You giggled seeing how Chara started fuming silently from being cut off.

Jasper ignoring the voices, noticed a small glint coming from behind the waterfall. On closer look, he saw that it was another security camera. Dishing out a flirty smile, he blew out a small kiss. "A close up exclusively for you." Walking into the next room, he found himself crossing a path with very high grass. As he walked through it, he could hear the sound of metal against the sand. Keeping low, he looked up.

 ** _Hidden among the tall grass, I the amazing Jasper Daniels has spotted the upcoming battle that awaits for me in the near future. The dark looming figure of the metal armored enemy causing tension throughout the room. Igniting the fire deep inside my heart. For a split moment, both opponents stare into each other, daring the other to move. The metal clad warrior ominously threatening the small hero to leave the safety of his hiding space. Proving to be pointless, the dark figure looms back to the darkness_**.

{ _What the hell are you doing?}_

《 _I think he's narrating》_

{ _WHY! Is he stupid!?}_

《 _I think it's cute.》_

"I'm the amazing Jasper Daniels, I don't care what you think. Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Walking out of the grass, Jasper heard a noise rustling from within the grass. Preparing himself, he waited until the unknown owner of the sound made its appearance.

"Yo!"

"Woah!" Jasper stumbled back as the short armless monster emerged from the sea grass.

 _Was...was he there the whole time!?_

"Didja see the way she was staring at you!?"

Hmmm, he's quite good at hiding. That's cool.

"IT WAS AWESOME! I'M SOOO JEALOUS! Well see ya around!" The small monster scurried off, but not before trying over and falling face first into the ground.

"You know what. I like him! Next time I see him, I'll ask if he wants to be my sidekick and help me discover more about the upcoming battle! Ah-ha-ha-ha!"

Backpack securely on his back, Jasper rushed into the new area that stood before him. Running through Waterfall, Jasper encountered a couple new monsters. Over-built seahorses, turtles with see-through shells, but what excited him more than the new encounters, were the flower induced puzzles, the soft whispers of the echo flowers and the old text written on the cave walls. For he firmly believed that the more knowledge you gain, the stronger you can become. He took his time to read each of the barely readable glyphs on the wall. Quietly he walked down the path, mulling over the new facts he had attained.

"A war between humans and monsters. Humans must be really scared of what monsters could do to a human soul. But still, that doesn't mean you should fight someone who's weaker than you just because you're afraid. Hmm?" His thoughts then was interrupted when he reached the end of the path. The wooden path ended near a large body of water, tapping his foot on the ledge, the wooded board wobbled. Smiling bright, he backed up before charging. Jumping near the end, the board was pushed away causing him to surf to the end while he cheered away. His excitement carried him through as he ran from flying spears. Even after he stayed hidden and the armored monster pulling out the young monster from before, he was enjoying himself.

 _A great adventure for a small hero! There's nothing that can st-!_

"Ack!!" Something snagging his backpack, he struggled to break free. Hearing a low timber laugh, Jasper looked back only to find that Sans had caught him again. "Sans! Really! This is not cool!! Why do you keep stopping me!? Nnnhhhh!" Sans chuckled as he peered at the young boy failing around with one eye open.

"you know, i'm starting to think you don't like me all that much."

"Oh no neeever, why would you think that? I just loved being plucked up right when I'm doing an epic adventure. you're the best!" Jasper said while rolling his eyes.

"heheh, i knew i was being paranoid. so, ya see, i've been watching you for a while and thought why not take a break and try out this new telescope, howsabout it?"

"Fine..." Putting the small human down, Sans ruffled his hair. Jasper looking at the eyepiece of the telescope, he noticed a strange pink dust coated on it. Smiling to himself, he turned around to face Sans. "Hey Sans! Can I give you something?"

Sans raised a bone brow, "...what is it squirt?" Jasper turned his back towards the short skeleton and removed his backpack. Sans waited as the small kid began rummaging around. Curious to see what the kid was doing, he tried to peek around the young boy's shoulder. Jasper noticing this, he hunched himself lower making it harder for Sans to see. After a small moment, Jasper put back on his backpack and turned his attention back to Sans with his hands behind his back. Smiling wide and his eyes shining innocently, he looked up at Sans.

"Here, this is for you!" Jasper held a ketchup bottle in his hand. "To say sorry for leaving you back at the bar."

"aww, thanks squirt, ya shouldn't have. you know, you're kinda cute like this." Taking the bottle, Sans smoothed Jasper hair back to how it was. "welp, bottoms up." As Sans popped the bottle top, a small mischievous smile spread across the small boy's face. Tipping the bottle back, a loud booming sound echoed throughout the area. Taking this chance, Jasper ran off as Sans' face was covered in ketchup from the bottle exploding on him.

"You have been japed by the amazing Jasper Daniels!! Ah-ha-ha-ha!!!!" Having successfully distracted Sans, Jasper was able to continue his journey. Having been told by Sans himself that he was watching over him, he cared very little for it. For all he cared was reaching his goal. So if the whole monster race decided to monitor him, he would only be that much happier to give them something to watch. To show that even though he fought all those who stood in his way, he would always offer them mercy. For a hero does not slay their enemies but make peace with them.

Even though he found himself excited of how far he was going, he couldn't help feeling a bit down on not being able to take in the scenery.

《 _You don't have to rush through, you could take your time.》_

"Wish I could..." Jasper sighed as he glanced at the glowing river beside him. "But there's someone very important to me that I must find."

Entering a wider room, he spotted a monster hiding behind a boulder. While he tried to ignore whoever it was that was hiding, he couldn't ignore the fact that it stood near the path that led him out. Hearingsmall humming coming from the monster as it hid, Jasper pulled out an object from his backpack. He slowly walked towards the monster. "Hey there, why are you hiding back there? Why don't you come out and sing something for me." Jasper quietly said, holding out a toy microphone. Shyren curiously stared at the small toy before looking at the small boy. "It's okay, take it. I bet your voice can make my heart 'treble'." A small dust of blush peered across her face. Her fins wiggled excitedly, as her lower body/manager reached for the mic.

While Shyren accepted his offer, he went back inside his backpack. Having pulled out a small case the same height as his backpack, he also took out a small speaker the size of his palm. Opening the case carefully, revealed a small electric violin. Connecting a wire to the speaker, he tuned his instrument. All ready to go, he started softly playing, coaxing the shy monster to jump in. Hearing the passion coming from the small boy as he played, gave Shyren enough motivation to join him.

Soon the two's melodic sound spread throughout the wide cavern, attracting many monsters to see the performance. Having confidence, Shyren was floating away from the safety of her manager singing her heart out with her magical voice levitating the mic in front of her. During one point in their performance, Jasper spotted Sans selling tickets made out of toilet paper and the crowed started getting larger and larger as they continued. There was even a point where Jasper did a solo and the crowd started taking off their clothes and throwing their socks at him. Which he found himself laughing. Giving a slight nod towards Shyren, he motioned her that he had to go. Taking the hint, they did one more song before Jasper disappeared into the crowd leaving Shyren to receive all the applause.

Out of the crowd Jasper packed up his things and went to the next room. Walking further in, he soon heard the small sounds of rain pitter pattering on the cave floors. Never been out in the rain before, he took his time to walk through. Even if the rain was just waterdripping out from the small cracks coming from the cave ceilings. He even brought an umbrella to a stone statue, protecting it from the rain. Enjoying the feel of the water on him, he walked peacefully through.

"Yo! You can't hold an umbrella either?"

"Oh hey, if it isn't the kid from before. Nah, kinda want to enjoy the feel of the rain."

"Well, if you're walking anyway, I guess I'll go with you, haha."

"Knock yourself out kid." Walking together under the rain, Jasper took the opportunity to ask the young monster a proposition he had. "There's something I wanted to ask you, before you ran off."

"Really? What is it!"

"I am currently doing a hero's quest and I am in need of a sidekick. Do you think you could help me navigate through?"

"Dude that sounds awesome! What is this hero's quest?"

"It's classified, but I can tell you this. I, the amazing Jasper Daniels will soon face off with the mysterious metal armored monster!" Monster kid stared at the small boy, not quite understanding what he was trying to say to him. "You'll get to meet that monster you're such a fan of."

"What really!?"

"Yup, so wanna join me?"

"Yeah!" Along their way, MK talked about numerous things while Jasper just listened.

{ _Heh, I bet you were feeling lonely and just wanted someone to tag along.}_

《 _Stop bothering him.》_

{ _Or what, I'll hurt the baby's widdle feelings?}_

《 _No it's not that, I just think he'll just ignore you anyway. Aren't you Jasper?》_

 _Hmmm? Did someone say something, cause I can't hear anything fromall the fun I'm havin_ g.

《 _See_...》

 _I'm having so much fun, that I think I'll monolog my current moment just to annoy a certain voice that I can't hear._

 ** _With my new motor-mouthed sidekick by my side, I make my way further down the dark cavern. Over a large body of water, in the far off distance, I can see where my journey will lead me. Watching the large castle under the many glowing lights of the stones that littered the ceiling of the underground, I can feel my own determination to keep going_** ** _rising_**.

 ** _My trusty sidekick keeps the quiet of the cavern to a minimum, which I admire. Upon one of his many stories I learned more on the enemy that has been tracking me down. This Undyne character seems like a formidable opponent and may prove me default to overcome than fighting the Great Papyrus. For going against the Caption of the Royal Guards does sound daunting. As much as I enjoyed the time I shared with my trustee and the knowledge he provided me, our time together was short lived._**

"Climb on my shoulder."

 ** _With the aid of my valiant sidekick, I was able to continue my heroic journe_** y.

"Do not fret loyal monster, for your effort won't be forgotten!" **_I shouted as ran towards the next room._**

{ _GaHh! Ok, yOu annoying litTle sh_ -}

《 _cough cough》_

{ _You cAn stop nOw!}_

 ** _Voices plaguing my mind, I continued strong. For not even a thousand spears from the ground could deter me from my goal. Running with all my might, I found myself at the end of the path that led to a long drop to a watery grave. With no other choice but to go back and face the warrior-- ha! With Jasper Daniels there is always another choice! Running with all my might I dove towards the ledge! Falling into the depthI could hear the screams of the metal warrior as I have once again alluded her._**

 ** _Seeing the bottom of my reckless action, I had to make a quick decision soon or my journey would come to an end sooner than expected. Heart pounding quicker, my thoughts went towards the battle of the giant skeleton. One of his many skills involved manipulating gravity. To increase the density t-_**

{ _You're gonna splat of you don't hurry, you know that right?_ }

Jasper taking in the voice's point, cleared his mind. Nearing the fall, Jasper's eyes turned black as his irises glew brightly. Power surging through his bones, he summoned his sword. Holding his weapon high, he wielded his magic towards the object.

 _Come on! This gotta work!_

His weapon began flashing violently before settling into a light glow. Soon after the glow grew around the weapon, his falling speed dropped dramatically.

"WHOO! IT WORKED!!"

《 _You're...you're levitating it!!?》_

As impossible as everything the small child had done impressed you, this one action really surprised you. From just witnessing Papyrus use his magic to levitate bones, the small boy was able to mimic the action to save himself from crashing to the bottom. Jasper landed safely down to the murky water of the Garbage Dump.

"You know what, not even standing in dirty water and having ruined my clothes can stop me from being happy! Cause, whoo! I can float now!!" Jasper cheered with his arms high. Climbing out of the water to dry off proved useless because after soon reaching the end of the room he was faced with a very angry dummy. To which to have bested it quite easily. Not so long after chasing the dummy away, did Jasper find Napstablook wondering nearby. Curious as to why the ghost looked so depressed, the little boy silently followed him towards his home.

Knocking on the door, the depressing ghost invited the child inside his home. Inside the home, Jasper noticed how music savvy the ghost was. Digging into his pocket revealed a small device wrapped in thin fabric. Unlike all his items in his backpack, the small device in his pocket didn't survive the fall as it dripped water onto the floor. Asking the ghost for a favor, Napstablook agreed to look at it and see if he could fix it. Leaving one of most precious treasures behind, he left the area and found a much needed store.

Learning more about the history of monsters, Jasper stocked on more monster food. Thanking the old turtle, he made his way towards the lantern room. Crossing through, he heard a peculiar noise. Curious, he took a detour just in case Bonbon was there. Entering Temmie village, he immediately regretted it. If his sister was here, she would probably still be in here. At least there was a small shop in the village where he could stock on some questionable monster food. Leaving the village, he ended up covered from head to toe in Temmies. The small dog cat monster wouldn't stop hugging him. Shaking them off, he made his way back to the main path.

Walking down through the cavern, Jasper found himself at another dead end. Seeing that it was not a body of water keeping him from crossing but the cave walls itself.

" _Behind you..._." whispered a small blue flower before the sound of metal clanking echoed near, catching his attention.


	48. Countless Theatrics

Hidden underneath the dark veil of the forest, the hooded skeleton leered at the young goddess that stood in the middle of the flower meadow. "what the hell is she thinking, standing there in the middle of the night? is she trying to get herself into trouble?" He mumbled to himself. Entranced by her beauty, he dared not go near her for the fear of tainting the warmth she radiated. Unfortunate for him, his luck was running out for the plants around him had started to wilt from his presence. "just isn't my day is it." As much as he was tempted to make himself known, he knew how 'deadly' it would be from his past encounter with the goddess of light. He would probably 'kill' the mood even if he wanted to. With a heavy sigh he turned his back but as he did, he felt it. The unnerving sound of strings ripping the air. "what!?" Turning around as fast as he could, he saw the glow of strings coming after the goddess of mercy.

His grip tightened over his scythe and his dark feather wings burst from his back before launching himself towards the upcoming threat. "frisk!! get down!!" Frisk hearing the warning, she quickly went flat on the the ground, covering her head from the unknown danger.

"heH, i kNew yOu woulD shOw uP if I tRied anYthinG agAinsT hEr liFe. VeRy proTectIVE arEn'T yA, SaNs, GOd Of DeAth." Error made himself known to the furious reaper that floated infront of him. Recoilling his strings back, he stuffed his hands back into his pocket; tempting the reaper to have a shot at him.

Brushing off the loose grass on her, Frisk placed her hand on her hip. "Seriously, it took someone to actually attack me to make you appear?! I was trying for days to get you to come out of those woods! If putting myself in danger was all it took to get you to stop hiding, I would have done that since the beginning."

"don't go ' _killing_ ' yourself just to see me doll. if you were really ' _dying_ ' to see me, all ya had to do was invite me over for a cup of coffee and I would be putty in your hands." He smirked as he looked back at her. Frisk struck her fist to the palm of her hand.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Reaper chuckled before returning his attention to their unwanted guest.

"so, what's the destruction of worlds doing here? got sick of playing with your little friends?"

"kiNda ruNninG shOrt oN tiMe heRe. sO i'lL mAke tHis qUick aS pOssiBle. bY aNy cHanCe haVe aNyoNe oF yOu sEen a sMAll aiR-heAded huMan giRl?" Reaper Sans spun his scythe around before slamming it down hard onto the ground near Error. The impact sent rubble of earth to fly all around. When the dust cleared, in front of Error appeared a long deep gash on the ground.

"what would you do if i said i did see lil' angel-face?" The lights in Reaper's eyes disappeared as the air around him grew menacingly cold. The moon hid behind dark clouds, engulfing the flower meadow into complete darkness. Error mearly sighed seeming unfazed by the not so idol threat.

"jusT retUrniNg thE kiD baCk tO whEre shE beloNgs, noThinG moRe." Reaper's bone brow twitched. He didn't trust the guy and according to his past actions on eliminating ' _glitches_ ' for not being like the original, he didn't like the way he said those words.

"just returning the kid huh? you know, i'm having a hard time believing that." Error's hands inside his pockets clenched with annoyance. The whole encounter was getting a little too long for his liking. "who's to say youre not just going to send her off to wherever you believe we 'glitches' should all go?"

"ok loOk heRe, **ReaPer** , I doN't havE tiMe to heAr all yoUr fucKin assumPtions. i'm curreNtly trYing to keEp Core froM ridinG up my aSS for this shittY mistaKe thaT wasn'T mY fauLt in the firSt place. You don'T want mE here aNd I definitelY do not want tO be here. so do Us all a fAvor and anSwer the simPle quEStion. Have yoU or have you nOt seEn the humAn?" Reaper leaned against his scythe content with his response.

"all right. i'll tell ya. i did see lil' angel-face." Error's agitated facade immediately vanished, "it was just for a second really. i was minding my own business when suddenly i heard her faint giggles and wouldn't you know it, she appeared right infront of me. there she was, almost as if it was a dream. i was a bit scared if i'm being honest, seeing how one touch from me can literally end her. but before she even reached me, she disappeared." Error clicked his teeth in displeasure.

"thaNks fOr tHe tiP." Snapping his phalanges, Error opened his portal. But before he could even put one glitchy leg bone into it, a long blade settled closely around his neck.

"you better not harm that lil' girl. or **you might lose your head**." Error mearly smirked before glitching away and entering his portal.

"If thE liTtle gliTch iS dOinG whAT I thiNk shE's doiNg, I miGht nOt haVe a cHOIce."

Sounds of heavy breathing and footsteps running through the snowy ground could be heard within the dust covered woods. Faster and faster she ran as her pursuer continued to hunt her down. Lungs burning and heart beating quickly inside her chest she found herself reaching a dead end. She pressed her hand against the cave walls as the sound of her heart beat pounded against her ears. Finding herself trapped, she still found herself smiling as her blood pumped through her veins. Bones came launching towards her, embedding themselves into the wall infront of her. As quickly as she spun around to face her attacker, a boney hand came crashing down onto her throat, slamming her head against the cave walls.

Even through the woods masked the two in darkness, making it harder for anyone to see clearly, she could clearly see her attacker; covered by his dust covered hoodie he loomed over her, face illuminated by his left eye glowing a bright red and blue. His smile spread wide across his face as he stared upon his trapped prey. "are ya ready to have a **MAD** time?" His grip tighten around her throat, relishing the feel of her skin against his phalanges. Her hair covering her face, she slowly lifted her head with a small smile on her mouth before opening her eyes reveling dark eyesockets.

"Actually, I have something important to ask you." Core blinked out of her attacker's grasp and reappearing behind him.

"what!?" Her pursuer baffled by the turn of events, spun around to face the imposter.

"Sorry, am I not who you thought I was?" Core said with a small smile on her face as she jumped to a small clearing in the snowy woods.

"what was that?" Sans expression falters as he watches Core. Her bleached appearance and dark round sockets where her eyes should have been told him that something was off. He turns his head as if he's looking at someone beside him.

"what do you mean, that's not chara? no, you're wrong, paps. it has to be."

Core adjusted her shoe by tapping it against the snowy ground with her hand on her waist. Head tipping to the side as her small smile remained on her face, finding it endearing that Sans was arguing with his phantom brother. "who is it then?"

"Frisk..." Core whispered causing Sans to stare at Core once more. "But unfortunately everyone calls me Core." His head inclined to the side, listening to his phantom brother Papyrus.

"...this isn't chara." Sans walks closer, staring directly in her eyeless eyes, "...frisk?" A small speck of hope could be seen in his red eyes but was soon snuffed out.

"Not quiet." The lights in his eyes wavered before glancing towards his phantom brother for a brief moment.

"heh, you're right bro." Looking back at Core, his magic started to manifest around him. "she is just like them. not like it matters either way. it just means one less to deal with and more exp to gain!" Bones after bones came flying towards Core but she easily dodge them.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to get anything from you?"

"heheheh, what's wrong! don't tell me you're afraid of a little madness!" He screamed as a row of bones came out from underneath her. Jumping out of the way she floated above him.

"Not really, so by any chance have you seen a small girl about yay-big?" The red lights in Sans eyesocket bobbed around a bit as he tried to comprehend what the monochrome human was trying to imply.

"a small human? that's really... small..." he said as he watched Core demonstrate the height of the little girl she was trying to locate. Purple colored magic flickered out from his eyes as he stared down at Core with a sinister smile on his face. "heh ... you must be crazier then me. who can ever believe that a human that small could have dropped into a place like this!" He screamed as he launched a barrage of bones at her.

Taking that as her answer, she let the bones go through her as he launched one after another. Bones after bones dispersed her image untill nothing was left. Sans manic laughter echoed throughout the empty underground as Core reappeared a place a few feet away from his vision. Landing on a tree branch, she closed her eyes and started to let her mind wonder through the underground.

But no luck, or in this case she found herself lucky that the small human was nowhere to be found. Floating off, she was about to blink herself away towards a new au, but stopped when she noticed a cowering Frisk hiding underneath a snow puff. "Psst, Frisk." The disheveled Frisk turned around,puffy eyes filled with fear and regret. "He's over there, take care." Waving goodbye, Core blinked away as Frisk ran towards the manic skeleton, eyes filled with determination.

Surrounded by light and warmth, a cheerful skeleton continued to float amongst the dream bubbles that floated around. Over time he would visit those floating dreams, enjoying the bubbling happiness that spread through each and every one of them. On occasion he would sense one of of them grow cold and dark. During those time, he would float gently towards those dream bubbles. Holding them gently within his grasp he would will his essence and calm the small little dream. Pacifying it untill it glowed with joy once more. Looking up from his duty, he sense something coming. Gently pushing away the small dreams, he made his way towards the incoming visitor. Tightening his hand over his golden star pole, he readied himself to protect the precious dreams around him if anything tried to harm them.

"Hello?" He called out when in a burst of light something came towards him at a great speed. "wha-"

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

"MWHE-HEH-HEH!!!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Screamed the golden caped skeleton as the unannounced visitors came crashing towards him. Buried underneath a pile of bones, he grunted as he tried to push the bodies off of him. "guys!! get your boney butts off of me!!"

"Heh, sorry Dream." Ink said as he lifted Blueberry off of him before getting up. "But Blue over here wanted to drive."

"WHICH WAS AMAZING!!"

"Well that's nice and all but," Dream sat up and rubbed the back of his aching neck, "why are you guys here?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Ink said as he scratched the bottom of his skull while nervously laughing.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"It's not?" Dream doubted it but gave Blue the benefit of the doubt.

"NOPE! INK HAS LOST THE EXTREMELY TINY HUMAN AND IS NEED OF HELP ON FINDING HER! WHICH IS WHY WE ARE GETTING THE GROUP BACK TOGETHER TO HAVE ANOTHER EPIC ADVENTURE IN TRYING TO SAVE THE TINY HUMAN FROM WHATEVER UNIVERSE SHE MIGHT HAVE FALLEN IN!!!"

"Sounds like a long story." Dream looked at Ink with an eyebone raised. "so, you lost a...tiny human?"

"Yeah, she kinda wondered off on me."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN MORE RESPONSIBILITY. IF IT WAS ME, I WOULD HAVE NEVER LET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT!!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. How's your human friend doing? Haven't seen her dreams in a while." Dream asked Blue.

"MY...HUMAN..." Both Ink and Dream stared at Blue as his excited expression slowly fell, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! I HAVE TO GET BACK TO HER! SHE NEEDS ME! HUMAN!!!!!!" Ink held onto Blue's waist as he tried scurrying away.

"And how are you..." Ink grunted, "... supposed to get there? I doubt even you can get there by running."

"HUMAN!!!" Blue shouted in a panic, "SHE NEEDS ME! FRISK! FRIIIIISK!!!! I'M COMING BACK FOR YOU!!" Dream got off from the floor and watched as Blue was getting more riled up.

"Come on...Blue...she's fine-"

Blue struggled out of Ink's grasp and turned around and grabbed him by his shirt. "PLEASE YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME! I HAVE TO GO BACK!!" Blue whined as he vigorously shook him. Dream rested his hand ontop of the small worried blue skeleton.

"Isn't your brother with her right now?" Blue's eyes shimmered with tears as he slowly nodded. "then she should be fine, right?"

"I KNOW BUT...BUT..." staring at his friends, Blue hung his head. "I GUESS..." Wiping his face, he regained his bright composer. Dream smiled happily at him while Ink breathed out air of relief on not having his shirt ripped off. They both had a feeling that this was going to be a recurring thing with their little blue friend.

"So, Dream... do you think you could help me out?" Dream, in a pondering pose, looked towards Ink.

"Strange how you came to me. I thought for sure you would go running towards Core. Seeing how close you've gotten to her lately." Ink blushed a bright rainbow blush before shaking his head.

"W-w-what! No that's not true I mean..."

"So you're not close? Does that mean I can go and see if I can have a chance with her then?"

"What! no you can't!!!" Dream chuckled as he patted the nervous artist.

"Don't worry, I won't take her away... yet."

"That's not helping." Ink sighed with his head down in defeat.

"DON'T WORRY INK!! IF YOU TRY YOUR HARDEST YOU CAN SHOW HER HOW GREAT YOUR LOVE REALLY IS!!! AND THEN NO ONE CAN TAKE HER AWAY FROM YOU!!"

"Come on guys..." Blue and Dream took pity on Ink.

"Sorry, so back to this tiny human. Which human child are you referring to?"

"Oh right! She's-"

"THE EXTREMELY TINY ONE!! THE MOST CHEERFUL AND BRIGHTEST ONE THERE EVER WAS!! WITH BEAUTIFUL LARGE EYES AND THE BIGGEST HAPPIEST SMILE YOU HAVE EVER SEEN!! ONE THAT MATCHES THE MAGNIFICENT OF MY OWN!!"

"Yeah...that doesn't help me."

"It's Bonbon." Ink sighed.

"Bon...bon...Ink! You didn't!?" Dream gasped.

"She was so lonely and bored! I-I just wanted her to have some fun!!" Ink wimpered.

"I get where you're coming from, but still..." Seeing how Ink was getting more melancholy, he dropped the subject. Blue wanted to ask what was so wrong with what Ink did, but Dream just waved his question away. "Ok, if it's her, then there shouldn't be any problem finding her in here. Her dreams are usually always here. It's really rare to not ever find a time when it's not here."

Ink and Blue followed Dream as he walked through the many floating dreams. Dreams after dreams, they continued to pass them. "BUT DOESN'T SHE HAVE TO BE ASLEEP TO BE HERE?"

"Well yes that's true. But if it's Bonbon, she's guaranteed to be here."

"WHY?"

"In one way or another, she's always sleeping."

"But she's not in her world. Dream, do you really think she would be sleeping as often?" Ink asked as his eyes skimmed through the various floating orbs around them.

"If it's her, she'll find some way to sneak a few naps here and there."

"SHE SOUNDS WORSE THEN PAPY!!" As the three continued to walk, Dream started to get a bit worried.

"That's...strange." A slight foreboding feeling settled in Dream's soul as he reached where Bonbon's dream usually resided.

"What is?"

"I don't see it."

"SEE WHAT?"

"It's supposed to look like a large pastel colored fluffy ball and it's pretty bright so you couldn't miss it, but I dont see it."

"IS IT THIS ONE?" Blue pointed towards a dream that glitched in and out. "IS IT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?" With his face scrunched up, Dream walked closer to it.

"No, it's not..."

"IT'S MORE SEE THROUGH THEN THE OTHERS ."

"That's because she's day dreaming."

"Is that why she's always in here?" Ink didn't find that surprising.

"Yup...but this doesn't look right."

"DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HER!!!" Blue's words where laced with worry that matched his friend's expressions. Dream held the bright fluffy dream in his hand, trying his best to see what's wrong with it. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't see past the glitch.

"Sorry guys, I can't see where she is." Ink groaned loudly at the news. He really thought he was going to find her faster if he came here, but it seems like he was wrong again. "Why don't we go check the different universes the old fashion way and find her that way."

"I tried doing that, but it takes too long." Not to mention that Ink might have messed around with a couple of AU's while traveling through them.

"If I take her dream with me, we don't have to spend so long checking each one. We just have to see if the dream reacts in the AU, if it doesn't then we know she's not there."

"That actually sounds like a great idea. OK, so where should we go first?"

"WAIT! ARE WE NOT MISSING SOMEONE!!"

"What do you mean?" Dream asked as he held the fluffy dream close to him.

"OUR LAST MEMBER OF OUR TEAM! WE CAN'T GO IN AN ADVENTURE WITHOUT THEM!!" Dream and Ink stared at him, confused on what he meant. Blue puffed his cheeks in irritation, he couldn't believe that they would forget. "IT'S UT FRISK!"

"Blue, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"WHY NOT!?! INK, THEY ARE AN IMPORTANT MEMBER OF THIS TEAM AS MUCH AS ANYONE OF US!"

"This is going to be fun!" Dream chuckled.

"Dream!! No this is not- we are not-"

"Ah come on, what harm can it do?"

"Dream!" Ink gave a warning glare at Dream, but he wasn't paying much attention.

"THEN IT'S DECIDED!!" Blue grabbed onto Dream's star staff.

"Wait-wait blue you can't!!!" Ink didn't like where this was going, not one bit.

"Ink have some fun!!" Placing the dream into his pocket, Dream took a hold of Ink before letting Blue activate his staff.

"TO THE HUMAN FRISK!!!! THE FOURTH MEMBER OF THE STAR SANSES!!!"

"This cannot end well..." Sighed Ink as the three were enveloped in bright star lights.

Jasper Daniels stood tall as he stared at the metal clad warrior that had chased him throughout Waterfall. Heart pounding hard with excitement, his magic danced around the tips of his fingers, readying himself for the small pull in his chest that told him a battle was about to begin.

Having trapped the small human, the metal warrior charged with a spear in hand. Seeing this, Jasper charged as well and soon they both screamed their battle cries. But before they could reach to an impact, MK jumped in between them.

"Undyne! I'll help you fight!"

 _Sidekick!!? Was...was he hiding in sea grass this whole time?_

《 _I never did figure that one out_.》

 _Hmmm, it seems like_ I'm in a bit of a predicament. Either he joins his idol and I am left with fighting my own sidekick or he joins me in this epic duel which will force him to go against the very person he admires.

Jasper continued to ponder, not aware of what was going on at the current moment.

"W-wait, you're not going to tell on my parents are you?"

 _What! Oh no!!_

As Undyne dragged MK away, Jasper could feel his heart kicking to high gear. With the desire to save what little friends he was able to make, he rushed after MK.

《 _Wait_!》

The kinder voice stopped him as he passed the new open path.

"Why!? I don't have time! I have to go and sa-"

《 _You don't have to worry about him. Undyne would never harm a fellow monster_.》

"But-"

{ _Monsters are sappy weaklings, the most she would probably do to the kid is give him a hard lecture. Just hurry up and go already.}_

As much as Jasper hated to listen to the voices in his head, they had a point. Jasper knew he couldn't afford to waste time when his sister might be waiting for him. Recalling all the information he had attained so far on monsters, he knew that they were a kind and gentle group (when they are not after human souls that is). "Hmmm...fine." Choosing to believe his instinct, he followed the new open path. Through florescent waters and the whispers of dreams from the surrounding echo flowers, Jasper made his way towards a long bridge that hung above a long drop filled with sharp jagged rocks.

"Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but..." Hearing a familar voice, Jasper turned around and found MK looking at him with a face filled with so much conflict.

"Sidekick! Hey, glad you're oka-"

"You're a human, right?" Jasper's hand clenched at his side. Seeing why his dear companion looked as if he had a heavy weight sitting on his shoulders. Unable to see his dear friend in his eyes, Jasper lowered his head, shadowing his face.

"Yes," MK let out a small gasp, making it harder for Jasper to see what kind of face he had on concerning with his reveal. "I...I never once ment to fool you... and for that I am sorry."

"I..I guess that makes us enemies..."

"With a heavy heart, I have to say yes. It really does, doesn't it?" Jasper looked upon his once dear friend. MK's face was filled with so much inner turmoil, that it broke Jasper's heart to know that it was the simple fact that he was a human that caused this.

"Hey...say something mean so I can hate you!" Jasper eyes' widen from the unexpected request. To think he would ask him to do such a thing to his own sidekick! Jasper let out a soft sigh before looking away.

"I am sorry but I can not say such a thing. You were my sidekick, a once dear friend even if you do not wish it was so."

"Yo, what? S-so, I have to do it?" Squeezing his eyes shut, MK tried his hardest to sound convincing, "Yo, I... I hate your guts."

"I understand." And with that, Jasper turned his back to his only friend and walked away. Forcing himself to never look back for it would make it all that much harder. Until he heard it, the undeniable call for help.Jasper turned around quickly to find no sign of MK. "SIDEKICK!?"

"Yo, help! I tripped!" Jasper looked to the edge of the bridge and found MK dangling by his sweater.

"MK!!!" Ignoring the presence of the medal clad warrior that had just arrived to the scene, Jasper rushed towards his friend that was in peril. Laying flat on his stomach, Jasper grabbed a tight hold onto the sweater. But no matter how much he tried to pull, he didn't have the raw strength to pull him up.

"P-please...don't... don't let me fall!"

"I'll never let you fall! You're my sidekick and my friend, aren't you...?" MK eyes' simmered with growing hope as he stared at Jasper trying his best to pull him up. "J..just...hang...on...I...I think I have a plan..." Gathering his magic, Jasper's eyes burst with light.

 _Come on come on! I tried it before, I can do it again!!_

A blue glowing light surrounded MK, making him lighter and lighter that soon he started to float. With one more burst of magic, Jasper managed to pull MK to safety. "Whoo! Gotta say, I think I'm getting used to doing that, heh heh..." The small human stretched out his overworked limbs as his magic settled down. Having saved his friend, he turned to his attention towards the armor clad warrior. "Undy-"

"Y...y...yo...dude...if...if...y-you wanna hurt my friend... You're gonna have to get through me, first." MK stood bravely infront of Jasper, shielding him from any attacks the Captain of the Royal Guard might want to throw at him.

"MK! I won't let you get involved in this," pushing MK behind him and away from harms way, Jasper pointed towards the Captain. "This battle is with you and me. Undyne! I'll fight you! An epic battle between monster and human!" The Captain of the Royal Guard stared down at the small human as he stood infront of MK. Fist clenching tightly by her side, she retreated.

"Y-yo...she left?!"

"For now." Walking past the yellow armless monster child, Jasper stopped to say one final goodbye. "I'm sorry kid, but I think it's best if you went home to your parents. They must be so worried about you. My journey will only be harder from here on out, so heed my advice and head home." Jasper walked away from the towering bridge and towards the battle that awaited for him.

{ _Well...that was stupidly more dramatic then it needed to be_.}

《 _Well_ I thought it was exciting! But Jasper I have to give you some advice. You really need to touch those stars you see or...Jasper?》

{ _He's not listening to us. Can't you see he's trying to leave the scene like he's some kind of shitty character from some bs movie_.}

"Gahhh! Well I'm trying to be if you guys will quit talking! Seriously I was having a moment here if you two haven't noticed!" He couldn't even leave a room all cool and compose without the voices in his head constant need to bug him. The voices just had to ruin all his fun, didn't they?

Standing infront of a large and tall rock formation, the small human spotted the Captain at the very top. The armored clad warrior ominously stood above him, staring down at him that caused the human's small peach fuzz on his flesh to stand on end. "With your soul, we will finally have all seven souls." The warrior removed her helmet, revealing her shielded face. "The seventh soul that will allow us to leave this prison! Human! As much as I respect your spunk and bravery, you are what stands in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams! From the few humans that I had to battle against, I really believed that humans were nothing like the history books Alphys had showed me. Until now!

Human! I appreciate the way you protected that monster child, but..." Undyne summoned a large glowing spear, "Your journey ends here!" With one mighty leap Undyne jumped from her perched, landing infront of the human. With her hand out, she pulled out the small human's soul. Her eye widen upon seeing the strange soul, but soon regained her composer."En Guarde!" Spinning around her spear, she gave one large sweep across the small human soul.

The young human boy braced himself for the upcoming attack as Undyne swung her weapon at him. Opening his eyes, Jasper looked around his body but found no wounds. Instead he found that he wasn't able to move his legs. "That's a cool trick, you know the whole not moving thing, but you know what..." Jasper eyes glowing and magic gathering at his fingertips, forming his sword, a sly smile crossed his face. "I just learned a new trick myself, try this on for size!!" Giving his sword a quick spin, he slammed it towards the ground. Giving a loud scream, his magic pulsed through the sword and into the earth, creating numerous blue bones to come from the ground.

"What?!!!" Undyne held onto her spear, ready to ward off the upcoming attacks.

"I was always good at creating small bones out of thin air, but recently I met a very cool and great person who showed me that there are more things that can be done to them, like..." Undyne kept sidestepping the upcoming bones and those that she was unable to dodge, she swipe them away with her magic. Only to find out that it only caused more damage to herself.

"Hah! Is that the best you could do? I gotta say, a human using magic let alone blue magic is quite impressive, but still not enough to take me down!" Jasper smirked before his turn ended, for then he saw Undyne's face lit up in shock. "Wha!" Undyne could feel her body getting heavier, so much so that it was getting harder for her to stand. "This is-"

"A very handy skill from the one and only Great Papyrus! Ah-ha-ha-ha!! Now..." Jasper pulled his sword from the ground and took his stance. "...we are even! Be ready for the fight of your life! For I, Jasper Daniels, epic hero, am filled with DETERMINATION!!!"

Seeing the magic burn brightly in the young human's eyes, Undyne could feel herself revving up. "HECK YEAH!! BRING IT!"

 _This is_ going to be fun!


	49. Tales of Horror: Bonus Chapter

href="https/bonbonandjasper./post/167660035129/next"[Comic, must read before continuing]》/a/p

Sans and Papyrus' bones continued to rattle from the disturbing story told by Bonbon and Jasper. Misinterpreting for being shocked by how great they thought it was, the chibi twins ran to the second floor to retrieve a couple of blankets. Papyrus lifted his legs from the ground and onto the couch, wrapping them with his arms in attempt to stop his rattled bones. Sans' hand gripped onto the side of the couch while wearily looking towards the second floor. Hoping that the twins came back exactly how they left. In one piece.

The whole thing of devouring humans to survive left his soul shuttering in fear. Even though the possibility of horrified versions of him and his brother having to result to eating humans seemed far fetched to consider, the whole timeline resetting numerous times in the past made him believe that it might not be as crazy. So many what if's crossed his mind.

 _What if Frisk had not befriended Undyne and had killed King Asgore in order to escape in a previous timeline?_ _What if the underground was filled with nothing but despair as the food grew increasingly low?_ _What if the only way to survive was by eating the fallen humans as if they were live cattle._

Hearing the creak of the door, caused him to jump in his seat which in turn caused Papyrus to whimper in fear next to him.

"We gots the blankets!!" Bonbon cheered before shuffling down the stairs with her brother aiding her with half of the load. Ignoring the Skelebros obvious fear induced state, Jasper lifted the blanket up with his magic and slowly lowered it on top of the brothers. After Bonbon tucked them into the couch, the twins climbed back onto the couch. Bonbon sitting on Sans' lap and Jasper on Papyrus', they both said their goodnight before magically flipping the lights off.

Left in the dark, the brothers protectively wrapped their arms around the tiny humans. Afraid to close their eye sockets, they stayed awake throughout the night, listening as the children slept safely in their arms.

"Do Not Worry Tiny Humans..."

"...we'll keep you safe."


	50. Teasing Hero

_This is going to be fun!_

Jasper couldn't think of a better situation for his battle with another hero than by both of them suffering a disadvantage. What could be more epic than having to overcome not only your enemy but also struggling through some kind of obstacle; with his inability to leave his spot and Undyne having to labor through the weight of his magic.

Turn after turn, Undyne summoned numerous spears at the small human. Using the side of his bone sword, he was able to deflected them all thanks to the fact that Undyne was unable to summon them as fast as she would have liked. During his turn, seeing how he was unable to move, Jasper resorted to launching bones at her by digging the tip of his sword into the ground. Barely doing any damage, it was enough to give him a chance to see that, unlike Papyrus, Undyne's magic doesn't hold on for too long. Finding his chance, as soon as Undyne's magic gave, he launched forward with his sword.

Undyne having to deal with the overwhelming pressure from the blue magic could barely block his attacks, let alone dodge them. Undyne had to fend him off until her magic came back and was able to keep him still. The two would-be hero's clashed, neither giving any hint of giving up.

Jasper was impressed to find Undyne's strong will to continue, along with the strength to withstand his attacks for so long. Unfortunately, he didn't have the same liberty to take on her attacks withought suffering for it. Which limited his chances for attacks in favor of recovering his defense that she managed to chisel away. Alas his supplies of monster food was getting low. He had to find some way to distract her if he had any chance of getting out of this any time soon.

"Come on my breathtaking aquatic warrior, don't you think we've been at this for a bit too long?" He said with a quick wink. Undyne stopped in her tracks as her face twitched.

"Are...are you flirting with me!!?"

"Uhh...? No?" He squeaked. He wasn't used to having such anegative response towards his flirting, that he didn't know how to respond.

"GOOD, cause I'm not finished yet! GyaAHHHHH!!" With her movement slowed by Jasper's magic, the small human blocked her spear attack as she charged forward. "Stop being so damn resilient!!" She screamed as she pushed her spear harder against his bone sword.

"Sorry sweet fishy lips, but I'm built as a tank!" Sidestepping against Undyne's might, Jasper caused his attacker to stumble to the ground.

"Are you STILL FLIRTING WITH ME!!?" She question as she picked up her heavy body from the ground.

"N..no? I... I can't help it!!" After what seemed like a long time both heroes' found themselves struggling to stand. "I...won't... die! Fight me!" Jasper muffled as his face layed flat on the ground along with his tired small body.

"Says the loser who can't even face me!!" Undyne huffed with her knees on the ground as she held her weight up by her spear. "How are you still able to keep going!? You can barely get up."

"You can barely lift your weapon." He mumbled.

"What did you say, twerp!! Face me if you have something to say!" Jasper lifted his head, giving her a flirty smile.

"Aww did you miss my face that much~"

"Stop flirting!"

"I can't, it's a condition!" He wimpered. Undyne having had enough of the small human that she gathered what little energy she had to walk towards Jasper and picked him high off the ground.

"NGHAAHHH!!! Why won't you give up!?"

"As much...as... I would like...to do... as a pretty lady as yourself say...I can't!" Undyne wanted nothing more to throw the tiny human hard in the ground for his excessive flirting, she was afraid she might not have enough strength to gather his soul before it would shatter from the impact. Before he could throw another cheesy pick up line at her, Undyne's phone began to ring.

"Who is it! I'm currently in the middle of something!"

"U-UNDYNE..."

"Papyrus!?" Undyne gripped her phone as relief washed over her. This whole time she was so worried about him that something tragic might have happened to him. "You're...you're okay? Why didn't you come to the meeting or at least call or... something!!"

"I..I AM SORRY BUT I ...I WASN'T FEELING TOO WELL. B-BUT I'M OKAY NOW... I'M JUST CALLING TO KNOW IF YOU HAVE HEARD ANYTHING IN THE WHERE ABOUTS ON THE TINY HUMAN?" As much as Papyrus might have wanted to make his voice sound well, it didn't fool Undyne. She noticed how his voice wavered in pain. Something must be really wrong with him,which worried her. Even when sick, he still found the strength to contact her.

"Don't worry about the human, I got him. I was just about to-"

"LET HIM GO!"

"Papyrus?"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM! DO YOU HEAR ME UNDYNE! IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU-"

"Papyrus! What's with you! You know how much we need this human's soul!"

" **You...Can't...Have...This One, Undyne..**." Never had she ever felt such fear in her soul, especially the cause of it coming from someone as sweet as Papyrus.

"P-Papyrus...what's going..."

"UNDYNE...PLEASE...PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! LET HIM GO!! DON'T HURT HIM, I BEG YOU PLEASE! I'LL TELL YOU WHY IF YOU JUST LET HIM GO...PLEASE..." Undyne hated the way his voice sounds so desperate that it left her with no other option. She didn't like the thought of letting the human twerp leave. The whole thing left a bad taste in her mouth, knowing that they are so close to getting out. The whole underground can finally be free and the key to it was literally in her hands. Looking down at the worn out human, she could still feel the raw determination coming from him as his little hands gripped onto her hold on his shirt. She got to say that the kid had spunk, he didn't know when to quit, he never ran from her and faced her head on. She admired him for that.

"Are you a mermaid, because you just captured my hear-"

"FINE! I was tired anyway!! This human isn't even worth my time!!" And her admiration was gone. She aggressively flung Jasper away from her before marching her way towards Snowdin. The human child showed no signs of doing any actual harm to the monsters unless you count flirting them all to death was a thing. His soul was werid anyway and it would probably tainted the other souls and ruin all the progress they had so far. Walking out of Waterfall, she never would have thought that walking away from the only thing that could bring the dreams of all monsters who were trapped underground would make her feel so...light. She guessed it was probably with the fact that the blue magic was gone or...maybe the thought that she didn't have to snuff the life out of someone like him. That his death wouldn't be weighed on her shoulder. It would really be a shame no to have another round with him. Besides his countless flirting, the fight with him was ...fun.

Arriving at the brothers house, she noticed that the door was slightly opened. "Papyrus?" She called out as she entered. The lights of the house was off and she couldn't hear any sign that the tall skeleton was inside. Closing the door behind her, she walked into the living room and noticed a faint orange glow. "PAPYRUS!!" The tall skeleton was sitting on the floor, his body leaned against the sofa. Undyne rushed over towards her dear friend, face filled with fear at the state he was found. She placed her hand against his face, noticing how bad he was sweating in pain. "Papyrus what hap-"

Papyrus closed socket opened with a piercing orange magic glowing brightly from them. Undyne stayed frozen in shock at the fierce anger that played across his face. "NYHEEEE!!!!" Papyrus screamed as he enveloped Undyne's body with his magic, throwing her across the room until her back crashed against the wall.

"Gha!" She coughed out as her body rattled by the force before she slumped to the ground. "P-papyr-" she struggled to sit up before her eyes widen at the numerous bones that came flying towards her, pinning her body against the wall. Papyrus summoned a large bone and propped his body against it, giving him a chance to stand. Seeing the menacing fury in him, Undyne couldn't say anything let alone try to find a way out of the situation she was in.

"Undyne... You Are ...A Great Friend Of Mine. One Who I Cherish Greatly...But...If You Had Killed The Human..." His eyesockets glew brighter, filling the room with a bright orange glow. " **You Would Not be Able To Talk At This Very Moment.** "

"Papyrus...what happened to you?...WHY IS THE HUMAN SO IMPORTANT TO YOU!" Undyne couldn't understand why he was behaving in such a manner. But whatever the reason was, it caused her body to grow cold at the menacing view of the once gentle monster. Undyne found herself digging her back closer to the wall as Papyrus walked closer to her. The raw anger that poured out of him was enough to keep her frozen withought the help of the bones that pinned her. Once Papyrus loomed over her all the magic in the room diminished as hedropped to the ground. Orange tears gathered in his eyes as he held his body as it shook.

"He's...He's..."

Jasper brushed himself off before digging into a crabapple. Instantly feeling his defense going back to full health, he walked through the opening of the mountainous rock structure. He couldn't help but feel grateful for that phone call Undyne had. He didn't mind continuing his fight with her, just that his defense was getting dangerously low. Any more blows from her and he would be left with fighting with only his current health. Which was not a good thing in his part. Both him and his sister have relatively low health, unfortunately for him, his was too low for comfort.

{If it's so low, then you must have a death wish to not run from her.}

《I tried seeing how long I could go against her, but I just ended up running from her at the end》

"A hero never runs away from a battle. No matter how hard it is. Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Passing the Hotland sign, he immediately saw why it was called that from the heat wave that washed over him. "Sans?" Jasper questioned as he found the shorter skeleton brother was sleeping at a sentry post.

 _What's he doing here?_

《This is one of his sentry posts.》

 _He's not really good at his job is he?_

《W-well...heh..》

"Hotland, filled with lava, unknown danger and..." Jasper mouth formed into a sly smile, "...opportunities~"

While Jasper removed his backpack reveling what new jape he had in store for the unsuspecting skeleton, you couldn't help but laugh along with Chara. For a kid who says he doesn't have enough time to have fun he sure did found some time to mess with Sans.

{Hahaha! He's going to be so fuckin mad when he wakes up!}

《Chara, language.》

"Eh?" Jasper scrunched his face as he walked across the bridge that hunged over a river of lava.

{Ha! Like you care, you know this shit is going to be funny. I can practically hear you struggling not to laugh.}

《I didn't say anything about it not being funny. Just wished you didn't swear so much. Chara you know he's just a small boy, you shouldn't be swearing so much infront of him.》

"C...Chara?"

{Yeah that's my name. WHy? Do yOu haVe a proBlem witH it?!}

《It's not really a common name. It is quite...unique.》

{As if you can say anything about it! Your's just as strange as mine-}

"Chara?"

{WhAT!?}

"Chara."

{WhaT do you want you pint sized little shit?!}

"Seriously...is that who I have in my head." Jasper let out a dry laugh, "I can't believe it." He whispered. "Oh man, I only know one person who calls me that. Heh, maybe I really am losing my mind to have-" Jasper's train of thought disappeared as he looked upon the large white building that stood infront of him. "Wow..." he whispered in amusement. Heart pounding in glee, he rushed into the building without any caution whatsoever.

Entering the lab, he found himself unable to see anything when the doors behind him closed which left him in the dark. Blinking a couple of times, his eyes flickered before giving off a light glow. "Much better." Having his own light source, he began exploring the area. The first thing he encountered was a large computer that monitored his movements. "Guess I found who my admirer is. Now..." With stars glimmering in his eyes, "let's get to know a little bit of the person behind the cameras."

Studying the screen, he found his way through all the different camera locations the owner had. Numerous surveillance were hidden in Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland and a place called the Core. A large structure created by the Royal scientists that produce the energy of the whole underground by the use of the lava around it. There was numerous diagrams of the building in case of something were to malfunction. According to the diagram, the building followed something called a standard puzzle protocol. "Heh, fun..." The more he clicked around, the more Jasper found that the current royal scientist was not the only one that worked on building it. After an unknown disappearance of the original royal scientist, their assistant became the new royal scientist.

No matter how much he tried to look through all the files on the large computer, he couldn't find any information on the previous scientist. But he did notice that the scientist by the name of Alphys was also chosen to hold the title of their missing boss for their accomplishments on robotics. "Human killing robot, hmmm. Mettaton...? Why does that sound familiar to me..." Continuing with his search, he found a strange picture of what looked like a dinosaur standing next to what appeared to be a younger Sans wearing a lab coat. But there didn't seem to be anything else attached to the old photo. There were other files but unfortunately, they were locked. As much as he would like to take his time to hack into them, he was weary of setting off any alarm they might have. Leaving the computer, he went towards a table near by that was littered with various papers and blueprints.

"Puzzles of the underground? Did they mess with Papyrus' puzzles?" Rummaging around, he noticed various scribbles of Undyne's name on most of the margins of different assortment of pages on the table. "Hmmm...passwords? Sigh, it's best not to try." Ignoring the numerous documents of fanfiction littered on the table, he spotted a faded blueprint that contained the layouts of the lab he was in. Apparently there's a bottom floor what could be the true lab, making the floor he was currently in only a ruse. Studying the page, he located what seems like the elevator that led straight to it. But the page was so badly damaged that he couldn't make out most of the rooms displayed on it.

Jasper placed the pages down before going back to what looked like an escalator. Going to the second floor, he found a table littered with unopened letters from various monsters. Looking around for any sign of anyone, he carefully opened one of the letters. Scanning through the letters as quickly as possible, he was able to pick up that it was a concerned monster asking about one of their family members who has fallen. "Fallen... as in dying?" Putting the letter back he soon found a strange machine that leaked pink goop. Placing his hand on the machine for closer inspection, he noticed that it was filled with sea grass. "Why would grass make pink goop?" Curiosity getting the better of him, he stuck his finger into the batter and took a small lick. Doing so, his body sparked violently that slid his body across the ground.

Massaging his head, he went back to the machine. Looking near the bottom, he only found two small letters. "DT" He noticed a couple of locked files under the category DT and scattered pictures of Undyne enjoying what seems to be the pink goop as if it was some sort of ice cream. "I wonder if they are related in some ways." Walking away from the unknown concoction, he began searching through the small selection of human history books at a nearby bookshelf. "Mangas? Yeah...I think someone labeled these wrong. Interesting selections though, never read these before..." Putting the books away, the lights in the lab came on.

"I-I'm so glad I was able to g-get the power back on." Hearing a stuttering nasally voice, Jasper quickly backed his back against the wall.

"You and me both darling." Jasper furrowed his brow as he tried to hear the muffled mechanical voice.

"S-sorry to leave you t-trapped in there, b-but the human should be here any moment...I-I think."

"You should regularly check on your hidden roommates darling. It'll cause less trouble for you."

"I-I know..."

"Question Alphys dear, but was that you rummaging in the second floor?"

"S-second floor?" On que, Jasper stepped onto the down escalator, making himself known. Alphys let out a surprised shriek as she saw Jasper slowly entering the scene with his hands inside his pocket. "Y-you're h-h-here early!" As the lab coat wearing dinosaur started to freak out about not being ready, Jasper took a quick scan of the room. But he couldn't find the owner of the second voice.

 _The voice was very mechanic, maybe she was talking on the phone?_

{Ha!}

《Shh...》

 _Hmm_...

Hearing both you and Chara's reaction to his question, made him wonder. Putting on his charming facade on, he walked towards the stuttering monster before taking her hand into his own.

"Do not worry my adorable enthusiast, do you know why?" Alphys face began to heat up as she stared at the small human holding her hand. "It's must be because you're made of beryllium, gold and titanium for you are Be-Au-Ti-ful as you are." With a small wink he placed his lips onto her shaking hand before releasing his hold on it. Alphys' face went full on red as she took a step back from the small human.

"O-oh my...N-no, just m-magic. I-I'm Dr. Alphys, Royal Scientist."

"So you're Dr. Alphys, the genius and by the looks of it the beauty who I've heard so much about. You know, I find your works on robotics to be most fascinating."

"I-it's not a b-big deal r-really."

"Hmm...I guess your right." A faint agitated noise came from behind the wall of the lab that left Jasper smirking. "With your brains, I bet you could make something even more interesting then a moving pile of metal. But the stress and daily worries of a Royal Scientist must be such a burden on your delicate shoulders." The agitated noise become more pronounced as Jasper continued.

"W-well...I-It can be hard sometimes...a-and you're right, there's so many things I would like to work on!!" Alphys rapidly started listing all her dream creation while Jasper sly smile widen as he watched the wall vibrate with anger.

"Heh..." he chuckled as the wall burst wide open.

"Well fellow human! Your world must be very small to not appreciate the grander of not only a real robot, but a robot with a soul. Yes fellow viewers, it is I , Mettaton!!" Numerous MTT bots swarmed out of the whole on the wall and pointed their lens camera at the three people standing in the middle of the room. "And I welcome you all to tonight's Quiz Show!!!" Confetti and blaring colorful lights filled the room. "Everyone give a big hand for our skeptical contes-"

"Jasper Daniels is here, the human hero of the underground!!" Jasper had used his magic to pull down one of Mettaton's MTT Bots. "And as much as I hate to disappoint any upcoming fans, I don't have time to stay and play with your little robot in his attempt to kill me." While Alphys was still day dreaming of the possibility of things she wished she could create, Mettaton was silently fuming as Jasper continued to steal the spotlight. "I have a very important mission to finish, so if you wish you can all follow me as I 'foil' this robot's plan! Ah-ha-ha-ha!!" Letting go of the MTT Bot, Jasper gave a two finger salute before rushing out of the lab (barely missing the outraged outburst of Mettaton).

 **Running through the scalding lands of Hotland, I, Jasper Daniels with my heart set in reaching the end quicker. I rushed through the moving conveyor belt, speeding up my chances to reach the end.**

《You're really determined to get to the end quickly huh?》

"Of course I am! Didn't you see the camera footages? There's not that many places left to go through! I can practically feel Bonbon waiting for me!" As Jasper rushed through the the end of the long conveyor belt, he spotted a small volcano like monster. Summoning his bone sword, he waited until the small monster pulled him into a confrontation. Looking closely at the new monster, Jasper let out an annoyed sound. The last thing he wanted was to battle a cute baby-like volcano. "I don't fight babies!" He screamed before rushing away.

《I don't think it is...》

"Jasper Daniels saves them!! Ah-ha-ha-ha!"

 **Having heroically refused to battle the small child-like volcano, Jasper Daniels was thrown into a dangerous encounter with a sentient airplane. But the battle was not any easy one to overcome for the small child-like volcano had return!**

{Will you shut it with your StUpiD narration!}

Jasper Daniels sighed heavily before grabbing the small volcano. His hands covered with his magic, Jasper easily lifted Volcan over his head and rushed out of the battle, with a very angry Tsunderplane bombing him from above. Having safetly escaped the angry plane and 'rescuing' Volcan, he took his time to finish the last of the bisicle he had. While he replenished his stats, he started rubbing his eyes.

{Getting sleepy? Why don't you take-}

"I'm not sleepy, my eyes are just irritating me again."

《Again? Is there something wro-"》

"No! I mean..." Jasper voice quited to a low whisper as he shook his head, closing his eyes as to relieve the small ache. After a few seconds he reopenedthem. You stared closely at him as he stared at his hands for you could clearly see panic in his eyes. Jasper grabbed for his backpack and started rumagging through it. Finding a small cylinder case, he pondered for a bit before angrily stuffing it away and reaching for a box of sea-tea.

《What are you looking for?》

Jasper ignored you before putting back on his backpack. Downing down the drink quickly, he blinked his eyes and continued walking.

《Jasper?》

"Don't worry, I'm fine now. See, no more itch." Something about his statement sounded fake but you didn't have it in you to push the small human into answering you. "So... You two are not really in my head are you? If you were, then you wouldn't ask me such questions...right?"

《No...we're not. We're just... tethered to your soul, I think.》

Jasper nodded in acknowledgement before continuing on. Jasper then abruptly stopped when he saw a row of lasers infront of him. "Hmm...how am I supposed to get through here?" Wanting to help him, you told him of what the colors ment. "Color? Just great..." he mumbled. Something seemed a little off, but before you could ask what it was, Jasper cut you off again. "I was able to use the same gravitational magic Papyrus was using right? So seeing how Sans is also a skeleton, I might be able to figure out his little space dimensional trick he used when he took me to Grillby's."

《What are you talking about? Do you mean his shortcuts?》

Jasper's eyes illuminated with magic as he started to snap his fingers. Remembering the feeling he felt when he desired to reach whatever place his sister had disappeared to, his fingers started to give off small sparks of magic. Eyeing his desired destination, he channeled his magic and gave one final snap. Magic shifted around him before plunging him in a momentary darkness. Never shifting his mind from where he wanted to land, his body ended up falling untill he found himself on the other side of the lasers. "Oof!" Standing up from the ground he cheered on having made it. "Seeing how I did not fall into lava, I call it a success! Whoo! Just gotta figure out how to not use so much magic for such a small distance."

《Sans uses something similar to help him dodge quickly.》

"To dodge huh..." With determination and magic coursing through his body, Jasper viewed the overwhelming possibility that waited him with his new acquired trick. "Bonbon... I might just found my ticket to getting to you quickly."


	51. Gryftmas special

(･ω･) youtube. com / watch? v = HUv9_6D--zc" rel= a for the full Christmas scene

Bonbon and Jasper will be back soon! I apologize for the delay but a new chapter will come soon.


	52. Limelight

Walking ahead through the heat of the lava-infested part of the underground, Jasper found himself at a cross way. Scratching the back of his head, he tried to focus his vision as far as he was able to see of any hints that might lead him to advancing on ahead. Having no luck, he let out a long sigh.

"Guys, any chance any of you two know which way leads the way out?"

{ _Why should we he_ l-}

《 _It's a puzzle_.》

"A puzzle?"

《 _You have to solve a puzzle from the right and left room to open the door up ahead. The right one was always a good one to try first.》_

"Hmm, I see. So basically the road straight ahead is the way out then."

《 _Yes, but its locked_ 》

"Locked doors never stopped me before, and besides..." Jasper ran towards the steam ventilation, jumping across the gap and safely landing on the other side. "I'm kinda pressed for time to be messing around with puzzles at the moment." Running through the northernmost path, Jasper came across a large pair of steal doors that radiated power that sealed him from going any further. Placing his right hand on the cold steal, his eyes lit up with magic. Magic ran through his body, giving off a small pulse that went through the sealed doors. The young child closed his eyes as the magic continued to pulse.

《 _What are you doing?_ 》 You curiously asked after a few seconds of silence.

{ _Why_ don't you just shortcut your way through since you're in such a hurry?} Chara said in a teasing manner.

"I'm not an idiot. Obviously, I've never been through the other side of it so I have no clue what's there. So if you can be so kind as to shush, so that I won't accidentally step into something dangerous and or get stuck in something that I might not get myself out of." Concentrating once again, a shimmering glow began to spread around his touch. Smiling to himself, he walked through the shimmer and successfully walked through the door.

Impressed by his trick, you applauded which caused the tiny human to puff out his chest proudly. Chara scoffed at him which did nothing to damper his good mood. Jumping across through the air vents, Jasper soon reached a blue colored tiled floor. "Weird, why would there be tile floors out in the open like this?" Cautiously, he made his way through, taking note of how the room darkened around him. Lighting up the way with his eyes, he noticed the peculiar set up he found himself in. "A kitchen?"

Feeling uneasy, he turned off his eyes and leaned back near a wall before rushing through the obvious trap. He didn't have to wait long before he heard the not so subtle ring of a cellphone. "Alphys darling, did you find where that ill-mannered human went?... what? Both the lasers and door puzzle have yet to be touched? My my my, I wonder where the tiny human went, it is quiet unusual for the human to have not arrived to those puzzles yet. Hmm?... Darling don't worry, I'll wait right here..."

 _Heh, Oh I see..._.

Becoming tired from hearing the metal cube talk on the phone, Jasper quickly started to think of a way out before they catch him off guard.

 _Can't really sneak pass him without him noticing my eyes and walking in the dark is never a good idea._

Not really liking his option, he decide to confront the problem head on. Jasper sauntered towards the middle of the room in which the lights turned on, revealing Mettaton still on his phone. "Oh no- I mean-"

"Heh, what's wrong? Did I catch you at a bad time? Maybe I should leave a message after the beep! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Mettaton straighten himself out before facing his cameras. "Of course not darling, but I do want to welcome you to the Underground's Premier Cook-"

"Sorry, not interested."

"W-what? Don't be silly," Mettaton extended his arms to catch the small human as he started to pass by him, "Not only will you be my assistant for today's show, but you will also win this new cellphone, beautifully modified by the great doctor Alphys!" Jasper's eye brow started to twitch in irritation before his magic flared up causing him to shift away from the egocentric robot.

《 _That's the dodge I told you about earlier_.》

Jasper wasn't listening while he jumped away from Mettaton's grasp. "Like I said before, I'm not interested and winning a phone isn't going to convince me otherwise to attend your hazardous cooking show. So, goodbye!" Watching Jasper dashing away, Mettaton steadily raised his chainsaw.

"M-M-Mettaton, c-calm down..." Alphys voice could be heard through the phone's speaker.

"Alphys darling," he seethed, "I'm... ALWAYS CALM!!" He shouted as his chainsaw crashed through the stage kitchen counter. Having cut it in half, left Mettaton in a tired mess. Tossing away the chainsaw, Mettaton made his way towards the next sight. "Dear doctor Alphys, I'll make sure the insufferable little human see how truly glamorous we are."

Having escaped Mettaton's grasp, he came into the view of the core. "The core... so close, yet so far." Running through, he made his way towards the elevator. Entering inside, he checked his monster food rations before heading towards the R2 floor. "Any chance that'll be the last time well see him?"

《 _Uh...》_

"Guess not." He sighed. Reaching his floor, he was greeted by a small flame monster. Briefly waving at it, he continued on.

Back in Snowdin, Undyne out of her armor, walked back and forth across the skeleton brothers' living room. She tried to make sense of everything Papyrus had told her. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't. "Papyrus, what are you going to do? You can't go after him in your current state! It's way too soon, your soul is still-"

"I-I KNOW..." Undyne had helped Papyrus sit onto the couch and wrapped him with a warm blanket with a cup of golden flower tea, to help him regain his strength.

"You're not just going to let him leave, are you?" He didn't respond. "Papyrus?" The weakened skeleton gripped his cup tighter, keeping him from sobbing once more. Undyne's hand tightened to a fist at her side, she couldn't bare to see him reduce to...this. "What about Sans..." Hearing his brother's name, his eyesocket widen as he looked up at his worried friend. "You have to tell him."

"I-I CANT-" Papyrus started to panic.

"YOU HAVE TO! PAPYRUS-" Undyne stopped midway when she heard his bones start to rattle once more. Letting out a tired sigh, she gently placed her hand on top of his armored shoulder. "Papyrus, he... he has the right to know."

"I...I KNOW. BUT I CAN'T...I ..."

"Why can't you!?" Undyne griped tightened on her best friend's shoulder.

"BECAUSE WE'LL LOSE HIM!" Undyne loosen her hold, searching the tall skeleton's face to understand what he just said.

"What?"

"WE...WILL LOSE HIM...I..." Papyrus looked down at his lukewarm cup of tea, but instead of his reflection, all he could see was the small human's smile. "I TRIED CONFRONTING HIM. B-BUT ONCE I SAW HIS SOUL...I SAW WHO HE WAS TO ME. I COULDN'T STOP. I..." His shoulder started to shake as his mind wondered towardsthe fight, beating himself up on how he lost control. He always pride himself on hisability to handle any situation life could through at him. As far as he could remember, no matter how scary or hard life stared down at him and his brother, he could always find the strength in him to be brave. But...once he saw the young boy's fragil soul, all he wanted to do was save him, to protect and hold him in his arms. He couldn't control himself as Jasper's soul pulled him in. The soul kept screaming in pain which nearly broke his into pieces. "IF I TELL MY BROTHER WHO THE YOUNG BOY REALLY IS, THEN HE TOO WILL NOT HESITATE TO MAKE ANY KIND OF CONTACT WITH JASPER'S SOUL."

"Papyrus, isn't that what the kid needs right now? If his soul is as unstable as you claim it to be then you have to do something befor-"

"NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT HE NEEDS RIGHT NOW, WHAT HE NEEDS IS SOMEONE TO LOOK AFTER HIM, TO BEFRIEND HIM AND GAIN HIS TRUST." Undyne gently removed the tea cup from Papyrus hands as his bones continued to rattle. Taking a seat beside him on the couch, she wrapped her arms around his quaking shoulders. "I...I TRIED TO HELP HIM BUT ALL I DID WAS SCARE HIM OFF! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HOW FRIGHTEN AND CONFUSED HE WAS WHEN HE PULLED HIMSELF AWAY FROM ME...I-I DON'T WANT TO SCARE HIM...I D-DON'T WANT HIM TO FEAR ME..." Papyrus pulled his legs close to his body, burying his face in his folded arms. "I...I Don't Want Him To Hate Me..."

" ** _Wha!" Undyne could feel her body getting heavier, so much so that it was getting harder for her to stand. "This is-"_**

 ** _"A very handy skill from the one and only Great Papyrus! Ah-ha-ha-ha!!..."_**

Undyne patted Papyrus head, trying her best to comfort him, "I don't think he could ever hate you. Heck, I think he admires you. I mean who wouldn't, you are one of the most bravest, cleverest monster I know." _Most of all, the bestest friend I ever had._ At that moment, Undyne's phone let out another ping.

"UNDYNE, I'M FINE. YOU SHOULD CHECK YOUR PHONE, IT'S BEEN MAKING NOISES SINCE YOU GOT HERE."

"Pff, you mean this?" She said as she pulled out her phone. Papyrus shifted slightly to glance at her. "It's probably just Alphys updating away in the UnderNet." Taking a quick glance, she slowly started to smile. "And by the looks of it, your little human already meet her."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, all she says is that he's quite a charmer and..." ,she scrolled down towards the most recent updates, " the kid should be heading towards Sans any minute now. Well, that is if he's at his sentry station like he's supposed to."

"HE IS!? THEN I MUST-"

"Already ahead of you." Before Papyrus could start to panic, Undyne shoved her shoulder at him. "Don't worry, I won't tell him anything he doesn't need to know right now, I'll just text him to keep a watch over him, okay? You just rest up and soon you'll be back in top form and on your way to reconcile with the kid." Papyrus gave her a slight nod before nodding off to sleep. _Papyrus, what am I going to do with you...sigh._

Jasper could feel the cold sweat running down his back as he stared at the scene in front of him. Try as he must, he could only figure out two ways of getting himself out of this current situation. Either he risk an attempt on a shortcut to bypass the blue jacket wearing skeleton, or he turns back in the hopes of finding another way out. Which didn't sit well for him seeing how much closer he was to leaving the area.

 _It's not like he saw me yet...so..._

He thought as the only thing he could see was Sans' arm sticking out from a sentry post as it handed out hotdogs to various monsters nearby. Feeling the magic building up around his finger tips, he readied to risk a chance of being seen in the off chance he could over run the skeleton. But his plan was disintegrating rapidly before his eyes. For a small Vulcan that was currently accepting a hotdog had spotted him.

 _Gah_!

Deciding to turn back before Sans could see him, he found himself smacking his face against a hard surface.

 _Uh-oh_

"heya squirt. where ya heading off to?" Jasper quickly jumped back as far as he could from the towering body of bones. Carefully not to look at the skeleton's face, he nervously greeted him.

"W-what do you mean? I'm just uh...you know...taking a nice stroll through the underground, nothing else...heh..heh..."

"well that's nice. but you know, i've had this idea in my head that you could help me with a little problem i'm having at the moment."

"I-is that so, I wonder what that could be..." Jasper slowly began inching himself away from the agitated skeleton.

"comon' squirt, don't you want to face this small problem of mine?"

"Well would you look at the time! I'm quite late to attend to some business I have all the way over there, so bye!" Jasper quickly dashed away from the colorfully drag make-uped faced Sans.

"hey squirt!" The lights in Sans' eye sockets went out as blue magic coiled around him. "you forgot to get a hotdog! it's on the house!" He shouted as numerous hotdogs floated around him. "no wait, it's on you!" With one swipe of his hand, dozens of hot animals were launched towards the tiny running human.

"Oh fudge nuggets..." were the last words the young boy said as theshadows of the consumable items grew ever larger.

A sign that said "out for lunch" was placed on top of the counter of the sentry station. Leaving the area with only the sound of molten lava slowly flowing and a distinct sound of a wet cloth scrubbing against a solid surface. "seriously squirt, why do you carry all this junk with you." Sans question as he added more hydrogen peroxideanddish soapsolution to the soft rag in his hands.

"I like being prepared for anything. Something wrong with that?" Jasper said between bites of the ketchup covered hot-cat he was currently chewing on. Both Sans and Jasper sat near the ledge with their legs dangling above the pit of lava. Sans meticulously scrubbing the make-up from his face while Jasper was covered in hot-dog residue.

"how's having a dre-" Jasper snatched his backpack from Sans wondering hands.

"I don't go roaming around your stuff and you don't go searching through mine, deal?" Sans raised both his hands as to surrender to the small agitated child. Having a couple of skeletons in the closet of his own, he knew how it felt to have someone wondering through things that wasn't any of their business.

"fair enough." Even though he was currently covered in make-up, he didn't mind the small moment he was having with the kid. Looking at the child, he noticed something different with him. "kid, what happened to your eyes? they're...duller than I remembered."

"It's nothing!" Jasper looked away, before mumbling an excuse. "I don't say anything when the lights in your eyes change form so don't talk about mine."

"okay, squirt. i'll drop the subject."

"You know, I was going to say how a pair of brothers could be so different but I guess I'm in the same boat."

"what do you mean?"

"My sister," Jasper placed his hot-cat down, looking anywhere but Sans. "She can be pretty lazy about a lot of things, even finding the most strangest of places to sleep. But at least she's doesn'thave a cynical attitude. She's always looking on the bright side out of everything."

"heh, sounds like my bro, besides the lazy part."

"Papyrus? Yeah he's great! Almost like a small town hero, kinda feel bad for him though. You know, having a brother like you." Sans eyebone twitched at the suggestion that he might be a burden.

"heh, well you know. I feel bad for your sis. Ya know, having a brother who's full of himself andyou're quite a cynic as well, squirt." Both Jasper and Sans glared at each other before turning their heads to opposite directions.

Finished with the defacing and Jasper finishing with his lunch, Sans decided that they should start over. Let bygones be bygones as the saying goes. Besides having a pessimistic outlook and not asking for help when he clearly looks like he needed it, he really did seem like a good kid. Even though that's what he kept telling himself, in truth, his soul couldn't bare the fact that that tiny human might despise him even just a little bit. Facing Jasper, he stuck out his hand "truce?"

Jasper eyed the boney fingers as they wiggled infront of him before looking back at the owner's face."Truce." He said with a smile, grabbing Sans' hand with his ketchup covered one. Instantly Sans magic sparked once again. His magic crawling it's way towards their joined hand, "Do skeleton monsters always spark like that when touched?"

"no... not really..." Sans mumbled as he covered his glowing eyesocket with his free hand.

"Hmm..." Mumbled Jasper as if quietly trying to figure out some unsaid puzzle that laid before him. Letting go of the boy, Sans stared down at his now ketchup stained hand as he forced his magic to settle down.

"Well since we're done here,"

 _huh_?

"I'm going to go now."

 _w-wait-_

"Thanks for the free meal."

Sans' body jerked by the strange pang in his soul. Almost as if the very thought of their time being cut short had physically hurt his soul.

"w-wait, i mean, maybe we should get you cleaned up first." Sans suggested as he got up from his spot.

"How?"

"i'll show ya if you care to take a shortcut that is."

"I'm not going back to Snowdin if that's what you're suggesting. I've made too much progress to just go back that far." Sans winked at the kid as he lifted Jasper by his jacket.

"don't worry, i know a guy." Was all Sans said with that wide grin of his before shortcutting away.

"W-wha-a-at ar-r-re yo-o-ou cra-a-azy!" Shouted Jasper while Sans belowed in laughter as he watched a Woshua blast the kid with water until he was fully clean. Drenched, Jasper glared at the perpetrator of the whole circumstance. "Thanks for getting me all soaked but can I go now?"

"heh, don't wanna leave ya all out to dry, now would we?" Grabbing the kid quickly before he could protest, Sans arrived back at his sentry station in Hotland, where a Pyrope was casually waiting for him. Sans set the squirmy child down near the fire monster, all too happy to see the irritated look on Jasper's face.

"Having a truce with you stinks."

"come on kid, i gotcha cleaned up in recored time and all without much work on my end. i'd call that a win win in my book."

"Hnnn...you really are a lazybone." Shaking off his now dried clothes, Jasper gave a slide glance towards Sans. "Thanks..." Sans phone gave off a ping sound, which gave Jasper an excuse to leave. While Sans took his eyes off of the child, Jasper ran away.

"jasp- damn it..." Taking out his phone, he saw that it was only a message from Undyne to keep watch on the kid.

"what do ya think I was doing..." slumping down to the ground, he rested his head against his station. He gripped onto his jacket above his soul, feeling it pulse waves of magic in attempt to be closer to the kid. Nothing of this was making any sense to him. On any other run, he wouldn'thave hesitated to reach his brother when he heard he wasn't feeling well. But now all he wanted to do was keep watch over this new human child that appeared out of no where.

"squirt...just who are you? why...why can't I get a clear read on your soul?"

Belly full and energy up, Jasper continued running through Hotland. Passing quickly the puzzles that laid before him by a quick snap of his fingers, he could feel the excitement of finally making up of lost time. "Hey you! Stop!"

Great, now what?

《 _Oh! It's RG1 and RG2!》_

The two large armored clad monster where making their way towards Jasper. Not really looking for more confrontation then needed, Jasper snapped his fingers creating a larger distance between him and his confronters. "Like I said, stop! We like totally need to speak with you." Not wasting anytime, Jasper rushed away. But as he ran, he noticed the room around him getting darker.

"Great..." He mumbled. Jasper had a sneaking suspicion on what's about to happen. Turning on his eyes,he found out he was right. It was another of Mettaton's little traps. "I don't have time for this. Ramping his magic up, his eyes darkened leaving only glowing eye lights in its place. Rushing through the room, the lights from the surrounding area turned on.

"Good evening beauties and gentlebeauties! This is Mettaton, re-" Jasper raised his hand towards the main mtt bot, pulling it towards him with his magic.

"And this is Jasper Daniels signing off!" Flinging the bot towards the shocked Mettaton, he snapped his fingers and shortcuted through the other side of the magic forcefield that closed the area around him. Mettaton's scream and the sound of pages being ripped could be heard as Jasper fled the scene.

Sparing a couple of monsters, Jasper was able to reach floor L3 in which the rooms felt a bit cooler. Which Jasper appreciated because he didn't think he could handle another floor so close to the river of lava. Giving his limbs a good stretching, he walked through the new floor until he spotted a female looking spider selling treats.

"A female spider in pigtails?"

《 _Something wrong? Are you afraid of spiders? She's nice, so don't be afraid, okay?_ 》

Jasper stared for a few moments before reaching for his backpack.

 _《Jasper_?》

"It's something mommy told me once," Jasper rummage through his bag until he found the item he was looking for. "Something about a spider lady and money. At the time I thought she just ment how women called black widows would kill their husbands usually for money."

{ _How the hell wOuld a kid like you know thAt!_ }

"When there was nothing else to watch on tv, my sister and I resorted to watching Spanish soap operas." Taking out a small black bag with a spider drawing itched on it, he placed it in his pocket and slung his bag on his back.

"Welcome to our parlor, dearie~ "

"What's a pretty spider like you doing in a web like this?"

"Ahuhuhu~ What a **_sweet_** little creature you are" The melodious voice carried slowly through the space between them, sending shivers down Jasper's back. "Are you interested in some spider pastries? All proceeds go to real spiders~" Jasper flirtatious smile dropped as the spider lady drew closer, licking her lips almost as if she's imagining how sweet Jasper actually tasted.

"Heh...uh... o-okay." Jasper shrunk back and went straight towards one of the web where a fluffy spider awaited for his payment. He placed the small black silk bag onto the small spiderlings hand and waited until it returned with his purchase. Pocketing the delivered spider donut, he scurried away as the spider lady continued to watch him ever so tentatively.

You snickered when Jasper stumbled around as he tried his best to leave the area without setting off Muffet.

《 _Are you...hahaha...okay?_ 》

"I'm fine..." The child's lips pouted as he ignored the uproar laughter of his companying disembodied voices. Passing through another room filled with puzzles that lead to a sealed door, Jasper made it to an area that smells of cobwebs. "Great just...great."

"Did you hear what they said?" The melodious voice returned, echoing through the spider web filled walkway. "They said a human wearing an olive green trench coat will come through." Jasper's magic danced around his fingers, "I heard that they hate spiders." The more he walked through the web covered floor, the more his feet began to tangle in it. "I heard that they love to stomp on them. I heard that they like to tear their legs off." His magic pulsed beneath his skin, itching its way out as he stood in the middle of the room "However... that can't be true, can it?"

Muffet appeared from the shadow, perched on her web like throne. "Ahuhuhu, you donated so much money to us that..." dozens of spiderlings came down from their web, all looking at the nervous little child, "... all the spiders want you to know how thankful they are! We're in your debt, dearie~" with a sly smile, Muffet slowly retreated back into the shadows, lifting the tangled web that withheld Jasper in place. Having been freed from her hold, Jasper ran as fast as he could.

《 _What was in that bag?_ 》

"Don't know, but I'm glad I took it when I did." Entering what looked like the back end of a building, Jasper took the time to settle his nervous heart. "Well that was... something." Wiping away his cold sweat, he looked around his new surrounding. "What's this?" He questioned as he stared at a poster on the wall. "Mettaton stage performance?" Taking a minute, he studied the poster, "Does that mean that we are currently at the theater?"

 _《I guess so, never thought much of the different rooms when I went through them._ 》

{ _Who gives a CrAp, all that really matters is how many monsters are in the area_.}

"Well actually the shows that Mettaton has performed so far kinda helps me get a read on what time it actually is." Both you and Chara remained silent as having no clue on what he's getting at. "If you think about it, as soon as I landed in the underground, there was no signs of any of the buildings having clocks to tell the time. Neither the computer in Dr. Alphys' lab, which is strange. Now tell me, when you wake up in the middle of the night and decide to turn on the television, what's usually the types of shows that are airing at the time?"

《 _I wasn't allowed to touch it let alone watch t.v._ 》

 _{Didn't have one at the sHit place I stayed at.}_

"...okay. The answer is game shows. In the morning and through the early afternoon it's cooking shows and the news. The news, if it's not on a news channel, might even stretch towards the late afternoon and near that time, some people usually go out out their homes to enjoy the cinema, operas, plays and even live concerts."

{ _Get oN with it!_ }

"I'm just saying that it's probably close to dinner time. I've been basically awake close to 24 hours counting the time spent from getting through the Ruins, Snowdin and Waterfall which is not a good thing. My body isn't used to staying awake for a long period of time, with Mettaton interrupting me at every turn, it's taking me longer to pass through. I haven't really noticed since I've never been in a place with a lot of magic buzzing around. I believe if I even think of taking a rest, my body will just give out and Chara will possess my body, right?."

{I _think_ I like the sound of that}

《 _Chara...sigh. So, what are you going to do? Your nearing the end of Hotland, but you still have the core to deal with before you even reach the New Home._ 》

"The answer is easy," Jasper removed his backpack to search it's content again, "all I have to do is keep going over the top with my awesome self, that way I keep myself alert." He said with a devious smile as he pulled a couple of items you had no idea why he had it with him. "Time to kick the star out of his spotlight."

Mettaton rapidly dressed himself in the blue gown, quite vexed that he had to do the performance a couple hours earlier then he wanted. Just imagining all the monsters who would not be able to attend for the sudden change of schedule, broke his metaphorical heart.

"Mettaton, d-do you think this will work?"

"Don't worry Alphys darling, this time I'll make sure he gets your phone before the show is over. Even if that means I have to glue the dang thing to his chubby hands." Hearing the small footsteps on stage, and the few monsters in audience silent shushing, he started the scene. "Oh, that human...Could it be?" He then stepped out from behind the cardboard castle, "My one true love?" The stage song started to play, queuing him to go down the stairs. But before he could even sing, the spotlight was pulled away from him. Pointing towards the small figure, the song's tune changed. What!?

"There was a time

When we were alone

Nowhere to go

And no one else to see"

Standing under the spot light was no oneother but Jasper dressed in a beautiful pink dress. Filled with ribbons and laces, his wig's golden locks sparkled along with the gown under the lights from above.

"My only friend was

My kinfolks at home

And even sometimes

She would go away too

Then one day

I followed my sis

Though the dark shadow light

Then he came to me with

The greatest smile

Told me he wanted

to play for a while

He said, Papyrus,

That's what they call me

I promise that you'll

never be lonely"

Mettaton silently simmered with rage as he looked upon the stage. For every single monster watched the human, ignoring his presence.

"And ever since that day

I am a lost boy from underground

Usually hanging out with Monster kid

And when we're bored

We play in the grass

Always on the run

From Undyne, too.

Run, run

Lost Boy,

Sans' after me

From all the pranks I did to him"

Unable to take it much longer, Mettaton ripped his dress away and flipped the switch. The audience let out a gasp as they watch the small human fall down the pit. Alone in the dungeon, he started the puzzle without telling the human, seeing how it didn't matter if he knew what to do. The walls of fire turned and the conveyor belt started to draw the child closer towards the color title maze. The tiny human looked back at him with a determined smile before snickering at him.

Jasper snapped his fingers and landed on the other side of the puzzle. Having bested Mettaton once again, the large oversized calculator let out a robotic scream. The robot rushed forward and pulled the young boy's soul. "Small human, it's not over yet!" But before he could begin his attack, he received a called from Alphys. As much as he wished to out stage the small human at that very moment, he could not cause Alphys' last chance to prove how special she really was. Swallowing his ego, he pulled out the phone and through it at the child. "Take this if you have any hopes of defeating me."

Jasper picked up the phone from the ground. He lifted his brow questionably at the metal entertainer before him. Hearing it ring, he answered it. Alphys nervously advised him of the yellow button that would help him defeat Mettaton once and for all. "What yellow button? It's all in black and white."

"W-what!? B-but I...I mean" Jasper looked through the phone again. Besides the large jetpack button on the back, there was one other that stuck out. Taking his chances, he turned it on. "Y-yes! It's that one! N-now you could use your soul-" But Jasper didn't see anything. Tired by the whole act, the small child charged his magic and pulled out his bone sword. Weapon in hand, he dropped the phone and leaped towards Mettaton. The sword tumbled the robot back giving Jasper a quick opening to escape. Running quickly out of the dungeon, he found himself at the bottom of the stairs that led him out of Hotlands.

Packing the dress and wig away, he stared at the small cylinder case that rested inside. His grip tighten around the case and let out a sigh of defeat. "Guess I don't have a choice."

《 _Jasper? What do you mean you have a choice?》_

{ _What's with that silly case of yours?_ }

"I thought I could get though without using this. But I'm tired of people talking about my soul this and my soul that. Besides, my eyes are starting to fail me again. Guess color is a big thing down here."

《 _Wait, does that mean you haven't been able to see your own soul this whole time?》_

{ _Fail? What,_ are your eyes just going to fall out of your stupid head or something? Ha! That would be hilarious!}

"Yes and no." Jasper opened the container, "I just didn't want to wear them, of the off chance that I might break them. The last thing mommy needs right now, is to worry about paying them off if I damaged them."

Putting on the item, Jasper readied himself as he walked up the stairs. His coat flowing behind him, his soul pulsing with hope, the small child's face luminated by the small glow of his glasses was filled with determination.

"Bonbon, I'm one step closer to finding you. Wait for me."


	53. Fragile Soul

Reaching the top of the stairs, the small human could hear the muffled sound of rain from beyond the cave ceiling. Jasper looked upon the large structure that stood before him. On what could pass as a normal apartment duplex, was decorated in numerous neon lights and decor featuring Mettaton. As much as he would like to comment on it, he found he couldn't, for all he could do was smile. Smile at the thought that he was that much closer towards reaching the end. So much so, that he could almost swear that he could feel his sister nearby. Taking a step closer, he noticed a shadowed figure leaning against the building.

"Sans?" Jasper wondered what he was doing there, but seeing that he wasn't moving, decided to read the letter that was on the floor. After reading the note, he did as instructed and went into the dark alley. As much as that would have sounded sketchy on any other day, he wanted to be fully packed with monster food before entering the Core. If the Core was the soul provider of energy for the whole underground, then it should be heavily guarded. Right?

Walking away from Sans, the hoodie skeleton's eye followed after the small boy as he disregarded him. This small action left him feeling a bit hurt. That the small child would prefer to follow some note then to say greet to him. But as much as he would like to follow the kid, he stayed leaning against the building. Waiting until, the young boy left the dark alley, knowing that if Jasper was really hoping to reach the Core, then he would have to go through the front door of the resort. After a short while, Jasper stumble out from the alley wiping off lipstick residue from his cheek.

"Ughh...so gross-"

"heya, squirt." Jasper stumbles back when Sans stood in front of him, blocking the entrance towards the resort. Sans rather not make a big deal that the kid was planning to enter the building without even saying hello to him. Nope, didn't bother him even a bit that Jasper would ignore him like that. Seeing the kid with an annoyed expression, Sans crouched to be in the kid's eye level. "something wrong squirt?" Turning a blind eye on the child's new set of eyewear, he noticed faint bruising on his cheeks. "what happened..." before Sans could touch the bruise, Jasper crossed his arms and looked away.

"It's nothing, just..." he let out an annoyed sigh, "I just don't like it when people pinch my cheeks. Saying 'ooh look how cute he is'." He said in a mocking manner, "why don't they get that it hurts when they do that..." While Jasper continued to mumble his annoyance, Sans could feel his soul pulse out waves of anger.

 _they did what!? how dare they -_

"Whatever, it's my fault anyway. It's the price I have to pay for being charming I guess. So...what's with your eye?"

"w-what?" Jasper comment snapped Sans out of whatever spell he was under.

"It was doing some weird magic build up or...something." Sans regained his composure, clearing his throat, he said to forget about it and ruffled Jasper's hair before getting up.

"so, heading towards the core huh?"

"That's the plan. So, if you don't mind stepping to the side..." Jasper said as he tried squeezing pass him. But Sans kept blocking him.

"why not grab something to eat before you go?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"c'mon, what's having a drink gonna hurt?" Taking no for an answer, Sans lifted Jasper by his thin coat. "i know a shortcut." Giving a wink, he walked towards the left side of the building before stepping into the void. Landing inside of the restaurant, he placed the kid down onto the chair before sitting himself. "kinda short there squirt. need a boost?"

"I'm not short, I'm fun sized." Sans let out a chuckle before waving towards the waiter to bring over a black plastic booster seat. Able to see Jasper's whole face and not just his eyes, Sans could now get straight to the point.

"okay, before you...leave. there's a couple of things i would like to talk about."

"Is that why the restaurant's empty?"

"huh?" Sans looked away from the kid and noticed that the restaurant was indeed empty. The usual characters were no where to be seen. He told Jasper that he didn't know why the restaurant was empty. That it wasn't his doing.

"So what's so important that you had to take me out into this little detour of yours?"

Sans let out a sigh before rubbing behind his neck. After so many timelines he had with you he found it hard to jar away from his usual line. "look, squirt...there's just so much i wanted to discuss. that i can't find the right words..." It embarrassed him to say it but it was true. Having this opportunity, he wasn't sure what he should ask first. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why does he feel so drawn to him? He doubted the kid would be able to answer the last question. But if he could just find out more about him, he was sure he would be able to figure out the reason why.

"Can I ask you something while you figure out what you want to say?" Sans eyesockets widen, surprised that Jasper had questions as well. Giving him a slight nod, Jasper began. "Are you and Papyrus the only skeletons?"

"i suppose we are, why?"

"Hmm...just speculating." Sans watched as the young boy's face began to pounder. The same look he would get himself when he used to work at the lab. The face his brother showed whenever he was figuring out his own puzzles. "Would you call your brother a hero?"

"the coolest..." he said softly, mindlessly voicing the answer as he kept staring at the boy.

"And...you're smart right? Smart enough to be a scientist?"

"i...guess..." After a small moment, Jasper's face lit up before quickly disappearing into a sad smile.

"Alright..." Jasper looked up at Sans face, eyes filled with resolute. "So, did you figure what you wanted to ask?"

"...who are you?" His voice came out softer and without a second thought. Just the look on the boy's face, the question just came out of him.

"Jasper Daniels! Older twin of Bonbon and son of mommy dearest! Ah-ha-ha-ha!" The young boy proclaimed proudly. The smile on his face told Sans, that he wasn't going to elaborate any more than that. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, with a sigh, his eyes wondered towards the weirdly familiar looking pair of glasses Jasper was wearing. He wasn't sure why they looked familiar but it did spark something inside him. Almost as if he remembered seeing the design somewhere before, but couldn't recall from where.

"squirt, what's with the glasses? i haven't seen ya wear them since you walked through through those Ruin doors."

"Oh these?" Jasper took his glasses off, turning them around his small fingers. "Mommy bought them for me when she saw that I was slowly going blind." Since this small journey had started, the tiny human always felt something within the underground. A hidden past that he felt he could unravel. He wasn't sure at first where he was but after all the small bits of information he gathered, he noticed that the question wasn't where he was, but when. He wished he could explore more on what he figured out but that's for another time. For right at this moment, one of the pieces of the puzzle he wished to uncover was sitting in front of him. Noticing Sans' face filled with worry and something else he couldn't put, Jasper hurried on. "Don't worry though, after a while, my eyes are back to normal and I don't have to put them on again. Well, not after a few days. Just when I start losing the sight to look at souls and then everything starts turning gray." Jasper explained before putting back on the eye wear.

Sans felt miserable at the thought of anyone...specially someone as small as Jasper having to worry about going blind at a regular basis. To not be able to see anything around them but...darkness, utter darkness. But there a small detail that caused him to tune out Jasper voice as he continued to talk. Not listening as he talked of how his sister had a similar problem regarding her hearing. Something about how it sometimes appeared as if she was lost in her own thoughts or was mostly confused. All mainly because she had lost her hearing for that moment only to regain it back after a short while and she would pretend as if nothing happened.

No, he didn't catch how Jasper's mother would leave for long periods of time to work at various places, just to pay for a secluded house so that others wouldn't bother them. Or how Jasper and his sister couldn't set foot outside their home without hurting themselves. Not even tunning in when Jasper told how he doesn't know anyone but his mother or sister. Except for random visits from his aunt, who mainly stopped by to check on everyone, and an uncle who would only drop by with any repairs that was made on the glasses or hearing aid.

No, Sans didn't catch any of that. For the only thing that truly caught his attention, the only thing that perplexed him more then anything was the small detail Jasper had said. He had said that the glasses he has on at this very moment, the glasses that seemed so familiar to him, was capable in aiding him in seeing souls. "magic enhancers..."

"Eh? Yeah, that's what they're called, how-"

"why..." Sans soul trembled as he looked into the eyes of the young boy in front of him. "why would any human child need magic enhancers?" His hands tighten as they gripped onto the cloth of the table. "a magical device that was created to help children monsters as they... start to fall?" Sans found himself struggling to explain, as the child continue to sit in silence, never looking away.

" ** _kid, what happened to your eyes? they're...duller than I remembered."_**

 ** _"It's nothing!"_**

"after the war that sealed us all inside ended, many children lost their parents in the process. but even after centuries since the war, children continued to fall. their parents losing all hope of ever seeing the outside world again had begun dusting away. leaving their children all alone. i wasn't born yet so i wasn't part of the team that created the enhancers." He wasn't sure why he was telling the small human this, except for the fact that he had to know why a **_human_** would have such an item let alone need them .

Sans told Jasper of how at the very beginning of conception of a monster child's life, they are in need of a consent flow of magic from their parents. Even after they are born, a parent must continue to nurture them with their magic. just until they reach an age were they are able to maintain and produce their own flow of magic.

The hodded skeleton wasn't sure if he found it comforting or unnerving that Jasper has yet to make any comment during the whole story telling. Unnerving because the kid almost looked like a doll just staring at him, comforting just for the fact that if the child did say anything, that it would only cause him to stop. To wound up to continue the story. But he went on, "if the parents are gone before the child is ready to control their own magic, that's when it starts. the child's magic becomes unstable and begins to dwindle. we monster's are mostly made up of magic, without it we..." flashes of dust in the wind in an abandoned Snowdin flashed through his mine. "the children start to lose their senses. the ability to see, to hear, to speak...to move. the scientist at the time, created the magic enhancers to help them. by helping the monster's soul gain some stability, even if it's just a little, just so they wouldn't be filled with so much fear before falling."

Still Jasper has yet to say anything.

"Jasper? why...why would-"

"Sans?" Jasper adrumpt voice stopped him. "Is it true you can see souls? You know, without needing to be in a confrontation or having the other to pull it out?" Sans' mind was so conflicted at the moment that he didn't care how the kid would know such a thing, that he just let out a small nod. "Right now, can you see mine?" Sans was caught of guard by the sudden question. Looking away from the child's face, he stared at the spot were the soul usually reside, but...he couldn't see anything. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even catch a small glimpse of light. Resigning, he shook his head which made Jasper smile wide. "I didn't think I could do it, but I guess I can. If I ever see mommy...I hope this makes her happy. Even if only a little..."

So many things were going through his mind. That Sans couldn't find the right thing to say, for all he found himself wanting to do was comfort the small child. Anything to stop that sad look in his face. Jasper probably seeing how Sans looked so conflicted, faced him with a large smile. "Hey Sans! Cheer up! If you give me that weird goofy smile of yours, I'll show you something." His comment left Sans chuckling at how ironic it was to be in this position. To be the one that needed cheering up... "Much better. Ok, I'll show you!"

"show me?"

"Yup! Just, promise me you won't laugh...okay?" Confused, Sans nodded as Jasper had his hand cupped to his chest. As light began to illuminate through the boy's shirt, Sans could feel his soul pound painfully in his chest. Small latches of light appeared from the source. Sans eyesocket widen, his whole body shook both in awe, fear and anticipation. When Jasper had successfully pulled out the light from his chest, it took everything in Sans to keep himself rooted to his seat. For his own soul begged him...pleading him to go forth. The lonely restaurant glowed with a soft hue of light, all coming from the small light in Jasper's hand.

The light, illuminated Jasper's sad expression. For in his cupped hand floated a small soul. A soul that trembled in his hand as it lashed out small sparks of lights. The soul made of blue, orange and red light, all clashing against each other. Almost as if each light where fighting to cover the soul into one color. "Pretty pathetic huh." Jasper's voice echoed through Sans' mind as blue tears streamed down his face. "No matter how strong I try to be, I can't stop my soul from shaking." The hooded skeleton, with his hand gripping tightly over his shirt, fought desperately against his soul from leaping out. For even in its unstable state, Sans has never seen a more beautiful soul. But the more he saw the small fragile soul as it continued to beg for help, the more he read the faint stats that floated near it. Faint words that broke his very own soul into pieces.

"So...weak...that even the slightest touch can ripple it away into nothing..." Jasper's words brought dread into his soul...dread that drowned him.

"J-Jaspe-" He stuttered through his soft sobs. He didn't know what to say or do, everything was just happening so fast. The small boy returned his soul back into his body.

"Nice chatting, but I really have to go."

"w-wait!" Jasper jumped out of his seat as Sans struggled out of his.

"Tell Papyrus I said hi, okay?"

"...please..d-don't-"

"There's something important I have to do. So, I'll see you guys next time...maybe." Desperation pounded itself inside Sans as he watched the kid start to walk away. Those fading words floating through his head, cementing him to keep the young boy from leaving. But before he could even reach out towards him, Jasper turned around with his socket devoide of his eyes and replaced with a piercing blue and orange light. With a swift wave of his hand, Jasper summoned a wall of bones, stopping Sans from getting closer. The sudden magic attack caused a momentary shock before shaking himself out of it and shortcutting to the other side of it.

Sans quickly spotted Jasper as he ran towards the end of the restaurant. Sans shortcuted infront of him, he blocked his path. "Jasper i said wai- what!?" Before Sans could grab the small human, Jasper had dodged away from his reach and shortcutted behind him. No time to reflect on how alarming it was that Jasper knew such a move, he used his own shortcut to try to catch up.

The two continued to run throughout the resort, in and out of shortcuts causing alarm amongst the residence. No matter how close Sans ended up, Jasper always shortcutted away from him. "Jasper!" With no other option, Sans launched numerous blue bones at the young boy, hoping that the boy knew better then to move during such attacks. Jasper noticing the bones, only smerked before standing his ground. Blocking his face with his arms, the blue attack fazed through him. Just like with the battle with Papyrus, his soul felt heavy and his body fell against the ground. "squirt...i'm...i'm sorry for doing this but...i can't let you leave." Kneeling down, he placing his hand against the small boy's back. Sans own soul jumped out along with a large surge of magic. Lifting the boy's body into an embrace, he could feel his magic pour into the small body. Lifting away the weight of the blue magic, he readied himself to shortcut his way home.

"Heh." Sans looked down as he heard the small chuckle. Pulling away from the boy, he saw a sly smile on the child's face. "Now you're blue!"

"w-what!?" Jasper's hand was placed over Sans' chest. The small boy's eyes grew brighter as a small pulse of magic left his palm, turning Sans' soul blue.

"Sorry Sans."

Jasper jumping out of the way, Sans desperately tried to take grab of him. "J...Jas...per..." But soon the magic took full effect on him, leaving Sans struggling to keep his body from crushing down onto the ground. "w-wait...d-don't leave..." He gasped out with his arms trembling to keep his body from crushing down onto the floor.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! No one can catch Jasper Daniels!" He cheered as he disappeared from his spot only to reappear near the exit. "Bye bye Sans..." Taking his chance, Jasper rushed towards the exit, shortcutting every other feet to gain more distance.

{ _Fuck! Did you see that! That was coolest shit I've seen in a long time!}_

《 _Language Chara._ 》

{ _Screw that! You know as much as I do that_ that was something else! Piece of shit, I don't know what you are but whatever it is, I definitely want it!}

《 _Of course you do.._.》

You let out a long sigh because now that Jasper had showed how much he can go toe to toe with Sans, Chara was itching with even more determination to find out how much the kid's body can withstand. Not that you were willing to let it happened. You were unable to stop the disaster of the previous timeline, but that only fuelled your own determination to stop anything Chara had in store for the small human.

Having left the restaurant, Jasper came face to face with the entrance of the Core. Having a small boost of magic from Sans (not as much as with Papyrus but enough to feel strong enough), Jasper summoned his bone sword. Wasting no time, he ran through the building. Stepping inside, he instantly felt a small thump in his soul. Abruptly stopping, his soul sensed another, his sister's soul. "Bonbon!?" He quickly looked around but found no signs of her. Gripping tightly onto his sword, he squashed the small disappointment and he faced on ahead. Filled with hope, he rushed on through, sparing as quickly as possible all those who tried to stop him. "I'm almost there! I know I am!"

Hanging up her phone, Bonbon hooked it on the side of the pocket of her hoodie. She knew by calling Alphys that she had cut her chance to further herself away, before Sans and Papyrus would find her. But she was tired of hurting them. If it wasn't for the glitches she had started to cause or that you might be in danger from fading out of existence, she wouldn't mind staying for a bit. But she didn't want to put her new friends in danger and the thought that you might disappear without her trying everything she could do to help, left her with an unpleasant feeling. Securing that Flowey was still safely on top of her head. She entered the Core building. But as she set foot onto the building, she felt a strange feeling in her soul.

" _Bonbon!?"_

A distant voice echoed through out the building. She quickly turned around, searching her current area. Her eyes looking at every corner. Disregarding the tiny patches of glitches she had left behind, she couldn't find the source of the voice she heard.

"Jasper?"

"Who?" Flowey asked, bending over to see her face.

"Flowey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Seeing no one in sight, she continued on without noticing the shadow of a hooded figure. The hodded figure followed ever so quietly, watching over her, making sure to ward any potential danger that might cross her way.

The twins entering the Core, a building with power coursing through its metal panels, could feel their souls start to resonate with each other. Surrounded with power and magic, the smell of ozone filled the air. With every step they took, their soul pulsed, calling for each other. The pulse giving them hope and the strength to face whatever danger that waited for them.

Having wasted enough time recuperating his strength, the tall skeleton was finally able to maneuver around without the help of his bone staff. He wasn't at full strength yet, but he will make do. "Papyrus! Do you really think you're up for it?" Undyne quickly followed after Papyrus as he marched away from the house.

"UNDYNE, AS MUCH AS I APPRECIATE YOUR CONCERN. I CAN'T WASTE ANY MORE TIME. NOT WHEN HE MIGHT BE IN DANGER."

"Look, I get it. But your not fully healed."

"I'M HEALED ENOUGH! UNDYNE..." Papyrus turned around and faced Undyne. His face showing no signs of backing away, stopped his friend from moving any closer. "IF YOU ARE GOING TO TRY TO STOP ME. THEN TRY YOUR BEST. FOR I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY SOUL TO BEST YOU."

"Papyrus..." Undyne's shoulder slumped in defeat. There was nothing she could say or do to stop him from going. But she couldn't fault him for it, for if it was her in his position, she would probably do the same. It still didn't help her from worrying about him. If only she could get a hold on better information on what's happening at the resort. All she was able to find out from Alphys' update, was that the kid was closing in to the Core. There was other random posts of a battle having broken out in the middle of the resort. There was no signs of anyone being hurt besides a few damages on the building.

"I WILL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT HIM."

Sans struggled to get up from the ground. Even after the magic effect had worn off, he found it difficult to even move. He cursed himself for having given that small amount of magic to Jasper. He couldn't help it though. His main objective was to take Jasper away from the crowd of monsters, somewhere safe where he can put his thoughts in order. But he guessed his soul had other plans at that moment. Nearby monster began worrying about him, but as they neared him, his magic flared up. Numerous bones raised from the ground, keeping them from getting any closer. For the only thing that he wanted to do was to find him. Those faint words that kept running through his mind, that caused him to lose any rational reasoning...completely throwing them out the window, where now imbedded in his soul.

Sans and Papyrus faced the world in front of them. Both of them ready to face anyone who would try to stop them. For those dreaded words that floated around Jasper's soul would drive the brothers to face head on any obstacle that would stand in their way. The mere light of the young boy's soul was all they needed to know who he was to them. But those fading words only reinforced it. That...

 _He is your son..._


	54. Messy Tracks Left Behind

"Fuck!" The overall sounds of splashing water and seagulls calling from above muffled the struggling sounds of the tall red skeleton untying his boot.

"Yup..." G! sighed, he could not agree more with his doppelganger. Emptying his pocket, the sight of his cigarette pack all drenched and empty was definitely a disheartening sight to see.

"Who cares about that! We're stuck in the middle of the fuckin' ocean!"

 _If I knew this was going to happen, I would have stayed with my sweetheart. Wrapping that soft body of hers in my arms, burying my skull in the crook of her warm neck. Shit, even just being her watchful guardian when she reverts to her tiny self is better than this. Even when she fuckn' can't remember shit 'bout me, I still get to see that perfect smile. Fuck space, fuck the sea! This shit ain't worth it! Nah, 'stead fuck that forgetful little piece of sh-_

"At least we have something to sit on."

"Sit on?! Are you shitting' me!? Caus' all I see is that we only have this _stupid_ small piece of scrap metal keeping us away from whatever the **fuck** is in these waters!!" G dug his phalanges at the side of the only thing keeping them afloat as G!fell threatened to sink them from his outburst. As good as relaxing to the sounds of waves and the smell of the sea sounded to him, he couldn't find any fault in G!fell's concern. He knew Outer!Sans' little space scooter was not going to hold both of them without complications. However, he never would have guessed that they would suddenly crash down to earth surround by miles of water. Now both tall skeletons found themselves floating on top of said scooter. Sitting in the middle of nowhere until they could come up of some way of escaping.

After Ink had left them back on Outertale, they had to find another means of escaping, easier said than done. Fortunately for them, Outer!Sans had a theory of how they could get out. There was no guarantee that they might end up in a better situation then in what they were currently in. But G!fell was adamant in returning as quickly as possible back to his world. G!Sans also wanted to return even if he wanted to help return the small child back to where she belonged. The only reason they even decided to go was that they thought they could be of some help. They never thought that Ink would just dump them in space. All in all, the two G!s went along with Outer!Sans' idea of going through a small tear in space that might lead to a different multiverse. In theory it sounded like a good idea. Guess the G!'s found how that turned out.

Out in the open body of water, G! was starting to regret his rash decision-making. He should be enjoying what little time he had with his Frisk before they go off to the Underground's core in their universe. He had a feeling he may never see her again once he gets there. Nevertheless, if they ever want to fix the underground to how it used to be, they didn't have a choice. The small sense of justice in him, made him want to put things back into order. Even if, he didn't know what fate lies after it. Maybe he and his brother will survive the reset, or maybe they were doomed to break back to who they used to be. Losing themselves in the process.

Finally able to remove his wet boot, G!fell dumped the small pool of water that had found its way in. Busy mumbling a string of profanities as he tried to dislodge whatever else that might have snuck into his boot, he failed to notice the sound of wood creaking as it broke the water apart behind him. "Huh?" He grumbled when he felt G! elbowing his ribs for attention. Turning his head towards where G! was looking at, G!fell noticed the large ship that made its way towards them. Both G! and G!fell eye sockets widen as the boat came dangerously close to crashing into them. "SHIT!"

The makeshift waves created by the boat, jostled the two skeletons, threatening to capsize them. All they could do was hold on to dear life as their screams fought against the crashing sound of the waves. Too distracted by fear, they didn't hear the sounds of chains quickly rolling down and crashing into the water putting the boat to a standstill. When the water stopped its relentless movement, the tall skeleton duo found that they had resorted to embracing themselves in the short amount of time. Quickly pulling themselves apart, G!fell furiously stood from their small spot, waving his boot at the boat.

"What the FUCK is wrong with ya's! Are ya trying to KILL US!! Caus' if ya are, then I got one thing to say's to ya's and it ain't-"

"aye, and what exactly are ya planning to do with just ye boot there?" G!fell's boot took that moment to wiggle in his hand before reveling a small fish peeking out and plopping back into the water.

"Sans?" G! squinted his eye sockets as he tried to get a clearer view of the short skeleton standing at the nose of the ship.

"ay, but i prefer to be called as pirate sans, seeing as ya be resembling me a bit. gotta say, i never suspected to sees a couple of stranded bones in the middle of the ocean." Not the Sans he was hoping to see, but a Sans nevertheless. He was wearing a blue tunic with gold pattern on the back and a blue three-cornered hat tilted to the side, black trousers with a belt and boots. Sans also wore an eyepatch on his left eye and even though it was hard to see, the small lower part of his skull was broken off in the form of a soul. "well, at least not alive enough to threaten me with a boot."

"G'YAAAARRRRRRR! SANS! WHY HAVE YE LOWERED ANCHOR?! WE HAVE YET TO REACH THE ISLAND OF MAURITIUS! I, CAPTAIN OF THIS BOAT HAVE AN IMPORTANT MEETING TO ATTEND TO WITH THE MERMAID UNDYNE CONCERNING WITH SURRENDERING MY FIRST MATEY FRISK!" A voice sounding a lot like Papyrus, took Pirate Sans' attention.

"cap'n, ay don' think our lass was captured. but we do have a problem down in the waters." Peeking the Captain's curiosity, Papyrus went towards the front of the boat to see what was causing the hold up. Upon noticing the stranded skeletons, he quickly rushed towards the long chain connected to the anchor. Sliding his way down, he skillfully landed near the water with his boot planted firmly on one of the closed links.

The Captain, much like Sans, wore a tunic but in red. His three-cornered hat hid most of the scar of what seemed to be a larger crack on his skull and his boots covered what looked like rapier blades for legs. Seeing the state of this universe's Papyrus, it was surprising to see such a cheerful smile on him. "SHIVER ME TIMBERS! IF IT AIN'T ME BROTHERS FROM BEYOND THIS WORLD! HOW YE GET HERE?" Noticing their withered state, Papyrus gave them a comforting smile before ordering Pirate!Sans to lower a couple of ropes to help them onto the ship. "WHATEVER THE PROBLEM MAY BE, ME AND MY BROTHER WILL ASSIST AS MUCH AS WE CAN." He cheerfully announced while sticking his hand out towards them. G! smiled and grabbed his hand in return.

"Thanks Pap. Always good to see a friendly face."

"AYE! TIS ALWAYS BEST TO FIND SOLACE IN THE PEOPLE YE KNOW DURING HARD TIMES. WELL, IN THIS CASE PEOPLE YE CAN RECOGNIZE." G!Sans couldn't agree more. After Pirate!Sans helped aboard the stranded skeletons, the Captain saw it to himself in making sure that his new guests where comfortable before hoisting sails.

Far off, in another multiverse, deep down under the ground where the cavern stayed in an unchanging state of winter, a lanky skeleton in baggy dark clothing, desperately searched throughout the area. Dragging a human around by the chained collar around her neck, he never rested as he left the area in disarray. Digging his phalanges into the snow where is older brother once stood until they cracked from strain. But even then, he never stopped his search.

 _my'lord!! please bro, come back!_

"NgghGgh...YoUr hu-hurTing m-mE..." Frisk struggled to fight against her captor's grip. But in her weaken state; she was no match for the raw desperation of the lanky skeleton. Her resistance against his pull unhinged him that he pulled the chain even harder; making her stumble until she crashed onto him. He grabbed her face, crushing it between his hand.

"shut up!" His magic flared before quickly shoving her away into the snowy ground to return to his search. But hearing the small thud of her skull hitting something harder than snow, he stopped in his tracks to look at her. Sprawled onto the ground, unmoving, he let out a long sigh before bending down. Gently grabbing her shoulder, he helped sit her up. Her face covered by her short silky hair, he tried combing it back with his hand to see if he had damaged her in any way.

Feeling a small bump on the side of her head, he silently cursed himself for causing it. He didn't mean to hurt her, well... not unintentionally, especially out of his own anger. Her eyes widen into pitch-black orbs as her mouth stretched into a goopy twisted smile. "hey," he snapped his phalanges to get her attention. "snap out of it. look...i'm sorry kiddo. can you come back. i...i can really use your help in finding my'lord."

Frisk blinked a couple of times before closing her eyes once more. Swapfell!Papyrus or Slim or how other au's like to refer to him as, usually never talked a lot, just limiting himself to saying a couple of words here and there. So hearing him speak in a full sentence, must really mean he was not in the best state in the moment. Nodding yes, they both got up from the ground and continued their search. Hearing snow crunching from the distance, the lanky skeleton shoved Frisk behind him, shielding her from any unknown threat that might appear. "Papyrus? What are you doing out here? Why the hell is this place such a mess?" Slim groaned in frustration when he saw that there was no danger. He rather wished it was so he could let out some steam. "Comedian~ hello?" The newcomer waved her hand in front of his skull.

"chara, i'm busy."

"Busy as in what? Dragging a dead girl around for fun?" Slim clicked his teeth in irritation. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to hear the most annoying human wasting his time, let alone insult _his_ human. _shouldn't she be annoying monsters or breaking the barrier or...something!?_ Even so, he could probably do with having a few more sets of eyes to help with the search.

"my'lord's missing, be useful and search the area for anything... strange." Chara placed her hands on her hip and gave him a questioning glare. Slim ignoring her, both he and Frisk continued on with the search. "where's the rat you like to drag around so much."

"Temmie? Why do you want to know?"

"it'll actually be more useful then having _you_ staring at my back."

"Yeah~ no. Not letting you guys near him again. Practically scared the shit out of him last time." The lanky skeleton smirked; his brother had a way of causing that effect when threatening someone to devour his glass filled burritos.

"PapYruS... I thiNk I fouNd soMetHing." Frisk soft voice snapped him back to the present. Quickly going towards where she was, he noticed she was digging something out of a bush. Pulling her hand out, Slim saw that it was covered in a black substance. Chara leaning over his shoulder, he could feel his bones stiffen by the sudden contact.

"What's that? More of your tears?"

"It's nOt miNe-"

"it's ink."

"Ink?"

"iNk?"

Slim tiredly sighed. He really didn't want to deal with that lot, that's the only reason why he kept telling himself that he didn't see what he thought he saw. Which was his brother Sans pushing what looked like another skeleton with a large paintbrush. He really hoped it was his eye sockets playing a trick on him and that his brother just somehow slipped and buried himself into the snow. Even though it sounded silly, it was still better.

 _why the fuck was that painting freak here in the first place. he knows how my'lord gets when he's around. always bringing false hopes that sans could finally show how great he truly was._

But no, Ink always favored the blue baby version of his brother. _the little spoiled_ _manipulative little creep!_ Well, he suppose his brother might also be a bit spoiled but at least he was honest when he wants to be. Unlike the other one who uses shameless tactics to get what he wants.

Sighing again, which he found that he's been doing a lot of today, he pulled Frisk back close into his arm, which rewarded him with a slight squeak coming from her sweet little mouth of hers. One arm snaked across her waist while his free hand reached towards her left ink-stained hand. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he raised her hand forward. His magic building up, he let a small pulse flow through his hand onto hers. Instantly, the ink reacted creating a strange spark in the air.

Catching Chara gawking at his shameless display of affection, he smirked towards her, causing Chara to grit her teeth before she stomped away. He always enjoyed making her jealous, a simple but effective way to show who Frisk actually belonged to. After several minutes passed, the spark in the air increase and momentarily blinding them both.

"alright, ink you little fucker. bring back my'lord-"

"Sorry, Slim. But you called the wrong person." When the area cleared up, he saw that he was indeed not talking to the painting skeleton but the monochromatic human.

"great, it's the bland looking human." not who i wanted to call, but it'll have to do. "look, do you know where my'lord is." Upon asking the question, Core stared blankly at him, which irritated him to no end. Summoning a bone, he stabbed between the links of Frisk's chain down into the ground before rushing to grab Core by her grey jumper. "do ya know where he is are ya don't, it's one or the other, you impassive little freak!"

"Wow, haven't heard you talk so much before. You're usually so quiet."

"yeah, i get like this when my **_brother is missing_**!!"

"Sorry sorry, just had a lapse of memory there. I get so many views from so many universes that I get sidetracked a lot." In a huff, Slim released Core in favor of retrieving the embedded chain. "Look, I found your brother in UnderSwap not too long ago. I was going to bring him back to you until I saw a small glimpse of Dust!Sans chasing a human. It was all a blur so I thought it was the human I was looking for. Not sure where I dropped him."

"... **not...sure**?"

"Don't worry, from what I can tell, he's safe. Just wait here and I'll get him back before you know it." Before Slim could snatch Core, she blinked out of his reach leaving him alone in the snowy forest and his now shivering human. He sighed heavily and dragged his human along.

"PapYruS?"

"it's cold, we're going to Muffet's." Frisk smiled to herself, knowing that he would rather wait in the snow for his brother then go back empty handed. The small gesture warmed her soulless body.

Standing in the dark save space he called home, a skeleton in white stared at his alter self as he stomped around his place, uninvited.

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU TAKE ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING PLANE OF EXISTENCE YOU BLEEDING LOW LIFE!?" Geno!Sans scratched the bottom spot of his skull. He knew that he was complaining about trying to find something to kill time, but this was not what he had in mind. "YOU WILL TAKE ME OUT THIS PLACE THIS VERY INSTANT! I WILL NOT BE HELD PRISONER BY SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU!!" He wasn't sure why Core fazed by his place holding a very angry Swapfell!Sans and just left him behind. But thinking back, this wasn't the first time she just dropped something by. The human was so scattered brained sometimes, he's surprised she hadn't lost things more often.

He was all up for some idle chitchat with another version of himself, just not this one. Digging his hands into his white jacket pocket, he resign to babysitting the angry little skeleton until someone came by and picked him up.

"look here berry-"

"IT'S BLACK!"

"...what?"

"NOT BERRY, OR RASPBERRY!! IF I MUST LEAVE BEHIND MY OWN NAME IN THE SAKES OF CONFUSION, THEN I RATHER BE CALLED BLACK! I WILL NOT BE DOWNSIZED TO THE SECOND BERRY!!"

 _second berry? what's he talking about?_

Swapfell!Sans paced in front of Geno, going in a long explanation on how he was better in every way. How he was not the darker version of the original. "HE IS JUST THE IMPERFECT VERSION OF MYSELF! HOW CAN SOMETHING SO FAINT-HEARTED BE THE ORIGINAL WHEN I'M SO MUCH STRONGER!? HE WOULDN'T LAST ONE MINUTE IN MY WORLD AND I REFUSE TO BE COMPARED TO HIM IN ANY FORM OR MANNER!!"

 _original? ut!sans...? no wait... is he talking about blue? as in underswap!sans?_

Swapfell!Sans, or Black as he seems to be wanting to be called as, just kept on going; listing all the ways why he was so much better than his counterpart. Compared to the fell version of Papyrus, this little ball of anger doesn't know when to quit. If put in the same situation, Underfell!Papyrus would just glare at him, maybe throw an insult or two, but other than just stand patiently for someone to arrive. He wasn't quite sure why all versions of Papyrus' were more composed then all his own versions. All his swapversions always ended up a bit spoiled.

"alright alright, blackberry it is then." Which wasn't much of a difference then hisprevious nickname."look, i understand that you want to leave this place and return home. but i can't do that, the best i can do is take you to another place almost like the one we're in right now."

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO FOOL ME! I KNOW VERY WELL YOU CAN STEP BACK INTO OUR WORLD!" Black angered by the thought of Geno or anyone in fact would try to fool him, he tried to grab Geno in attempt to threaten him. Geno seeing Black trying to get a hold of his scarf, he quickly backstepped and summoned bones towards him.

" **don't touch the scarf."**

Being caught off guard by the sudden display of magic, Black found that he couldn't move out of the way in time. Black shielded himself with his arms and awaited for the impact. But instead of bones, he felt something soft knocking him to the ground. Pushing away from whomever it was that assisted him in dodging away from the upcoming attack, he quickly got up from the ground. "I DON'T NEED RESCU- FRISK? WHY ARE YOU HERE!! AND WHY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR COLLAR!!" Taking a step towards the human on the ground, Geno grabbed his shoulder, keeping him from getting any closer. Before Black could reprimand him for stopping him, he noticed that he had made a mistake. "YOU... YOU ARE NOT MY HUMAN."

Instead of a red and black sweater, the human was wearing the generic coloring sporting a small red bow in her hair with similar white fault lines that Geno had. "nope, she's mine. so i'd appreciate it if you didn't touch her." Black shrugged off Geno's hand from his shoulder and stepped out of the way to let the semi-dead skeleton help Frisk get up from the ground. "and you..." addressing the human, "stop putting yourself in danger." Frisk just gave her signature smile which Geno returned by ruffling her hair.

"GAG ME. NO WONDER YOUR HUMAN LOOKS WEAK."

"hey-"

"JUST HURRY UP AND TAKE ME OUT OF HERE!"

"i told you, i can't."

"AND WHY NOT!?"

"don't know if you could understand, but i'm not in the best of shape to be going out of this save space."

"WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT THAT AS LONG AS I'M FREE FROM HERE." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"...cause...i don't want to die?" Black raised his brow bone at him. "i'll turn into dust."

"AND?" Sensing the tension between the two skeletons, Frisk hurriedly changed the subject.

"Hey... uh Sans, you've been having a lot of visitors lately. Is something going on?"

"VISITORS? SOMEONE ACTUALLY CHOSE TO COME HERE? HOW LAUGHABLE."

"guess i should be offended but, it is strange."

"BESIDES MYSELF AND THE MONOCHROMATIC HUMAN, WHO ELSE CAME BY HERE?"

"Well, there was that little girl." Frisk recalled seeing Geno holding a small child in his arm before she vanished. Not giving her a chance to see who it was.

"WHAT LITTLE GIRL?! WHAT DID SHE LOOK LIKE?! WHAT WAS HER NAME? TELL ME NOW!!" Geno pushed Frisk behind him, keeping her away from the angry skeleton.

"...yeah a little bubbling kid came by a few days ago but glitched away pretty quickly. she's cute. why, you know her?"

"SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER YOU IDIOT!"

"daughter!!!?"

"Sans you have a daughter!?" Red stained across Geno's skull as his eye socket widen, starring at Frisk's suggestive grin.

"of course i don't!!"

"Hu-hu-hu, Sans I didn't know there was someone you like. Hey hey, who is it?" Frisk teased while Sans tried to cover his overheated skull. "Oooh, I know!" Frisk pressed her body close to Sans, startling him as her face turned into flirty mode. "It's... Drunk Bun!"

"...what?" Theabrupt comment caught him off guard that iterased his blush completely.Frisk jumped away from him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! It has to be her! Who else can it be? Every time I met her, she always flirted with you. actually the only I could remember that might have had an interest in you.Almost as if you two had some history together!" The human mumbled a couple of other monster's she wouldn't mind seeing Sans paired off, but stopped when she found herself talking like Alphys trapped in one ofher fantasies.

"DRUNK BUN? YOU MEAN THAT SLUTTY RABBIT PAPYRUS ALWAYS STAVED OFF HIS HEAT WITH?"

"Oh my god!" Frisk grabbed Geno by his shoulder, "Sans! You go into heat!!?"

"w-what! o-of course not!!" And with that, his blush returned into full bloom. He couldn't believe he could ever be more mortified in his borderline life.

"I can totally understand why you would choose her! She's a total babe! You know how many times I tried talking to her!!? But I could never get her attention because she was always drunk!" Frisk quickly rushed towards Black who had his arms crossed, glaring at the two. "Hey, do you think I can look like a hot guy!?"

"WHAT!?"

"I always thought I could pass as a relatively cute guy. But if I try hard enough, I think I might be able to reach hotness status. Well, not as hot as a bartender we all know." Black tipped his skull to the side, glaring at Geno if he could voice in anything in regards to his human's weird behavior. But Geno just stood there, with a stupid look in his face that told him he's in a bigger loss for words then Black was.

"THIS IS WHY MOST OF OUR HUMANS ARE SILENT. WHO KNOWS WHAT STUPIDITY MIGHT COME OUT OF THEIR MOUTHS." Turning his attention back towards Frisk, he pinched the bridge between his eye sockets. "WE WHERE TALKING ABOUT A TINY HUMAN, WERE WE NOT?" Frisk nodded. "NOT A SKELETAL RABBI-" Noticing that Black's patience was wearing thin as Frisk was wearing her neutral face with an air-headed vibe around her; Geno intervened by pushing Frisk to the side.

"calm down black-"

"I AM CALM!!!

"heh, easy there" Geno raised his hands as if calming down a wild animal. "okay, so why are you asking for the kid? did something happened to her?"

"OF COURSE SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER! SHE WAS LEFT IN THE HANDS OF THAT BUMBLING PAINTING IDIOT AND A DESTROYER OF WORLDS! WHAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED TO HER!? BUT I THE MALEVOLENT SANS, HAVE ACQUIRED AN IMPORTANT CLUE ON WHERE THE TINY HUMAN BONBON WAS LAST SEEN! NOW THE PATHETIC GROUP OF THE STAR SANS' WILL HAVE NO REASON WHY THEY CANNOT ALLOW ME TO JOIN! MWHAHAHAHA!"

"Wiggity wiggity what's up my Brah! Did someone just say the name of the itty-bitty chocolate covered marshmallow? I think I did!" Both Sans' froze in place as the strange new guest came rolling by on a skateboard. "What up my radical me's!? How did the un-groove-static burning ball of anger of a berry skele get to a place like this?"

"FUNK OFF!" Black's bone brow twitched in irritation when he noticed that he was being censured.

"Broseph, watch it with that colorful lingo. I'm just here to give out a totally fresh-like help. You know, help ya get back to your humble abode. While abso-radly finding that adorable human. So, my dark-little brotastic friend, why don't you tell Fresh here what you know." He said while bopping Black on the cheek.

"I AM NOT GOING TO STAND AROUND AND LISTEN TO YOUR HORRID-SELF!" Fresh slung his arm around Black's shoulder, causing panic in the dark skeleton. "GET YOUR _SWAGGY_ HANDS OFF OF ME!"

"Wow, that's totes cold. Well, it's not like there's anywhere else you can go. Seeing how I'm the only one in here that can get you out safely." Fresh said in a not so subtle threat thathung in the air. Letting go of the dark skeleton,who was frozen in fear, (he disregarded Geno, seeing how he looked too confused to help him at the moment), Fresh decided to look at Frisk instead. "How ya doing my little swagalicious friend." Seeing Frisk with her eyes open in aww, ticked Geno off that he rushed over to hide her behind him once more.

"sorry fresh, but i only held the kid for a moment before she disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"yeah, sorry we're not much help-"

"You had her in your arms when she poofed? Do you remember any magic signature that crawled over her itty-bitty body?"

"...yes...why?" Fresh began to vibrate in excitement before exploding into a cloud of smoke. Everyone covered their face until the smoke cleared. When it did, Fresh grabbed Geno's shoulder.

"That's a radical discovery my tragically-cool broseph! I bet you can now identify the tiny freshtastic human by just being in the surrounding area! By just picking up her rad-like energy!" Ever since Corecloaked the small human's soul to prevent her biological fathers from sensing her and going into a panic, Freshalong with the other searchers were having a difficult time finding her."Brah, mind helping a rad dude like myself in finding the funky-"

"love to, but can't. like i told black, i can't leave." Fresh stared at Geno for a bit, creating an uncomfortable silence. Fresh turned around and looked over to where Black was trying to ignore the whole scene.

"Heh, no problem my cooltastic bro." Fresh removed his shades and dark purple smoke-like tendrils seeped out of his eye sockets. Before anyone could move in their shocked state, the purple tendrils rushed forward into Black's body. As if they were watching a horror movie, Geno and Frisk stared as the purple tendrils entered through every orifice in his body, shutting down any screams he might have created. Once all the tendrils left Fresh's body leaving him empty, his shell collapsed onto the floor.

Black stood in front of the stunned Aftertale resident, his body glowing in numerous color before blowing up into a blast of light. When the lights died off, they saw Black's unconscious body on the ground and Fresh's body slowly rising off it. Standing up, he smiled at them before rising his hand towards Geno. "Brah, I got you." A beam of red light left Fresh's hand and engulfed Geno's body. As fast as it hit him, the light soon left.

"w..what did you do?"

"I just gave you most of Black's HoPe! No-bigy. Now we can begin our funktastic trip around the universes for the cool itty human!"

"...great." Geno rubbed the back of his neck. This whole thing was getting out of hand, but going along with Fresh's idea was better than going against him. He would prefer not to have the same thing happen to him. "what are you going to do with him?" He pointed the collapsed skeleton.

"Don't worry about it. Frisk my radical alternate romance, got any of that determination we all love and fear?" Frisk perked up and placed her hand over her chest. "Atta girl, you do you!" Frisk nodded and her soul began to glow surrounding her body in white. All her fault lines covered her body until she was but a white silhouette. When the fault lines disappeared, Frisk's appearance changed.

Once was her blue and pink sweater was now white with red stripes and her brown hair bleached of color. Fresh nodded approvingly before handing her a jump rope from his pocket. Geno glared at the two, trying to figure out what Fresh wanted Frisk (or Mercy as she was now), to do. Jump rope in hand, it only took a few moments before a smile appeared on Mercy's face. She walked towards Black's body and started tying him up before attaching him behind her like an oversized book bag.

"...what..."

"Don't over think about it, you'll hurt yourself. Now let's get going!" Fresh grabbed onto both Mercy and Geno. "Swag out!" In a poof of smoke, all four where gone.

The sound of her tiny shoes against the metal floor helped the hooded skeleton keep a track of her whereabouts. Without it, he was sure he would have lost sight of her from the beginning. It was one thing having Alphys getting confused of the Core's shifty layout, but it was something altogether when the person she's giving instructions couldn't follow them. In the very end, Alphys left the tiny human to fend for herself after stumbling over her misguided directions. Sans had to slightly slide the munchkin over with his magic to keep her from getting hurt from all the activated puzzles that lied ahead. Which was tougher to accomplish seeing how Bonbon had no qualms with putting herself into danger.

 _why of all places does she have to play along the thin bridge with lasers blinking in and out!?_

He could already feel his magic running thin just from keeping her from jumping off the bridge or accidentally hoping towards the lasers. Not counting all the Royal Guards and random monsters that scattered the area he had to fend off before they even get close to her. He hoped his magic could hold on, afraid that even the slightest slip up and one of the monsters might confront Bonbon into a fight. Oh how he wished he could get his hands on whoever let all these monsters into the Core and putting his munchkin in even more danger. If he ever did find who did this, well...

 **they're in for a bad time.**


End file.
